The Tenkai Warriors
by IDRF
Summary: Aya Tenkey, a girl with a horrible life, has a turn for the better when she is rescued from her abuse. Now, living with her older brother, she lives in Benham City. There, she becomes a Tenkai Warrior and meets the Knights. However, she must fulfil a prophecy or die trying. Warning, dark story. This story was originally called Tenkai Knights Season 2: The Tenkai Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello, I am IDRF and welcome to my Tenkai Knights FanFiction. Now, I have watched to whole series and I got this story idea in my head. I hope you will enjoy it. Just as fair warning, I like to delve into darker stories. So expect some dark themes. Now, without further a due, to the story.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Tenkai Warriors Part 1

Everyone knows about the strange brikification effect that affected the whole world. No-one could explain it, except for the Knights and their mentors. Things may be fine now, but something new was lurking just behind the horizon. But our story does not start with the Knights, or Corekai nor even the Corrupted. It doesn't even start in Benham City. No, our story starts with something new. Or should I say, someone new.

Far from Benham City, there is a small city. In this city lived a teenaged girl who was the daughter of an abusive crime lord who had power over the happenings of this city. She hated it but she couldn't do anything about it. She was only thirteen and she didn't want to leave her one friend in the whole city, well, world. Due to her father, she had scars on her body at various places. The most notable one would be her left eye. Her father removed her eye because she disobeyed his house rules constructed to justify his power. Not only were there scared on her body, she was also mentally scarred. This girl was named Aya Tenkey, second child to the head of the Tenkey crime syndicate. The eldest child was her elder brother, who was loved by many around the world. He was a good man who ran away one year before her birth. Her best friend was also a girl her age. She was the daughter to the one non-corrupted officer in the whole city. Aya was walking done the street when this story begins.

Aya was walking in the freezing cold rain as she headed towards her home. She was running late and she knew what that meant, punishment from her father. She had her school bag held close to her chest as she quicken her steps. That was when she heard the sound of a gunshot coming from her father's house.

"Great, he just killed someone. Now I know I'm late. God, why did I have to be his daughter" Aya muttered as she entered the house's gates.

I shouldn't say house. Her home was more like a small mansion. Three storeys high, one hundred rooms and two football field sized gardens on either side of the gates. Aya slowed her step as she climbed the stairs to the front door, where she rang the door bell. Her white hair with purple lock drenched in the rain hung heavily around her eye. Her school clothes felt heavy on her shoulders. Her pale blue eye watched the door creak open and allow the golden light of the entrance lights hit her pale skin. The door fully opened to reveal her father. His short black hair, black beady eyes, black suit with red tie and black business shoes. Her father was a terrifying man when he looked calm. Which he looked exactly like. Aya swallowed as her father spoke.

"Aya, please come inside. We don't want you to catch a cold" her father ordered in a voice that could make the devil jealous.

"Y-y-yes father" Aya stuttered as she quickly made her way pass her father.

Aya took off her school shoes and placed all her school things, except uniform, on a small cabinet just to the right of the door. She then followed her father with her head down low. She knew what was coming to her. She followed her father into his office in the household and waited for her father to give her an order as he sat in a large leather chair.

"Now Aya, please tell me why you were late today" her father asked in his devilish tone.

"It-it was raining father. I didn't want you to punish me for getting hurt on the way home so I was careful not to slip. I slowed my usual walking pace to be extra careful. It also didn't help with the traffic lights. They seemed to want me later then usual" Aya explained to her father.

"At least you were honest this time. Now, stand by that wall and face me. Hold out you right arm" her father ordered.

Swallowing, Aya did as her father asked and held out her arm by the wall. Her father opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a metal rod. This rod had a blade attached to one side of it. Her father walked up to her and prepared to strike at his daughter's arm when the both of them heard the front door being knocked on. Her father glared at his daughter before he slashed at her out stretched arm. Aya didn't even scream. Why, because of two reasons. The first was because the person at the door could hear her. And two, she couldn't feel pain. Her father left after placing the rod back in the drawer. Aya waited a minute before her father returned. This time, he was followed by three men, none of which Aya had seen in the city at all except for one. The father to her best friend.

"Is this your daughter Mister Tenkey" one man asked as he noticed Aya.

The man to speak had greenish blue hair. His eyes were the same colour as Aya's eye. He was lightly tanned and had a goofy grin on his face. He wore a grey shirt, blue and grey striped scarf and a black coat. He had black jeans and black shoes. He gave a nod to Aya before her father could answer.

"Yes mister... What was your name" her father answered with a question of his own.

"Mister Tenkey, you can just call my associate by his first name. My associate is Kiraat. I do believe you already know Officer Dèshì Xù. I am simply known as GZ. We are here to discuss a report about you and your wife beating your daughter for apparent punishment. Can you reply to that" the other man Aya didn't know answered.

This man wore similar clothes to the first man whom was identified as Kiraat. Except his clothing was white and yellow. He also wore black sun glasses and a white fedora with a strange design at the front of it. Both Kiraat and GZ seemed rather calm about the topic.

"Let me tell you two something. I don't know who you are or who you work for but if you think you can come into my house and start accusing me about things I haven't even down, you got another thing coming to you" Aya's father snapped.

"I do not wish to cause trouble Mister Tenkey. All we want to know is if the report is true. Judging by your reaction you have risen the possibility of it being true by at the least thirty percent" Kiraat calmly informed.

"What my associate says is true. Now, can you answer the question" GZ continued.

"It is not true Mister GZ. Whomever has sent you this report is clearly causing you mischief. Now, would you kindly leave my property" Aya's father replied in the calm tone he used when he was angry.

"Just a second Mister Tenkey, I would like to know why your daughter's arm is bleeding. I would also like to point out the trail of blood on the floor leading to your desk. Could you please explain" Kiraat asked.

"I can not answer that question" Aya's father lied, earning a look from Kiraat and Aya.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I check your desk. Maybe it has an answer" Kiraat requested.

"Be my guest" Aya's father smiled, although he hid a scared gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you sir. This will not take long, unless I find something of interest" Kiraat smiled before began to search the desk.

He opened each drawer only to reveal paper work. Then he came across the locked drawer.

"Is something the matter" Aya's father asked.

"No, just the fact that you have a locked drawer. Don't worry, I got a skeleton key" Kiraat laughed as he pulled out a small brown brick. "Just give me a sec so I can open the skeleton key."

Kiraat unfolded a piece to the brick and held it extremely close to the lock to make it look like he was using a key. The lock unlocked and Kiraat opened the door to reveal the bloodied rod and a small black handgun.

"I cannot explain that" Mister Tenkey insisted.

"Sure, and Dèshì is from another planet" Kiraat kidded.

"Aya, please explain this" Mister Tenkey ordered in a calm voice.

"He uses them as his punishment devices" Aya mumbled.

"Sweety, please speak up. Can you repeat that for me" Kiraat asked.

"He uses them as his punishment devices on me" Aya answer, although scared for what her father was about to do.

Mister Tenkey had his face heat up in rage and his vision went red from the anger. He snatched the handgun and shot at his daughter's knee. He was about to take aim again when Kiraat twisted his arm and forced him to drop the gun. GZ helped restrain Mister Tenkey whilst Dèshì went and helped Aya.

"Are you okay Aya" Dèshì asked.

"You know me. Can't feel pain. Please just help me get away from him" Aya answered.

"Trust me, we will" Dèshì replied as he helped Aya to her feet.

"Get off me" Mister Tenkey demanded.

"I'm afraid I must say no. Kiraat, please help me subdue this man so the rest of your team can take him away" GZ answered before Kiraat punched Mister Tenkey in the face, hard enough to knock the man out.

"Dèshì, who are these two" Aya asked.

"The man who knocked your father out is your older brother. The other guy is a friend of his. They heard about what your father does through me and Jade. Don't worry, you'll be out of this city in a few hours" Dèshì answered.

That all happened a month ago. Now Aya lives with her brother Kiraat and his daughter, Claire Tenkey, who is the same age as Aya as it would turn out. They are now moving to Benham City where Kiraat has been relocated for his job permanently. Aya was still getting use to not living in fear of being 'punished' for the littlest mistakes. After she heard about the move to Benham City, she was excited because she knew her best friend now lived there. Kiraat's car cruised into the city's main entrance where Claire and Aya could see Benham tower towering over the other buildings.

"Like what you two are" Kiraat asked with a laugh.

"Heck yes" Claire giggles before pushing her short black hair away from her eyes.

"Beats seeing hundreds of skyscrapers everyday" Aya laughed.

"I'm glad. Now, you two will be starting school next week and I want you both on your best behaviour. Also, Aya, I do believe your friend from that other place is starting school the same day as you. Me and Dèshì have agreed on getting the three of you in the same class. Now, be good and have fun" Kiraat chuckled.

"Jade is going to be at the same school as me and Claire" Aya practically screamed in excitement.

"Some of us want to hear thank you very much" Claire grumbled before Kiraat and Aya both started laughing, which in turn made her laugh.

Kiraat smiled as he drove his daughter and his sister to their new home which was the penthouse of an apartment complex. Aya was given a room worthy of a princess and Claire got the room next to Aya's, which was of equal worth. Kiraat smiled as he placed each persons' belongings at three seperate piles. His was the second smallest pile, Aya's being the smallest and Claire's as the biggest.

"I hope the Guardians were right about these two being the first of the Tenkai Warriors" Kiraat muttered before he began to move his pile to his room.

Aya and Claire both sat in Claire's room talking about stuff like school and what they thought the class would be like. That was when Kiraat walked in with his hands behind his back. Both girls were confused until Kiraat bought his hands out to reveal two bracelet like phones.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke" Claire gasped.

"This is no joke Claire. I got these for both you and Aya. To save you some trouble, I got them calibrated and placed in my number, the other's number, Jade's number and Dèshì's number. It should be be working for now. See if you can get some new friend's numbers next week" Kiraat smiled as he gave both girls the bracelets.

"Thank you, Kiraat" Aya smiled.

After they had moved into their new home. Kiraat took care of the school things for both girls. He was well payed and knew what was best for both girls, especially his sister. Finally the day arrived for both Claire and Aya to go to their new school. Kiraat smiled as he heard Aya groan when she woke.

"Please, five more minutes" she groaned from her room.

"Sorry sis, I need to get you and Claire to school and I need to get to work. Another five minutes will mean we both get in trouble" Kiraat laughed back.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'll be at breakfast as soon as I'm changed" Aya grumbled as she climbed out of bed.

The teen walked up to her wardrobe and opened it to find various pieces of clothing of white and purple design. She wanted her clothing to match her hair so she just went crazy with white and purple. She found a pair of white jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt and a white jacket with two purple lines down the length of her arms. Her shoes consisted of two white sneakers with a purple cap over the tips of the toes.. She liked the design of each item and didn't care what anyone else thought. It was her choice after all. She looked herself in the mirror and frowned when she remembered that she needed her eyepatch for her eye. Sighing, she grabbed the eyepatch Kiraat brought her and put it on. The thing was white with a purple flower over the iris of her eye, if she still had her eye. Smiling at the complete look, she grabbed her school bag and walked into the dining room to find Kiraat in a bluish grey business suit with a bluish green tie on. He was drinking from a mug and smiled when she walked in. Claire followed about a minute later.

Claire was wearing a black hoodie with a gold shirt. Her jeans were black with gold stars going down the length of the outer leg on both sides. Her shoes were golden yellow sneakers with a black star over her toes. She had a black and gold school bag whilst Aya only had a white and purple school bag. Kiraat smiled as he saw his daughter and sister ready for school. He prepared them breakfast before they could leave. Once finished he drove the two to school. Once they arrived, Kiraat spoke.

"Okay you two. Remember, be good for me. I don't want to get a phone call from the school on the first day. After school, call me and tell me what you two are doing so I know where I will most likely find when it is time to go home. Lastly, make friends. School is so much better with friends" Kiraat chuckled as he gave the two girls his speech.

"We will dad" Claire smiled.

"Only if we remember" Aya laughed before she and Claire left.

"Yo, Kiraat, you coming to work or what" a man called from the car's built in phone system.

"Yeah, I was just delivering the school two new students" Kiraat laughed before he drove to his work.

Aya and Claire walked into the school grounds together. Aya never been to a school where the kids could have fun between classes. Claire was just looking around trying to spot the different schoolyard groups she was familiar with, until she spotted a completely mismatched group.

"Hey Aya, look at that group over there by the steps. They don't look like they belong in the same group" Claire directed Aya's attention to the group.

Aya caught sight of the group. It consisted of six members. One was a short green haired boy with a bandana. One was a tall black haired emo looking guy. One boy had yellow hair in the shape of a star with the rest of his hair as light brown, and he looked the tallest and most sporty member. Another boy boy had red hair at the front with black hair at the back. The last boy had blue hair and had goggles. The only female member of the group had pink hair and seemed like she had tension with one or more of the boys.

"Interesting group" Aya commented.

"Aya" the two girls, and basically the whole school, heard a girl shout.

Aya slowly turned around with a smile when she was tackled to the ground by a blue and green haired girl.

"Good to see you too Jade. Now if you don't mind, your embarrassing me" Aya laughed.

Jade Xu, Aya's only friend from her old life. She was a chirpy young teen. Her hair was in stripes of blue and green. Her eyes were orange and she was lightly tanned, although darker then Kiraat. Aya took in Jade's clothing. Jade was in a short sleeve green shirt with a blue sword from some retro video game. Her pants were blue jeans. Her shoes were white sneakers. Around her neck was a retro games most iconic item, a strange sandwich.

"Hello" Claire smiled as she laughed at the scene.

"Aya, who is this" Jade asked.

"Jade, this is Claire Tenkey, my niece. Claire, this is Jade Xu, my first true friend" Aya introduced the two.

"Sup Redfield" Jade laugh, only getting a confused look. "It was a joke. Redfield is a retro game character brother sister duo. Claire was the sister. Now do you get it?"

"Only you would make jokes about retro games Jade" Aya chuckled.

"So, I guess we all start school today in Benham City. I wonder what it will be like" Claire smiled.

"If anything, awesome" Jade laughed as she raised her hand for a high five.

"Agreed, but I have no idea how my eye will cope" Aya breathed.

"You'll get through it. After all, you're a Tenkey. More specifically, Aya Tenkey" Jade laughed, still waiting for a high five.

"What do you think our class will be like" Claire asked as the bell went, and finally giving Jade her high five.

"Don't know, but only one way to find out" Aya smiled.

"Ya boi" Jade chuckled, confusing Claire once again.

"You get use to it Claire" Aya laughed as the trio made it to their new class.

"That is what I'm afraid of" Claire sighed before the three were greeted by their teacher.

"You three must be the new students. I'm Ms. Finwick, I will be your history teacher for the year" the teacher smiled.

"Hello Ms. Finwick. I'm Claire Tenkey" Claire smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jade Xu" Jade bowed.

"Hello, I'm Aya Tenkey" Aya introduced herself with a small grin.

"Please to meet you. The other students are waiting inside" Ms. Fin wick smiled as she led the girls inside the classroom, where the other students were talking in their respective groups.

Aya was the first to notice three members of the odd group talking in the back corner.

"I see you spotted our mystery group" Claire whispered.

Aya only gave a nod before the teacher called out to the class.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats, we got three new students joining us today. Why don't you let them introduce themselves" Ms. Finwick called out, which stopped the chatter and allowed the students to go to their seats. "That's much nicer. Now will you like to meet your new classmates?"

"Yes Ms. Finwick" the students replied.

"Girls could you please introduce yourselves and give us an interesting fact about yourselves" the teacher smiled, catching Aya off guard.

"Hello, I'm Jade Xu. Interesting fact would be my knowledge of the history of video games" Jade smiled.

"Hello, I'm Claire Tenkey. I moved here with my father and aunt" Claire laughed, this prompted Aya to say her interesting fact.

"Hello, I'm Aya Tenkey. Interesting fact is that Claire is my niece" Aya smiled.

Once Aya finished speaking. She spied the blue haired boy from the group throwing a paper plane at her. She quickly caught it and stared straight at the boy.

"Ceylon Jones, was that you again" Ms. Finwick asked.

"Sorry but it's just in my nature to throw planes at the newby" the blue haired kid replied.

"Just for that, you and your friends are going to show these girls around the school" the teacher replied.

"Oh come on. Gen and Guran did nothing, it was all me. Why have them take the blame" the boy complained.

"Do you think you can handle three girls by yourself? You don't know what we will talk about. We could talk about fashion, or things like that and you won't have anyone to talk to other then us" Claire smiled.

This caused the class to laugh at the boy's expense. That was when the black haired emo looking guy spoke.

"I'm cool with helping Ceylon. After all, I only recently joined the class so I know what it is like to be the new kid" the teen chuckled.

"Thank you Gen" Ms. Finwick smiled.

"That goes the same with me. Anyway, who else is there to stop Ceylon from going over board with his jokes" the red and black haired teen grinned as he gave a nod to the Ceylon kid.

"See Ceylon, your friends are willing to help" the teacher smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll show them around" Ceylon reluctantly agreed.

The trio of girls were directed to three empty seats at the back. The three sat in the lesson and waited until the bell went. When it did, the three boys walked up to them and introduced themselves.

"Yeah, sorry about the paper plane thing. I'm just use to doing that. I'm Ceylon Jones if you wanted to know" Ceylon introduced himself once again.

"I'm Gen Kurai" the emo teen nodded.

"I'm Guran Nash" the red and black haired boy greeted the three girls.

"In case you missed it, I'm Jade Xu" Jade laughed.

"Claire Tenkey" Claire smiled.

"Aya Tenkey" Aya giggled.

"So you three want to be shown around. The school isn't that big when you think about it and you three can meet the rest of our friends" Guran smiled as Aya and the other two stood.

"Sure" Aya smiled.

The six of them went around the school, taking in every piece of information. Then the three were led to a dirt soccer field where the other three members of the odd group were waiting. The tallest one turned to see the six approaching and only smiled as he shook his head.

"Hey Chooki, Beni, Toxsa, we got some new students to show around, you guys want to introduce yourselves to them" Ceylon called.

"We'll be there in a sec" the blonde replied before he forced the other two to their feet.

"Okay who are these three Ceylon" the girl asked as she eyes each girl closely.

"The name is Jade Xu, retro gamer genius" Jade laughed as she introduced herself.

"If we are following Jade's example, might as well. Claire Tenkey, fashion guru" Claire chuckled as she introduces herself.

"Please remind me after this how I'm even friends with you, Jade, or how I'm even related to you Claire. But since you both went all out, might as well join in. Aya Tenkey, the zero pain" Aya laughed as she shook her head.

"Zero pain? I don't get it" the green haired boy frowned.

"I think we are all at a lost microchip" Ceylon agreed.

"I think I get it. She either can take pain really well, or she hates to see someone have pain inflicted on them" the blonde answered.

"You got it blonde guy" Aya smiled.

"Which one" the blonde asked.

"Both" Aya replied with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway, who are you three" Claire redirected the questions.

"Names Toxsa" the green haired kid grinned.

"Chooki" the blonde grinned.

"The name is Beni" the girl smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Toxsa Dalton" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why" Toxsa asked.

"Oh my god. You're a legend in the Splodder franchise. I envy you man" Jade answered.

"Why thank you" Toxsa grinned proudly.

"No need to get cocky microchip" Ceylon teased.

"So your names are Claire and Aya Tenkey. You two just so happen to be related Kiraat Tenkey" Chooki asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes we are related to him. Kiraat is my elder brother and he is her father" Aya answered.

"You do realise just how famous he is in just about everything you can name" Chooki asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask" Claire replied.

"It's just that neither one of you act like he is famous" Chooki responded.

"He actually hates being famous. So we act like he isn't famous and it takes the pressure off him a little" Claire answered.

"Chooki's questions may be about your family but I would like to know one thing. What is up with your eyepatch thing Aya" Beni asked out of the blue.

"Your still on the topic of family" Aya responded.

"How so" Beni questioned.

"Beni, did you even consider that maybe it is too personal" Chooki interjected.

"Chooki, Beni, no need to fight. We need you two to focus for our soccer game against Beag later" Guran interfered in the sparking fight between the two.

"Beag? What an odd name" Jade questioned.

"What a weirder guy" Toxsa added.

"Sorry, it's just hard you know, with what we go up against" Chooki apologised.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry" Beni insisted.

"You guys play soccer" Aya asked.

"Yeah, we're one of the best in our area" Chooki replied.

"I would like to see that. Three of you versus us three" Aya grinned.

"Okay but don't expect us to go easy just because you're girls and you have an eyepatch" Chooki grinned.

"You two ready" Aya asked.

"Knowing what you're like, yep" Jade laughed.

"Based on what I've seen and heard about you Aya, yep" Claire smiled.

"So what are the rules" Chooki asked as he, Guran and Gen walked up to the trio.

"One goal match. No goalies. Whoever gets the goal wins" Aya explained.

"Other then those three rules, just a basic three versus three soccer match" Jade smiled.

"This should be interesting" Beni commented as the six players took their positions.

"Ready" Toxsa cried.

"Game on" Ceylon called as the game start.

Chooki ran at the ball quickly before he began to dribble the ball down the centre of the field. Aya grinned as she took the ball away from a unsuspecting Chooki and sped down to the half field and flicked the ball into the air. Everyone watched the ball. Once they saw it coming back to Earth, Gen charged towards Aya, hoping she would flinch, only she didn't. She jumped and kicked the ball straight at the goal. The ball was moving that fast that Guran was not quick enough to kick it back, or even see it. Gen was so lost in keeping his eye on the ball that he accidentally kicked Aya in the jaw. Everyone looked over at the two when they heard the thud. Gen was looking shocked when Aya stood up.

"Zero pain. I can't feel pain for some reason" Aya answered the question.

"You beat Chooki and you're at the disadvantage. You took my foot to the jaw and you walk away like it was nothing" Gen commented as Aya pat his head.

"Never underestimate the opponent young sir. If you are going to estimate the opponent, make sure it is to overestimate" Aya laughed as she walked up Chooki, who was shocked.

"H-h-how did you do that" he asked.

"There are many reasons. Now, I believe you need more training" Aya smiled before she began to walk away.

"How can you just walk away from a kick to the jaw" Guran asked.

"Kick to the jaw, gunshot to the knee, a knife to the eye. All will feel like nothing to me. I was born without pain receptors Guran. Some ultra rare genetic mutation. Sure my brain is asking why it does not hurt but I can't feel pain" Aya smiled.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to see her take more hits like that" Toxsa commented as the three girls walked away.

"Wait, listen, if you want, would you mind hanging with us after school" Guran asked as he ran up to the trio.

"Sure. Where will we meet" Claire asked.

"School gates" Guran answered.

"Catcha then" Claire smiled.

 **A/N. How did you like part one to the inroduction to the new story? Next chapter will be out in four days. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I actually wasn't expecting two people to already follow and favourite the story. Five chapters in was when I was expecting that. Guess you two already like the story or something. I guess I should expect the unexpected. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of The Tenkai Warriors part 2

After school, Aya, Jade and Claire met up with the odd group at the school entrance. The five boys all had bikes whilst Beni had her own bike. Jade smirked as she looked over the bikes. She noticed that all the bikes were the same colour as the odd group's colours. Chooki on yellow, Guran on red, Gen on black, Toxsa on green, Beni on pink and Ceylon on blue. Aya smiled as Guran, Chooki and Gen greeted them.

"That was a good match earlier. If we weren't playing by your rules, the match would've last longer and would have been more fun" Chooki smiled.

"Agreed, it would've been much more fun" Aya smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean when you said a kick to the jaw, a gunshot to the knee, a knife to the eye all feel the same" Chooki asked.

"I mean I can take all kinds of pain and not feel a thing. I know so through personal experiences" Aya answered as she mumbled the last part.

"You want to hurry up. Mr. White and Beag can't wait forever" Toxsa shouted.

"You still have that soccer game with the weird guy. You mind if me, Claire and Jade watch" Aya asked as she and Chooki followed the others.

"Sorry but we can't take anyone else with us. They are in another area and well, they are the best from their area. That means our friend Mr. White is taking us. Unfortunately, he only has a seven seater so only him and the my group can go. If we had known you three would be hanging out with us for a bit before we needed to leave, we would've made more arrangements to allow you to come" Chooki sadly smiled.

"Nah, it's cool. I've been in worst situations then missing out on apparent top soccer team matches" Aya replied light heartedly, hiding the fact she was inadvertently telling him about her dark past.

"Well, we will be going to Toxsa's family's diner before we go to Mr. Whites to get to our match. I'll shout you and your friend and sister something to eat" Chooki smiled.

"Thanks, but Claire isn't my sister. She is my niece. My brother is her dad. I thought you caught that" Aya replied.

"I must've been recovering from Beni's argument with me" Chooki sheepishly smiled.

"Well, you weren't lying about my eye. It is a bit personal for me. Maybe I'll tell you when I settle into school a bit better" Aya smiled sadly.

"I would actually appreciate that. It would mean you trust me with that secret. When you tell me that, if you do, I'll trade you some information about myself that only those I trust know about" Chooki nodded.

"Deal pal" Aya smiled as the two of them walked up to a diner where the others were waiting for them.

"Slow like usual" Jade smirked.

"Give her space, she was only talking to Chooki" Ceylon laughed.

"Whose buying today" Beni asked.

"I am" Chooki laughed as he placed his bike on a bike rack.

"Mister ace is paying, order what you want" Toxsa whispered in Jade's ear, only to cause her to giggle.

"So this is your family diner Toxsa, sweet place" Jade smiled as they entered and took a booth.

"Okay, what do you think you're doing Toxsa? You are suppose to fix the deep fryer today" a sixteen year old green haired girl in pink asked as she walked up to the booth.

"Girls, this is my sister, Wakamei" Toxsa grumbled.

"Girls? Since when did you hang out with girls" Wakamei asked before she finally noticed Aya, Claire and Jade.

"Sup" Jade laughed.

"H-h-hi. Who are you three" Wakamei asked.

"Jade Xù" Jade answered with a smirk.

"Claire Tenkey" Claire smiled.

"Aya Tenkey" Aya answered, although not facing Wakamei.

"I feel like I've heard of Tenkey before. Wait, Aya Tenkey, that's you" Wakamei frowned before she dropped her order booklet.

"What have you heard" Aya asked as she raised her eyebrow before she faced Wakamei.

"The reason why you live with your brother and his daughter. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Wakamei answered, confusing the boys and Beni.

"I was hoping I would escape that about my past but I guess evil things can't be hidden from" Aya sighed.

"I confused, what are you on about Wakamei" Toxsa asked.

"Did you not watch the news last month? Kiraat Tenkey, officer Dèshì Xù and a man named GZ stopped a crime syndicate called the Tenkey Crime Syndicate. They rescued Aya from what her father calls punishment" Wakamei answered.

"Is this true Aya" Guran asked.

"There are things far too personal for me, but seeing as Wakamei has spilt the beans about my past, I guess I should finish it up. Looks like you owe me more secrets Chooki" Aya grinned.

"You made a secret deal with her" Ceylon asked.

"Yes" Chooki nodded before all eyes went to Aya.

"Up until a month ago, my father and mother abused me all my life. They knew I didn't have pain receptors so they used the cruelest methods of abuse. My father used a knife and cut out my eye because I spilt his tea. My mother beat me with all kinds of things. The last bit of abuse given to me by my parents before they were arrested was my father shooting me in the knee" Aya explained before she teared up.

"I understand now why you didn't want to speak about your past before. You had it rough. But it takes a brave person to tell strangers about that type of past" Chooki sadly smiled to Aya.

"Thanks man. Now, I believe you are paying" Aya sniffled.

"No need to pay, seeing as I technically forced you to tell them that, this will be on the house" Wakamei insisted.

"Thanks, now, what is the hottest dish you have" Aya asked.

"Oh no you don't, last time someone ordered that, let's just say he still owes me" Wakamei frowned.

"Too bad, I love hot food" Aya smirked, seemingly forgetting the fact she just revealed her father's 'punishment' on her.

"You'll regret it" Wakamei sighed as she wrote down Aya's order.

"You got any lime parfait" Claire asked.

"Yes we do, you want it" Wakamei answered.

"Much so" Claire nodded.

"What is a menu item deemed unedible due to the ingredients" Jade asked.

"Anything Toxsa eats" Wakamei grumbled.

"Then I'll have his recommendation" Jade laughed.

"Great, won't mum and dad be happy about that dish being served twice" Wakamei grumbled.

"I think the rest of us will have the usuals Wakamei" Guran smiled.

"You got it Guran" Wakamei smiled.

"I can't believe you are going to try my dad's spiciest dish" Toxsa asked Aya.

"Spicey, nicely, I just hate it when people believe that the spiciness of food means how much a person can eat. I can eat six kilos of the world's spiciest chiles and still not break a sweat" Aya replied with a cocky smile.

"In that case, you're a nutcase" Beni responded.

"I've seen her eat that much and she ain't lying" Jade sighed as Wakamei returned with a platter of meals.

As she distributed the meals, she grimaced at giving Aya her meal. Aya smirked as she looked at the meal. She gave Wakamei a look before she began to eat. Everyone waited in horror until Aya would show she couldn't handle it, only it didn't happen. She finished it before she looked at Wakamei.

"That was weak for me. Sorry but it is not hot enough for me" Aya smiled as she chuckled.

"H-h-how did y-y-you eat that without asking for a drink" Wakamei asked with a face of shock and fear.

"Tell the owner that if he wants me to love that, he has to have spicier ingredients" Aya smirked.

"She isn't human. Not even Beag could do that and I swear he isn't human" Toxsa whispered, adding in the last part in case the new girls heard him.

"I heard you Toxsa" Aya laughed as Jade and Claire began to eat their meals.

"I didn't mean anything bad about it" Toxsa defended before he was left as the only one not to touch their meal.

"You better eat up microchip. We don't want you costing the game for us" Ceylon chuckled as he finished his lime parfait.

"Yeah" Toxsa shouted, creating a scene.

"You are such a nuisanse" Wakamei grumbled.

When Toxsa finished, Wakamei left with all the dishes. The group was about to leave when Claire and Aya got a call. Asking for the others to wait for them, they answered.

"Let me guess, you kept your word about possibly forgetting to call" the duo heard Kiraat ask from the opposite end.

"Yeah, sorry dad" Claire apologised.

"Nah, it's cool. I suspected you met some people and you are getting to know them" Kiraat replied with a laugh.

"That is the case. You want to meet them" Aya asked.

"Sure, give me a minute and I should be there to pick you two and Jade up and meet your new friends. That reminds me, where are you" Kiraat laughed.

"A place called Turtle Diner" Claire answered.

"Cool, cause I can see you two right now" Kiraat replied as his car stopped in front of the diner, scaring the boys and girls.

"Must you do that Kiraat" Jade asked with a sigh as Kiraat stepped out of his car to see the group.

"Sup, you must be the new school friends of Aya and Claire. I'm Aya's brother and Claire's father. Kiraat Tenkey's the name and well, I don't do games" Kiraat laughed as he walked up to the group.

"Kiraat Tenkey, celebrity in all fields. It's a honor to meet you" Chooki bowed as he greeted Kiraat.

"You must be the Mason boy. Perfect Chooki Mason of the Mason family. You're quite the athlete for someone your age" Kiraat chuckled.

"How did you know that" Chooki asked.

"The Mason family is a well mannered family and your father came and had a talk to me saying he would like to see if Claire and Aya were possible friends of your's" Kiraat replied.

"So you must be Kiraat Tenkey. You're different then I was expecting" Toxsa commented.

"Sup little man. You remind me of a Sploder franchise player. Toxsa Dalton, you him" Kiraat asked.

"How did you? Oh, you have played some of the Sploder games haven't you" Toxsa asked before concluding.

"Not my personal gaming style but worth a play" Kiraat smirked.

"So, you know microchip pretty well" Ceylon laughed.

"I wouldn't go there mister class clown, Ceylon Jones" Kiraat chuckled.

"Let me guess, class records" Ceylon asked.

"Maybe" Kiraat replied.

"Dude, you're worst then Mr. White" Gen grumbled.

"Haven't seen you in a while Gen" Kiraat smiled.

"I know, neither have you seen Beni in a while. How has Claire and Aya been treating you after the whole syndicate problem" Gen replied.

"You two have already met him" Guran asked.

"Met Beni through her father and I met Gen at a Kendo competition a year ago" Kiraat smirked.

"You spoken to GZ, GB, GN and GE lately or been busy with these two" Gen asked as he gestured to Claire and Aya.

"Finished up speaking with them before I called the girls. I feel like I'm taking up some of your time" Kiraat replied.

"Nah, we got plenty of time. Anyway, dad understands if I'm late after the game" Guran smiled.

"You must be Mr. Nash's kid, Guran. Let me guess, this game features you six against Beag and his best five players" Kiraat smiled.

"Yeah, you work with my dad" Guran asked.

"You can say I do" Kiraat replied.

"Well, see you six tomorrow at school" Jade smiled before the other six left for their game.

"You sure know a lot of people already" Claire laughed.

"How did you learn about these people so fast, well, except for Gen and Beni" Aya asked.

"Come on, I know what you said was a lie" Jade glared.

"You will find out in the car, now get in otherwise I will leave you behind" Kiraat laughed.

"So, Kiraat, tell us the truth" Aya requested.

"Before I say anything, GZ has asked me to give you three these Core Bricks" Kiraat laughed as he handed each girl a small brick.

Aya's brick was white but with a purple top. Claire had a black brick with a gold square in the top right corner. Jade received a silver brick with a black square at the top right corner and bottom left corner. All three brick all began to glow as the three touched them.

"What the hell is this" Aya asked as she felt something flow in and around her body.

"Core Bricks. Allows you to travel between three worlds. Earth, Quarton and Beast World. I know that sounds crazy but hey, I'm not one of the Guardians. GZ and the other G letters are the Guardians. They have asked me to make you the first three of the Tenkai Warriors. Those people you met, let's just say you will meet them again in a few more minutes" Kiraat laughed as he stopped at the apartment complex. "Please follow me."

"Wait, you saying we can teleport to other worlds" Aya asked.

"So like how Mario uses Warp Pipes to travel between worlds" Jade questioned.

"Yeah" Kiraat smirked as he held an elevator open for them.

"You better not be lying" Claire glared.

"If I lie, you three shall beat me" Kiraat replied with his hand over his chest.

"Deal" Claire laughed before the elevator opened to reveal a structure unlike any other and a robot standing guard.

"GZ, we're here man" Kiraat laughed as he approached the robot.

"Menta, I see you have given the girls the three Core Bricks" the robot nodded, having Aya click that GZ was the man that helped save her.

"You're GZ" Aya screamed.

"I am" the robot nodded.

"So what is this" Jade asked as she looked over the structure.

"A portal" the robot replied.

"Sweet. Let me guess, we use these bricks to activate it" Jade cheered.

"Yes. Please place the bricks in three of the six moulds in the centre of the portal" the robot requested.

"Sure mate" Claire glared before she did as asked with Aya and Jade.

"This may feel funny the first time" GZ added before the girls were engulfed in light.

"What's going on" Aya screamed.

"Just say what the brick is telling you to say" the girls heard Kiraat laugh.

"Okay" the trio shouted.

"Tenkai Pain" Aya called.

"Tenkai Hidden" Claire cried.

"Tenkai Double" Jade called.

"Samuraius Core engaged" Aya called.

"Ninjina Core engaged" Claire cried.

"Dualust Core engaged" Jade called.

After the girls finished, they woke in a desert of some kind. They looked up to see two robots with them. Aya was about to scream until she saw the colours of the robots. One robot was black with a gold arm. The other was silver with black shoulders.

The black and gold robot looked more or less a ninja robot in blocky form. In front of the ninja robot was two shurikens and a sword. The silver and black robot looked like a robotic cowboy complete with hat. In front of this robot was two revolver like weapons.

Aya looked to her side to see a pool of a clear liquid. Instead of seeing her face, she saw a robot looking back up at her. This robot looked like a robotic samurai but much like her real face, her eye didn't function. Her missing eye matched the same side of the robot's powered down eye. She looked back to see both robots looking scared and looking at each other and her.

"Okay, I know this will sound strange but I think Kiraat sent us to another planet and we turned into robots" Aya assured, somehow knowing that these two were Jade and Claire.

"Aya" both asked.

"Yes" Aya replied.

"This is new. I think here we are known as those goofy names we had to call out before" the silver robot grumbled.

"So I'm Samuraius, sweet" Aya laughed.

"Dualust, cool name. A pun on the word dualist" Jade replied as she picked up the silver robot's weapons as the robot.

"Ninjina, I think I'm a ninja" Claire smirked.

"Indeed you are" the three heard a voice call.

They looked around only to see another two robots walking up to them. One was muddy brown whilst the other was white with a green pattern on its chest.

"Who are you two" Samuraius asked.

"I am GZ and this is Kiraat. Here we are known as Guardian Zephyrus and Menta" the white and green robot replied.

"You are currently on the planet Quarton" the brown robot laughed.

"Okay, if you are GZ, how come you wore a yellow pattern on Earth and not a green" Ninjina asked.

"I only disguised myself as my fellow Guardian, Guardian Notos because a new threat is on Quarton and Earth going by the names of Mindcontra and Disgusei" Zephyrus answered.

"Are you expecting us to be the ones to stop these two" Dualust asked.

"You will not be alone Jade. The Tenkai Knights will aid you and there is yet to be three revealed Tenkai Warriors, which is who you are. You are three of the Tenkai Warriors" Menta replied.

"This is awesome" Ninjina and Dualust shouted in joy.

"Don't expect anything good girls, we don't even know where we are. Will you two please show us to some allies" Samuraius asked.

"Menta please show the girls the Corekai. The other Guardians are waiting for me" Zephyrus requested.

"Follow me girls" Menta ordered.

The four walked off in one direction until they reached a cliff. At the bottom was a bunch of robots watching a game of... Soccer. In the field was a black robot, red robot, yellow robot, green robot, blue robot, pink robot, a multi coloured robot and five other robots much like the robots watching.

 **A/N. Done part two of the three part intro chapters. Hope you enjoyed. All chapters (for the moment) out every four days. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Okay, four favourites and five follows, something I was not expecting so soon for this story. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 3: The Beginning of The Tenkai Warriors Part 3

Samuraius, Dualust and Ninjina followed Menta down a cliff path as they watched the soccer game come to a close. Samuraius watched the yellow robot do the exact same thing she did to score in her match against Chooki back on Earth. The robot flicked the ball up into the air before kicking it into the goal. The less unique looking robots all watched in amazement as the yellow robot cheered at himself for getting such a goal.

"Lydendor, that was amazing" the multicoloured robot praised as a horn signalled the end of the game.

"Thanks, but I didn't come up with that move myself" the robot laughed in a voice Samuraius recognised.

"Lydendor, doesn't matter, you perfected the move without trying. But I think you should tell Aya that you used her goal scoring move to give us the win" the black robot chuckled as the other robots lifted the yellow one of the ground.

"Interesting match Knights and Corekai. It seems you are doing your down time in a healthy manner" Menta called as he walked up to them.

"Menta, good to see you again, although twice in one day is highly unusual" the black robot commented.

"Good to see you too Dromus. I do agree, twice in one day is too many times. Good move Lydendor, who taught it to you" Menta replied with a smile in his voice.

"A friend from Earth showed me and I just copied her movements. How much did you watch of the game" the yellow one replied with a small laugh.

"I only got to watch the final three minutes Lydendor. I would've much preferred to watch the whole match though" Menta replied.

"Commander Menta, to what do we owe the pleasure" the multicoloured robot asked.

"About time someone asked. Beag, I have bought with me three of the Tenkai Warriors. Warriors, please introduce yourselves, Quarton names please" Menta laughed.

"Samuraius" Samuraius grinned.

"Ninjina" Ninjina chuckled.

"Dualust" Dualust giggled.

"Interesting final minutes. I have to say" Samuraius commented as she walked up to the Knights.

"Thank you" the yellow robot sounded like his Earth form just swallowed.

"What's your names" Ninjina asked as she joined Samuraius.

"Lydendor" the yellow robot replied.

"Dromus" the black robot nodded.

"Vennetta" the pink robot introduced themself, revealing they were a girl.

"Bravenwolf" the red robot bowed, this was when Samuraius noticed that Dromus and the red robot were just the same robot with a colour swap.

"Valorn" the green robot chuckled.

"Tributon" the blue robot laughed.

"This is Commander Beag and the Corekai" Menta laughed as he pointed towards the other robots.

"Pleased to meet you" Dualust bowed once she looked over the robots.

"You three sound familiar to me but I can't place where" Lydendor commented.

"As do you, you seem like a robotic version of a sporty friend of ours. As for the rest of you, you seem like the core of his friend group. Except you Corekai guys, you don't remind me of anybody we may know" Samuraius replied.

"How pathetic, you Knights, Warriors, Corekai and Balance maker of Tenkai Energy disgust me" a voice boomed.

"Who said that" Samuraius called only to see a laser flying towards her.

Everyone watched as she took the laser head on only to remain standing.

"Interesting results Disgusei. Very interesting results, have one of our Earth guys analyse the results so we shall discover Samuraius' Earth form" the voice boomed.

"Mindcontra" Menta hissed.

"Yo, Menta, you're Earth form still cool with us being friends" the voice laughed as a blue and grey robot walked down a cliff face.

"Our Earth forms may be friends but here we are enemies, Mindcontra" Menta snapped as he drew his weapon, a rode with a blade on one side.

Seeing Menta's weapon scared Samuraius because it looked like the very same rod her father used on her right arm specifically. Lydendor was the first to notice Samuraius backing away before curling up into a ball.

"Who is Samuraius, Menta? She seems to be scared of your weapon. Why is that" Mindcontra asked.

"Samuraius, I'm sorry that this weapon reminds you of the past but the Guardians gave it to me in order to have you specifically get over your past" Menta cried as he struck at Mindcontra.

"Menta, stop will you. She can't handle seeing that weapon in your hands" Dualust screamed.

"Menta, I only want to find out the Earth names of our Knights and Warriors. I did not want to attack you, although I can't really say that seeing as Disgusei has shot at Samuraius" Mindcontra spoke calmly as he parried Menta's attack.

"You know that I will be retiring soon. I just need to help Samuraius overcome her fears of the past before then" Menta replied smoothly as he looked back at his sister.

"We agree to not attack until then. But I can't speak for Slyger and Granox" Mindcontra coolly nodded.

"You better not go back on your word" Menta growled as his weapon disappeared.

"If I do, you shall kill me" Mindcontra laughed.

"Go before I change my mind" Menta ordered.

"No need to tell me twice Menta" Mindcontra chuckled as he walked away.

"Hey, you okay" Lydendor asked as he knelt next to Samuraius.

"N-n-no. How can I be okay if he has that type of weapon? I can't believe that is what the Guardians want to use it for" Samuraius answered.

"Get her back to Earth" Menta ordered.

"Gotcha" Dualust nodded as she pushed Lydendor away lightly.

"Hey, Menta, meet us at a shop called The Shop of Wonders" Lydendor requested before the new four disappeared.

The girls and Menta all reappeared in the basement of the apartment complex only to have Aya fall to her knees with her face paler than believed humanly possible and eyes filled with tears. Jade and Claire helped Aya to her feet as Kiraat looked away in shame.

"Aya, I'm sorry that you had to see my weapon on that planet. The Guardians forced me to use it as both a way of helping you with your fear of such weapons and a way of defending myself on Quarton" Kiraat apologised.

"I understand... Just warn me if you're going to use it okay. A surprise usage is what scared me the most" Aya replied with a quiet voice.

"You had a good intesion but she has been through a lot in her life" Jade sadly smiled as she guided Aya to a seat.

"When do you think we should meet the Knights' Earth forms" Claire asked as she looked over at her aunt.

"Now" Aya ordered.

"You sure" Kiraat asked.

"I'm sure. We find them now" Aya demanded as she stood up.

"Then we go" Kiraat nodded as he opened the elevator door.

"Question, what will other people say when they see this place" Jade asked just before the doors closed.

"This elevator can only be accessed by me, Aya and Claire. It can only go to three floors, the penthouse, parking lot and the sub basement. No one, not even a person with a skeleton key can enter this very elevator" Kiraat answered just as the doors opened.

"So that game huh, very interesting" Claire commented.

"I got a feeling I already know who the Knights are" Aya whispered as the four entered Kiraat's car.

"Really, who" Jade asked.

"You will find out when we get to the shop" Aya answered as she looked out to the setting sun.

"If you say so" Jade replied.

Kiraat got the girls to the shopping district quickly before he led them to what looked like a junk shop. They all looked at the shop in wonder. Except Aya. She walked up to the door and opened it to hear a bell jingle. All four entered to see an elderly man walk down a set of stairs.

"Welcome to my shop of wonders" the man smiled.

"Hello Mr. White" Kiraat greeted.

"Hello Kiraat, I take it the Knights asked you four to come" the man asked.

"Yes, you are correct friend. Where are the Knights" Kiraat nodded.

"Follow me" the man smiled.

Obliging as the man asked, the four walked up the stairs with the man. The man led them to a door before he opened it to reveal who Aya was suspecting to be the Knights.

"Bloody knew it" Aya grinned as she and the other three entered to see Gen, Beni, Chooki, Toxsa, Ceylon and Guran.

"You three are the Warriors and Menta" Chooki asked with shock.

"When you think about, it isn't a surprise Chooki" Gen laughed.

"How so" Toxsa asked.

"Three of us, all sharing the same voices and colours as the Warriors" Aya answered. "And the fact that we arrived the same time as the Warriors."

"That actually makes sense" Ceylon commented.

"As it would seem" Mr. White smiled.

"I'm still shocked you took a laser to the head and shrugged it off" Beni commented as she looked at Aya.

"So who gave you the Core Bricks" Guran asked.

"Guardian Zephyrus gave them their bricks" Kiraat answered.

"Bloody GZ" Aya whispered.

"You okay Aya" Chooki asked.

"I'm better then I would've been" Aya replied with a smile.

"So we have some new friends. Now, how about we all seat down for some tea" Mr. White smiled.

"I do hope you get us the nice tea Mr. White. You know which one I'm talking about" Kiraat requested.

"Seeing as you have come back after six years, I think I can get the tea you and Pepper loved" Mr. White smiled.

"She would've loved your tea right now if she was still around" Kiraat nodded as he leaned on the wall.

"Pepper" Aya asked Claire.

"My mother, she died not too long after I was born but I know she loved me and she also wanted to meet you when she found out you were born. Atlas, that didn't happen. Both she and dad lived here in Benham City. Me and dad left six years ago but not until we had some of Mr. White's tea from back then" Claire answered as Mr. White returned.

"Here you all go. A fresh pot of tea, curtesy of Kiraat" Mr. White smiled.

"Just as I remembered it" Kiraat smiled as he sipped on the tea.

"How can he drink Mr. White's tea? It's terrible" Toxsa whispered.

"This is a nice tea" Aya commented after she tried some. "Remind me to come here for this type of tea."

"Yep, she ain't human" Toxsa stated before he saw Chooki try some.

"They aren't joking. This is a nice tea" Chooki stated.

"I knew he would bring this tea out for them. Hey Mr. White, could you make this type of tea whenever these four come here or when we have a victory" Ceylon asked.

"Maybe not on victories" Mr. White replied.

After a while, the Warriors and Kiraat left to return back to the apartment complex. Little did they notice a figure watching them from the top of a building.

"Starlet, you found our targets" a voice asked into the figure's ear.

"I found them. I just got one question, why do you want them dead" the figure asked.

"They were the cause for your leg going missing dear. Now, tomorrow will have a new challenge for you, you got to take Kiraat Tenkey out of the equation by any means possible" the voice replied.

"Next week they will meet me correct" Starlet asked.

"Yes they will. Disgusei will give you one of his rifles to take Kiraat out with" the voice replied.

"No need to use his rifle, I got my own means. Now, time for me to settle in at my new home. See you tomorrow Mindcontra" Starlet laughed as they turned to face the moon.

The moon shined down on Starlet's chocolate skin, shined from their mismatched coloured eyes. Starlet smiled before walking to a roof entrance to a staircase.

"They will wish they didn't create that accident that took my leg. They will pay for that" Starlet thought darkly as they entered an apartment.

 **A/N. So now I've introduced the main villains officially and Starlet. What did the Knights and Warriors do to Starlet's leg? Who is Starlet really? What will Starlet do to Kiraat? All of these questions and others will (most likely) be answered next chapter: Lights, Camera, Revenge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Time to find out about Starlet and her plan to exact revenge on the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors, and Kiraat. Ready, here we go. To the story!**

Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, Revenge

Aya and Claire sat with Kiraat at the dining table enjoying their breakfast before they left for school and work. Each of them were happy to be in each other's company, until something started to happen with the bracelet phones and Kiraat's holographic image of the newspaper.

"Kiraat, what is going on" Aya asked as she stared at the device around her wrist.

"I don't know" Kiraat answered as he eyed the holographic image closely.

"This is creepy me out" Claire cried moments before an image of somebody sitting in a chair and wearing some form of hood appeared on the screens of all three devices.

"Hello Earth and hello Quarton. If you are wondering who I am, I am Starlet. I am here to bring a message. Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors, you two groups need to do some heavy explaining to Earth about, our predicament. You see, as of this moment, I am downloading information for my boss, Mindcontra. This information is all about Earth, Quarton, Beast World, your Tenkai Energy, your Earth identities, the Core Bricks you use to travel to Quarton, Beast World and Earth, the Guardians, or as the Warriors and Dromus have known them as, the G letters, everything you tried to keep secret from Earth. Oh, one more thing, every time you are summoned to Quarton, your visit will be viewed by the whole Earth. You better be careful out there, you do not want me after you after what you've done to me. See you on Quarton" the person giggled, revealing that they were a girl. "Another thing, in ten weeks time, I will personally battle you on Earth with Mindcontra, Desgusei and the Corrupted. Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Who are you Starlet" Kiraat asked the video feed.

"Oh Menta, how I wish you and the protectors of Quarton remembered what you did to me seven years ago. Severed a child's leg in what can only be described as an accident to the public when it was intentional. Oh yes, I can hear you perfectly well" the girl giggled before looking straight at the camera, revealing the mismatched colouring of her eyes. "Be careful, you may wake up in the same manner several days after the accident without your leg, Menta."

"Your eyes, I remember them belonging to a six year old girl in that car accident. Someone has manipulated your mind to think that we did this to you. I actually payed for your treatment to keep you alive but on the seventh day, you were gone from the hospital and no one knew where you were" Kiraat growled into the screen.

"Lies. Mindcontra has told me everything. You would manipulate the world into believing you helped me when in reality you left me for dead" Starlet growled.

"You are being manipulated by Mindcontra. Listen to his name, Mindcontra, mind control. Why are you helping him anyway? Is it because he told you his views are the same as your views" Kiraat shouted, loud enough so that everyone watching the video feed could hear his voice but not loud enough to be identified as his voice.

"Baka, just doesn't know that the world doesn't revolve around you. After the Knights and Warriors are done with, their Earth duties, meet me on Quarton. There we shall battle to see who is the correct one" Starlet chuckled before the feed went black and then back to whatever was originally on the devices.

"This is bad" Kiraat muttered.

"Yes it is bad. Does she have any idea what this will do to society" Aya asked.

"Most likely not or she trusts Earth enough to not flip out" Claire answered.

"Anyone who has been on Earth knows that we would flip out about this. We can't have another Pepper incident on our hands" Kiraat muttered as he clamped his fist into balls.

"What is he on about" Aya asked.

"Dunno" Claire replied before both girls watched Kiraat breath in heavily before calming himself.

"Girls, promise me you won't mention you are Tenkai Warriors to anyone other then the Knights, Mr. White, Mr. Nash and Wakamei. They are the only ones you can trust with this secret. But as a warning, do not let the Knights know Wakamei knows, they believe she thinks they are playing a video game instead of going to Quarton. That Starlet girl, she has a stolen Tenkai Warrior Core Brick. I figured that because of the name she said, Starlet is the name of the Core Brick" Kiraat asked.

"Yes Kiraat. We will not utter a word about us being Tenkai Warriors to anybody but the ones you said" Aya replied for both her and Claire.

"Thank you. Now, we better get going, that broadcast just cost us time" Kiraat grumbled.

"Yes Kiraat" Aya nodded.

"Yes dad" Claire smiled before both she and Aya grabbed their school bags.

"I hate it when someone does something reckless" Kiraaf mumbled before he followed the girls.

The schooldays for the girls was actually more eventful seeing as everyone, including the teachers, were curious about what Starlet was on about. However, during lunch, something bizarre happened.

"So you guys watch that video feed from the Starlet chick" Chooki asked as Aya and him passed his soccer ball between each other.

"Kinda reckless if you ask me. I mean, sure Quarton is cool and everything but telling the population of Earth that there is a second planet with life on it and that some people can travel through space to get to either planet is a pretty reckless thing to do" Aya replied.

"Agreed Aya, agreed" Chooki nodded.

"Hey, Chooki, you and the new girl talking about that weird video" a black haired boy asked as he walked up to the group of Tenkai Knights and Warriors.

"Yeah, why do you ask" Chooki replied, stopping the ball under his foot.

"Strange is it not? I mean, a girl calling herself Starlet and saying there are multiple planets out there with life and that some people can travel between the planets" the boy replied. "Sounds very science-fiction if you ask me."

"I got a feeling the multiple planets and that weird brick thing from two months ago are connected" a girl with jungle camo like hair stated as she joined the group.

"It would kinda make sense" Chooki spoke as he looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, well, see you at practice after school or are you going to watch the whole ordeal between the people that Starlet person referred to as the Tenkai Knights, Warriors and Menta, or whatever she said" the boy asked.

"I'm going to see what it will be like. It should be interesting seeing as they are suppose to be on another planet" Chooki replied with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like the whole team had the same idea" the boy sighed before he and the girl began to walk away.

"What is that" the girl asked as she pointed to the ground next to Chooki's feet.

As everyone looked to see what the girl was pointing are, fear crept up Chooki's spine. Once he saw what was by his feet, his fear was confirmed. At his feet was his flail from Quarton.

"What the hell is that" Chooki screamed as he jumped to the right, bumping into Aya, fortunately not hurting her or knocking her over.

"It looks like, a thing" Toxsa answered, although hiding the fact he knew pretty well.

"It's yellow, maybe it thinks you own it" Claire grinned as she picked it up and examined it.

"Haha, very funny" Chooki sarcastically laughed before he saw a person in a purple cloak walking up to the group. "Guys, anyone invite a person in a cloak?"

"Who is that" Beni asked as she eyed the newest arrival.

"Expected, no one has seen my human face, except for Menta, Mindcontra and my family, if they were still alive" the person replied, sounding exactly like Starlet.

"You're that Starlet girl aren't you" the boy asked.

"Yes I am now beat it before I kill you" Starlet growled.

"What do you want" Gen asked as he stood up.

"Funny, going from Dromus. Yes, I know who each of you are Knights and Warriors" Starlet laughed.

"Okay, okay, it's one thing to claim there are multiple planets that humans can travel to but claiming we are some weird named people is another thing. It's as if you're crazy" Jade hissed.

"Coming from Dualust, that is funny. I thought that you should meet my Earth form before next week, and before my Quarton form" Starlet laughed.

"Why are you calling Jade Dualust and Gen Dromus" the girl asked.

"Oh shut it. Don't think you're in the clear yet, I know there will be thirteen Knights and Warriors all together. Menta didn't tell you about my Core Brick because he wants me dead. There will be thirteen Knights and Warriors and you all are going to regret what you did to me. I may be a Warrior myself but I will never associate myself with the rest of you. See you on Quarton. By the way, Valorn, AKA Toxsa, Soldieron is gonna be related to you. Oh wait, spoiler. I know who is who and when the remaining Core Bricks will activate. Also, girl, be prepared to get involved in this. Earth will become a battle field within ten weeks, I do hope you can stop the truth from getting out" Starlet laughed before she walked around. "Also, Lydendor, I summoned your weapon to reveal your identity to your friends."

"What the hell was she on about" the girl asked.

"I wish I knew" Chooki lied.

After that, the school day was like before except now there was talk about who Starlet truly was. As the final bell rang, the Knights and Warriors quickly dashed to their respective portals at either Mr. White's shop, the Warehouse or the apartment complex.

"Tenkai Power" Guran called from his portal.

"Tenkai Speed" Ceylon called.

"Tenkai Agility" Chooki called.

"Tenkai Strength" Toxsa cried.

"Tenkai Power" Gen called from the Warehouse.

"Tenkai Charm" Beni cried.

"Tenkai Pain" Aya cried from the apartment complex.

"Tenkai Hidden" Claire laughed.

"Tenkai Double" Jade grinned.

"Bravenwolf Firestorm Core engaged" Guran called.

"Tributon Iceblast Core engaged" Ceylon called.

"Lydendor Lightingstorm Core engaged" Chooki called.

"Valorn Terrablast Core engaged" Toxsa cried.

"Dromus Whirlwind Core engaged" Gen called.

"Venetta Core engaged" Beni cried.

"Samuraius Core engaged" Aya cried.

"Ninjina Core engaged" Claire laughed.

"Dualust Core engaged" Jade grinned.

Now the Warriors and Knights were on Quarton but there was a massive difference between the last time they were there and now. Now there was a massive stage by the cliff and as soon as they took a step towards the stage, lights came to life and there stood a purple robot with a gold star on both sides of their head, shoulders and left knee. The right leg was silver and looked like it was not originally part of the robot. The eyes were also two different colours, one being red and the other blue. In it's hand was a microphone like object.

"Welcome Earth, to Quarton. I'm Starlet in my Quarton form. These robots you see with me are the Knights and Warriors. As you have heard, they call out some stuff before appearing here. Now, I'mma gonna show you how they truly think. Mindcontra, could you please activate the screen" the robot giggled into the microphone like device.

"As you wish" Mindcontra's voice echoed.

"Earth, meet the ones whom have kept this secret for far too long. Bravenwolf, Tributon, Lydendor, Valorn, Dromus, Venetta, Samuraius, Ninjina and Dualust. The Tenkai Knights and three of the Tenkai Warriors. Now I have a special announcement to make. The identities of the Knights and Warriors" Starlet giggled like a schoolgirl as she said this.

"No! I challenge you to a duel, me versus you. You win, identities can be revealed. I win, you shut up and meet us at the tower as your true self" Samuraius barked.

"Ooh, Samuraius wants to duel, let's duel. The stage is set, time for the show to start" Starlet giggled once again.

"Good thing this will be your last performance" Samuraius grinned.

"We will see. It's show time" Starlet cheered before she had the microphone disappear and had a rod with a blade attached to it appear. "You do realise that here, this is a sword?"

"Must fight the fear. Must fight the fear. Must fight the fear" Samuraius whispered to herself as she held her kitana in her hand.

"She won't be able to fight, considering what happened last time" Lydendor stared up at Samuraius with worry.

"Ooh, I should've known your scared of this type of weapon. Looks awfully familiar doesn't it" Starlet giggled.

"If I am ever going to escape from the evil memories, I better face them now" Samuraius glared before she charged forward.

Caught off guard, Starlet barely managed to block Samuraius' downward swing. Samuraius was not holding back when she struck again, this time sending Starlet back a few metres. Starlet laughed once she saw the strength Samuraius held.

"It seems those thirteen years of abuse from your parents paid off. Now I can truly have fun" Starlet giggled as she charged at Samuraius the same time she charged forward.

"How do you know us so well and we don't know squat about you" Samuraius asked with a growl as she pushed Starlet away.

"I've done my homework" Starlet growled back as she rejoined in the push against the two.

"It would seem so" Samuraius hissed before she kicked at the silver leg of Starlet.

As soon as her foot made contact with Starlet's leg, both stopped for the briefest of moments. Both saw something unusual. They were in their human forms but faced away from each other. All around them was Benham City in ruins and everyone in the city were running from something. Both girls looked in the direction the people were running from only to see five figures standing on a building and were firing at the people running. At the foot of the building laid the Knights, Jade, Claire, Wakamei, a yellow haired girl no older then five and the girl that spoke to Chooki at the school. Both went to look at each other before they returned to their Quarton forms. They stared at each other for a minute before breaking away.

"What was that" Starlet asked.

"I don't know, but were we just on Earth" Samuraius replied, just as confused.

"Why did they stop" Valorn asked.

"So the Guardians have finally showed them the prophecy's negative ending" Mindcontra laughed.

"What the hell was that Mindcontra" Starlet screamed.

"The reason why I have been manipulating you this whole time. For the past seven years I have been feeding you lies so that you could kill Samuraius, the strongest of the Tenkai Warriors. They were never part in that accident that took your leg. It was only Menta, but then I was also feeding you lies about that. He did save you and everything he said he did, he did do. You were just gullible enough to believe what I said. Idiot, now I believe I need to resolve a loose end. Oh Desgusei, could you please take care of your loving niece" Mindcontra laughed before a loud firearm could be heard.

"Out of the way" Samuraius screamed as she pushed Starlet to the side before receiving a laser to the head.

"Samuraius" practically everyone screamed, both on Quarton and Earth.

"That the best you could do" Samurais laughed as she stood tall, removing whatever smirk Mindcontra and his robots had.

"How could anyone survive a shot like that? Not even Villius could survive that" Mindcontra asked with fear in his voice.

"Let me tell you two things. One, I ain't called zero pain for nothing. Two, I can unnaturally heal faster then you could say tyrannosaurus-rex" Samuraius smirked as she made her way closer to Mindcontra.

"You have not seen the last of me Samuraius" Mindcontra hissed before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Why would you save me" Starlet asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I never let anyone get hurt. Regardless of who they are, unless they are my parents and their syndicate. I briefly saw your human form when I struck your leg, I have to say, you look like you know abuse as well as I do" Samuraius answered as she helped Starlet to her feet.

"My leg is not because of abuse. I lost it in an accident. It was severed from mid-thigh down in the accident. I was the only survivor that I was even remotely connected to before the accident. Your brother was the other survivor, everyone else perished, including my twin sister. She died in the hospital, or so I've been told" Starlet replied, looking away.

"Remember our agreement" Samuraius asked, Starlet looked at her and nodded. "Forget about it, we both saw a horrific thing and I don't want to put more stress on you."

"No, you guys deserve to know who I truly am. Then I'll try to help you guys stop that from happening. I may still hate your brother's guts, but I would prefer to save Earth rather then kill him" Starlet replied. "Just remember, no other human knows that I exist. Meet me at the roof level of the tower back on Earth."

"I will see you there, Starlet. Not sure about the others though" Samuraius smiled at Starlet.

"Can't get there, my sister is going to have my head if I don't help her" Valorn shook his head.

"I got to deal with things for you know what" Bravenwolf nervous apologised.

"I can make it, hopefully" Tributon smiled.

"I can make it" Venetta smiled.

"No training, no games. Yeah, I can meet you" Lydendor laughed.

"I got to check up on my dad" Dualust sadly replied.

"Sorry, I got to do the same things as Bravenwolf" Ninjina apologised.

"I got to make sure no one has broken into mine and Venetta's apartments" Dromus shook his head.

"Three or four of us will meet you at the tower" Samuraius chuckled before Starlet hugged her. "What is this for?"

"I have never met another person who would give time to help me ever. I'm just happy you are willing to meet me after what I did" Starlet replied, revealing her human form was crying.

"Now move along, we got to meet up at the tower. Hopefully nobody is gonna be at our tower" Samuraius smiled before the Knights, Warriors and Starlet returned to Earth.

"Idiots, they just don't know how much danger they truly are in, and when they find out what I did to Menta's human body, they will wish they didn't fall into my trap of control" Mindcontra muttered as he watched the heroes disappear.

Back on Earth, Aya, Chooki, Ceylon and Beni all rushed to Benham Tower as quickly as possible. On their respective paths, they past hundreds of people wanting to see if it was Benham Tower that was being referenced. Due to how many people there were rushing to the tower, they didn't suspect that four of the ten were handing to the tower. All four reached the tower at roughly the same time, way ahead of all the crowds quickly forming into one. Giving each other a quick nod, they rushed to the elevator. They made their way to the top floor before climbing the stairs to the top of the tower. There they saw a girl with a silver, robotic looking leg looking over the edge via the railing. Her hair was purple with a gold lock and a white lock. She laughed when she heard the door close behind them.

"So, Aya, Chooki, Ceylon and Beni have finally arrived. Good, now it is time to see the face of the girl that created the biggest problem in the known universe" the girl laughed before spinning on the spot to reveal a cute, young teen.

Her eyes were just like her Quarton form, one red and the other blue. Her gold and white locks of hair were attached to a fishtail braid. On her right eyebrow was a visible scar. Her smile may have been small but it added to the cute factor the three Knights and single Warrior had given her. Her skin was a rich chocolate colour. In her left ear there was three star shaped earrings and one shell shaped earring. Her right ear had nothing on it. The girl wore a grey, zip up hoodie, an anarchy shirt, rugged jeans, black rocker style shoes and black, fingerless, leather gloves. Around her neck hung a Core Brick. The Core Brick was purple with a gold star at the intersection of the top four circles and silver at the two bottom left circles. On the right side of her neck was a visible burn scar tissue.

"So, this what you look like on Earth, Starlet" Aya smiled.

"Most people would be freaked out due to the Anarchy Album shirt I wear right now" the girl laughed.

"I recognised the shirt from the merchandise for Report's Album 'Anarchy'. You must like metal music" Aya responded.

"Yep" Starlet replied. "Now we better go before they get helicopters up here."

"Agreed" Chooki nodded as he pointed to the news helicopter coming towards the tower.

"How do we get out of here if there are people down there and a helicopter coming here" Ceylon asked.

"Don't you remember what happened with me and Gen" Beni growled.

"Let me guess, Guardian got ya outta here" Starlet grinned.

"Yes actually" Beni replied.

"Good, because that is what I had in mind. I do trust one Guardian, Notus" Starlet replied.

Just on cue, the Quarton form of said Guardian appeared. He looked over the Knights, Warrior and Starlet before and the five disappeared. They all appeared at an unknown location before Notus left without so much as a word.

"Okay, where are we" Ceylon asked.

"Welcome to my home. The home I have the Mindcontra does not know about" Starlet answered as she flipped a light switch to reveal they were in fact in a news apartment no bigger then Gen's.

"Nice place" Aya commented.

"Thanks, Notus got it for me in his GN form. Nothing like living in a home with nobody but yourself. You all might want to stay here until the crowd dies down. There's food in the fridge as well as some drinks" Starlet replied with a small laugh.

"First, can we know your Earth name. It would be nice to know your name, seeing as you already know ours" Aya asked.

"That is true. My Earth name is Kiki Echo Kroning. You can just call me Kiki though. Now, I'm going to check my leg" Starlet replied.

"Okay, Kiki" Aya smiled.

"Peace" Kiki called as she closed a door, most likely her bedroom or bathroom door.

An hour passed before Kiki returned, this time she was in a pair of Anarchy Album pyjamas. She smiled before she looked out the window to see nobody in the streets.

"What are you looking at" Aya asked as she, Ceylon, Chooki and Beni walked over.

"I do believe it's safe enough for you four to get home now. I'm sorry for what I did but the only way to reverse it is if we destroy the computer Mindcontra has with him. He has hacked into the systems to allow him access to the whole viewing Quarton thing. The lights and camera may still be going, but revenge is not, for now" Kiki replied.

"See you some other time, Kiki" Aya smiled as she hugged Kiki.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow most likely" Chooki smiled as he opened the door for his friends.

"See you some time tomorrow" Beni and Ceylon laughed as they left.

"See ya, if I make it through the night" Kiki whispered as Chooki closed the door after Aya.

 **A/N. Thus ends Lights, Camera, Revenge. What did Kiki mean when she said if she makes it through the night? Is there going to be the identities of the other Warriors revealed? All this, and more, will be answered next time in: Unwanted Nightmare.**

 **P.S. I will be on hiatus for a week or so. That means no chapters next week.**

 **P.P.S. I just made up Report and Anarchy Album. Not sure if there actually are such things.**

 **P.P.P.S. Seeing as there is no confirmed piece of information on what Beni/Venetta describes her Tenkai Energy as, I just went with what most other Tenkai Knights FanFiction writers (and just normal fans) accept as her description of Tenkai Energy as Tenkai Charm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. I'm back and it is time to write the next chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 5: Unwanted Nightmare

Aya walked to her apartment complex silently after meeting Kiki/Starlet. She was happy that she made a new friend and also change a person's views even the slightest. She rounded the final corner that led to her apartment to see a police car with the sirens on in the front of the building. She widened her eyes, scared that something happened when she wasn't home. She began to run to the building only to be stopped by a firm hand. She looked up to see Jade's father, Dèshì Xù, standing there. The man had a sad expression on his face as he held Aya back. Aha fought back, trying to escape from the man's grip. That was when she saw Kiraat being taken out of the building in a stretcher. Behind him was Claire with a pained expression. Aya wanted nothing more but to scream at this sight. Kiraat was placed into the back of an ambulance and driven off to the hospital. Aya fell to her knees as her brother was taken away.

"Aya, he will be okay. He suffered an attack from a crazed fan of his but he will be okay" Dèshì assured the young girl.

"Do you have the fan that attacked him in custody?" Aya questioned.

"No, unfortunately. The people who reported this said they heard a young girl praise him before lashing out. By the time they got to seeing your brother's attacker, they were just a figure running away" Dèshì answered.

"What will happen to me and Claire?" Aya asked with a tone that revealed she was fighting back tears.

"I requested that somebody watches over you two whilst Kiraat heals up. The G letters can't be contacted so their out of the picture. I can't because I don't earn enough to support myself and three schoolgirls. A friend of Kiraat's has sent me a request though. They go by the Felix Potts. He works with Kiraat so maybe you know him" Dèshì replied, guilt in his voice.

"I only ever met GZ and GN. GB and GE I have heard about. Those are only people I know Kiraat works with. Where is this Felix guy anyway" Aya responded, this time with a few tears going down her cheeks at the thought of not seeing Kiraat.

"In your apartment. I will take you and Claire up there. Maybe you will recognise him" Kiraat responded.

"Sure, just, please don't baby me and Claire" Aya mumbled as she pushed herself to her feet.

Dèshì sadly nodded before walked with Aya up to Claire before the trio walked up to the apartment the Tenkey family owned. Once they entered, they saw a man in a black business suit, black fedora and large sunglasses. He had a sad smile on his face as the trio entered. There was just something... Off about this guy. Aya could feel the negative energy radiating off this man. Claire could see the forcefulness of the smile. Dèshì could sense that this man seemed a little too relaxed to be a friendly workmate of Kiraat. The man gave a silent nod towards Dèshì, signaling the officer could leave. Dèshì guiltily left Aya and Claire with this man. Once the man was sure Dèshì was gone, he spoke to the girls.

"So, you two are Aya and Claire Tenkey, Kiraat's family. I'm Felix Potts. I have been working with Kiraat in his business company. I work as his financial advisor. Please do forgive me on the negative vibe I may be giving you" the man introduced himself.

"You seem a little too relaxed about Kiraat being placed in the hospital" Aya hissed.

"Well, I am always the relaxed one. But I do feel like this was a little unfair on him, I mean, come on, he has to look after you two but now he can't" the man replied.

"I'm going to bed, you know, to sleep and get my head straight before I back hand you back to last year" Aya grumbled, revealing how much she hates the idea of being looked after by this guy.

"I'm watching" Claire hissed as she followed Aya to the bedrooms.

Felix just smirked when both girls removed him from their vision. He looked at a device on his suit's sleeve and muttered some words to himself before he seemingly disappeared.

Meanwhile, Chooki ran to his home to see the living room lights on and for figures looking out the window, then he saw a fifth figure step into the window. Although he couldn't make out who was who on the window, he could see that they needed to talk to him. He walked into his home and into the living room to see his parents, Kiiro and two men in suits similar to what Kiraat wore except these two had the pattern of which the Guardians had. By the the colours of the patterns, he could tell which of the Guardians these two were. Boreas and Zephyrus. All the people in the room looked at Chooki, his parents with worry, Kiiro with confusion and the Guardians with a look of calmness. Chooki was about to open his mouth when his mother spoke.

"Chooki, please explain why these two men are looking for you" she demanded, scaring Chooki and Kiiro.

"Mrs. Mason, me and my partner have already explained to you that we are merely here to speak with your son" Boreas explained on the behalf of Chooki.

"He does not know us personally. We are merely here to speak with him about a particular subject that we are sure he understands perfectly well" Zephyrus continued on.

"What do you two need to talk about" Chooki asked calmly as he sat on the lounge* in the living room.

"We believe you have heard of the Quarton Project that the Nash family and Tenkey family are working on, are we correct" Boreas questioned.

"Yeah, Mr. Nash told me and my friends about it, why do you ask" Chooki replied, catching on pretty quickly what the two Guardians were doing.

"So you know about the link it has to this Starlet person and her claims" Zephyrus quizzed.

"Sort off, I kinda put two and two together and got the connection" Chooki replied.

"Have you, by chance, found a small yellow, black, red, blue, pink, green, purple, white and purple, silver and black, black and gold, multi-green, orange or grey coloured brick or bricks" Boreas asked.

"You mean those bricks that Chooki and his friends have with them" Kiiro asked with a tilted head.

"Yes, so it seems you have found them, or at least some of them" Boreas nodded.

"Could you show us this brick" Zephyrus asked.

"Yeah" Chooki replied wearily, especially since his parents were there.

Chooki reached into his pocket and pulled out his Core Brick, which began to glow. Chooks handed it to the Guardians so they could 'inspect' the brick. Chooki's parents eyed the Guardians closely as they made quick glances over to their son. Finally Boreas handed Chooki back his Core Brick.

"It does seem like you have found a Core Brick, Chooki Mason. Mr. and Mr. Mason, could we speak with you in private. Chooki, could you please explain to your little cousin what a Core Brick is, if you know" Boreas requested.

Chooki led Kiiro out of the room and down to his room so he could speak with her. Kiiro sat on Chooki's bed and gave her older cousin a confused look as he sat onto his desk's chair and faced her. He pulled out his Core Brick before he began to talk.

"Kiiro, I want you to pay attention very well okay" Chooki requested, only getting a nod in return. He sighed before he began to explain. "Kiiro, this little brick can take me to another planet called Quarton. You know that video that was on earlier today with the robots talking and fighting. Well, that yellow robot was me."

"WHAT! WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS MY SON IS SOME KIND OF ROBOT" Chooki and Kiiro could hear Mrs. Mason scream from the top of her lungs.

"Not a robot ma'am, but merely a person who can turn into a robot when going to Quarton or Beast Word" both could hear Zephyrus replie calmly, but loud enough to be heard through several layers of doors and walls.

"Is that true Chooki" Kiiro asked with a cute tone of confusion.

"Yep" Chooki chuckled at his little cousin.

"CHOOKI, GET HERE, NOW" Mrs. Mason screamed from the living room.

"Let's go to your auntie, Kiiro" Chooki sighed as he opened his door and went back to the living room.

There stood an infuriated Mrs. Mason, a frightened Mr. Mason and two calm and collected Guardians. Chooki was expecting his mother to scream about the fact about him being a Tenkai Knight, instead, she just fell to her knees and started to cry into her hands. This was a sad sight, Chooki rarely ever saw his mother below a sad frown. Yet, even tear up for that matter.

"Chooki, please tell me if what these two said is true. Are you one of those robots called the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors" she asked him as she stopped her crying and looked Chooki in the eyes.

"Y-y-yes, I'm a Tenkai Knight. I'm Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm. The yellow Knight" Chooki replied somewhat cautiously.

"So you fight almost everyday against other robots" his mother asked.

"Not everyday. But when I do, it is to protect those I care about. You, dad, Kiiro, my friends and their families, everyone" Chooki answered, seeing his mother eye to eye.

"Do you ever get hurt like your allie that took the laser to the head" Mrs. Mason asked.

"She actually didn't get hurt. But I do get hurt but that is only if we are not familiar with what is happening. But I have never got anything more than a bruise or two" Chooki answered.

"Do you know who your allies are" Chooki's asked.

"Yes. Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, Gen, Beni, Aya, Claire, Jade and Starlet. Starlet's true name is Kiki. Each one is an appropriate coloured robot themselves" Chooki replied, shocking his mother.

"Do their parents or guardians know that they are like you" Mrs. Mason asked frantically.

"Only Guren's dad knows. And maybe Wakamei" Chooki replied quickly.

"Well, I might have a word with them about all of your safeties" his mother growled.

"I believe we can leave now Boreas" Zephyrus spoke up as he disappeared in a strange pixel light effect.

"Lydendor, Kiiro, Mr. And Mrs. Mason, see you soon. One more thing, I left a gift for the next Tenkai Warrior in your room Chooki. Be careful you don't hurt anybody when you open your door" Boreas laughed before he too disappeared in the pixel lights.

Chooki widened his eyes before he made a mad run to his bedroom door. He opened the door to see a small orange brick charge out and fly into Kiiro. Kiiro fell backwards as the Core Brick stuck out of her mouth in a comical way. Chooki widened his eyes in horror as he saw it was his younger cousin that was to be a Tenkai Warrior.

Unlike the other Knights and Warriors, Toxsa was taking his time to get home. His parents thought he was at Guren's playing some video games with his friends. Well, that was until he saw his sister and parents standing with a man in the Guardian Earth clothes and wearing the colours of Notus. Fear entered Toxsa's spine as he saw his parents and Wakamei speaking with Guardian Notus. Wakamei was the first to see Toxsa approach.

"Hey Toxsa, you have a visitor" Wakamei called in a teasing way that only older sisters do.

"Great, now I have to ask about this" Toxsa grumbled as he walked up to the four.

"Greetings to Valorn" Notus greeted Toxsa by his Quarton name.

"And who are you" Toxsa asked, acting dumb and confused.

"Oh don't try and talk your way out of this Toxsa. I know about what you and your friends do. But you got to explain this Quarton thing to mum** and dad" Wakamei smirked.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about sis. How can I go to-" Toxsa began before it struck him that Wakamei knew.

"It seems you're up to speed now Toxsa. Now explain to mum and dad what Quarton is and the Corekai and Corrupted are" Wakamei ordered.

"I asked you to be gentle but it seems you just went your own way" Notus sighed.

"What are you two on about" Mr. Dalton asked.

"Mum, dad, their on about the Tenkai Knights. I'm one of them. I'm Valorn, the green Knight" Toxsa answered with a sigh of defeat.

"What" both parents screamed.

"You heard him. He's a Knight" Wakamei smirked before she saw Notus fiddle with his pockets.

"Well, he won't be the only Knight or Warrior here now. Please choose one of these two Core Bricks Wakamei" Notis chuckled before he opened up his hands to reveal a Core Brick with different shades of green and browns and another Core Brick that was silver.

"Wait, your saying I'm one of these Tenkai Warriors" Wakamei asked.

"Yes" Notus smirked.

"I think I will like this idea. I get to annoy Toxsa on three planets" Wakamei smirked in return.

She reached for the multicoloured brick, which began to glow at her touch. As she picked the Core Brick up, Notus disappeared, which left Toxsa and Wakamei to explain everything to their parents.

Meanwhile, with Ceylan. Ceylan was walking quietly into his house. He assumed no one was home or in bed asleep due to the lack of light. He silently crept pass the living room when he heard his father's voice.

"Hello, Ceylan. We hear your one of those Tenkai Knights. Pretty cool if you ask me" his father spoke up.

"H-h-h-hey, who told you that" Ceylan asked as he spun to see the living room lights on and both his parents plus someone he was not expecting to be found in his house, Beag.

"That would be me, lord Tributon" Beag excitedly answered as he spun on the spot.

"Beag, what are you doing here? Why did you tell them? Seriously" Ceylan cried.

"The Guardians told me to tell them Tributon. I hope that answered your questions" Beag replied happily.

"Are the Guardians insane" Ceylan muttered.

"Hey Ceylan, can you explain about all of this" Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Fine" Ceylan sighed before he began to explain.

However, at Kiki's home, the Warrior was having trouble sleeping. She woke with a loud scream. This caused her only neighbour in her apartment complex. Her neighbours used the spare key they had for her apartment and entered to find Kiki. As her bedroom door opened, a girl with jungle camouflaged hair peered into the bedroom to see Kiki breathing heavily and staring outside the window in an attempt to calm down.

"Hey, Kiki, you okay" the girl asked.

"S-sorry for waking you Miss Blaze Mei D'Eath" Kiki apologised extremely formally.

"How many times must I tell you, just call me Blaze or by my online name of 'Mistress D'Eath'. You don't see me calling you Miss Kiki Echo Kroning" the girl jokingly shook her head.

"Okay Blaze" Kiki breathed.

"So, you okay" Blaze asked.

"Hell no. I just had this horrible nightmare" Kiki replied.

"You wanna talk about it" Blaze asked.

"Not really, but seeing as you're already here and such, I guess I should" Kiki answered.

"I'm listening, go on when you're ready" Blaze smiled as she sat by Kiki's bed.

"Here I go. My nightmare involved everyone I know dying in front of me and me not being able to do anything about it. Even you were there and you died trying to run from what was killing everyone" Kiki cried as she remembered the nightmare.

"That is deep, you want company tonight? My parents aren't in town so they won't know I was here" Blaze asked, secretly hoping Kiki would say yes.

"I would appreciate that" Kiki tiredly smiled.

As Kiki steadily moved to the side so Blaze could lay on the bed. This was when Blaze noticed Kiki's robotic leg by the bedside table. She knew the story behind the leg, but not who caused the accident or how long ago it happened but she still couldn't help but be sorry for Kiki. She had to live with her uncle, who was rarely ever home for Kiki. Blaze knew what it was like to live by herself due to her father being a military officer and her mother an airplane hostess. But unlike Kiki, she didn't have any extended family and couldn't be with either of her parents. That was when the duo heard a knock on the apartment door. Kiki quickly got out of bed and put on her robotic leg and both she and Blaze walked out to find Notus in his Earth disguise walking into the apartment.

"GN" Kiki cried in happiness.

"Hello Kiki, I see you have a friend over" Notus replied as Kiki hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you say you were coming" Kiki asked, causing Blaze to hide her laugh about Notus pointing out she was there go unnoticed.

"Then where is the surprise" Notus replied.

"True. Oh, sorry, GN, this is Blaze, Blaze, this is GN, a friend of my family" Kiki laughed.

"Sup" Blaze grinned.

"Not much little one. Nice to meet you" Notus chuckled.

"What brings you here GN? Is it to do with your project" Kiki asked, going to the cover of the Quarton revealing.

"Matter of fact, yes. I see you wear your Core Brick everywhere you go, even to the dream land" Notus grinned.

"Hold up! Hold up! Are you saying Kiki has one of those things that Starlet person said the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors use to travel to that robot planet?" Blaze asked.

"Yes" Notus replied, although shocked he made a mistake.

"That. Is. Awesome! Why didn't you tell me, I could be like your cover for when you left for that other planet?" Blaze laughed.

"You see. Ummm... It is kinda against the rules to tell people about that type of stuff" Kiki replied.

"Tell that to Starlet. Come on, tell me which one of those robots were you" Blaze asked, overly excited like a kid given lollies*.

"Starlet" Kiki mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't hear you, could you please repeat" Blaze asked.

"Sorry. I'm Starlet" Kiki replied, a little louder.

"Seems like you broke the rule. That's cool. You had your reasons" Blaze replied, surprisingly not shocked too far.

"What, you're not shocked" Kiki asked.

"I always knew there was something awesome about you. That is why I'm not shocked" Blaze laughed as she tightly squeezed Kiki in a hug.

"Can't breathe" Kiki chocked out before Blaze put her down.

"Sorry. Now to a more curious topic, what are you doing here" Blaze asked Notus.

"I was seeing if Kiki had any clue who might be the last Tenkai Warrior" Notus replied.

"If anyone, her" Kiki laughed as she pointed to Blaze with her thumb.

"Me? Really? Does that mean I get a Core Brick like her? If that is the case, I gladly accept" Blaze cheerily bowed.

"The thirteen are now all decided upon. I will see you on Quarton tomorrow" Notus smiled as he handed Blaze a grey Core Brick before he disappeared into a light show of pixelated lights.

"So, what now" Blaze asked as she looked over her Core Brick.

"Now, we sleep then you go to school and I will be waiting on Quarton. After school, follow Aya Tenkey, Claire Tenkey and Jade Xù to their apartment complex and find a way down to the bottom most basement level. There should be a portal. Ah who am I kidding, show them the Core Brick and they should let you into their portal. If not, come back here and enter the one room that says leave this room alone" Kiki replied before she walked to her bedroom.

"One last question. Will I have to call out that weird stuff?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, but only what the brick tells you" Kiki answered before she drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N. There we go. All the Knights and Warriors are accounted for. Now to get on with the next section of the story. Next Time! The Knights and Warriors all meet up on Quarton. There they must learn to trust one another. But what happens when a certain cloaked adversary pretends to be an allie and then attacks one of the Warriors? Will their trust be healed or destroyed before it even begins? These will be answered next time on: Spy Within The Ranks.**

 ***= another way to say couch**

 ****= another way to say mom**

 **P.S. D'Earth is a real surname. Go look it up if you don't believe me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Time for the next chapter dear readers. Sorry if last chapter seemed like it was rushed with how everyone else finds out who the Knights and Warriors are, just a little fast paced planning happened there. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 6: Spy Within The Ranks

Aya watched the clock anxiously. She just wanted to see Kiraat after the incident that left him in the hospital. She sighed with happiness when the bell went. Before the teacher could even speak to her class, Aya was out of there. She quickly ran towards the front gates when she ran into four different people. Chooki, Toxsa, Beni and the camouflage haired girl from the day before. Opening her eye to see who's body she fell on top of, she widened it once she saw Chooki under her.

"Hey, what's the rush" Chooki asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, gotta get to the hospital. I got to see Kiraat. Sorry" Aya apologised before she sprinted down the streets towards the hospital.

"You okay dude. She pummelled you and ran faster than the thief jerk in Doomsplodder nine" Toxsa asked as he helped Chooki to his feet.

"I will be when I know she's okay" Chooki hurriedly replied before he followed Aya's path.

"Young love, so beautiful" the girl with camouflaged hair laughed.

"Who said they loved each other" Toxsa asked.

"She's having a joke microchip. Anyway, see you at Mr. White's shop" Beni sighed in annoyance before she walked off towards the shopping district.

"So, you got your eyes on anybody? Maybe that Jade Xù girl? She seems like your type" the girl asked Toxsa, causing him to blush.

"W-w-w-w-why would you say that" Toxsa stuttered.

"Oh you know, I've seen how you stare at her. It just seems like you like her" the girl grinned.

"You know, I seriously hate you" Toxsa growled.

"How can you, you don't even know me other then Chooki's friend with the camouflage hair" the girl laughed.

"Oh I know who you are, Blaze D'Earth. You are a trouble maker and like to play match maker with different people" Toxsa replied.

"I hate you" Blaze grinned.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Bye" Toxsa farewelled Blaze before he ran off in the same direction as Beni.

"See ya Toxsa" Blaze waved before she saw Jade and Claire walk out of the school doors with the rest of Chooki's group.

"Oh, hey Echo" Gen waved.

"Hey Gen. You guys off anyway" Blaze asked.

"Just home" Jade and Claire replied.

"Going to help out a friend of our parents in their shop" Guren replied.

"Cool" Blaze smiled as she began to walk with the group, noticing that she had just stopped a conversational flow.

"So, where are you going" Gen asked.

"Me, I'm going home. I got to look after it since neither one of my parents are home today so I get stuck with cleaning and all that good stuff" Blaze lied.

"You live in the apartment district" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Golden Heights Apartment Complex" Blaze replied as the groups split.

"You live in the apartment tower a few blocks away from ours" Claire raised her eyebrow at how close they lived within each other.

"Hey, can I ask you two something" Blaze asked.

"Depends" Jade and Claire answered.

"I want to see if you two can tell me what the hell this thing is" Blaze asked as she pulled her grey Core Brick from the pocket on her jeans.

"I have no idea what that is" Jade replied after the moment of shock.

"Mate, please. I know what the hell this is. And I know you know what it is. It is a Core Brick for the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors" Blaze laughed once she heard Jade covering up her knowledge of whole Knights and Warriors problem.

"What gave you that idea" Jade asked defensively.

"Yep, you are trying to cover it up" Blaze laughed as she put her face up close to Jade's.

"Back off Blaze. To be honest, I have no idea who gave you these crazy ideas but you need to stop speaking to them" Claire ordered.

"Mate, it was Kiki, AKA Starlet, and Guardian Notus who told me this stuff. Now, either your going to take me to your portal or I will use Kiki's" Blaze snapped with a cocky grin.

"Believe what you want, we're going home, peace" Jade grumbled.

Blaze watched as both girls walked away before she went back to her apartment complex.

Meanwhile, over with Beni, she had walked into the warehouse. She knew the deal, go to the warehouse, wait for Gen, go to Quarton, do whatever they had to do, get back to Earth, leave the warehouse then go to Mr. White's shop and speak with the others. When Gen arrived, the two didn't even speak before they entered the portal.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

Over with the boys, they just ran straight to the portal. Like per usual, each of them present called out what they had to.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenaki Terrablast Core Engaged_

While this happened, Wakamei was found looking after Kiiro in the city. After the night before, she wanted to visit Quarton and see what it was like to be a Tenkai Warrior with her brother of all people. She smiled when she saw one of the new girls from Toxsa's group of friends run by. Her smile dropped when she saw Chooki chasing after her with a worried expression on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Kiiro either. Both watched this scene before they just left them be. It was probably Chooki accidentally hurting the girl's feelings or something. Wakamei continued to walk with Kiiro for another half hour before she felt something warm up quickly in her pocket, checking what it was, she pulled out the Core Brick she was given by Notus the night before. She looked at Kiiro hoping that she didn't actually need to leave her but only widened her eyes in horror when she saw the Core Brick in Kiiro's hand. They looked at each other before Wakamei picked Kiiro up and ran towards Mr. White's shop. There, Wakamei explained everything to the old man, who only nodded and allowed the two to use the portal.

"Tenkai Command" Wakamei called.

"Tenkai Patience" Kiiro called in an all so cute way.

"Soldieron Core Engaged" Wakamei called.

"Virtist Core Engaged" Kiiro called, although a bit confused to why a voice told her to say those things.

Over with Jade and Claire, they wasted no time in getting to Quarton.

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

Meanwhile, Chooki managed to catch Aya before she got to the hospital Kiraat was in. Aya turned when she heard her name being called. She scanned the footpath behind her and saw Chooki jogging up to her. She swallowed when she saw him, he looked worried, but for what?

"What do you want Chooki" Aya asked with a light hiss.

"I just wanted, to make sure, you were okay. I know you're worried about Kiraat but remember, you have Jade, Claire, me and everybody else to talk to if you can't cope with this well" Chooki answered, catching his breath.

"I know you guys are there but he is my brother. I barely know him and I just want to know him all the better in case the worst happens" Aya replied.

"Okay, but, would you mind telling us where you're going so we know if you get into trouble, we can get to you" Chooki requested.

"You guys truly do care about my wellbeing don't you" Aya whispered to herself more than asked.

"Of course we do. You're our friend and, in Claire's case, family. We look out for each other, for everything" Chooki replied.

"I never thought that friends did that. Well, other than Jade" Aya responded with a sad look in her eye.

"True friends do anything to keep their friends safe and happy. If a person you call a friend turns around and does something that upsets you on purpose, they aren't a true friend. Remember that okay" Chooki requested.

"I will" Aya replied before she saw Chooki's Core Brick glow.

Both she and Chooki quickly pulled out their own Core Bricks before running to their respective portals.

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstrike Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

Now, with all the Knights and Warriors on Quarton, the reason why there was a summon after most of the Knights and Warriors got there was answered. Beyond them was a relatively large Corrupted army with a robot none of them had seen before. This robot was larger then Granox and wielded two double bladed axes. The robot was beige in colour and had red visors for eyes. All the Knights and Warriors knew now was no time for introductions... Except for the orange Warrior. All the Knights got out there weapons whilst most of the Warriors did so themselves.

"Hey, how do I get out my weapon" the multi-green robot asked Valorn with a whisper.

"Ask the computer" Valorn whispered back as he took a battle stance.

"Computer, weapon please" the multi-green robot ordered the computer.

"Soldieron Sniper Rifle version one has been activated. Please, use it well" the computer replied as a Quarton equivalent of the Earth sniper rifle 'Barrett .50 Cal'.

"Version one? How many more are there" the robot asked.

"There are two versions to the Soldieron Sniper Rifle. Version two can only be accessed during Titan Mode. Both pack a powerful bolt. Please do take caution in using the rifle" the computer answered.

"Looks like you're with me" Tributon laughed as he took a position that didn't leave him exposed.

"Let the show begin" Starlet grinned.

"Hey, Starlet, I don't know how to activate my weapons" a grey robot whispered from behind Starlet.

"Do what Soldieron did and ask the computer AI" Starlet answered as she eyed the leader of the corrupted army.

"Computer, weapons please" the grey robot demanded.

"Gladitorest Trident and Shield activated" the computer replied as a large trident and a rectangular shield appeared.

"Gladiator style, sweet" the grey robot grinned.

"Computer, do I have a weapon" the orange robot asked the computer system.

"Yes" the computer replied.

"Can I have my weapon please" she asked.

"Virtist Patience Sword activated. Please do use it well when the opposite arrives" the computer stated as a white glowing sword appeared in the orange robots hands.

"A bit religious but who cares" Samuraius commented as she held both her swords tightly.

"How is it religious" Lydendor asked.

"Patience is one of the heavenly virtues. It also makes sense since Patience is the only female Archangel" Samuraius answered.

"I wouldn't take you as a religious type" Lydendor commented.

"I'm not. You learn these things when your mother is extremely religious" Samuraius replied before all the Knights and Warriors took appropriate positions.

Everyone held their breath as the Corrupted got within blasting range. Samuraius and Lydendor both eyed the leader of the Corrupted. It just seemed a little strange that it will be here. They got their answer to why it was here when it spoke.

"Greetings Knights, Warriors, Earthlings. I am Desgusei, commander of the Corrupted. I am here to... Oh who am I kidding, let's fight children" the robot sounded calm before he turned into a psychotic persona and got into a fighting position and without warning, charged forward.

Samuraius met blade to axe with the advancing giant. Lydendor charged forward and assisted Samuraius in the battle. Meanwhile, Tributon and Soldieron both picked off Corrupted from a good distance away. Dromus, Ninjina, Gladitorest, Starlet, Valorn, Bravenwolf and Venetta all battled within one section of the corrupted army whilst Virtist and Dualust both had a smaller battle in a smaller unit of corrupted. Samuraius pushed Desgusei behind some rocks and searched for the robot when she heard Bravenwolf's voice behind her. She spun only to find Bravenwolf thrusting his sword at her.

"Bravenwolf, what the hell are you doing" Samuraius screamed as she deflected each of his attacks.

"What I wanted to do! Samuraius" Bravenwolf laughed just as he swung his sword down quickly only to be be stopped by someone else.

Samuraius looked up to see Lydendor flicking Bravenwolf's sword away from him.

"No one will be hurt by teammates Bravenwolf. What is wrong with you" Lydendor shouted.

"Who said I was on your team" Bravenwolf grinned before he kicked both Lydendor and Samuraius in the head, knocking them out cold.

 **A/N. And now the chapter ends. Sorry for this being up later then usual. Anyway, time for teething where I talk about next chapter. Lydendor and Samuraius wake up in an unknown cave in their Earth forms, but they aren't on Earth. They hear things they don't want to. Then, they hear his voice. Who owns this voice, is he friend or foe? Find out next time in: A Mind Of Fears.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hey, so, Lydendor/Chooki and Samuraius/Aya wake up in a strange cave with nobody but themselves. How will this go down? To the story.**

Chapter 7: A Mind Of Fears

Aya lifted her head to see Chooki pushing himself to his feet. She blinked a few times before her eye adjusted to the lighting of wherever they were. Noticing that they are in a cave, Aya starts to freak out before Chooki took notice at her.

"Aya, are you okay" Chooki asked as he rushed towards his friend.

"No. I hate caves. Where are we" Aya asked in reply as she shivered in fear.

"To be honest, I have no idea where we are at the moment" Chooki replied, rubbing the side of his head.

"I can't believe Bravenwolf attacked us. Some friend he is" Aya mumbled as she too rubbed the side of her head.

"That wasn't Bravenwolf, Aya. That was Desgusei looking like him. Listen, I'm going to try and find a way out of here. Do you want to come with me or stay here" Chooki responded, knowing the feeling of betrayal all too well with what Venetta had done to him and his fellow Knights in the past.

"I ain't staying here by myself. Screw that. I'm coming with you" Aya hastily replied, causing Chooki to smile.

"Well, let's go" Chooki smiled.

"I wouldn't do that" the duo heard a sharp voice call from somewhere within the cave.

"And why's that" Chooki hissed, getting the feeling he gets when the enemy is close.

"Oh no reason. You're just in my head so you might find some... Interesting things. Just so you know, Earth is about to hear what is going on inside my head. You are the only ones that know about this. A video feed will not be broadcast whilst you are in my head" the voice replied as something began to move in the dark.

"What do you want" Aya demanded.

"A bit forceful but a question nonetheless. I want you to suffer within my head. I want you to feel the helplessness that Menta has made me feel for so long" the voice replied, hissing near the end.

"You know my brother? Was it you that sent him to the hospital" Aya screamed in rage.

"No, that was not me" the voice replied. "That mission was done by my sister shall we say. She is very much a Degusei double up."

"What do you want from all of this" Aya screamed.

"Didn't I already answer that, Samuraius" the voice asked in replied.

"Stop calling me by my Quarton name" Aya hissed.

"Okay, do you want Earth to know your Earth identity" the voice replied.

"This must be what he wants Samuraius. He wants us to get angry at him" Chooki whispered to calm down Aya, which did, to some extent.

"I want out of here already" Aya whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure we will get out. Now, let's see if we can find this guy and force him to let us out" Chooki whispered before he helped Aya to her feet.

"Hey, which one of Menta's coworkers are you" Aya shouted inside the cave, having her voice echo throughout the system.

"Oh you know me as Felix Potts my good lady" the voice laughed.

"I knew I recognised your voice from somewhere. Why don't we meet in person in your head, maybe we can sort out our current problem" Aya shouted.

"If you can find me in my own mind. Happy hunting" the voice chuckled darkly before fading away.

"Did we just agree to find a person inside their own mind" Chooki asked.

"Yes" Aya nodded.

"Well, this should be fun" Chooki sighed before he and Aya began to walk around the cave system.

The two walked around the cave for a few hours before they came across even the slightest hint that whoever 'Felix Potts' robot name was, was doing. They walked into a metallic door as they searched for a clue. They looked at each other before coming to a slilent agreement. They opened the door to find a room like the apartment Aya lived in.

"This is like the apartment I live in" Aya commented as they stepped inside.

"I have to go on your word. I've never been to your apartment nor have you came to my place" Chooki nervously laughed, knowing his attempt of a joke was on thin ice.

"If you're going to make jokes like that, I will never go to your place or let you within a hundred metre radius of my home" Aya laughed.

"Just ignore my jokes" Chooki sighed.

"I plan to. Leave the jokes to Tributon and Ninjina" Aya laughed.

"Okay, no need to bring them into this when it is just us here" Chooki asked with a nonthreatening growl.

"You make it seem like we are a couple or something" Aya giggled.

"Okay, that was a good time to use that joke" Chooki muttered with a soft laugh.

"You two are so annoying. Why did I even bother collecting you two? Okay, time to play a game. Each time you enter a new room, you must face one of your fears. Ready? Go" the voice laughed.

"F-Fears" Aya stuttered, looking at Chooki in horror.

As the voice's laughter faded away, all Aya could see was the only animal she feared, bats. These bats flew all over the room. Chooki looked around as he saw what Aya feared. To him, this was scary, so he had no idea how Aya was feeling with this many bats flying around. Aya curled up into a ball and began to sob as the bats flew around her and the general area she was in. Chooki went to hit the bats away from her when his hand went through one.

"Samuraius, these aren't real bats. They're just figments of this joker's imagination. That is all they are. Nothing more, nothing less" Chooki assured as he tried and, somewhat, succeeded in getting her to stand.

Aya swayed a little before she began to collapse forward. If it wasn't for Chooki, she would've hit the ground. Helping Aya up, Chooki searched for an open door. He finally found one opened, however, he was not comfortable with opening it. Someone's mind or not, he was not going to enter this room without permission.

"Just open the door" Aya ordered weakly as she read her name on the door.

"Here goes nothing" Chooki sighed before he opened it, only to see another of Aya's fears.

This fear he knew all too well. It was Aya's fear of bladed rods. There were ridiculous amounts of bladed rods in the room. Chooki could feel the blood rushing from Aya's face once they stepped inside the room. After a quick look inside the room, Chooki recognised it as his room at his home.

"Welcome to the twisted version of my room on Earth" Chooki tried to have a joke, only getting a whimper in reply. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just get out of this room. If this guy is using my fears, then I already know which one is next if he is at this one so soon" Aya whispered as she held her eye close until Chooki got them out of there.

"What's the next fear" Chooki asked.

"My parents most likely" Aya whimpered.

"You are absolutely correct little girl. Your parents are next" the voice cheered.

"You better run as fast as possible since that is the case" Aya ordered as she got a quick glimpse of the new room.

Her eye widened even more when she saw it to be her parents' living room. Standing by a large fireplace was her father with a handgun in his right hand.

"I, agree" Chooki swallowed before he sprinted towards the closest door with Aya hanging onto his back with a strong grip.

"Hell of a way to meet my father" Aya mumbled as Chooki tried to open every door in the hallway they entered.

"Shut up and be punished sweetie" Aya heard the calm voice of her father call before a gunshot could be heard in the hallway.

"Dammit, we got a psycho dad on our tail and we need to find a door that opens in a large house" Chooki practically screamed after the gunshot.

"Follow me" Aya ordered before she climbed off Chooki and dragged him away from her father.

"Where are we going" Chooki asked, scared for not only his life, but also Aya's.

"We got three options of which doors this guy has picked to be our way out. My old bedroom door, the front door or the back door. I know my way around this place so follow me okay" Aya replied, failing to hide any sides of fear.

"Okay, I trust you" Chooki nodded before Aya dragged him and towards a large oak door.

"First, the back door" Aya whispered before she tried the door.

No luck in opening it. Aya sighed before she dragged Chooki to the opposite of the house. There she tried to open the front door. Again, no luck. Finally the two of them headed towards Aya's old room in this house. They held their breaths when the door opened, only to see a large set of screens and a large office chair. The two walked up to the chair only to be greeted by a clear version of the voice.

"About time you two made it. I was getting bored. Now, I believe it is time to do introductions" the voice laughed before he spun in the chair to reveal a grey and lime robot.

"Who are you" Aya hissed.

"I am Poisous. Now, you two earned the right to return to Earth. To be convinent for you, I shall transport you both to the meeting area of the other Knights and Warriors once you are out of the portals" the robot bowed.

"Who's side are you on" Chooki asked.

"Corrupted much to your dismay. I shall see you both on the battlefield soon. Goodbye" the robot smiled before Aya and Chooki were surrounded by light.

Aya jumped out of her portal once she escaped that nightmare. She breathed a sigh of relief before she was surrounded by light once again. When the light faded, she was standing in the middle of Mr White's shop. She turned when she heard a door open only to see Chooki walk up some stairs towards her. He looked beat. Then again, he did carry her most of the time in that nightmare. They gave each other a nod before walking up towards the room Mr White was sure to be. There they saw the Knights and Warriors they knew the identities of and the newest additions with Mr White and Mr Nash. All looked at the two as the door opened. They had worry radiating off them. Aya saw the worry in Guran's eyes and actually saw the genuine worry in them. She knew it wasn't him that attacked her but it was his form that attacked her. Seeing everybody looking at them with absolute worry truly made Aya feel like the world cared about her. After reliving what her life was like before Kiraat came, she started to think about what she didn't want to ever again. Now she saw people that cared about her. Even the people she didn't know she felt like they cared about her.

"Are you two okay" everyone asked in unison.

"Now that the nightmare we just lived in is over" Aya answered, beginning to tremble from the memories of the fears.

"I'll be okay by tomorrow but her not so much. After seeing what scared her the most, that is what I'm worried about. I'm not sure she will function properly tomorrow" Chooki spoke the fact that Aya knew to be true.

There was no way in hell that Aya was going to function after living through three of her high order fears. A fear of bats was bad. A fear of bladed rods, even worst. The fear of her father was the one that took the icing off the cake for her.

"I don't think I will function properly for the next week" Aya whispered.

"Aya, we will see if we can solve your problem with the fears thing. We will see you tomorrow before school or work starts to solve your problem" Mr Nash spoke calmly but assuringly to Aya.

"Thanks" Aya mumbled before she her legs began to tremble.

She didn't fall over this time. This time, Chooki held onto her before she fell to the ground. Mr Nash came over and took Aya away from Chooki.

"We all best go home and rest. Especially these two" he called before he walked out of the building with Aya in his arms.

He was followed by everyone outside. Guran had Claire and Jade come with him and his dad whilst Wakamei took Kiiro, Chooki and Toxsa. The others all walked/rode back to their respective homes. That was just one of many nightmares to come in the future.

 **A/N. Here you go. I hope this chapter was good. Now, for the preview to the next chapter. Aya is left at her apartment as to recover from her last visit to Quarton trauma. She has nothing to do to cheer her up. That is until someone she didn't expect to come to her place arrives to keep her company. When her visitor is there she has the happiest time. But is there something blooming or is it just the rush of joy from being with this person? Find out next time: Aya's Week Of Joy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. This is where I start the subplot I will like to do the most. Now, time for the story. To the story.**

Chapter 8: Aya's Week of Fun

Aya woke up in her bed the day after her little adventure in Poisous' mind. She was miserable. She wanted to go to school but she knew that she wouldn't beagle to function properly. She never wanted to live her life but she got it. She had many fears but the three she saw in that head were terrifying. Bats always caused her to freak out. That bladed rod made her want to kill herself because of the cuts she received from it. Her father was her biggest fear, he tortured her for most of her life and she knew he didn't really love her. How could anyone love a train wreck like her?

"Aya, someone's here to look after you while I'm at school, catch you later" Aya heard Claire call before the entrance door slammed shut.

"I wonder who will look after me while I recover" Aya asked herself as she climbed out of bed.

She quickly got changed into a more casual outfit before she went to find out who was looking after her. She opened her door and walked down the hallway to the living room. When she saw who would be with her during school hours, her heart skipped a beat. There, standing in front of her, was Chooki.

"Hey, I guess I should tell you I'm going to look after you all week" Chooki smiled as Aya smiled at him.

"I don't think I would prefer anybody else to look after me" Aya laughed as she hugged Chooki.

Smiling, Chooki returned the hug. He knew that Aya wasn't exactly the strongest mentally like everyone else. She had gone through hell all her life and now she had her fellow Knights and Warriors to help her get through problems like these. After a good minute of the two hugging, Aya let go and smiled. Chooki smiled back before anything could be spoken.

"So, is there anything you want to do Aya? I mean, this is your house and I am suppose to look after you for the next few hours" Chooki asked.

"Let's see. Things to do we both could enjoy. We could play the console for little while then watch a show or movie" Aya thought aloud.

"If that's what you want to do first up, we'll do it" Chooki smiled before Aya gave him a happy glance.

"Question is, what game are we going to play and what show or movie are going to watch" Aya asked.

"I'll let you choose. After all, it is your home and things" Chooki smiled.

"Oh I got the perfect game to play. I also have the perfect film" Aya grinned evilly as she ran towards the console.

There she opened a cabinet underneath it and picked out a game from the two piles of games. Placing it in the console she got the controllers ready for usage as the games started loading up. Chooki widened his eyes at what game Aya had picked for them to play. It was a game filled with colour and wasn't shy on showing how bizzare it was. For the next two hours, the two played competitively with each other. Aya won most of their matches whilst Chooki laughed at his own defeat. After they finished, Aya turned off the console and found the film she wanted to watch. She decided to pick a more romantic film that was also funny and contained action, to keep Chooki entertained between all the romantic scenes. For the next two and a half hours, the two watched the film. As a surprise to Aya, Chooki didn't mind her choice in film. She believed him to be the more sports movie or action movie guy, not romance.

"Did you enjoy that" Chooki asked when the credits began to roll.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us watch that" Aya smiled with a light blush.

"No problem at all" Chooki smiled back after he saw Aya's blush. "Is there anything else you want to do Aya or are you out of ideas?"

"There is one more thing we could do. But it would require us to walk to where I want to go" Aya replied.

"No harm in doing that. Lead the way Aya" Chooki laughed as he got to his feet and extended his hand to help Aya up.

"Oh, what a gentleman" Aya giggled as she accepted Chooki's offer.

"Anything for the ones I care about, especially someone like you, my fair lady" Chooki smiled as he joined in on Aya's ladylike manner.

"Oh please be a good gentleman and open the door for your fair lady" Aya ordered in a rather heavy posh voice.

"As you wish milady" Chooki vowed as he joined in on Aya's act.

As the two left, Aya walked side by side with Chooki. She felt safe with him. Feeling safe is what made her happy. She did have to admit that Chooki did do a lot for her the night before. But even then she felt safe, especially when Chooki remained calm in the worst of the situations, her own father. That was the reason why she felt safe. How calm he was even when he could've lost his life. The two continued until Aya stopped in front of the beach. Chooki immediately knew what Aya wanted to do. She wanted to have some fun at the beach. The beach wasn't crowded so this was a good time for them. No one was there but them at the moment. Aya took off her shoes and walked with Chooki down to the shoreline. She and Chooki both began to walk the length of the beach with the water lapping at their toes.

"Today was fun. I hope the rest of the week will be the same" Aya smiled as she glanced over to Chooki.

"I will admit, I was expecting the exact opposite for today and each day gets more joyful than the last" Chooki laughed he walked Aya up to the footpath.

"I was expecting the same thing but knowing I had someone that cares about me was all I needed to be happy. It was nice to have your company today, Chooki" Aya blushed.

"Glad to have your company for today. I would prefer days like today over days like yesterday" Chooki smiled.

"I think I would prefer any day that I'm with you or the others over yesterday" Aya sighed but still had a smile.

"Well, do you want everything else for today" Chooki asked.

"The last thing I want for today before we head back to mine is some ice cream. It's a hot day so why not have some" Aya smiled.

"Well, tell me the flavour you want and I'll get it for you" Chooki smiled as he walked with Aya towards the streets.

"I would like some choc-mint ice cream. I love that stuff" Aya blushed.

"One choc-mint ice cream coming up" Chooki smiled as he guided Aya to an ice cream store and bought her what she asked for.

"Thank you" Aya giggled as she took the ice cream from Chooki.

As they walked back to Aya's place, Chooki shared stories about the Knights past adventures on Quarton per Aya's request. Aya was really into the past adventures but wished she was there on some because they sounded like fun. Chooki told Aya how they met Dromus, Venetta and Menta which actually caused Aya to laugh. Chooki was happy to see Aya as herself. It was one of the only things that gave Chooki butterflies in the stomach.

For the next few days, Chooki would go to Aya's and comfort her and had a good time with her. They would always do Aya's suggestions. They would go anywhere she asked. It was truly a happy time for both of them. But both had a feeling growing inside of them about all this happiness. Aya was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, this feeling of happiness was only as good as it was because of Chooki. On the final day of happy times with each other, Aya woke up with a smile bigger than usual and she awoke earlier than usual. She got dressed and put of her eyepatch. Today she decided that the feeling she had was something she loved. She waited in her room for Claire to leave for school before she left her room. She waited behind the door in the are where she knew the door couldn't touch her for Chooki to arrive. When he did, she waited for a few seconds.

"Aya" Chooki called.

"Got you" Aya cried as she jumped on top of Chooki.

"I should've seen that coming today" Chooki laughed as he tried to get up off the ground only he couldn't because Aya sat on his back.

"You won't get up today my servant" Aya laughed.

"Oh really" Chooki slyly replied before he spun onto his back and pushed Aya onto her back.

"Help, the servant is not doing what he's told" Aya shouted with a giggled.

"I'm offended. How dare you milady" Chooki put on a mock offended tone.

"Okay, can you please get off me" Aya asked.

"Since you asked so nicely, sure" Chooki smiled as he got off Aya and helped her up. "Well that was fun. I wonder what you got planned for today if it started off that fun."

"Oh you are going to love today" Aya smiled as she brushed herself off.

"Knowing it's the day you want, I would love it" Chooki smiled.

True to Chooki's word, he enjoyed the day Aya had planned out for them. It was a fun day. They started it off by doing a little shopping, this time not using his money. They then went to the arcade and worked together to beat a few hard games. They went for lunch after that. Aya then took Chooki to the amusement park. She dragged him with her towards the Ferris wheel. Chooki smiled when he saw Aya having so much fun today. He knew what this meant for her. She had a troubled past and he was there to willing to do anything to see her happy. He was contempt on asking Aya a question that was messing with his mind. He was about to speak when Aya spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey Chooki, can I ask you a question" she asked as she turned her face towards him.

"Other than that one, I'm all ears" Chooki laughed as he looked Aya in the eye.

"Chooki, will you go out with me" Aya asked in barely a whisper.

Chooki'd heart just skipped a beat at this question. That was the exact same question he wanted to ask her this whole time. He was blushing furiously before he answered.

"Y-y-yes" Chooki replied with a stutter, just trying to get his head around it.

She had the same feelings for him as he did for her. His train of thoughts was stop by a quick kiss to the cheek from Aya, which caused them both to blush.

"Thank you" Aya whispered as she took Chooki's hand in her's.

Chooki touched where Aya just kissed him with his free hand before he smiled with glee. He smiled down at Aya as they enjoyed the rest of their ride. The rest of the day was so much better than it already was. They had a lot of fun. But it had to be ruined by their Core Bricks glowing.

"Looks like Quarton needs help" Chooki sighed.

"We will be the only ones there for an hour. We are the only ones not at school so that means we can go now" Aya sighed as well.

"I'll see you on Quarton" Chooki said as he hugged Aya.

"See you there" Aya waved before they both ran to their respective portals.

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstrike Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

The two landed in the middle of the Corekai camp to see, none of the Corekai doing anything. They just stood there doing whatever they usually do. Then they heard two voices calling for them.

"Samuraius, Lydendor, we need you two up here" one voice called.

Just by the voice they could tell it was Starlet calling. They turned and saw both Starlet and Beag at by a cliff. Giving each other a nod, the two ran to their allies.

"What's going on" Lydendor asked once he and Samuraius arrived.

"Two new Corrupted generals. One is teal the other is red and black" Starlet answered as she pointed towards the two generals.

"You were close with Mindcontra before you changed to our side, perhaps you met these two" Samuraius commented as she eyed the two generals.

"Yeah, I know who these two are. Jukious and Sinist, possibly the worst we will go up against aside from Mindcontra and Desgusei" Starlet replied.

"So Poisous' sister and Virtist's opposite have arrived" Beag commented.

"We only got two Warriors and a Knight to fight them. Hang on, Virtist and Soldieron could actually help us. They don't have anything on at the moment, well, Soldieron might be working but seeing as her employees know about her being a Warrior, she should be able to get here. Virtist, most likely with her mother or your parents Lydendor" Starlet added to boost confidence.

"Someone called the cavalry" the four heard a voice shout.

"Soldieron, you're here just in time" Samuraius laughed.

"Not just me, but the whole team" Soldieron replied before she jumped down, followed by all the other Knights and Warriors.

"You owe me a Lime Parfait Valorn" Tributon laughed.

"I hate you and your bets" Valorn growled.

"Knights, Warriors, why don't we have some fun? I promise it will be fun" the teal robot laughed insanely into a loudspeaker.

"Is she insane" Samuraius asked as she heard the laugh.

"Afraid so. Her Earth form should be in an insane asylum but she escaped a few times with the help of her sane brother, Poisous. Samuraius, this is the person that put Menta in the hospital" Starlet replied.

"How old is she" Samuraius asked, ignoring the rage building up inside her.

"She will be seventeen at Christmas" Starlet replied as the teal robot laughed into the loudspeaker some more.

"I say we show them not to mess with us" Tributon growled as the laughing did not stop.

"Everyone in on that plan" Samuraius asked.

"Yep, let's do it" everyone cried as they ran towards the corrupted.

"Samuraius and Lydendor are mine" the teal robot laughed insanely.

"I got Virtist and Starlet" the red and black robot muttered in an innocent voice.

"The rest of you, get the other Knights and Warriors" the teal robot ordered to the corrupted before laughing insanely once again.

"As Jukious commands" the Corrupted cried before running at the Knights and Warriors.

"You two are coming with me" the teal robot giggled insanely as she grabbed both Lydendor and Samuraius and flew away.

"Who are you" Samuraius demanded.

"Oh me, I'm Jukious, Poisous' sister" the robot insanely giggled.

"Why pick us to fight out of the Knights and Warriors" Lydendor asked as Jukious circled them.

"Because I want to see if the newest couple has the means to fight me as a team" Jukious giggled before she lunged forward, only to have Samuraius kick her away.

"I don't know how or when but they know we are going out" Samuraius growled as she glared at Jukious.

"It scares me how fast that spread" Lydendor added as he took a few steps back. "I think it's time for me to go Titan Mode."

"Do it, whatever it is" Samuraius shouted as she sprinted forward to stop Jukious from getting to Chooki.

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm Titan Mode Engaged_

Chooki transformed into his Titan mode. He doubled in size and had more armour around his body. His wings grew and split to make four. If one word could describe Lydendor's transformation from Samuraius' perspective, it would be epic.

"Samuraius, get out of the way" Lydendor called as he charged forward.

"Switch" Samuraius cried as she jumped back and saw Lydendor knock Jukious back.

"Oh hell no. I ain't fighting a Titan Mode Knight. I'll see you later" Jukious growled before she turned and ran for her life. "Sinist, retreat, we got all the data we need."

"I'll see you later" the red and black robot laughed before disappearing.

Everyone stood there for a moment as the remaining Corrupted and their generals retreated. This was just getting harder. Much harder.

 **A/N. Sorry for the late update today. I slept in and had to write about 80% of this. Alwell. Time for next chapter preview. The Knights and Warriors are celebrating both Chooki and Aya beginning to date. This embarrasses both Knight and Warrior but they honestly don't mind. Meanwhile, Mindcontra releases his final general. Who is this general and why do they have it against Samuraius so much? All of this and more next time in: The Last General.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Time for the story to continue. To the story.**

Chapter 9: The Final General

All the Knights and Warriors exited their portals before heading towards Mr White's shop, except for the original four Knights, Wakamei and Kiiro for obvious reasons. Everyone met inside the room Mr White always had tea with the boys and Beni in. Aya hugged Chooki as she entered, shocking everybody but Chooki, and surprisingly Echo.

"That was strange" Toxsa commented.

"Called it" Blaze laughed as she leaned on the wall.

"Called what" Guren asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh don't tell me what you said to me the other day is actually happening" Toxsa complained.

"I'm confused" Kiiro frowned.

"Should we tell them or let them complain about not knowing" Chooki whispered in Aya's ear.

"Just let this play out. I want to see how long it takes everybody" Aya whispered back, struggling not to laugh.

"I called it Toxsa. I bloody called it" Blaze laughed.

"What do you know, Blaze has actually done her job well" Kiki grinned once she caught on.

"Can someone please explain what is going on" Ceylon asked.

"Wait, are they" Beni asked.

"Yep" Blaze muffled her laugh.

"It was bound to happen to any of us" Gen chuckled as he understood.

"Oh my god, that is so cute" Wakamei squealed.

"Oh my, this is interesting" Mr White smiled.

"Can someone please explain what's going on" Ceylon shouted.

"I'm going to tell them" Aya whispered as she held her long contained laugh.

"Go for it" Chooki smiled.

"Okay, okay, seeing as almost everybody has got it, I must as well say it. Me and Chooki are going out" Aya laughed.

"Why, where are you going" Ceylon asked with a confused frown.

"She means we're dating Ceylon" Chooki explained.

"Oh... Wait, what!? You two are dating" Ceylon replied with a shout.

"That is so cute" Wakamei smiled.

"When were you going to tell us" Claire asked.

"Well, we agreed to let most of you to catch on before we told you" Aya smiled.

"Funniest thing to watch" Chooki added as he gave Aya a small hug.

"Well, this is just splendid. These two deserve something special" Mr White smiled.

"That won't be necessary" Chooki replied, still with a smile and his hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Necessary or not, you two look so cute together" Blaze laughed.

While the Knights and Warriors all found ways to embarrass the new couple of their team, their enemies on Quarton gathered. Poisous, Jukious, Desgusei, Sinist, Mindcontra and a reluctant Slyger and Granox all stood in Villius' old throne room. No one spoke for the longest of times before Mindcontra began to laugh.

"Those idiots don't know what is in stall for them. None of them know the legend of the Warriors at all. None of them. They don't know what will happen to Samuraius once our final general is released" Mindcontra laughed, which was soon followed by the laughs of Jukious and Poisous.

"No they won't boss. Syndica will get his revenge on Samuraius and also for fill the prophecy about us" Poisous laughed.

"If you don't me asking lord Mindcontra, who is the Earth form of Syndica" Desgusei asked once the three most insane members stopped laughing.

"Oh, Syndica will be someone that Samuraius fears. Now, I believe he is here right now. Oh Syndica, please do come out. The others want to meet you" Mindcontra replied before heavy footfalls could be heard.

The generals and Mindcontra all looked in the direction the footfalls had came from and soon stepped out a blood red robot with pitch black wings, black spikes poking out at the shoulders and a black crest on top it's head. In one hand was a Quarton sword, in the other, a Quarton blaster. The blood red eyes glowed darkly as it looked over each general.

"You said there was only to be five other generals. Why do I count seven" the robot asked.

"Poisous, Jukious, please show Syndica the 'generals' that will be his source for his power" Mindcontra ordered.

"Yes sir" the brother and sister saluted before walking behind Slyger and Granox.

The two grabbed hold of the two oldest generals and forced them to their knees. Syndica laughed before walking up to both Corrupted generals. Placing both his hands on their heads, Syndica began to drain out their Tenkai energy. He continued until both Granox and Slyger rusted and fell apart. The rusted remains of Slyger and Granox laid on the ground for a little before disappearing into thin air. Sinist looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the new general.

"Welcome Syndica, to the Corrupted Army of Quarton" Mindcontra laughed.

"Now, when do I begin with Samuraius" the new robot asked.

"Tomorrow. Be sharp, she has a lot of allies" Mindcontra answered.

"I don't think she will be needing them to protect her, but rather, she will be needing a god" Syndica cackled.

"Everybody, to Earth, we have some unfinished business there before the invasion in a few weeks time" Mindcontra ordered before all six Corrupted generals disappeared into a shower of lights.

The next day, Ays jumped out of bed in a hurry. She had promised to meet Chooki before school and spend some time with him before school started. She quickly changed into purple tights, a white shirt and a purple and white jacket. She put on her usual school shoes before she put on her eyepatch. Smiling in the mirror, she rushed out of her room and into the dining room. There she startled Claire as she placed breakfast on the table for the both of them.

"Someone is up bright and early. Might I say you are also so energetic this morning" Claire laughed as she saw her aunt being so happy.

"I just can't wait to get to school after having the whole week off" Aya replied with a laugh.

"I bet Chooki is the same thing. He is probably getting his parents to hurry up so he can get there" Claire joked.

"That does sound like Chooki" Aya smiled before both she and Claire dug into their breakfast.

After a short two minutes, the two girls were waiting downstairs in the parking lot for Jade. The two girls laughed cheerily when they saw both Jade and her father coming towards them. The four were soon off to school. Not even a second after Dèshì stopped the car did Aya fly from the car.

"What's up with her" Dèshì asked.

"Can't wait to get to her boyfriend" Claire answered as she and Jade exited the park.

"Young love, maybe they will last until they leave school" Dèshì laughed to himself before he drove off.

Meanwhile, Aya had found Chooki and was about to pounce on him when something or someone had grown something small at her. Looking in the direction it came from, she saw nothing. When she looked back at Chooki, she decided to follow through with her plan. She laughed as she jumped onto Chooki, scaring him a little.

"Now my servant, take me around the castle grounds" Aya laughed, embarrassing Chooki in front of a bunch of random students.

"Only you would force me to do that" Chooki laughed, easily getting over his embarrassment.

"Of course I would, I'm your princess, much like you are my prince" Aya giggled into Chooki's ear.

"You love to do a lot of royal and Middle Ages jokes when it comes to romantic things, milady" Chooki smiled as he took Aya's small hand in his.

"You know me far too well" Aya softly smiled seconds before the start of school bell rang.

"I'll see you at recess" Chooki sighed softly with a smile.

"See you then" Aya smiled before she gave Chooki a hug then running off to class.

Aya ran into her class with a smile on her face when she walked over to Claire, Jade, Gen, Ceylon and Guran. They all knew why she was happy. They all saw her with Chooki before the bell and how they acted with each other. They began to speak for a minute or so before their teacher walked in.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome them like you have in the past" their teacher called as each student sat in their respective seats.

As everybody sat, their new student walked into the front of the room. Aya smiled when she saw who it was. It stepped Kiki. Kiki looked at her new class with a soft smile before anybody could speak.

"H-hi" Kiki smiled.

"Hello" the class replied.

"Class, this is Kiki Kroning. Please do introduce yourself and an interesting fact about yourself" the teacher smiled.

"Hi again. I'm Kiki Kroning. My interesting fact is that I'm originally from Papua New Guinea" Kiki smiled as she looked down shyly.

"Kiki, we have one final spare seat in the back row. Do you mind if you sit there" the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Jade.

"No harm in that" Kiki smiled before she took her seat.

The class went rather quickly now that they had Kiki in the class. Everyone started to laughed when Kiki started to tap her robotic leg to confuse the teacher. No one but the Knights and Warriors in the class knew about Kiki's mechanical leg so it made it funnier for them. The class was laughing when the teacher turned around to see where the tapping was coming from only to stop hearing it and for the class to erupt in laughter, soon she joined in on the laughing, knowing that trying to catch the tapper was pointless.

The bell went and everyone headed outside. The Knights and Warriors were among the first to leave. However, Aya was out first for she wanted to get to Chooki. As soon as Aya made it to the spot where she met the Knights and Warriors, she waited patiently for Chooki and the others, but mainly Chooki. It wasn't long until the whole team at the school was there. Most of the team not in Aya'd class were surprised to see Kiki at the school. Aya and Chooki had a few short games of soccer against each other during this break between classes. They were enjoying themselves too much to notice two figures walking up to their group.

"Hello, would you mind helping us" a female voice asked behind the group.

"Woah, who are you? And more importantly, what do you need help with" Toxsa asked as everybody jumped.

"Me, my name is Jenny. This is my brother Peter. We are looking for our pet dog. He ran away when some kid bumped into us. He is a husky, perhaps you've seen him" the girl replied.

"What would your dog's name be" Kiki asked as she eyed the two closing.

"His name is Baloo. It's on his collar along with our address and phone number" the girl replied.

"Seems a bit suspicious to me" Blaze whispered.

"I heard you" the boy glared.

"His voice. It can't be. I saw his earth form, did I not" Aya thought when she heard his voice.

"It can't be him, unless he is using that hologram thing that Slyger used that one time" Chooki thought.

"Well, if you do see him, give us a call" the girl of the duo smiled before walking off.

"See you" the boy waved as he walked away.

"Their Poisous and Jukious in their Earth forms. Well, one of them was in their Earth form. This is going to be hard to explain but those two have a gender swap when traveling between Earth and Quarton" Kiki piped up.

"What" everyone shouted.

"You all heard me correctly. There's a malfunction in their Core Bricks that has accidentally made them turn into the other's Quarton form. Poisous was meant to be the girl but the malfunction happened. They've been trying to fix that problem ever since their first planetary travel" Kiki explained.

"They are very unfortunate" Toxsa commented. "I mean, I have no idea what it will be like to have the wrong Quarton form."

"Oh trust me, it hurts. Trust me when I say I've tried it and it would've drove me insane if I stayed in Desgusei's form for another minute" Kiki replied before the bell went for the next few periods. "See you at lunch."

The rest of the school day was good but Aya was lost in thought about the brother and sister generals being those two asking for help. She was also at a lost at how they had malfunctioning Core Bricks. It must hurt them to transform into the wrong Quarton form.

As soon as school was let out, all the Knights and Warriors all rushed to their portals.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkak Charm_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Tenkai Strategy_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm Core Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

 _Gladitorest Core Engaged_

All the Knights and Warriors landed to see a large corrupted army standing all around them. There was no visible general, until they heard a voice only Aya and Jade recognised.

"Hello children. Welcome to my syndicate. I am your new god, Syndica" the voice laughed.

"Oh please no" Aya whispered as everyone saw the blood red robot.

"Now, why don't I have a word with Samuraius and her boyfriend" Syndica laughed in a calm voice.

"Over my dead body" Dualust hissed as she stepped in front of Samuraius.

"Don't do it" Starlet screamed before a loud bang could be heard.

 **A/N. So going through all previous chapters, I've noticed that I accidentally called Blaze Echo in chapter 6. I will fix that after I post this. Okay, next chapter preview. Syndica has arrived and immediately plans to attack Samuraius. Dualust steps in before everything could happen and suddenly a loud bang could be heard. Why was there is bang? Where did all the Knights and Warriors wake up? How come a strange monkey starts to talk to them? All this and a little more next time in: Return Of Unlikely Allies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Time for another instalment for this story. I do hope you enjoy. To the story.**

Chapter 10: Return Of Unlikely Allies

Samuraius felt a heavy weight on her chest as she came to. She had no idea what had happened but she certainly remembered Dualust's foolish act of defence against that new general. Lifting her head ever the slightest, she saw a small, orange ape like robot sitting on her chest. The robot turned when it felt Samuraius move.

"Ooh, you're awake. I was wondering when you would awaken" the robot laughed, freaking Samuraius out.

"Okay, why do you sound like Stitch from those old cartoons" Samuraius asked once she heard the robot's voice.

"Who is this Stitch? I bet he is a really great guy like me. Although I doubt he is as handsome" the robot looked at Samuraius curiously as they spoke.

"No need to get ahead of yourself. Anyway, where are the Knights and Warriors? And less importantly, who are you" Samuraius asked as she looked all around her.

"I'm more important than those losers. I'm Orangor, the Ape Knight of Beast World. Your friends are in the ditch" the robot introduced himself in an almost comedic way, causing him to roll off Samuraius' chest.

"I hate you, you know that right" Samuraius hissed before she jumped to her feet and walked in the direction this 'Orangor' pointed to when he answered her question,

"Hey, I would be careful. There is a scary robot searching for a Warrior called Samuraius" Orangor shouted.

This stopped Samuraius in her tracks. She turned to the robot speaking with fear radiating off her. Orangor noticed the fear coming from Samuraius and shivered. Somehow, he knew that he mustn't let the scary robot get to her.

"Do you know the name of the scary robot" Samuraius asked, her voice quivering in fear.

"He said his name is Syndica" Orangor answered, the exact same quiver in his voice.

"I got to get outta here quickly. Where was he when you met him? Was he close" Samuraius asked.

"Way behind us. Now let's go, I do not want to have anything to do with him after what he said to me" Orangor answered before running to the front of Samuraius.

"Better trust the Orangutang" Samuraius whispered.

"Finally, someone that doesn't call me a crazy monkey" Orangor laughed.

"Than they are blind. You have no tail and you are the colour of a Orangutang. So, you must be an Orangutang made into a robot or something" Samuraiud laughed.

"Let's have a party after this" Orangor cheered.

"Starting to regret becoming friends with you" Samuraius whispered to herself.

The two ran into a large clearing with a large hole in the middle. Samuraius looked down to see nothing but darkness. She swallowed before she faced Orangor.

"You said a ditch, not a hole. Are you sure they are down there? I ain't going down there if you are lying to me" Samuraius asked as she pointed to the hole.

"Hole, ditch, same thing when you got a scary guy chasing you and friends" Orangor replied.

"So their down there" Samuraius asked.

"Yes" Orangor replied.

"Good, because you are coming with me down there" Samuraius smirked before she grabbed Orangor and jumped down into the hole.

"You know, I hate you for this" Orangor frowned as they fell.

"Hey, you feel pain correct" Samuraius asked as they fell.

"Yes... Why" Orangor replied, confused.

"Than you better land on me instead of the ground" Samuraius replied as she felt a strange sensation hit her body. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, that would be us turning into our Earth forms" Orangor replied as Samuraius saw him turn into a cartoonish orangutang with a white stomach.

Orangor just stared at Samuraius with shock. He saw Samuraius turn into Aya. He saw Aya's clothes and eyepatch materialise from the lights surrounding her body. He swallowed as he saw her Earth form.

"What are you staring at" Aya screamed when she saw Orangor staring at her with a wide mouth.

"You are nothing like they described you as. They said you would be pretty but not beautiful for someone your age" Orangor replied.

"Who said this" Aya asked.

"The Guardians and the Tenkai Knights and Warriors" Orangor replied before they both hit the bottom of the hole.

"Ow" Aya mumbled.

"What happened to being the 'Zero Pain'" Aya heard someone smirk from behind her.

"I can't feel pain. I was saying ow because look at how the orangutang landed" Aya snapped as she turned to see Gen behind her.

"I thought it was a monkey" Gen replied as he looked at the dazed Orangor.

"I'm an orangutang, not a monkey" Orangor corrected it a dazed manner.

"Poor little dude. He's hurt. Hey, Dromus, where are the others" Aya asked.

"The others are down there. We have been waiting for you to show up for an hour" Gen replied.

"Well, I'm keeping Orangor. Now, let's move" Aya smiled.

"Fine" Gen sighed. "Hey, why did you call me my Quarton name anyway?"

"If this is like the whole thing in Poisous' mind again, Earth can hear us but not see us" Aya replied. "I don't want to reveal our identities to Earth."

"Smart. Maybe Starlet would know what to do? We can always ask her when she wakes. Only me and Lydendor are awake out of the team in the cave, waiting for you" Gen replied.

"Why are the others not awake" Aya asked.

"Most of them fell asleep waiting for everyone. The others were knocked out when Orangor kicked them down the hole. I only just got here and Lydendor just told me to be quiet" Gen answered, his voice revealing he was telling the truth.

"This little orangutang knows how to cause trouble" Aya laughed as she looked at the dazed orangutang in her arms.

"I heard you. I'm dazed, not deaf" Orangor grumbled before falling asleep.

"Everyone is there" Gen shouted before he dragged Aya and Orangor towards a cavern with light.

The three entered to see the other Knights and Warriors resting by rocks. And there laif Chooki, asleep by a boulder. Aya couldn't help but giggle at Chooki's sleeping form. To her, he looked cute. Beside him, Aya could see Kiiro sleeping with her arm wrapped around Chooki's arm. This caused Aya to give off an 'awe' sound. She then took notice of where everyone was positioned. Toxsa was with his sister and Jade. Claire was with Ceylon. Guran and Beni were both next to each other. Kiki was laying with Blaze. She could see that Chooki had placed everybody to be with their most likely dates and/or family. She couldn't help but giggle at the choices of dates.

"He really did think about this carefully" Orangor commented.

"Yeah, I like what he did. It was smart of him" Gen smirked.

"Well, what are we to do while we wait for them to wake" Aya asked.

"I suggest we get to know what any of the others know about Sydica" Gen replied.

"Right, scary guy" Orangor nodded.

"For starters, he sounds and acts like my father" Aya stated carelessly.

"You mean, the one that is trying to kill you specifically, is quite possibly your father" Gen commented.

"That would suck. I wouldn't think of a parent trying to kill their own children" Orangor sighed.

"He removed my eye when I was six with a knife just because I split his tea. He cut my arms as birthday gifts. He would beat me just for failing test, and would beat me for passing. No matter what I did, he would use it as an excuse to cut me, shoot me, beat me and all of that. The nicest thing he had ever done for me was protect me from a drunk member of his syndicate on Christmas Eve three years ago. He did beat me when the other members of the syndicate went to bed" Aya added, not even tearing up at the memories. "I hate him for doing that to me but I must say, he was an idiot for letting me live. It was because of me and Menta that he was caught and sent to prison. Unfortunately, he escaped somehow."

"You know, you did just revealed a lot of information to Earth just now" Gen commented. "If they can hear us that is."

"I know, but, if that is my father, I want Earth to know how much of a criminal he is" Aya hissed as she thought about her father escaping prison.

"So, we now know the scary guy is most likely your father, he is scary and he is a criminal" Orangor thought deeply for a moment before a lightbulb appeared above his head and flickered on.

"He is like a living cartoon" Aya commented as she and Gen saw the lightbulb.

"I have now seen everything" Gen nodded.

"I know what we can do. Lead the scary guy down here and then we leave Beast World with him stuck here" Orangor cried.

"Sorry, but that won't work. Sorry Orangor" Gen frowned.

"Way to kill the mood emo boy" Orangor grumbled.

"Hey, Dromus was just bringing us back to plausible plans Orangor. Sorry but I don't think we will be able to get my father to stay down here" Aya sighed as she pat Orangor's head.

"Want to make a bet" the trio heard the voice of Syndica cackle from somewhere in the cave.

Aya widened her eye when she heard the all too familiar cackle of her father. There was not a doubt about it, Syndica was her father. She heard his footstep come closer to the cavern the group currently resigned in. The footfalls woke up all the Knights and Warriors. Everyone looked around to see that they were in groups. Then they heard the cackle. Kiiro hid behind Chooki as she heard the cackle.

"Everybody, run" Jade screamed.

"Too late" everyone heard Syndica cackle as a well dressed man walked into the cavern.

"No, no, no" Aya whimpered as she saw her father step into the room.

"Hello, dear" the man cackled.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening" Aya whimpered as she backed away, the colour draining from her face.

"What's wrong dear? Not going to introduce your friends to your father" the man asked in a calm voice.

"You were never were her father. You abused her for her whole life all because she didn't have pain receptors. A true father would try to help his daughter with that type of mutation. Admittedly, that is an awesome mutation but still, you should've helped her" Jade snarled as she stepped up to the man.

"Get away from him" Aya screamed before everyone witnessed the man backhand Jade.

"If you are going to abuse someone or fight someone, make sure they are your own size" Wakamei snapped before she punched the man in the jaw.

"I think I just found my new toy" the man cackled.

"Oh hell no" Wakamei snarled before she repeatedly punched the man in the jaw.

By the time she was done, the man was knocked out cold. Giving everyone a nod, Wakamei stood and picked up the knocked out Jade. Chooki walked over to Aya and help her out of the cavern. Ceylon carried Kiiro as everyone ran for their lives. That is when they heard a gunshot. Aya sensed who the shot was aimed for before she jumped into the bullet's path. Hitting her square in the collarbone, Aya stared down the advancing form of her father.

"Get everybody outta here. I will delay my father" Aya ordered.

"No, don't" Chooki pleaded.

"I'm just gonna summon my swords and fight him, push him onto his back and then have the cave, cave in" Aya smirked.

"You need somebody to have your back" Chooki replied.

"Join me if you want, just be prepared to run" Aya nodded.

"We will see you on the outside" Orangor called as the other Knights, Warriors and himself left the duo.

"Hello dear. I see you and your boyfriend have decided to stay" Aya's father smirked.

"Ready" Aya asked.

"Ready" Chooki grinned before they both summoned their weapons.

"This will be troublesome" Aya's father growled before he ran forward, only to be knocked back by Chooki's flail.

"Now" Aya cried before she and Chooki sent a blast of Tenkai energy to the roof of the cave.

Watching the cave to begin to cave in. All three ran for their lives. Aya and Chooki in the direction of their teammates and Aya's father towards the way they all got in. Aya spotted light ahead first before she and Chooki went into a mad sprint. Just as the cave's remains clipped their heels, the two reappeared in their Quarton forms on Beast World's surface.

"They made it" the two heard Orangor shout from above.

"Hey, you two okay" Bravenwolf asked when all the Knights and Warriors joined the couple.

"Could be better" Samuraius laughed.

"Well, the army of Beast World will now come to your aid when the prophecy begins to take the toll" Orangor bowed.

"Wait, prophecy" Samuraius asked before she felt the sensation hit her again.

She screamed as she fell back to Quarton soil. She looked up to see all the Knoghts and Warriors out cold and to see Corrupted dazed about something and Syndica fall to his back. She pushed herself to her feet before she saw all her fellow Knights and Warriors disappear in a shower of lights. She looked up again to see somebody defeating the Corrupted for her and her team. When she saw who it was, she gasped.

"We must not let the negative ending happen" Samuraius heard the attackers scream in fury.

"Agreed" another attacker grunted.

"If Mindcontra thinks he can get that result, he will need to get rid of us and the Warriors and Knights" a third snarled.

"Look, Samuraius is still here, but why" one cackled insanely.

"Jukious, Poisous and Desgusei, their being controlled" Samuraius whimpered to herself.

"Samuraius, that bang you heard before you guys disappeared was Mindcontra releasing his control over us. He is trying to regain control over us. We will explain ourselves" Desgusei barked.

"Listen okay" Jukious ordered.

"Samuraius, we are sorry but Mindcontra knows that the prophecy has two results. One is Syndica and he will rule the universe. The other is peace. You will need all the help you can get. When we are on Earth, remember that Mindcontra has a weaker control over us. Meet us with the other Knights and Warriors at the Warehouse" Poisous barked.

"We are sorry that we will attack you. We are just being controlled by Mindcontra. He has power beyond the Guardians" Jukious cried, although the insanity she held not being evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but, we must continue being his puppets until he is destroyed" Desgusei grunted.

"Why should I trust you" Samuraius barked.

"Because you are the key. Once you hear the prophecy, you will understand" Desgusei replied with a pained grunt before Samuraius disappeared into a shower of lights.

 **A/N. Hehe, I'm evil. Now, to the chapter preview. Aya appears outside her portal to see no one around. She rushes towards Mr White's shop to see if she can find them. When she enters, is she prepared for is about to unfold? All this will be answered in: Legend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Sup, I'm back to deliver another chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 11: Legend

Aya fell face first back into her portal room. She had a million and one thoughts jumping about her head that she couldn't make sense of. She pushed herself to her feet to see that no one was in the portal room. Assuming the others went to Mr White's shop, Aya quickly ran from the portal room and onto the streets of Benham City. Rounding the corner to the shopping district, Aya saw many people huddled around something. Ignoring what the group of people were doing, Aya ran pass only to have her name called out by her.

"Aya, come check this out" the person to call her asked.

Spinning on the spot, Aya saw one of her classmates waving her over. Reluctantly, Aya ran over to her classmate. They then redirected her attention to what the people huddled around. It was a message written in what looked like red paint on a shop's window.

'Beware the samurai that is dishonest. Beware the ninja's shadow. Beware the dueller's sight. Be wary of the gladiator and her trident. Be wary of the angel's whispers of innocence. Beware of the limelight lover. Be wary around the soldier that shall lie. Be careful of the non-loyal Knights. Beware the mentor that guides them. Beware the traitors among the strong. Believe in Mindcontra and his allies and you shall live peacefully.'

"Is this about those Knights and Warriors" Aya asked.

"Afraid so. This Mindcontra guy wants people to turn on the Tenkai Knights and Warriors badly. He is just trying to have them reveal their identities. If you are going to see your friends, tell them about this. See whose side they're on" the classmate answered.

"Listen kid, these Knights and Warriors are just kids. They don't know what they are doing. For all we know, the Knights and Warriors are the bad guys and they're just causing trouble" an adult laughed.

"What about the Corekai guys? Surely adults like them know what's going on" Aya replied.

"Their leader is a rainbow lover, of course they don't know what they are doing" an elderly man replied.

"Have you seen what the Corrupted do? The Corrupted attack without reason. They try to kill the Knights and Warriors" the classmate argued.

"The kids are making valid points" another adult commented.

"I don't care, they're kids defending another bunch of kids" the elderly man from before snapped.

"You want to go and do something while these people cool off" the classmate whispered.

"I need to go anyway. Got to get to my friends, we are having a little hanging out time" Aya smiled.

"Wish I could say the same. I've got to go and help out my dad at his store. Perhaps we could hang out some other time" the classmate smiled.

"I promise we will, perhaps some time next week or something" Aya offered.

"Sounds like a plan" the classmate brightened up before the duo ran into the main shopping mall.

The classmate ran into a large store not far from the Shop of Wonders. Aya waved at the classmate before she entered the antique shop. Inside, she ran up the stairs and into the room she and her friends always went into after missions on Quarton. There she saw everybody. The Knights, Warriors, Beag, the Guardians in their G letter forms and Orangor, for some odd reason. They all looked at Aya before attention went to the Guardians.

"Knights, Warriors and Corekai and Beast World representatives, we believe it is time to tell you about the prophecy regarding you all" Notus began.

"Long ago, the first Warriors appeared with their mentor, Menta. They were some of the best fighters in Quarton's history. Their leader was Samuraius. Unlike your Samuraius, this Samuraius was male and had no strange things about him" Zephyrus continued.

"However, with Samuraius in control, there was one Warrior that disagreed with everything he did. Mindcontra, much like the Knights with Villius, wanted nothing more but power. He struck a deal with the Corrupted leader of that time, Syndica, to gain this power" Boreas added.

"This did not go well for either one. Samuraius made a sacrifice and destroyed himself but also crippled Mindcontra and Syndica to the point where they could not escape their Core Brick forms. It is said that once the Samuraius Core Brick is at full return, the three will battle it out on the round planet, or Earth. However, there is two outcomes. The outcome where Samuraius fails and the two Corrupted destroy everything. And the outcome where Samuraius succeeds but a lost is made in their return" Eurus finished.

"So, I have to go up against the two strongest Corrupted in order to save the universe" Aya replied after a moment of silence.

"You won't be alone. You will have us, the Corekai and Earth to back you up" Chooki added.

"There is another piece of information about the prophecy" Boreas added.

"This will be vital to the outcome of the battle" Eurus continued.

"Thanks to Starlet, this part is guaranteed to happen" Notus added.

"Earth and Quarton, as well as any other planets that know about the Tenkai Knights and Warriors, will see this battle" Zephyrus finished.

"Great, the secret of our identities will be out" Aya grumbled.

"Sorry guys" Kiki apologised for her action.

"Great, we got a prophecy to worry about, a psycho dad on the loose, Corrupted to worry about and we have to do everything right in order of getting the good ending of the prophecy" Toxsa grumbled.

"Not many times I agree with my brother but this is one of them" Wakamei mumbled as she slumped back into the lounge.

"We are sorry if this prophecy upsets you but we did not create it. Now we need to return to Quarton" Boreas farewelled the Knights and Warriors before he and the other Guardians disappeared in a shower of lights.

"This is more puzzling than the ending to Inception" Kiki piped up.

"Or more puzzling than any puzzle level in Doom Sploder twelve" Toxsa grimaced.

"Or a puzzle level in an action adventure game" Jade added.

"Or playing a sport you've never heard of" Chooki grumbled.

"Or like an old military plan in the 1960s involving a bomb like weapon" Blaze contributed.

"Maybe we are looking at this in the wrong way? Think about it, this may be puzzling but we have amazing allies that can help us. Yes, I know that was stupid but think. This predicament we have is exactly what needs to happen" Aya laughed as she figured it out.

"What the hell do you mean" Beni asked.

"We need to think outside the box" Aya smirked.

"Oh, Orangor is good at that" Orangor shouted, frightening Aya seeing as she had forgotten he was even in the room.

"Give us your idea of what we can do" Aya asked.

"We do nothing" Orangor answered.

"I'm sorry but that makes n-" Ceylon began.

"That's absolutely genius" Guran laughed.

"I'm afraid I don't see how doing nothing will help us" Gen commented before he widen his eyes in realisation. "Never mind, that is smart to do."

"I don't get it" Toxsa scratched his head.

"What do you know, the funky monkey came up with something smart" Wakamei grinned.

"I'm not a monkey" Orangor shouted.

"I'm lost, how is doing nothing going to help us" Ceylon asked.

"Because dummy, if we do nothing, the Corrupted will have to do something big that will most likely damage their forces. That is the magic of doing nothing" Aya explained.

"Genius" Chooki laughed as he jumped to his feet and gave Aya a hug.

"The only problem is what will they do" Kiki commented.

"And what those three meant before I left Quarton" Aya thought to herself.

"I dunno, and I don't care. I'm going home to sleep" Ceylon yawned.

"He has the right idea. We need to get to bed, see you guys tomorrow" Guran nodded.

"Bye" Blaze and Kiki waved before they left.

"So long" Ceylon yawned before running out.

"Goodbye" Wakamei and Toxsa farewelled before departing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Beni waved before she left.

"I'll see you later, take care" Gen nodded before he followed Beni.

"Catcha later guys" Guran laughed.

"I guess we will be off then" Claire yawned.

"Farewell" Mr White waved the remaining five off.

"Bye" Aya smiled as she gave Chooki a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek.

"See you later" Chooki smiled as he let go of the embrace and took Kiiro with him.

"That is so cute watching you two be like that" Jade teased before the trio walked to their apartments.

"S-s-shut up. You're embarrassing me" Aya stuttered as she blushed.

"Gives me all the more reason to tease you" Jade smirked.

"Okay, you had your fun, time for you to get home and get some sleep" Claire laughed as she pushed Jade along.

"Oh come on" Jade huffed as she folded her arms in disappointment.

"Thank you Claire" Aya whispered with a smile before she saw the devious gleam in Claire's eye.

"Now, I'm going to have some fun" Claire smirked deviously.

"Oh no" Aya gasped.

"Oh Chooki, I love you oh so much. Will you let me kiss you" Claire put on a mock version of Aya's innocent voice as she said this.

"S-s-stop it. You're just being a bully now" Aya stuttered.

"Oh come on Aya, you know I was only having a joke, lighten up" Claire laughed before she saw the hurt on Aya's face.

"You've blown it" Jade whispered into Claire's ear.

"I-I'm sorry Aya, I didn't to take it that far" Claire apologised, only making it worse for herself.

"Don't talk to me" Aya demanded.

"I'm sorry" Claire begged in front of Aya. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to go as far as I did."

"I said don't talk to me" Aya growled before she stormed off.

"Now you've really blown it" Jade grumbled as she dragged the bewildered Claire behind her.

"I said I was sorry" Claire protested as she was dragged.

"I've known Aya long enough to know where the line is when it comes to dirndls teasing. If you pass it, she will do some self harm. It's all because of her father, we best get to her before she gets her hands on something sharp and do whatever she wants, it's how we use to solve this problem back then" Jade replied as they saw Aya about to enter the apartment complex.

"We better hurry then" Claire nodded before the two made a mad sprint to the apartment complex.

They reached the inside of the apartment complex just as the elevator door began to close. Jade quickly sprinted up the stairs of the complex with Claire in toe. They reached the top floor moments before th elevator doors opened and out stepped Aya with a dead look on her face.

"Aya" Jade spoke in an assuring, gentle voice. "We promise to do whatever you tell us to do if you do not hurt yourself."

"We promise" Claire nodded.

"You promise" Aya softly asked as her eye jumped from Jade to Claire over and over again, trying to spot any hint of a false claim.

"We promise" Jade nodded.

"We promise to do whatever you wish" Claire nodded when Aya's gaze rested upon her.

"Okay" Aya cheered up.

"What do want to do" Jade asked.

"I want to punch Claire in the face" Aya smirked.

"Should've seen that coming" Claire sighed.

"That is what she always wants to do the first time" Jade whispered.

"Be ready to get hit" Aya laughed before she delivered a heavy punch to Claire's face.

Claire fell backwards and clutched her noise as the pain slowly left her face. Aya giggled at the scene before her. Jade smiled, a laughing Aya was much better than the depressed Aya. Jade gave Aya a hug and helped Claire to her feet before she waved to them good night. Aya walked into her apartment before she left for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she entered sleep.

 **A/N. I hope you enjoyed. I do hope you like the reference to Inception when they were talking about the confusion of the situation. Well, next chapter preview. It has been an uneasy few days for the Knights and Warriors. Much like Orangor had suggested, they have done nothing to entertain themselves or the Corrupted. But what happens when an ordinary school day becomes a battle on Earth, the first of the Earth battles with this generation of Corrupted? This and slightly more next time in: Schoolyard Games**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Hello again. I'm back and ready to write. To the story.**

Chapter 12: Schoolyard Games

Aya watched the documentary her teacher had put on for the classed. She had seen this one a hundred times before and had every word and image memorised in her head. It was boring for her, but she knew she had to act like she was watching this for the first time for the sake of her teacher. Her ear twitched when she heard someone snoring lightly nearby. She glanced over to see Ceylon asleep. She held back her giggle at the sight. As she returned to finish watching the boring documentary, there was a rumble and the ground was shaking.

"What was that" the girl sitting directly in front of Aya asked once the rumbling stopped.

"That was strange" Guran commented before he noticed Ceylon still sleeping.

"I guess blue boy can sleep through anything" Kiki commented as the class all stared at Ceylon.

"I'm going to wake him" Claire smirked before she stood and walked over to Ceylon.

She reached for Ceylon's ear only to stumble when another shake of the ground happened yet again. Grabbing onto Ceylon's face to steady herself, both she and Ceylon fell to the ground, effectively waking Ceylon.

"I didn't take the cookies" Ceylon cried once he woke.

This only caused the class the laugh the class clown. Ceylon soon realised where he was. He was about to speak when a third rumble could be heard. Aya stood from her desk and walked over to the window to see Corrupted soldiers in their Earth forms. She gasped when she saw them. This caused her class to rush over to see what caused her to gasp. They too gasped at the sight of so many robots. Only, they also saw three humans and three robots that were different in the front. Aya recognised two of the humans Jukious in her human form and Syndica, AKA her father. The other human was a young boy, around about Kiiro's age.

The boy had short black hair, had sparkling blue eyes which could be noticed in the dark, wore a black t-shirt on with a red vest over the top, red shorts with a black star on the outside of his right leg and he wore black and red sneakers. The boy just scream the innocent evil enemy.

Jukious on the other had wore a pink hoodie, pink tights and white sneakers. She also seemed to have her hair coloured differently than before. Whilst the first time she had chocolate brown hair, now she had teal coloured hair. Her face showed what she felt, pain.

Syndica was in his classic black business suit. His red tie truly stood out on the all black background. His sickening smirk was what scared Aya. The smirk he always had when he would harm her or mentally traumatise her.

The robot standing next to Jukious was in the same colours of Jukious. This one was obviously Poisous. The robot standing next to the young boy was in the same colours as Desgusei, obviously making him the shapeshifter himself.

The final different robot was in the colours of Mindcontra but there was something different about him. He seemed to be staring at the classroom most of the team was in, it was as if he knew where they were.

Aya breathing began to pick up speed as she saw the Corrupted, but more specifically her father. She did not want to be where she was. She stepped back when her father snapped his gaze at her directly. He seemed to be like Mindcontra and knew where they were immediately. He laughed before he shouted.

"To my dearest daughter, the Warrior Samuraius as her classmates on Quarton yet do not know of her Earth identity, I wish that we could put aside our differences and work together to get the perfect world. A world free of pain, suffering and slavery to fear. I world ruled by the Corrupted. But atlas, you are on the side of the Corekai, the weaklings in other words. Such a typical child. I wish that you could see the light like me, my dear daughter" Syndica spoke calmly into a microphone as he said this, scaring Aya even further.

"This is messed up" one classmate commented.

"This is just horrible. Knowing what Samuraius said about her father, this should just be the tip of the iceberg" another student added.

"Makes you wonder the sanity of his daughter if that is how he speaks" one of the female students commented.

"Everybody, step back from the windows" their teacher demanded firmly.

Complying, the class stepped back to the opposite end of the classroom. Aya however, was far into shock to move on her own. Guran noticed this when he stepped away from the window. Knowing that it would seem strange that Aya stayed put, he secretly dragged her behind him.

"It seems daughter dearest doesn't want to greet her father to her family. Time to play it my way" Mindcontra commented before he shouted. "Find the Knights and Warriors in this school. Matter of fact, collect all their friends as well. Get every student and teacher in this school and assemble them in the gym, we are going to have a little fun!"

Aya's face just lost all colour as she heard this. She stiffened up. Her arms locked up on either side of her body. Her legs remained perfectly straight. Her eye widened in both fear and shock. She knew that her father and Mindcontra both had the same definition of fun. She was so scared that she didn't notice Jukious enter her class room.

Although, Jukious was nothing like before, she was different. When she was with her brother and when they fought on Quarton, Jukious seemed insane, now she seemed pained to do what she was doing.

"Get out of here before Mindcontra gets his full control back on me" Jukious ordered as everyone backed away from her. "Do it before..."

Jukious didn't even finish before she screamed in pain before her insane look returned to her eyes and her smile. She stared at the students and their teacher before she began to laugh insanely.

"Get away from us" Kiki snapped before she was backhanded to the group.

"Shut up freak. Get to the gymnasium now before she returns. Now!" Jukious screamed in fury.

The scream of fury knocked Aya back into her normal self. She blinked a few times before she noticed Kiki on the ground and Jukious standing over the top of her. Upon seeing this, something just snapped inside Aya.

"Stay away from her" Aya hissed as she glared at the older girl.

"You trying to order me around" Jukious questioned as she kicked Kiki.

"I told you to stay away from her" Aya ordered before flames entered her eyes.

"What are you going to do" Jukious smirked before she found Aya delivering a solid punch to her nose.

The sound of Aya's fist making contact with Jukious' nose caused the class and their teacher to cringe. Warrior or not, Aya undoubtedly broke Jukious' nose. Jukious stumbled back before falling back on the wall.

"Like I said, stay away from her" Aya spat before she helped Kiki to her feet.

"Good hit kid. Good bloody hit. Whether or not you're one of the Knights or Warriors, that was a solid hit" Jukious mumbled as she pushed herself to her feet. "Afraid that won't get you very far."

The class stepped back as Jukious stood firmly on her feet. Aya however stayed put. She stared Jukious directly in the eye. Jukious smirked at Aya's bravery towards her. She liked it when her prey fight back.

"Stay away from my friends" Aya ordered in a demanding voice.

"You seem awfully brave for a little girl" Jukious snarled.

"Who said I was brave? Even if the person that stands up to you seems brave, doesn't mean they are brave. I'm just doing this because I know you are just a bully, a bully with powers but a bully no less" Aya replied.

"So you're scared but you still are willing to stand up against me. Even more you admitted it. That takes guts kid. Too bad that was futile" Jukious snarled before she kicked Aya in the gut, only to be stunned to see Aya not react to the pain that should've followed. "H-how?"

"There is one thing my friends and peers know about me, I can't feel pain. No matter what you throw at me, I will shrug it off" Aya replied before she kicked and punched Jukious.

"Awfully a lot of aggression in you. I wonder why" Jukious commented before she grabbed Aya's hand and twisted it in her grip.

Much to Jukious' disappointment, Aya didn't scream or showed any form of pain. Sighing in annoyance, Jukious gave Aya a mighty headbutt. Aya collapsed to the floor, her vision going black. Her friends rushed to her side, as well as their teacher and a few other students. Jukious laughed as everyone looked at Aya in worry.

"Aya, Aya, wake up" Claire frantically ordered the unconscious form of Aya.

"Zero pain or not, she is knocked out Claire" Jade commented as she pulled Claire away.

"Go to the gymnasium now or you all will end up like your friend here" Jukious ordered.

A few minutes passed and all students and teachers were in the gymnasium. Chooki had his heart sink when he saw Aya knocked out and tied up for some reason. He rushed to her side to see a large bruise forming on her left cheek and a black eye forming. Soon, Mindcontra and all his generals all stood in front of the students and teachers. He looked at each one evilly before he spoke.

"Oh your faces are just priceless. The fear you all show is just exciting. Even the Knights and Warriors are scared of what is happening. Oh this is just perfect" Mindcontra laughed.

"It seems she had some trouble with one of the students" Sydica commented when he saw Jukious' broken nose and Aya's unconscious form. "Jukious, what happened between you and her."

"Little brat decided she could beat me in a fight" Jukious snarled as she remembered what Aya did. "She has a strong punch on her."

"We will show the Knights and Warriors, as well as the rest of these embarrassments of man kind that you do not mess with us" Syndica smirked. "Poisous, bring her here. I will make an example of her when she wakes up."

Doing as commanded, Poisous walked over to Aya's body. He gave his commanders a nod before he crouched down.

"On my signal, get everybody out of here" Poisous whispered towards the Knights and Warriors before he walked away with Aya's body.

Poisous said nothing as he placed Aya's unconscious form in front of Syndica. He gave both Mindcontra and Syndica a nod before he stood beside his sister. Syndica smirked as he looked down at Aya. She was beginning to stir. Her eye fluttered open and the first thing she saw were her father's shoes. The colour drained from her face when she saw those shoes.

"Well, what do you know? It seems a Warrior was the one to cause problems. Oh this is just too good" Syndica laughed. "Better yet, my own daughter and the leader of the Warriors. Oh this is going to be great."

Murmurs spread from the crowd of students. Chooki wanted to help Aya, but he knew if he made a move, three things would happen. One, Aya would be beaten. Two, he would die. Three, he would reveal he was Lydendor. There was nothing he could do. Aya stared wide eyed at her father before she was yanked be the hair by Mindcontra.

"She is so light. How is she even alive" Mindcontra commented as he lifted Aya up and down in the air. "Why isn't she screaming in pain?"

"Zero pain" Poisous answered. "She can't feel pain sir."

Mindcontra looked away from his general. If he had looked for a second longer, he would've seen the wink Poisous had directed towards the Knights and Warriors.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Syndica commented before something hit him in the face.

He looked over in the direction of the object to see a dodgeball hit him in the side of his head. He snarled when he saw the Knights, Warriors and a few of the students all with something in their hands.

"You do realise we are in a gym, so that means that we should really, really be doing a sport or PE lesson in here" Chooki called. "I feel like playing some baseball myself."

Syndica only just dodged Chooki's ball hit towards him. Snarling, Syndica glared at Chooki. He immediately recognised him as Lydendor. He smirked when this revaluation ended. He was about to speak when he felt someone kick him.

Aya swung back before she kicked her father a second time, this time knocking him over. Mindcontra was about to punch her when she kicked him in the gut, effectively having him let go of her. She landed on her feet before she tried, and failed, to run away. She looked back at her feet to see both her feet, he knees and upper legs tied together. There was no way she could get up due to this and with her arms tied behind her back. She had no way of moving, until she heard a voice that Brought her to tears of joy. Her brother's voice.

"I think this is a little out of hand. Wouldn't you agree Guardians" Aya heard Kiraat laugh.

"Kiraat" Aya laughed.

"As you have said Menta, this is out of hand" the voice of Boreas boomed, which was followed with the Guardian himself stepping out of thin air.

"The balance of Tenkai Energy is out of hand if these fiends have their way" Notus spoke neutrally as he followed Boreas' example.

"We must interfere" Eurus called as he made his appearance.

"We must keep the balance" Zephyrus cried as he appeared next to Kiraat.

"The Guardians don't have any power" Mindcontra barked.

"Really" Kiraat questioned.

"Not even my own son sees the truth" Syndica growled.

"Oh that is it. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you torturing me and Aya. I'm sick of you treating the world like dirt. I'm sick of you thinking you have true power when you are truly a coward. Cowards like you simply exist for one purpose, to prove the world that there is people out there that will do anything to get what they want, including killing your own family. You tried to kill countless uncles, aunts, children and a lot of other relatives to just get to where you are now, a crime boss as well as a warlord" Kiraat snapped.

"Big words for the true coward" Syndica snarled before he summoned a weapon from Quarton.

The weapon was like a scythe. It was about two and a half meters in length with a blade about three quarters of a meter long. The pole was mustard yellow and the blade was bronze. The weapon looked sinister.

"Says the one that has attacked a school full of children" Kiraat smirked before he summoned his Quarton swords.

As Kiraat and Syndica clashed blades, Poisous ran to Aya's side and cut the bindings keeping her from moving. Aya just stared at Poisous for a moment, shocked that he managed to escape the control Mindcontra had over him. Thanking him, Aya ran to her friends, peers and teachers.

They watched as Kiraat overpowered Syndica in their fight. That was when Mindcontra called for a return to Quarton. All Corrupted disappeared into a shower of lights, leaving just the Guardians, Kiraat, the Knights, Warriors and the other students and teachers in the school. Kiraat breathed out before he ran over to Aya and Claire. Dropping to his knees, he embraced them both in a hug. Poisous smiled at the sight before walking up to the Guardians.

"What do you think should be the best course of action? It isn't time for the Knights and the Warriors to have their identities revealed yet" he asked as he stared at the large group of students.

"We have that covered Helix. We will replace the battle as a viewing of Quarton in everyone's minds except those that are allowed to know" Boreas answered.

"What about the events leading up to the battle, the hostage situation" Poisous asked, ignoring the fact Boreas had called him Helix.

"Helix, we have got that covered as well" Notus replied, again, calling Poisous Helix.

"What about my subsequent betrayal of the Corrupted" Poisous asked.

"That we shall include in our replacement memories" Eurus laughed.

"It is a shame your sister did not follow you in betraying Mindcontra, she would be a great allie and a greater friend" Zephyrus sighed.

"We will get her and the others out of Mindcontra's control" Poisous smirked.

"We shall wipe their memories now, we will have an hour opening to put them all into their classrooms" Boreas stated rather plainly before he and the Guardians walked up to the group of witnesses.

The Guardians spread out their arms before a large flash of light went over the people in front of them. When it was safe to see, everyone saw the students and teachers all standing, but were sound asleep. Zephyrus looked at the others in the room.

"We may need help putting them in their classrooms and other places" he called.

Complying, everyone still conscious all helped in moving the students and teachers back to the classrooms they were suppose to be in. Aya smiled when she saw her brother doing a lot of help considering his condition. They managed to finish up placing everyone back about five minutes left before the Guardians estimated they would wake. Aya smiled as she hugged Kiraat before he left with the Guardians. There was another flash outside the school grounds. Aya knew that there must've been reporters or something outside talking about the hostage situation. Poisous walked up to Aya with a minute to spare.

"Aya, on Earth, you and your friends call me Helix okay. My sister, she is Serena. I'm going to be a new allie" Poisous informed.

"Shouldn't you be gone" Aya asked.

"Yes, but just call me Helix from now on, unless we are on Quarton" Poisous replied.

"Fine, now get, before they wake" Aya nodded.

Poisous... Helix, left in a quick dash. Aya rolled her eye seconds before the first student woke.

"This just got a hell of a lot more interest" she thought quietly to herself.

 **A/N. Yeah, I know the memory wiping thing was a cheap way out but I couldn't think of a better way for the others to forget about the incident. Okay, time for the next chapter preview. It has been a few weeks since Helix/Poisous joined the side of the Knights and Warriors and it just seems extremely fortunate for them that this happened. However, when a battle with Jukious makes a turn no one saw coming, will Aya trust herself again? Or will she cast away her blade forever? I say the former. Next time in: Control, Control, Control**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Hehe, I'm here with a new chapter. I do hope you dear readers are going to be enjoying this chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 13: Control, Control, Control

Aya laid down on the sand as the waves crashed against the shore. She and the Knights, Warriors, Poisous, Mr White and their families decided that today they would go to the beach. It was a hot day so why not. Aya's pale skin had the sun shine off it. She frowned when someone's shadow loomed over her.

"Get out of the way Chooki, you're blocking the sun" Aya grumbled as she made out the ponytail.

"Nah, I think you need to have some fun. Come on, everybody is waiting for you" Chooki replied as he extended his hand.

"I guess there is not other choice" Aya sighed before she took up on Chooki's gesture.

The two smiled as they walked towards the rest of the team. Aya saw why they needed her. They were going to play a game of beach soccer. They were divided as boys versus girls, with Kiiro and Kiki sitting out. Aya smirked as she gave Chooki a quick Kiss on the cheek before joining the girls' side. As much as nobody wanted to see the kiss, she still did it anyway. Wakamei pat Aya on the head for doing it. Jade smiled but shook her head in a joking manner. Claire face palmed herself at the sight. Blaze pat Aya on the back. Beni did mock barfing when Aya arrived. Aya just smiled before Wakamei spoke.

"You all ready to take them down" she asked.

"If Aya uses her moves, I think we will stand a chance" Jade nodded.

"I might have to see these moves" Wakamei smirked.

"I guess girl power is our champion" Blaze laughed.

"You got it" Claire grinned deviously.

"What does your evil little mind have planned" Aya asked.

"Oh nothing" Claire replied, a devious gleam in her eye.

"Either way, there is no way some boys will beat us" Beni stated rather confidently.

True to Beni's words, the girls did not loose. Aya always did skills not even Chooki could match. Aya flicked the ball up before performing a near impossible backwards bicycle kick. The shear power behind the ball to foot contact was what won the game for the girls. The zoomed pass Guran, Toxsa, Gen and Chooki. It took them a few seconds to realise the ball practically teleported to the goal. The girls all cheered before lifting Aya up onto Wakamei's shoulders.

"Three cheers for Aya" Wakamei laughed. "Hip, hip."

"Hooray" the other girls cheered as well as the boys.

"Hip, hip!" "Hooray!" "Hip, hip!" "Hooray!"

The team of Tenkai Knights and Warriors laughed whilst their parents, guardians and Mr White laughed at the sight. Kiraat smiled, seeing Aya and Claire happy after what happened to both him and them brought him the smile. He was lightly punched in the arm by Mr Nash.

"It's good to see the kids happy after all that has happened" Mr Nash grinned.

"It is, I just can't believe some of the stuff has happened though. All well, the universe is something only the Guardians know how to explain in its fullest" Kiraat replied as looked over at his friend.

"Still can't believe those kids are the ones who are suppose to save our world" Mrs Mason commented. "Especially Kiiro, she is so young."

"The Warrior Virtist and her counterpart Sinist are both suppose to be kids. That's what the original two were anyway" Kiraat replied.

"How is it you already know so much" Mr Dalton asked from his place of the occupied are.

"Me, Mr White and this guy all knew each other before a all of this well before they even knew. We have been to Quaton ourselves. Me as Menta and these two I don't even remember who they were. If I remember correctly, you two were Knights" Kiraat replied as he sat down.

"It has been so long since we last went that I don't even remember who I was. I remember the first time we met you Kiraat. You were so young, and still living with that psycho father of yours. I have no idea how you endured what happened to you" Mr Nash commented.

"Call it a gift" Kiraat replied with a laugh.

"You know, I wonder what the other world is like. It would be interesting to spend at least one day there with the kids" Mrs Dalton wondered aloud.

"It actually is pretty cool. Having a second body is awesome. I think I can convince the Guardians to allow that to happen after all this is over" Kiraat answered.

"Really? You would do that" Mr Jones questioned.

"Sure! Come on, you think I would not allow this to happen" Kiraat replied with a shout.

The team walked over to their parents with laughs. Aya and Chooki held their hands together as they laughed. Kiraat saw this along with Mr and Mrs Mason. They new how much the two teammates cared about each other. It brought out something more humane than saving the world. Aya giggled at something that Chooki whispered into her ear.

"Oh come on" everyone heard Toxsa cry.

"What is it Toxsa" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Check our bricks" Toxsa replied as he sowed his.

His brick was glowing brightly. Everyone with a Core Brick took them out and saw each one glowing. Giving each other a nod and their parents and guardians a wave goodbye, the them rushed towards their respective portals.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Tenkai Strategy_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm Core Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

 _Gladitorest Core Engaged_

The team appeared as their Quaton forms on top of a plateau. Below them was a Corekai camp with Corekai soldiers running about. Off in the distance they could see an army of Corrupted. They had no idea who was leading this assault but whoever it was, it didn't look good.

"Jukious is leading the assault" the team heard Poisous state rather firmly.

"Your sister is leading the assault" Ninjina questioned.

"Unfortunately that is so. If she gets her hands on any of you, we are screwed. The Guardians won't give you a second chance of identities being revealed" Poisous answered as he joined the team.

"This is bad, if your sister is leading the assault, no one is safe. Especially with what Samuraius did to her" they heard Menta comment as the brown Warrior joined them.

"If that is so, I'll fight her on my own. I made her mad, I'm going to fight against that myself. Lydendor, do not attempt to help me. Worry about Virtist, she is your family and family is more important than anyone in life" Samuraius muttered before she jumped down.

"Foolish little girl. Menta, we should've told her what would happen to my sister if they battle alone. Why didn't you stop her" Poisous barked as he grabbed hold of Menta.

"Unfortunately, I've read the events that happened to get either end of the prophecy. Unfortunately, one of the required definite events that need a little negativity need to happen. This fight is one of them, I'm sorry, but neither one of them is going to come out as their old selves unless Samuraius can stop herself before it is unleashed" Menta replied as he looked away in shame.

"What will be unleashed" Lydendor asked, worry in his voice.

"The monster that hides inside her. All of us have a monster waiting to be unleashed. Her one will make an appearance if she does not stop herself from near killing of not killing Jukious" Menta replied rather grimly.

"No" Lydendor whispered before he ran down.

"What about the rest of us" Soldieron asked.

"We fight the Corrupted" Poisous firmly stated.

Samuraius charged forward with fire in her eye. She wanted to fight Jukious after what she did to her. She also knew Jukious would want to fight her after what she did to her herself. She soon heard the insane cackling of the controlled Jukious.

"Well, well, well, Samuraius decides to fight me. How pleasant, I've been wanting a rematch between us after what you did to me on Earth" Jukious snarled in her laughing voice.

"Says the one that knocked out a girl smaller and younger than yourself" Samuraius growled as she gripped her swords.

"It was in self defence" Jukious smirked.

"Cut that crap out. You attacked me and my friends for no reason other than we are a threat to your cause. Now, fight me now or I will make you myself" Samuraius snarled.

"Ooh, this is what I want to see. Okay, let's fight" Jukious cackled before she rushed forward, drawing her own blade.

The two clashed swords before a shockwave sent everything back. The two stared down at each other for a moment before rushing each other. Samuraius swung down whilst Jukious blocked and delivered a heavy kick to Samuraius' gut. The force behind the kick sent Samuraius skidding back.

Jukious smirked before she charged forward and met blades with Samuraius. Samuraius however, was ready for the attack. Flipping backwards, she kicked Jukious in the chin. Jukious screamed in pain as the foot made contact. She was sent flying backwards a good ten meters or more. Jukious grunted when she landed.

Samuraius grabbed a small rock before she tossed it in the air. Jukious saw this action and found it odd. Rising to her feet, Jukious charged forward before she saw Samuraius preform a backwards bicycle kick and sent the rock hurdling towards her. As she tried to dodge the rock, Jukious was hit in the left shoulder.

Samuraius turned to see Jukious in pain. No regard for what she was about to do, Samuraius walked up to the injured general and kicked her. She grabbed Jukious' sword and thrust it into Jukious' abdomen. Screaming in pain, Jukious looked Samuraius in the eye, only to see it wasn't the same person.

"She has been released" Jukious whimpered, her Earth form having tears well up in her eyes.

"Time to put the final nail into the coffin" Samuraius muttered.

"Samuraius, don't" the two heard a voice scream.

"I told you to stay out of this" Samuraius demanded as she spun to see Lydendor.

"Don't, by killing her, you will be just as bad as your father. You will be a different person. The Samuraius I love, I know would not kill anyone. So what if Jukious isn't on our side, it doesn't mean you can kill her" Lydendor pleaded.

"I told you to stay out of this" Samuraius screamed before she threw her sword at Lydendor.

Lydendor was far into shock to dodge the blade as it went through his leg. Samuraius soon realised what she did. Shock came over her. She screamed before running away. Jukious pulled her sword from her abdomen to witness Lydendor limping in the direction Samuraius ran.

"I wouldn't go after her. Not in your state or her own" Jukious stated with a grunt.

"Like I would listen to you" Lydendor growled before he fell.

"I don't. I'm just telling you that it would be dangerous, even the Guardians won't dare go after her" Jukious screamed.

"She is my girlfriend. If I'm not there to help her, then I'm going to be the lousy boyfriend" Lydendor barked before he limped away.

"Stubborn like a mule. It was a pain to deal with Mindcontra in my head but if someone that stubborn exist, my pain is nothing" Jukious whispered to herself.

Samuraius ran for a long time, crying and screaming over what she just did. She just tried to kill the boy she loved. Consumed with what she did, she began to hear a voice in her head.

"It seems you truly outdid yourself Aya" the voice whispered.

"W-w-who are you and how do you know my Earth name" Samuraius asked as she looked around.

"Well, I'm the monster hiding inside of you" the voice replied with a smirk in the way it spoke.

"What do you want" Samuraius asked, holding back the urge to scream.

"I just want control" the voice cued.

"Control" Samuraius questioned.

"Control, yes, I want control. I want control, control, control! And all you have to do is let me" the voice laughed inside Samuraius' head.

"Why would I let the monster inside me have control" Samuraius questioned.

"Because you enjoyed what you did to Jukious. You enjoyed it did you not" the voice whispered.

"No, no, I didn't" Samuraius shouted.

"Yes you did. Admit it, you enjoyed what you did" the voice chuckled.

"No, I didn't" Samuraius screamed, clutching her head.

"Yes, you did" the voice whispered.

"You lie" Samuraius cried.

"You just don't want to admit it. It goes against what you believe in right. Don't let me believe you still believe in those false accusations. Neither side is good nor bad. They want the same goal but want it to themselves. You are suppose to stop world destruction. So why not let me have control for a while, let me stop the war before it reaches Earth" the voice whispered.

"That would be good, to stop the war before it reaches Earth" Samuraius commented. "But what makes you think I won't do it myself without you?"

"I promise to let you guide me from within. If I do something you don't like, tell me and I promise to stop" the voice replied in a comforting way.

"Fine, but if you lie to me, or if you hurt one of my friends or even most of the Corrupted generals, I will pull you from control" Samuraius snarled.

"Fine by me" the voice replied.

Samuraius soon let the voice gain control. However, she regretted it immediately when she saw her vision go black and the sounds around her fade away. Soon, there was nothing but herself, but then she saw the owner of the voice. The owner was a black and grey version of herself on Earth. However, the eye that was covered was the exact opposite side to her true self. The new version of herself smirked before she spoke.

"You shouldn't of agreed if you wanted what you wanted to happen" she smirked.

"Don't" Aya screamed, reaching forward only to have chains wrap around her. Aya watched as the other Aya took control and allowed Aya to see what was happening.

Aya saw Lydendor running with a limp towards her Quaton body. This was horrible.

Lydendor ran with a mighty limp in search for Samuraius. He heard a scream in the distance. He limped towards the scream to see Samuraius on her knees, struggling to stand. He rushed to her side, worry taking over him.

"Samuraius, are you okay" Lydendor asked.

"L-L-Lydendor, why would you come after me after what I did" Samuraius asked.

"You are who I love. I knew you weren't thinking straight. That is why you did what you did" Lydendor replied as he helped Samuraius to her feet.

"I'm sorry" Samuraius cried.

"Hey, I forgave you before I even left to search for you. There is no need for you to say you're sorry to me" Lydendor comforted Samuraius.

"But, your leg" Samuraius questioned.

"I think I should be more worried about you. I heard you scream when I ran to search for you" Lydendor replied as he walked Samuraius with him back the way he came.

They didn't get that far until they saw Corekai. Three Corekai marched alongside a tank, searching for someone or something. One of the Corekai spotted the two coming over.

"It's them" the red Corekai called.

"They searched for us, how long have we been gone" Samuraius asked.

"At the most four hours" Lydendor answered as he walked with Samuraius.

"Lydendor, Samuraius, are you two okay" the blue Corekai asked.

"We will be once we are back with everyone else" Lydendor replied.

"Get on the tank" the green Corekai nodded.

"Get on Samuraius, I just need to talk to these guys" Lydendor smiled as he helped Samuraius up onto the tank.

"Sure, don't be too long" Samuraius called.

"What is it Lydendor" Green asked.

"Samuraius is different but I can't pinpoint it exactly. I know there is a difference between her now and before the attack" Lydendr replied in a hushed voice.

"Understood, we will keep a close watch on her" Blue saluted quietly.

"Thanks" Lydendor nodded before he climbed up to the tank with difficulty.

"This is squad C, we found both Lydendor and Samuraius, returning to base" Red spoke loudly into the air.

They all returned to the Corekai base to see Jukious and two Corrupted standing with the Corekai. Jukious eyed Samuraius closely and soon saw the difference Lydendor couldn't pinpoint. The eyes were switched. She was about to say something when the Knights and Warriors, with the exception of Starlet and Soldieron, rushed towards the returning two.

"They didn't notice" Soldieron whispered.

"They're too blinded by the fact Samuraius and Lydendor are back that they can't see what is going on" Starlet commented.

"As much as I reluctantly helped you, I can't let that thing be in control of her" Jukious growled.

"That isn't Samuraius" Starlet cried.

"What do you mean" Bravenwolf questioned.

"Her eyes, look at them" Soldieron replied.

"They're switched" Jukious finished.

"What are you on about, they aren't switched" Lydendor defended.

"Which eye is she missing on Earth" Soldieron questioned.

"Her left eye" Lydendor answered before he turned to see Samuraius' right eye didn't functioned. "What did you do to Samuraius?!"

"Lydendor, I thought you knew me" Samuraius begged as Lydendor pinned her to the side of the tank.

"I do know Samuraius and her eye that is not gone is the right one. Her left eye is missing, not her right" Lydendor barked.

Everybody was far into shock to act. They watched as Lydendor slowly drained the life out of Samuraius.

"Stop" Jukious ordered.

"Why should I? It isn't Samuraius" Lydendor shouted.

"It is Samuraius' body, not her mind. Her mind has been taken over by a monster. The monster that was lurking inside her. No matter what you will do, you are still hurting Samuraius" Jukious explained.

"I-I-I-I can't believe that is what is happening" Lydendor stuttered.

"Please, I don't know why my eyes have been switched around. Maybe it has something to do with my scream before. Please, don't. Remember the Ferris wheel ride we took and I asked you out. If I was some inner monster, I would have not known that day so clearly" Samuraius begged.

Lydendor just stared at Samuraius. Surely no inner monster would know that like he and Aya did. He let go off Samuraius, allowing her to breath and to look at everybody else. Out of everyone, three remained unconvinced, the three to call her out. The three that saw through her lies.

"Step away from her Lydendor, she is just trying to mess with your head" Starlet ordered kindly,

"Stay away from her" Lydendor snapped as he took a warning shot towards the three.

"You idiot, don't you see, she is messing with your head. For all we know, the real Samuraius is being forced to tell that thing about the day you two started dating" Jukious snapped.

"Think Lydendor, how many times has Samuraius scream both here and on Earth" Soldieron asked as she took a step forward.

"She screamed plenty of times" Lydendor defended, earning nods from the rest of the team.

"I'm going to do it" Jukious snarled before she charged forward.

Lydendor didn't have time to react before he was tossed aside and Jukious took hold of Samuraius. Everybody watched as Jukious delivered a heavy punch towards Samuraius' face. The sound was chilling to hear. Samuraius grunted silently, only loud enough for herself and Jukious to hear.

"Put her down" Poisous demanded of his sister.

"No! She isn't the little brat that broke my nose" Jukious snarled.

"But I never broke your nose" Samuraius blurted out, covering her mouth after saying so.

"No way" Bravenwolf whispered once he heard Samuraius.

"It can't be" Tributon commented.

"It seems you screwed up big time" Jukious laugh.

"So what if I have. I had them going for as long as I needed them to" Samuraius laughed back before she kicked Jukious.

"You brat" Jukious snarled as she stumbled back.

"I can't believe it was unleashed but Jukious was not killed" Menta commented as Samuraius and Jukious traded blows.

"I hope you die" Jukious scream as she pinned Samuraius and punched her several times.

"P-p-please stop" Samuraius screamed, her eyes switching back to their normal way around.

"Good to see the brat back" Jukious smirked before she rose to her feet and helped Samuraius to her feet herself.

"How do you know it isn't the monster" Menta questioned.

"Her eyes" Jukious replied.

"Good, her eyes are back to normal. But I'm not fully convinced the inner monster is gone" Poisous commented.

"I'm so confused, is that robot bad or not" Virtist asked.

"I'm just as confused as you" Valorn replied.

"I'm sorry" Samuraius screamed. "I shouldn't of believed her lies. I shouldn't of let that monster take control of me."

"Is she still there" Jukious asked.

"Y-yes" Samuraius stuttered.

"Great, next time that thing makes an appearance, just beat her senseless" Jukious yawned before she walked off with the Corrupted behind her.

"She is trying to get back in control" Samuraius screamed before her eyes switched around.

"I'm afraid that brat isn't in control at the moment. Only I am. Sorry, but you three I must kill first" Samuraius laughed, her voice different yet the same.

The Corrupted and Jukious turned only for the Corrupted to dissolve and Jukious to be pinned to the ground. Everybody watched in horror as Samuraius beat Jukious. Poisous, Starlet, Soldieron and Lydendor rushed to Jukious' side. They pulled Samuraius off Jukious within an inch of Jukious' life. Menta and Bravenwolf ran to Jukious' side while the other four held the evil side of Samuraius at bay. Samuraius thrashed out as she tried to escape the hold.

"It seems like she has a stronger hold on the mind than what beating her would fix" Jukious commented as she hobbled to some crates.

"Let me go. All I want to do is stop the war before it reaches Earth" Samuraius barked.

"By killing those that stand a chance at doing it themselves" Poisous questioned as he tightened his grip.

"By killing those that will cause it to reach Earth" Samuraius snarled before she tried to escape the grip the four had on her.

"We need to take her to Earth. I've got an idea" Lydendor ordered.

"I'll make sure she goes to Earth" Poisous nodded before everyone faded into pixelated lights.

He soon pressed a button on the back of Samuraius' head. She too faded into pixelated lights. He soon followed the example. Aya fell into the portal room with a snarl. Jade and Claire stood five meters back with Kiraat standing in front of her. Helix followed Aya from exiting the portal. He took something from his arm and soon Aya had handcuffs on her wrists. They all gave each other a nod before they left.

Kiraat drove the car with Claire in the front passenger seat, Jade behind him, Aya in the seat behind Claire and Helix in the middle of Jade and Aya. They all were tense about the situation. They had no idea what Chooki had in mind but it must be a good idea if it meant coming to Earth, right?

They arrived in the shopping district and soon walked towards Mr White's shop. No one spoke, not even Aya. They entered and there was Mr White.

"We are coming to the Portal room" Mr White spoke before anyone could speak.

They all walked down the stairs then into the Portal room. Everyone, I mean everyone, that knew about the Knights and Warriors were in the room. Even Jukious in her Earth form Helix called Serena was there. They all turned to see Aya with her hands in handcuffs.

"Such a welcoming party" Aya laughed in the same yet different voice she had on Quaton.

"Chooki, what was it you had in mind" Kiraat asked as Chooki walked up to them.

"You'll see" Chooki replied with a smirk before he walked up to Aya.

"I see why Aya wanted to date you. You are so gor-" Aya laughed before she was stopped by Chooki kissing her.

"Well, that is different" Blaze commented.

"Wow, just wow. If this doesn't work, we would need a miracle" Wakamei swallowed as Chooki parted from Aya.

"Chooki, why would you kiss me when I wasn't in control" Aya growled as she prepared to slap Chooki.

"In my defence, it was the only way I could think off that would have you fight for control of your mind" Chooki replied as he flinched.

"Smart move, my prince" Aya smirked.

"Thank you, milady" Chooki bowed in mock gentleman manner.

"Well, that worked" Kiki laughed.

"I am not letting my son date a girl like her" Mrs Mason shrieked once everyone reached a happy mood.

"Excuse me" Serena questioned. "Did I just hear you correctly. You think you have a say in who your son dates. Last time I checked, only two people decide who they date. Both the people dating. So unless you are dating Chooki or Aya, I say you have no say in the matter."

"Well put Serena" Aya smirked.

"Oh don't think I forgive you for my nose and the beating you gave me the other day. I still remember that" Serena replied.

"You still took our side" Chooki replied with a smug look.

"You got me on that one" Serena sighed. "Anyway, they belong together. They are so happy together. If you don't want Chooki or Aya happy, well in this case both, go and split them up."

"Sorry honey, but these kids have a good point" Mr Mason shrugged.

"I can't believe it. For all we know, she could turn into that thing again" Mrs Mason screamed.

"I'm sure we can work it out when that happens again" Helix smirked.

"I can't believe you are all for them to date" Mrs Mason stated, shocked that no one took her side.

"Look on the bright side of it. They are happy and Chooki gets to experience a kind gentle girl like Aya and a total Corrupted representative at once. He knows what not to go to if they ever break up" Blaze laughed.

"I see what you did there" Ceylon smirked under his breath.

"Why don't we all have some tea? Why not that special kind of tea Pepper loved" Kiraat called, changing the subject.

"What a wonderful idea! Who would like to help me prepare the tea" Mr White smiled.

"Might as well" Helix and Mr Nash smiled as they both left with Mr White.

Kiraat sighed before he walked over to the main computer of the room. He sat down and pulled out a locket. He opened it to reveal a picture of Aya and Claire and a picture of a woman about his age. She had long white hair, violet eyes and tanned skin. She was in a pink dress with blue flowers all over it. Around her neck was a locket of her own. Kiraat heard movement behind him. He turned to see Serena behind him.

"That woman, who was she? Was that Pepper" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. She died not too long ago to a monster from Quaton. Claire doesn't know the details of her mother's death and I don't intend her to find out until Mindcontra is defeated" Kiraat replied as he closed the locket and tucked it under his shirt.

"Why after Mindcontra is defeated" Serena asked.

"Because Mindcontra was the one to release that monster" Kiraat replied with a hushed voice.

"Understandable" Serena frowned. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking? But do you know why I turn into my brother's Quaton form and he turns into mine?"

"It must be the portal you use. The Core Bricks are designed not to make the mistake. It is just the portal you used. Now that you both will be using a Guardian created portal, you both will be in the correct forms now" Kiraat answered.

"Tea's ready" they heard Mr White call.

"Hey, you have a good taste in who to settle down with. Pepper was cute" Serena commented as she helped Kiraat to his feet.

"Thanks" Kiraat replied before he joined the others.

 **A/N. This chapter is longer than I expected. All well, stuff happens. Chapter preview time. Kiraat talks with the other guardians of the Knights and Warriors. When Mrs Mason asks about Pepper, Kiraat tells them about what happened to her. He recounts everything from his point of view. Next time, in chapter: Pepper Tenkey, The Mystery Revealed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Hello, time for me to write about what happened to the previously mentioned Pepper Tenkey. When the events are being told, they will be in first person so expect a different writing style. To the story.**

Chapter 14: Pepper Tenkey, The Mystery Revealed

Kiraat sat with the parents and guardians of each of the Knights and Warriors. He was answering some unanswered questions about Quaton with the assistance of Helix, Serena, Mr Nash and Mr White. He knew the parents had a right to know.

"How many Knights and Warriors have there been over the years" Mr Dalton asked.

"Twelve Knights, sixteen Warriors, two Balance Keepers, six Corrupted traitor Warriors and a few uncategorised members" Kiraat answered.

"All together, thirty six Knights and Warriors plus the few uncategorised" Helix added.

"And we got half of them here. Eighteen Knights and Warriors, two of which are still being controlled" Mr Nash stated as to clarify the current living members.

"Who are the two still being controlled" Mr Mason asked.

"Sinist and Desgusei" Mr White answered.

"As much as those two are the worst, they are still the best in Mindcontra's arsenal, right after himself and Syndica" Serena growled as she pictured the human forms of both.

"Hey, Kiraat, what happened to Claire's mother" Mrs Mason asked.

"What happened to Pepper" Dèishì asked.

"That, is a terrible story. Claire doesn't know what happened to Pepper. It's for the best until Mindcontra is gone" Kiraat answered.

"Why don't you tell us, she would've wanted you to not carry what happened to her by yourself" Mrs Dalton requested.

"It's best to tell them. They deserve to know" Mr Nash said as he placed his hand on Kiraat's shoulder.

"I guess you do, but keep this from the kids. It's best they are in the dark" Kiraat agreed before he told the story of what happened.

 _~Flashback~_

I sat on the beach. Me, my pregnant wife Pepper and our young daughter were enjoying the sun's light for that day. As luck would have it, I saw three of my friends walking over towards my family, Mr Nash, his son and his wife. They were having fun like what me and my family always do. I saw my raven haired daughter wave towards the young Guran.

"Hey Nash, how's it going" I laughed as I greeted my old friend.

"Tenkey, I've been well. How about yourself" Nash replied.

"Great, got the day off to spend time with these two" I laughed as I witness both young Guran and young Claire build a sand castle.

"I wouldn't get too confident. You know Villius and Mindcontra won't let that happen" Nash laughed in response.

"Such a mood killer" I sighed before I noticed my Core Brick glowing, as well as Nash's and Pepper's.

"Go, I'll look after them" Nash's wife smiled before we said our goodbyes to our children.

We ran to the shop we always met the others in. We ran in to see our friend Mr White, or White for short rush down the stairs. We all have each other a nod before running into the portal room. We heard the other members of our team enter the room. We all have a nod before entering the portal.

Once we got to Quaton, it was looking bad. We were on the opposite side of the planet than our allie Beag was on. There was about a total of six Corekai remaining. That is when we saw him. Mindcontra in all his glory.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I heard Desgusei shout.

"Oh just nothing, just doing a little house cleaning before the encore starts" Mindcontra replied.

I knew what he meant. Unlike the others, I knew this guy's Earth form. He wanted to unleash an ancient beast simply known by the people of Quaton as the Tenkai Nightmare.

"You aren't serious on unleashing that thing. You doomed us all and yourself" I bark, trying my best to hide the fact I knew him.

"That is enough Kiraat" I heard the all to familiar voice of Syndica, the most worthiest person to be considered my father's twin.

"How the hell do you know my Earth name Syndica" I ask once I see the demonic Corrupted general.

"You know that one" my wife asked as she held my arm.

"Some things need to stay hidden. My knowledge of these two will be further than anyone of you can imagine" I reply as I lightly push my wife away from me.

"You haven't told any of them, have you? How well you actually know me and Syndica" Mindcontra laughed.

"What is he on about Menta" Bravenwolf barked.

"Wolf, fellow Knights and Warriors, these two I know because I know them on Earth. Mindcontra is someone I work with and Syndica is a member of the Tenkey Family Crime Syndicate" I answer.

"Should've seen that coming" Valorn commented.

"Time for the show to start" my wife called as she pointed her sword towards Mindcontra.

"Honey, I don't want you to fight, not with our baby on the way" I pleaded with her.

"Menta, you worry too much. Here, I don't need to worry about our child, Claire came out okay then. What makes you think this time will be different" she smiled, hurting me a little on the inside.

"Menta, you know these two well, what are their weaknesses" Tributon called as he fired at Syndica.

"Mindcontra's weakness is his arrogance. Syndica is his pride" I answered before I blocked Syndica's attack on my wife.

"Sorry sweetie, but I need to help in this attack" my wife laughed before she stabbed Syndica.

"Bad move missy" Syndica chuckled before he kicked her.

My wife rolled across the ground, grunting and screaming in pain as she hit the ground. I watched in horror as she didn't get up after a few minutes of laying still. All eyes were on her. No one battled as we all watched. As much as Mindcontra and Syndica were against us, they knew it was not right to continue fighting after a pregnant woman got injured. I ran to her side, crying, hoping she was okay.

As I arrived, I heard her gasping in pain. It was quiet but it was there. I rolled her onto her back. I saw the scratches on her armour, then I took notice of the hole in her side. She was missing a chunk of her Quaton form. What made it worst, it was where our unborn child would've been. I forced back my cry for the loss I surely had. I held my wife close for a while. Until I heard cackling.

"Oh this is just great, just great. Pepper is dead. Your unborn child is dead. Oh this is just perfect. It makes killing you rest of you much easier" I heard the easily recognisable voice of Mindcontra laugh.

I laid my wife down and stood. I turned to face Mindcontra. One thing was on my mind. He was responsible for Pepper's death. He is going to pay for that. I held onto my sword with a tight grip. I calculated the best optimal first strike against him. It looked him directly in the eye. Whatever my eyes said, it scared him.

"I'm going to kill you Mindcontra. You killed my wife. You killed my unborn child, now you will pay for that. You Corrupted-" I didn't get to finish as he rushed forward and punched my gut.

"Ah, ah, ah. This is a wonderful day. I'm sorry for your lost but I must fulfil the ritual. Your friends shall join us" Mindcontra laugh into my ear.

"I hate you" I grunted before I see a bright light in the sky.

"Now, is that a way to talk to your new god. Once the beast is released, Earth, Quaton, Beast World, all other worlds will be mine to control, and you won't be able to stop me" Mindcontra cackled as he walked up to a slowly expanding circle underneath where the light came from.

"You won't release that thing" I bark as I tackle him to the ground.

"Why resist when it has already happened" he cackled before I saw the armours tentacle rise from the circle.

I knew that there was only one good option for me to do to stop this. The other options were impossible for me to do. I needed to close the portal from the inside. I knew that would leave Claire alone in the world but it was the most logical option. The others I could not bare myself to do. I knew there were three options. The one J picked would mean I died protecting those I loved. The other two, not so much. Let the monster through but use all my Tenkai energy to transport it into someone's body. The final one, let Mindcontra have his way.

I rose to my feet before I ran forward. Syndica didn't even try to stop me. Mindcontra was taking aim at me, making sure I never did what I plan. He did succeed in stopping me but then I saw my wife enter the circle and into the place the creature delved. I watched in horror as the circle closed with my wife, Pepper still inside it. I stared in horror, unable to accept her doing it. Mindcontra was in tears he was laughing that much.

I pushed myself to my feet and ran to deliver his end. I was stopped by the then Samuraius. He gave me a look before speaking.

"Menta, get a hold of yourself. Pepper did that on her own. Even if she was being controlled, killing him won't get her back" he snapped, bringing me to my senses.

"She was being controlled. What's worst, I made her use her Tenkai energy to send that creature into the soul of the second generation Samuraius. Won't she be happy. Not only will she have a voice inside her that wants control but also the ingredients for Armageddon" Mindcontra chuckled.

"Who is the second Samuraius you sick monster" I snap as I grab hold of him.

"Someone close to you. Someone related. Someone, abused" he answered before he and Syndica as well as a few of our own disappeared.

"A-A-A-Aya. Why her" I whispered in fear for the sister I never met.

"Menta, we're sorry for your loss. We're sorry for what will happen to her" Bravenwolf apologised before we all left.

We walked out into the portal room. I fell to my knees and began to cry over the death of Pepper and our unborn child. That was when the Guardians came to us. They took pity on me. They came up to me and spoke to me.

"Kiraat, we saw what happened. We are sorry but we could not interfere. You understand why" Boreas apologised.

"We are sorry about the loss. This will greatly impact Claire" Eurus added.

"Make sure to have everybody outside of this room forget what happened. Make them forget about my family. I'm going to search for answers. Answers to some questions that are not answered" I snap before I stand.

"But, what about Claire" Nash questioned.

"Alter her memories. Alter them so that she forgets about her relationship with any of you. Sh-she needs to not know about the truth yet. She doesn't need to be dragged into this" I reply.

"It is for the best" Notus agreed.

"She is too young" Boreas nodded.

"As for her friendships, it is for the best as well" Eurus agreed.

"When will you return" Nash asked before Zephyrus could speak.

"When it is time" I reply.

"Goodbye, Menta" Zephyrus farewelled before he and the other Guardians left.

I left soon after. I was determined to find the answers to some questions risen by this. I wanted to bring Pepper back.

 _~End Of Flashback~_

"That is what happened to her. She died alongside our unborn child" Kiraat finished, crying over the story.

"That's, horrible. So, you've three been keeping all this from the children and for good reason as well. They shouldn't know that" Mrs Mason replied.

"I'm afraid that time is nearing" Kiraat commented.

"How long" Mr Dalton asked.

"The Invasion" Mr Nash answered.

"What is The Invasion" Mrs Dalton asked.

"The day this will all end. Just three more weeks. We will tell them the day before The Invasion" Kiraat answered.

 **A/N. Hehe, I'm an evil author. I did go a bit morbid with the Pepper death but hey, I did warn this is a dark story. Now time for the chapter preview. The Knights and Warriors have been having trouble going up against the Corrupted. Even with their team being as big as it is, the generals and their armies seem to be getting better. Top that with Aya's second personality and boom, the worst problems in the world. However, when Aya as Samuraius is transported to a cave with Claire as Ninjina and Serena as her true form as Poisous, they are in for a surprise. Next time in: Darkness Within.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. You know, here is a little bit of pointless Tenkai Knights trivia. It is an anime (even though it is technically half anime and half CGI cartoon. Boom, another piece of trivia) where the dubbed version actually aired before the Japanese version. Surprising that the dub would air first but they did make half of it a CGI cartoon. Well, time for the chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 15: Darkness Within

Aya sat quietly in her PE class, waiting for it to be her turn in the sport they were playing. Unlike everybody else in her class, she did not wear the same sports uniform. She was thinking whilst also trying not to listen to her second personality ramble on about wanting control. Aya stopped her train of thought and the second personality stopped talking when they saw somebody standing in front of her. She looked up to see her teacher.

"Hey sir. What would you like" Aya asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"I just wanted to see if you are okay. You're all by yourself over here. I would've thought you would be with the group you are always seen with during break periods" the teacher replied.

"I suppose I should be with them. See you sir" Aya replied as she stood and stretched her arms and legs.

Her teacher watched her walk up to her friends. He suspected something odd about them. He just couldn't place his finger one the odd thing. He walked up to the class and started to give them instructions on what was going to happen that lesson.

Aya was happy that she and her friends were all in the same group. They were going to play a game of soccer with three other groups. To say the least, it was an unfair match up. She was one of the best in the class along side Chooki, Guran, Gen and the mysterious kid she spoke with the first time they met Kiki. No other team stood a match against them. They worked as a team and allowed either Aya, Chooki, Gen or Guran to get the ball so they could get a goal. Aya did pull off a few of her custom moves and allowed the other three to do their own custom kicks.

Aya was in the locker room getting changed with her friends when a student from another year walked in. She didn't realise that Aya and her friends and other classmates were all in there and jumped to see them. She clearly had not seen them before because she was freaking out.

"You know this chick" Kiki asked from behind her hand and in a whisper.

"I do. Girls, please meet my older cousin, Hilda" Blaze smirked as she walked out from behind the girl.

"You never told me you had relatives at this school Blaze" Kiki growled, earning a giggle from most of the girls.

"Didn't I. Must've slipped my mind Kiki" Blaze smirked.

"You want to die" Kiki snarled as she held her fist up at Blaze.

"Y-you are friends with this girl" the girl stuttered.

"I'm friends with all these girls. Me and Kiki, we are always like this" Blaze laughed as she leaned on Kiki's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me right. I knew you said some of your friends weren't average but you never said they were like this" the girl replied in a rather worried tone.

"What is that suppose to mean" Claire shouted, earning the attention of the other girls in the locker room.

"Aya, what's going on" one student asked.

Aya turned to see it was the very same classmate from earlier, during the argument with the adults over who was the right side to be on. She was about to answer when a loud crash could be heard. She turned to see Claire dazed at the foot of some lockers and the older girl standing there with worry in her eyes.

"Did you just hurt her" Aya asked.

"Y-yes" the girl nodded.

"Now you will regret it" Aya growled, the aura she gave off made everybody run for cover except the older girl.

"What makes you say that" the older girl smirked.

"Don't do it Hilda" Blaze called.

"You better listen to her. You do not want me annoyed by you. Let's just say I turn into another person" Aya growled.

"I'm so scared" the girl laughed.

"Now you've done it" Blaze grumbled before everyone watched Aya punch the older girl in the jaw.

The older girl just stood there, blinking to what was happening. She had no idea how angry she just made Aya, nor did she know about the second personality in Aya. She was knocked back into her senses by a second punch to the jaw from Aya. The punch sent her sprawling across the floor with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Don't you ever make me or my friends annoyed or angry. We will beat the crap out of you if you do. Consider yourself lucky I didn't continue" Aya snarled before she walked over to Claire and switching her voice out for one that wasn't threatening. "You okay Claire? Talk to me will you?"

"Look, pretty unicorns" Claire mumbled as she reached forward and acted like she was patting some sort of animal.

Claire's reaction brought a lighter mood to the traumatising experience. The students all laughed, including the older girl. Aya helped Claire to her feet before she turned to see eye to eye with the older girl. Her eyes revealed she was not happy with her.

"Do not mess with me or my family nor my friends" Aya growled before she collected her things and Claire's things.

She left the locker room with her friends, with the exception of Blaze for a fairly obvious reason. They walked out into the school hallway to see Serena walking down the hall with an angry expression planted on her face.

"Where is Blaze and that girl she was with? Where are they" she asked with a snarl.

"In there" Aya pointed towards the gymnasium with knowing fear.

"Thanks brat" Serena smirked before she stormed into the gymnasium.

The girls all looked at each other before they reentered the room. In there they saw the whole class walking out of the locker rooms along with Hilda as Blaze called her. Then they saw Serena stomp up to Hilda with her fist clenched. Before a word could be spoken, Serena pinched Hilda.

"Serena, what the hell was that for" Blaze cried as she ran to Hilda's side.

"Don't get in this Blaze. This little annoying brat doesn't know how to respect anybody" Serena snarled.

"Blaze, stay back. I can fight my own battles. It seems this chick doesn't understand a joke" Hilda grunted as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh I can take a joke. It's a matter of if the joke offends people" Serena growled.

This was when teachers started to come into the room to see what was happening. What they saw was Hilda punch Serena in the jaw. Everyone just stood still as the two threw punch after punch towards each other. Aya made the decision to break it up. She ran forward and stood between the two older girls. They both didn't see her in time before they both hit Aya in both sides of her face. Serena just stared wide eyed as her fist made contact with Aya. Hilda stared in shock at the way Aya reacted to being hit.

"Why aren't you screaming?! Are you insane" Hilda screamed as she jumped back.

"Good to see it is Zero Pain doing to fight breaking up, like usual. But I have not forgotten what she said to me" Serena laughed.

"Insane like always Serena. Insane like always" Aya smirked before she began to turn towards Hilda and Blaze. "I think an apology is in requirement. You did say something that clearly offended Serena."

"Only if you tell me what the hell you are? No person can take two hits like that and walk it off" Hilda shouted.

"Like Serena said, I'm Zero Pain. I've got no pain receptors so I can take unimaginable pain and still not feel it. Sorry, but one time only" Aya grinned.

"Like hell that is possible" Hilda barked.

"Sorry, but it's true. You should've seen what happened when I found out she couldn't feel pain. We were in art class and she cut herself without anyone noticing but me and the teacher. We waited for a scream or something but she just shrugged it off" Blaze laughed.

"That's, just not humanly possible" Hilda screamed.

"I seem to be human enough. What else could I be" Aya laughed.

"Show us what is under your eyepatch. Show us to prove you are human" Hilda demanded.

"Aya Tenkey, do not do that. You don't need to prove anything to anyone here" her history teacher shouted.

"Sorry miss. She wants to see if I'm human. Showing her what's under my eyepatch is the only appropriate way" Aya called before she lifted her eyepatch.

Most of the girls fainted at the sight of the empty eye socket. Most of the boys just looked away, trying not to vomit at the sight. Blaze just shook her head with a slight smile. Hilda just stared in horror. Blaze had told her that one of her friends only had one eye but she didn't think it was quite literal.

"W-w-where is your eye?! Where is it" Hilda screamed.

"Where should I start? I guess I sho-" Aya began before being cut off.

"Serena, where the hell are you? Serena, whe- oh, I see you kept your promise on beating up the new girl. What am I going to do with you" everyone heard the voice of Helix say rather unimpressly.

"Sorry bro, but she had it coming. She said a really offensive thing towards me" Serena replied as she walked with Aya back to the group of Knights and Warriors female section of the year and Helix.

"I'm beginning to wonder why we even allowed to enrol her here. Her brother, sure, but her, why" one teacher whispered.

"I heard you sir. It's not nice to talk about somebody behind their back you know" Serena growled.

"Sorry Serena. It's just, you get angered easily" the history teacher of Aya's class replied.

"You can blame my mother for that" Serena growled before she walked back to class only to have the bell ring.

"Lunch time" Jade laughed as she ran away from the gymnasium and to the usual meeting place of the team during the break periods.

The rest of the team followed suit with the addition of Hilda, whom was not exactly sure she wanted to be with her cousin and their group of friend. They all walked to the area to see Jade eating into a large sandwich and Helix and Serena standing up talking about something. Hilda saw Serena and scooted towards the far end of the group. Aya and Chooki both grabbed the group's unofficial soccer ball and began to kick it around. Hilda watched the two play against each other, using moves she never thought were possible by kids their age. This was when she heard the voice of Helix.

"Hard to believe those two are dating with the way they play soccer against each other" he commented as he sat down next to Hilda.

"They're dating" Hilda questioned.

"Yeah, they are. It began well before I enrolled here with my sister. By the way, sorry about her before, she just has a short fuse" Helix answered.

"It's okay. It's just I'm not use to the people around here. I wasn't meaning to offend her. I don't even understand what my joke about the Warriors Jukious and Poisous has to do with her" Hilda whispered.

"To be honest, it's because those two Warriors remind her of me and her. They are both siblings much like me and her. She just doesn't like it when people say bad things about them. She thinks it is also directed towards us, even after I say it isn't. It is usually down to the rest to calm her down" Helix answered as he watched Aya use her signature soccer move.

"That reminds me, why are you two even in this group? Shouldn't you be in people your own age" Hilda asked.

"Well, the sister of the runt of the group is part of this group and we are just part of it through her. We actually get along well with the others. Especially Aya and Claire. Their guardian is a family friend so it also helps with our adding to the group" Helix replied with a slight laugh.

"When you say guardian, you mean they don't have their parents" Hilda asked as she heard about Helix referring to their parent as a guardian.

"Claire's father is Aya's older brother. He took Aya in after her parents were arrested for child abuse, murder and theft, among other crimes. Aya lives with her brother and her niece Claire. It's surprising really, you could confuse Claire and Aya as twin sisters" Helix answered rather solemnly.

"Must be awkward then if Aya accidentally calls her brother dad" Hilda said quietly as she watched the dating soccer players shake hands.

"She only ever calls her brother by his name. Hell, we all do except Claire. She has a good reason to call him dad" Helix laughed.

"Hey, what's up with the necklaces you, your sister, Blaze and that Papua New Guinean girl wear" Hilda questioned.

"Lucky charms. Each member of our group gets a custom made necklace from a friend. Unfortunately, our friend is out of time for a while so you won't be able to get your own until he returns" Helix replied.

"They all look the same" Hilda questioned.

"They're not all the same. They may look the same now but it you look closely, they are all coloured differently and when they open, they all look different" Helix replied before the bell went.

"Hey guys, I won't be able to make it after school. Got to show Hilda around town. See you" Blaze waved.

"The offensive one is more important than friends" Serena growled as her eye twitched.

"Serena, for the last time, she didn't mean it" Helix grumbled.

"Sorry about before. I shouldn't of punched you" Aya spoke quietly towards Hilda.

"I shouldn't of judged you before I met you. I deserved it anyway" Hilda replied.

"Well, bye" Aya waved before she left for her final classes for the day.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Aya met with the rest of the team outside the school with the exception of Blaze for the obvious reason. Everyone knew the plan, go to Quaton, do whatever needed to be done, return back to Earth. Simple plan but nothing is ever simple for them. They all ran to their respective portals and called out their usual calls.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm Core Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

The team available all landed on Quaton ground with a surprised group of Corekai nearby being led by none other than Beag. Soon they were joined by Poisous, Jukious and Menta. They all stood in silence for a second before Menta spoke.

"Where is Gladitorist? I thought the whole team was suppose to be here" he asked as he searched for the grey Warrior.

"She had to run an errand. It is unknown if she will make it or not" Samuraius answered.

"Well this doesn't help. We've been having trouble with the Corrupted as it is. We can't let this happen. Each of us has our own rolls in the team. We just lost our main strategist" Menta grumbled.

"Some things happen that we can't help" Starlet sighed.

"I swear if I see her cousin again I'm going to beat them senseless" Poisous growled as she pumped her fist together.

"Poisous, Jukious, you both got the proper bodies. Good work" Starlet laughed.

"Don't act like you haven't been paying attention for the past three days" Poisous growled.

"Poisous, please remain calm" Jukious insisted.

"Sibling rivalry always makes for great TV" Ninjina laughed.

"Shut up will you" Poisous snarled.

"Nah, I like watching this" the team heard a man laugh.

They all turned to see Desgusei sitting with Sinister on top of a rock. Samuraius stared directly into Desgusei's eyes. During their last encounter, Desgusei had played with her mind and pretended to be her father. It terrified her but she did manage to beat him. But the experience still made her want to rip out his throat. The shapeshifting robot just laughed before he dropped from the rock and walked up to the team. He was laughing like a maniac before he stopped right in front of Samuraius.

"Why are you laughing" Poisous snarled as she grabbed Desgusei by the chest plate.

"To the sweet sound of me sending you all into the mind of somebody on Earth related to one of you" Desgusei laughed before he kicked Poisous in the chest.

Before anything could be done, Poisous disappeared in a shower of lights. Samuraius grabbed Desgusei by the arm along with Ninjina only to be engulfed in the same light. The two reappeared inside a cave with Poisous punching the wall and swearing under her breath. The two knew that Poisous hated being bested but this was a little extreme. They were about to speak when Aya heard the second voice in her head.

"I don't like this. It's, cold in hear" the voice muttered as a shiver was clear in its voice.

"Shut up voice" Aya grumbled.

"Great, the second personality is talking. Hey, Samuraius, remind that second personality if she decides to make an appearance, remind her she is getting my fist to her face" Poisous grinned.

"You are still going to be damaging my body" Samuraius replied.

"But she feels pain, you don't" Poisous smirked.

"I'm still trying to get my head around that" Ninjina commented.

"It's like how she switches the sides of the eyes, she also has other features about Samuraius that are reversed" Poisous smirked.

"That actually makes more sense since the last time you tried to explain something like that" Ninjina smiled.

"I wonder whose head we are in" Samuraius asked.

"I get check if you want" the voice replied.

"No, no you don't" Aya grumbled.

"But we are in somebody's head. I don't have to exist in your head until we leave. Please do come and let me manifest into my own body for our journey in here" the voice pleaded.

"You can do that" Aya questioned.

"Can the voice do what" Poisous questioned.

"This" the trio heard the voice reply.

They all looked behind Poisous to see the grey and white version of Samuraius with the switched eyes. They all jumped back except for Aya. She just stood there without a sign of fear or surprise. She just stared in annoyance at the new version of herself. She rolled her eyes at her other version.

"Voice" Samuraius growled.

"Samuraius" the voice smirked.

"So this is your other personality" Ninjina question.

"Unfortunately" Samuraius replied with a sigh.

"Nah, you just miss me" the voice replied with a laugh.

"Shut up" Samuraius growled.

"So, we are in somebody's mind, we got this little brat to worry about and we have no way of getting out of here" Poisous grumbled.

"Not necessarily. We could easily just search as a group for an exit" the voice replied.

"That sounds relatively normal" Ninjina commented.

"Just wait" Samuraius urged.

"And if that doesn't work, I will mess up whosever mind we are in" the voice giggled in glee.

"Bloody idiot" Poisous muttered. "Okay, we are all in on this brat's plan?"

"Sure" Samuraius sighed.

"Might as well" Ninjina frowned.

"So, it looks like we are all going to search for a way out of here" Poisous grinned before they followed the voice inside whosever mind this was.

They walked for a few hours before the voice decided it was best to punch the wall. This only caused them to suffer from a high pitched scream. Samuraius covered her ears as to not have them burst. Ninjina did the same whilst Poisous slapped the voice.

"Hey, what was that for" the voice growled.

"For being an idiot" Poisous snarled before she walked forward into a tunnel.

"Might as well go with her" the voice sighed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. What do we call you? I mean, Aya refers to you as the voice and Poisous calls you brat whilst the rest of us call you 'the voice'" Ninjina asked.

"Just call me the voice, not like I truly care. As long as I get a way of doing what I want" the voice replied.

"Oh come on" Samuraius grumbled.

"Remember, I can only be seen by others if they are on the same mind as the me" the voice laughed.

"Can I please punch her" Poisous asked.

"Sure" Samuraius grinned before she saw her counterpart get punched by Poisous into the side of the cave.

"Hey, if we are in somebody's mind, why does it look like a cave" Ninjina asked.

"Because this is how the universe allows humans to see inside a mind without destroying them. Think of it as a safety measure. Only the Guardians and that thing can comprehend the true form of a mind" the voice answered.

"I hate that thing. It killed somebody I cared for eight years ago before she sent it into somebody. I'm sorry, I don't remember who it was sent into and who stopped it. I just need to know who it was" Poisous growled.

"Who did it kill" Samuraius asked.

"My elder sister. But I can't remember her name. It has been so long since then" Poisous cried as she fell to her knees. "If only I was the Poisous back then. I could've saved her."

"Do you know who has that thing inside them" the voice pleaded.

"I don't remember. It's as if when I try to remember anything from six years and back, it becomes a blur" Poisous replied.

"H-hello, whose here" the quadrio heard somebody call.

"Oh please don't tell me we are in her mind" Poisous grumbled as she easily recognised the voice.

"Whose voice is that Poisous" Samuraius asked.

"Mine little... Robot... Lady" somebody answered as the four turned to see none other than Hilda standing by a tunnel.

"Hilda" Poisous snarled before she grabbed the girl by the collar.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have met. How did you know my name" Hilda asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Oh we have met before. On Earth, you made a comment about me and my brother. You met my Earth form when she was angry" Poisous snarled.

"What?! You mean you're S-" Hilda screamed before Samuraius covered her mouth.

"Shut up. Earth can hear us you know. Poisons, you just put her in a dangerous position by saying her name out loud. I thought you would know better than that" Samuraius growled.

"She has a point. You have put her in a very dangerous position Poisous" the voice agreed.

"Looks like I will be keeping watch over you for all this until it is time" Poisous sneered before she dropped Hilda.

"I hate you" Hilda coughed as she stood. "You obviously don't know that I have medical conditions that could kill me if something were to happen to me, like the fact I have a pace maker."

"I will ask your cousin about these so called medical conditions" Samuraius grinned. "I will need to check with your family to make sure you aren't lying. You know, safety precautions."

"Wait, you know my cousin" Hilda asked.

"Hell yeah we do, she is one of us" Ninjina grinned.

"Wait until I get my hands on her" Hilda growled.

"You do that and I can guarantee Samuraius will let me out to bash you" the voice snarled.

"So why exactly are we here" Samuraius questioned.

"Desgusei only sends people into the minds of people that know more than they think they do" Poisous replied.

"So, what exactly does that mean" Hilda questioned.

"It means the only way to get out is to open up your memories of what you truly know" the voice replied as she rubbed her forehead.

"Might as well search for these memories. We got no other plans" Poisous grumbled.

"Well, where do we look" Ninjina questioned.

"Might as well show you, seeing as I technically live in a head" the voice muttered before she led the group towards where the memories should be.

They all walked up to a large concrete door in the cave. On it had one simple word, memories. They all looked at the voice with unsure expressions to if it was okay. The voice just rolled her eyes before she opened the door. Inside, they saw large screens with various images on them. The voice completely ignored these and walked up to a dark metal door in the far left corner. She stared at it for a moment before she turned.

"Hilda, open this door. It should be the door leading to the forgotten memories" the voice ordered.

"Nothing better happen to me" Hilda growled before she opened the door.

"Oh nothing will happen to you other than you will become a Warrior yourself" the voice laughed before everyone disappeared in a shower of lights.

 **A/N. Sorry for this being up late. I had to do some last minute checks and it took way longer then expected. Anyway, time for the chapter preview. Aya, Claire and Serena wake outside their portal after their little trip inside Hilda's head. Except, there seems to be a problem. They have been gone missing for six days according to the date they found. As they leave to see the other members, something doesn't feel right until the voice speaks to Aya. What is it she has to say that is so important that it stops the trio from doing what they always do? Find out next time in: Not As It Seems**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Okay, so last chapter had a few spelling mistakes but that is okay. As long as the story gets through okay. Okay, time for this chapter.**

Chapter 16: Not As It Seems

Aya and Claire fell out of their portals with a heavy thud. Claire groaned whilst Aya just jumped up to her feet. They were soon followed by Serena. The older girl grunted when she returned to Earth. The trio looked around not to see a single other member of the team. They quickly assumed that they went to Mr White's shop. They walked into the elevator without a word and went to the ground floor.

They walked towards Mr White's shop with no worries. They entered the antique shop but were not greeted by a welcome from Mr White or any of the other team members. They found it odd. The trio soon walked up to the meeting room. They entered to see the whole team talking, not even paying attention to the door opening. Aya looked at her niece and the older girl. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"We're here! What'd we miss" she laughed.

She was greeted by silence. No one, not even Chooki, turned to see them. Aya frowned in confusion. Why were they ignoring them? Serena growled before she spoke.

"Hey, idiots, we are here" she snarled as she punched the wall.

The sound of the punch hitting the wall made every perk up. They all looked over at where Serena was. Serena smirked before heard Helix's comment.

"What was that" he asked.

"Don't act like you can't see me" Serena snarled.

"It was just our imagination. We are just hearing things because they are gone" Chooki mumbled only loud enough for everyone to make out.

"Chooki, what are you on about" Aya questioned as she knelt next to her boyfriend.

"Sorry to say this Aya. Something has happened to us and you three can't be seen" Aya heard the voice reply.

"God sake. I should've told Serena. I should've told her about her sister" Helix screamed as he punched a hole in the wall next to Serena.

"Helix, what do you mean about her sister" Guran asked.

"Why did you just say her sister and not our sister" Ceylon asked.

"Me and Serena aren't technically related. I took her in when she was young, after her elder sister disappeared. She thought I was her older brother. I felt guilty doing it but I pretended to be the brother she didn't have. Her sister sacrificed herself in order to stop that thing. That thing killed her and then transported itself into a living person. I do not know who it was sent into but... But I should've told her" Helix replied, tears streaming down his eyes.

"This sucks. Three team members go missing, the Corrupted haven't done anything, Hilda is in a coma and here we are, moping about this" Blaze cried as she buried her head in her hands.

"So, what you said was true. We can't be seen. Furthermore, we can't be heard unless we hit something. Am I correct voice" Aya grumbled as she stared at the ground with fury in her eyes but also sadness.

"Unfortunately, that is the case. I'm sorry Aya, Claire, Serena, but this is terrible news for all four of us" the voice replied in a solemn tone.

"Anybody else hear that" Wakamei asked.

"Hear what" Gen asked, looking confused.

"Great, now Wakamei is going crazy" the voice laughed.

"Was that, voice" Wakamei asked as she looked in the direction of Aya.

"Voice? You mean that psychopath is here? No, she can't be, Aya must be here" Chooki replied with dying optimism.

"Voice, where are you" Wakamei asked as she looked around.

"Right here" voice replied before Wakamei was sent flying back. "Who knew I could exist in this dimension when not inside somebody's mind?"

Everybody watched in amazed horror as a black and white version of Aya materialised right in front of the real Aya. Much like she looked in Hilda's mind, she had her eyes switched. Everyone looked at this girl with awe, until Chooki charged up.

"Voice, where is Aya" he barked as he ran up to the black and white version of Aya.

"To be honest, I don't know how to explain what is going on. She, Claire and Serena are all currently in the room but for some reason, you guys can't hear or see them" voice replied as she clawed at Chooki's arm.

"She tells the truth" Helix commented as he looked stone face at voice.

"How can you tell" Chooki asked.

"Surely you can trust Helix. He is a lie detector after all" voice laughed.

"I still don't trust you" Chooki snarled as he let go of voice.

"I wouldn't trust myself if I was you as well" voice replied.

"So this is what you look like as a person" Beni asked.

"I think so. Man you sounded so dumb just then" voice replied.

"So, you are suppose to be the opposite to Aya correct. So, is that everything" Wakamei asked.

"Yeah, basically" voice replied before she got punched by Serena.

Everyone stood back with shock as voice coughed up some blood and froth. Voice took a deep breath as she held her gut. She was clearly holding back tears as she looked up.

"Had to do it" Serena smirked.

"I hate you Serena" voice snarled before she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Serena did that" Helix asked as he stepped forward.

"I guess it's because I currently exist in two plains of reality that she, Claire and Qya can talk to me and touch me" voice replied with a grunt.

"What did you say" Mr White questioned.

"I exist in two plains of reality. So what, the Guardians can do it" voice replied, albeit confused about the situation.

"This is bad. You all need to get to Quaton now, including the ones that can't seem to be seen" Mr White ordered.

Everybody was about to leave when voice screamed. They all looked at her with confused worry. She stared back at them.

"How the hell am I suppose to get to Quaton. I have no Core Brick and I doubt I can leave with Aya" voice screamed.

"Simple, we try" Chooki and Aya responded, only causing the very few to hear Aya to giggle.

"Don't mock me" Chooki snapped.

"It's not that, it's just you and Aya said the exact same thing" voice replied before she got punched square in the nose by Aya. "Come on Aya, have a little fun."

"Shut up will you. In case you haven't realised, we are having a crisis" Aya snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, crisis mode engaged" voice grumbled as she stood.

"Shut up and let's go" Ceylon called.

"Coming" voice growled before she jumped to her feet.

The team all ran to their respective portals, except voice, she just stayed at the shop. She walked into the portal room with Mr White. She jumped when Boreas appeared in hologram form. She smirked when she saw the surprised Guardian look at her.

"So, it has happened then" Boreas commented.

"Unfortunately" voice replied.

"What about that thing that killed Pepper" Mr White asked.

"It will appear in due time. This is just the first sign it is returning. We need to get Samuraius, Ninjina and Poisous back into their plain of existence soon. Otherwise, all five will die" Boreas replied.

"Can't believe it is in my body" voice grumbled.

"If Aya, voice, Claire and Poisous can't be back to their correct existence plains, the flow of Tenkai energy will be too much and kill them. Sorry voice, but it may have it return faster but we need to return you all to the correct plains of existence" Mr White replied solemnly.

"Welcome to my world gramps. The only way we can get us four to return to our normal states is if Hilda wakes up and that will only happen if I get inside her head" voice sighed.

"Unfortunately, that is tr-" Mr White began.

"Boreas, you think you can send me into Hilda's mind" voice asked.

"What are you thinking" Boreas asked.

"I'm going to enter Hilda's mind and wake her from within. Tell the others to buy me some time. I know Mindcontra and his men will protect her from being awaken" voice replied before she ran out.

"You are reckless, I will tell you that" Boreas sighed. "But I shall do it."

"Thanks mate" voice smirked.

Meanwhile, on Quaton, the Knights and Warriors were all in battle with Corrupted. This platoon being led by Desgusei and Sinist. Samuraius, Ninjina and Poisous may not be seen but they could have their actions seen. The trio ran around and destroyed Corrupted without being seen. Then Desgusei said something that sent chills down the three basically not there Warriors.

"It seems the Tenkai War Chimera appearance is neigh" he laughed. "Oh I can see you Samuraius, Ninjina, Poisous, all three of you I can see."

"You can see them" Lydendor shouted.

"Off course I can. I did send them into her mind after all" Desgusei responded.

"You sent them into my cousins mind" Gladitorist screamed.

"Yes, I did" Desgusei laughed before sending a spearlike weapon at the grey Warrior.

Everyone watched in horror as the spear made contact with metal. Only, it wasn't Gladitorist whom got the spear, but instead it was Jukious. The Warrior stood tall as he pulled the spear from his chest. He collapsed shortly afterwards with Sparks and other things falling from his body. Everyone, even the Corrupted was shocked by this sacrifice. Poisous fell to her knees as she saw her brother turn to rust before floating off with the wind.

"No" Poisous screamed as her Earth form had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Pathetic" Desgusei snarled before he walked up to Poisous and kicked her.

Voice ran inside the cave that was Hilda's mind. She had already ran into some Corrupted and she was hating it. She need this girl to walk up soo otherwise she and the other three would die. She was okay with that thing for ting but she was not okay with her death or Aya's, Claire's or Serena's.

She turned to see the one Corrupted that scared her. She saw Syndica standing with two Corrupted. All in their Earth forms. Voice swallowed before she turned the corner and ran towards the trio. She swung down hard with a heavy punch.

Samuraius was kicked back as Desgusei kicked out at her. She was currently the last Knight and Warrior standing. The rest were all injured or being pinned by Sinist. She stared emotionless lay at Desgusei before she ran forward. Her sword clashed against Desgusei's battle axe. She swung her sword to the left only to be parried by the axe wielding opponent.

Voice was sent spiralling into the cave wall. She grunted as she stood, clutching where her ribs were. She stared at Syndica with determination and fear. She knew there was no way she could defeat him on her own but the only way to where she needed to go was being blocked by him. She thought of an idea. Jumping from cover, she ran forward.

Samuraius blocked Desgusei's attack on her with a quick swing of her sword. She knew she wasn't doing much but every little bit helps with defeating him. She decided to use the limit of how many could see and hear her to her advantage. She swung her sword down and as Desgusei went to block it, she kicked his feet out from underneath him.

Voice ran, clutching her side. She didn't want to be caught by Syndica. She rounded a corner to see a large metal door with one word, activity. She smirked as she entered the room. She locked the door behind her and walked up to a large screen. It had on it a picture of Hilda sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. Voice laughed before she hit a button in front of the screen.

Samuraius swung her sword down to deliver a severe blow to Desgusei. Only she was caught by a strong hand. She turned to see Lydendor holding onto her hand. She could see his eyes, they spelt relief yet worry. Samuraius let go of her sword and embraced Lydendor. They broke the embrace when they heard the sound of running feet. They saw Desgusei and Sinist running away with the very little Corrupted still remaining. Samuraius smirked in her Earth form before she and the others returned to Earth.

 **A/N. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did when I wrote it. Time for the chapter preview. The team all exit their portals and waste no time getting to Mr White's shop. Their parents and guardians as well. They all enter the portal room only to see Helix's body covered by a white sheet. Everyone looks on in shock at the death of a team member. However, only a day later, they return to Quaton but there is a new Warrior waiting for them. They all are suspicious of this new member. What's more, why does it seem they have a connection with the new one? Find out more in: New Allie Or New Enemy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Hello, I'm back to update this story once again. I do hope you are enjoying it. To the story.**

Chapter 17: New Allie Or New Enemy

Aya, Claire, Jade and Serena fell out of the portal in the apartment complex. They all quickly jumped to their feet and ran to Mr White's shop. As they arrived, the whole team was there along with the parents and guardians of each member, with the exception of Blaze's parents and Jade's parents. They all went into the portal room and there they saw Mr White place a white sheet over a body. They all knew whose body this belonged to, Helix.

Serena ran to Helix's side with tears streaming down her face. Everyone knew that this would have the biggest impact on her. Helix was her brother and now he was dead. She fell to her knees as she cried over her lost. Aya looked at Serena with sympathy. She knew what it was like to loose your true family. She had grown up without her brother.

Kiraat walked over to Serena and knelt next to her. He comforted the teen girl. Wakamei walked up to the duo and offered to take Serena back to her place. Serena agreed and allowed Wakamei to walk her home. Kiraat stood and turned to face everyone.

"Everybody, make sure the kids don't see any more of this. Make sure they don't, got it" Kiraat ordered before he walked over to Aya, Claire and Jade.

He walked them out of the building and took them back to the apartment complex. He knew they were close to Helix. He took them up to Jade's floor before he knocked on the door to the apartment. There was the sound of movement beyond. Kirsten stood tall when the door opened. Inside stood Dèshì with a smile on his face until he saw the serious expression Kiraat held.

"What is it Kiraat" he asked as he looked over at the girls, all showing grief.

"A friend of theirs does not too long ago. Take it easy with Jade, okay. She just watched someone die" Kiraat answered, remaining extremely strong for the sake of his daughter and sister.

"I understand Kiraat. Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure Jade is okay" Dèshì responded before he took his daughter inside and gave a sincere nod towards the others before closing and locking the door.

Kiraat led the other two up to their apartment and sat down at the table. He trembled with grief. He looked at both the younger girls before he spoke.

"I reckon you two should get some sleep. I want you two to rest after seeing what you did" Kiraat ordered.

Aya and Claire made no arguments and did as Kiraat had asked. They walked into their respective rooms and changed into their pyjamas. Aya laid down on her bed withe hair looking like tentacles on the pillow and sheets. She looked at the ceiling, remembering Jukious/Helix running into the spear and dying for the sake of protecting Gladitorist/Blaze. She knew they hadn't known him for too long but he trusted them enough to die for them.

She felt tears well up in her eye as she remembered this. She tore off her eyepatch and looked at herself in the mirror across from her bed. She saw tears rolling down her pale cheeks, her white hair with purple lock messy atop her head. The empty space that was her left eye symbolising how she felt at that moment. She placed her eyepatch on her bedside table and laid back on her bed facing the ceiling once again.

"Why? Why did you have to die Helix? Why" she whispered before she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Aya woke with the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was more of a mess than the night before. Her eye was bloodshot. Tears left marks on her cheeks. She looked paler than usual. The space that was her left eye looked like it belonged to some sort of demon.

She got up and walked to her door and opened it to find Kiraat standing there with sadness in his eyes. He looked down at his little sister before he even said anything. He knelt down so his eyes were at her level.

"Aya, how are you feeling" he asked. "Do you want to go to school today or no?"

"I-I will go to school but if something happens, come and get me" Aya responded before she cried into her big brother's shoulder.

"If that is what you want" Kiraat agreed before he gently left the embrace.

"I'll get ready now" Aya sighed before she closed the door behind her.

She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out white jeans with purple stripes, purple shirt with a white flower on the left shoulder, white jumper with a hood and purple inside and her trademark white sneakers with purple toe caps. She grabbed her eyepatch and completed her look. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. There she brushed her hair and washed her face.

She ran out and got her school bag ready. She done all this before Kiraat or Claire could register what she was doing. She sat down at the table and quickly ate the breakfast Kiraat had prepared her. Claire had only just sat down when Aya jumped up and placed her plate in the sink. Both Claire and Kiraat just stared at how quickly Aya had done the morning routine.

"It seems someone wants to get to school" Kiraat laughed, only to have Claire and Aya to glare at him. "Sorry."

"You are correct, she does seem a little eager to get to school" Claire nodded after a brief moment.

"I just want to, and Helix wouldn't want us wallowing about his death" Aya snapped a little too aggressively. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you're right. He wouldn't want us to wallow over his death" Kiraat nodded.

"Zero Pain, you truly do have a way with words" Claire grinned.

"So we are all going to go to school and work or are we gonna stand here like morons" Kiraat laughed, instantly bringing a happy smile to both teenaged girls.

"To school" Aya and Claire cheered together.

Kiraat only laughed before he walked both girls to the car. He jumped in and started it up. On the way to school, Aya thought about how Helix was there no matter what. She knew that even though he was gone, he was still there to watch over them. She smiled at this idealism. It was something she wanted so bad, to have someone look out for you even after their death.

The car pulled up in front of the school with a few students looking over to see who it was. Almost all the students to look instantly ran over to the drivers seat. The girls and Kiraat knew perfectly well why they did this. Kiraat Tenkey, famous in nearly everything you could think of. Aya grinned as she kicked the door open so that she and Claire could get to school. Most of these students just stared at the two. They had no idea about the connection between them and Kiraat. They just assumed Kiraat was there to do a tall or something.

Aya chuckled whilst Claire looked away in embarrassment as the students stared at them. They walked up to where their group usually met before school. They were surprised to find the whole team that went to the school there. Serena looked at the two before switching her gaze back at the ground.

"I knew you two would come. Jade said she didn't think you two would come so she got here beforehand. Looks like she owes me" Serena smiled.

"Looks like I do" Jade sighed.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here after what happened" Aya half whispered towards Serena.

"Knowing Helix, he would've wanted me to move on from his death. I'm grateful that he died protecting someone else and not being a coward and letting Blaze die instead. It made me proud of him. Although I do wish he would've told me what he needed to tell me before then" Serena replied with a small laugh.

"Well, at least he died a hero and not a villain" Blaze smiled at Serena.

"You got that right Blaze" Serena smirked.

"Hey Aya, tell Serena that I found something interesting when I was in Hilda's mind. Something she will want to know" Aya heard voice request.

"Serena, can I speak with you for a sec" Aya asked. "Alone."

"Catcha at recess guys" Serenade waved before walking off with Aya to an unpopulated area of the school. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Voice wants to tell you something" Aya grinned before forcing voice to take control.

"Hey, hey, hey, I said tell her I found something out not force me to tell her the nitty gritty" voice snarled before she faced Serena's devious smirk.

"Speak or you get hurt" Serena threatened.

"Okay, okay. When I was in Hilda's mind yesterday, I found something that would interest you. It has something to do with your sister. I found out that she had a close relationship with Kiraat but I couldn't determine what type. She was pregnant at the time before she died, or so it would seem" voice replied as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why would Hilda know about the fate of my sister? Tell me" Serena growled.

"Hilda's parents were Tenkai Warriors. She was there, watching the ordeal between the Knights and Warriors and Mindcontra and Syndica. Her parents were the original Ninjina and Jukious. Your sister was the original Starlet" voice answered, looking around to see if anybody was watching them.

"Th-th-that can't be correct. The original Starlet was Pepper Tenkey. Ninjina and Jukious were reported to never have a child. Are you sure this is accurate" Serena questioned.

"It is what I saw and heard whilst inside Hilda's mind. But something else caught my eye, young Hilda was given a Core Brick by Boreas. It was a gold and white Core Brick" voice answered.

"Don't tell me she has a Core Brick" Serena grumbled.

"Sorry, that is what I saw" voice replied before she gave Aya control again.

"Well that was something" Aya commented.

"You got that right Aya" Serena replied before she began to walk away. "Coming, the others will want to know why we were gone for so long?"

"Yeah, let's go" Aya laughed before they both heard the school bell ring. "How about we go to class?"

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. Blaze told Aya that Hilda woke up but wasn't speaking to her for some reason. She said that when she fell asleep on the lounge in the living room she was uttering something about Starlet and sacrifice. Aya knew that this had something to do with what voice told Serena about her sister.

The whole team walked towards their respective portals once school finished and called out their Tenkai energies and names.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Tenkai Strategy_

 _Tenkai Split_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightingstorm Core Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

 _Gladitorest Core Engaged_

 _Poisous Core Engaged_

The team landed on Quarton. They looked around before they saw a gold and white robot zoom pass them and onto a large stone. It looked at the team before Poisous, voice and Samuraius recognised who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me" all three cried.

"You know them" everyone around and on Earth questioned.

"So it seems I have found the ones I have to blame for making me remember everything about the original Knights and Warriors" the robot snarled.

"Woah, if you want to kill any of us, kill voice" Poisous defended. "She did all the work."

"Still my body" Samuraius screamed.

"I don't care. You took away the fake memories and replaced them with my true memories" the gold and white robot snapped before two needlelike swords formed in their hands.

"What is your name" Lydendor asked.

"My Core Brick is called Rapier" the gold and white robot replied with a laugh.

"Wow, the Guardians just got a little lazy and named it after a sword" voice snickered, almost perfectly in time with both Tributon and Ninjina making the same joke.

"You must've heard me wrong or I didn't finish my name" the robot snarled, immediately shutting up all three. "As I was saying, my Core Brick is called Rapiri. Not Rapier."

"What is your energy described as" Dualust asked.

"My Core Brick calls the energy Tenkai Pure" Rapirie replied before preparing to strike.

"The Pure Warrior in other words" Poisous growled.

"W-what" Rapiri questioned.

"Mindcontra is the Corrupted Warrior whilst their opposite Warrior is the Pure Warrior. You are the one said to be able to defeat Mindcontra but only with the help of the Pain Warrior and the Warrior not yet identified" Poisous answered.

"What about Syndica, the Inflicting Warrior" Rapirie asked.

"The Pain Warrior and the Pure Warrior are the only ones to fight him. But according to the prophecy, only the Pain Warrior walks out alive" Poisous answered.

"I would like to see that happen" Rapirie smirked before she charged forward.

"Enough" Gladitorist screamed.

"Why is she screaming" Virtist asked Soldieron.

"She is just getting upset" Soldieron replied with a hushed tone.

"Rapirie, on Earth, I am going to have a word with you" Gladitorist snapped as she grabbed the gold and white Warrior.

"Sure, if you make it back to Earth" the team and Rapirie heard someone laugh.

Samuraius felt her Earth form's blood run cold at the sound of that voice. She heard voice yelp and shiver at the sound of that voice. She turned to see Syndica standing atop a rock formation. Behind him stood Sinist with an evil gleam in his eye. Samuraius swallowed before she saw her father take a step forward.

 **A/N. Hello, it's me and I would like to say something. This may come off as unnecessary but I need to get this off my chest. Recently, a reader informed me that someone has plagiarised this very story. So I checked out the story they said was the story that is a direct copy of this one and I found out it was true. I spotted a few key instances that were very easy to spot as my work from the first chapter. Example, they absolutely say Claire Tenkey when introducing their version of Kiraat's daughter. The next time this character is mentioned, the name changes. It also ruined the resident evil joke Jade makes. That reminds me, they kept Jade's character basically the same (even the name) except the only difference was the hair colour. This jade had green and blue striped hair whilst the plagiarised Jade has teal hair with blue highlights. I know that this little rant was not needed but it was a need for me to get rid of the anger I have about someone just down right copying my work. Now, time for a chapter preview. Syndica and Sinist both appear to the Knights, Warriors and Rapirie. Without so much as a warning, the duo attack our heroes. Samuraius, Poisous, Gladitorist and Rapirie are separated from the others when a large Corrupted army appears being led but the remaining two Corrupted generals. Will these four reach the others before something terrible happens or will they pull through. Find out next time in: Appearance Of An Old Friend**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Hello, I was just reading through last chapter and I realised I slightly changed Rapiri's name the last few times. I accidentally put in an "e" at the end. Okay, just forget that the e existed at all. Okay, now, to the story.**

Chapter 18: Appearance Of An Old Friend

Samuraius felt her blood run cold as she saw her father. She saw him take a step forward before a word could be spoken. He just looked down at her and laughed. Samuraius heard voice whimpering in the back of her mind. She knew voice wasn't scared of many things but when it came to their father, they both were scared of him. Samuraius froze up when she heard her father speak.

"Hello dearest daughter of mine. How art thou... Why am I even speaking like this? I'm just here to fight you and your friends" Syndica laughed before he and Sinist charged forward.

Caught almost completely off guard, the team barely managed to stop the duo from killing them. Voice screamed inside Samuraius' head as the Warrior blocked her father's attack. The two Warriors circled each other before rushing forward and meeting blades.

Poisous was busy with the others fighting against Sinst. The younger Corrupted general was proving to be more of a challenge than expected. He was laughing as he dodged attack after attack from the Knights and Warriors. He was soon out matched by Virtist. The young Warrior held her sword close to Sinist.

"Why do you help them" Virtist asked.

"I want to impress my father. He tells me this makes me a good boy" Sinist replied with innocence in his voice.

"I guess Menta was not joking about him being the same age as Virtist" Dualust laughed.

"Who is your father Sinist" Rapiri asked as she pushing Virtist out of her way and picked Sinist up by the neck.

"His father, who he thinks is his father, is Mindcontra. He took him in when he was only a year old. He believed that mind manipulating psychopath is his father. But there is still hope for him" Poisous answered.

"You had that type of information for how long" Ninjina asked.

"Since I first came to Quarton" Poisous shrugged.

"Don't you find it strange Syndica and Samuraius are still fighting" Valorn asked as he watched the father-daughter opponents battle.

"Not sure about you but I'm enjoying this fight" Poisous laughed as she sat on a rock and watched the two trade blows.

"You disgust me" Rapiri snarled.

"Sure mate, sure" Poisous laughed as they all saw Samuraius get kicked into the rock Poisous sat on.

"That's it, voice, your turn" Samuraiud grunted before she allowed the more villainous side of her take control.

"Yeah, real smart. Let the one that's scared out of their mind fight. But I suppose I am the more devious one" voice snarled before she turned to face Syndica. "One thing your daughter sure does know to do, that is run from you."

"Oh voice, good to see you are well. Guess what, I don't care, I'm going to kill both you and my daughter" Syndica cackled before he was met with a knee to his forehead.

"You talk too much" voice replied before she kicked Syndica across the battlefield. "So, when is back up coming?"

"Now" Syndica cackled before thousands of Corrupted appeared along side Desgusei and Mindcontra.

"No way" Soldieron breathed as the Corrupted make their entrance.

"Welcome to my world" Mindcontra laughed before he charged forward.

The Knights and Warriors all blocked his attack before they were rushed by the massive force of Corrupted. Desgusei grinned before he walked up to Poisous before he kicked her away from the battle. Poisous locked eyes with her once friend. She knew all his strengths and weaknesses but she knew he knew her's.

"Pretty day for a fight" Desgusei commented as he clashed swords with Poisous.

"Such a pretty day" Poisous replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"Good to hear" Desgusei replied with a yell.

Mindcontra grabbed Rapiri by the neck before he slammed her into a rock. He cackled as the Warrior grunted with pain as she heard metal clang against stone. The sound and force behind the attack would've killed her human form. Mindcontra didn't stop after that, he threw the Warrior to the ground and prepared to strike before Rapiri kicked at his knees.

"Not a good feeling to be beaten whilst you are down" Rapiri spat as she kicked Mindcontra when he was on the ground.

"Just look at where we are" Mindcontra laughed.

Rapiri looked up to see the familiar landscape she saw when she was younger. The landscape on Quarton that took the life of Pepper Tenkey, the original Starlet. She looked at Mindcontra as he cackled in glee.

"You monster" she shouted.

Sinist used quick kicks against Gladitorist. The gladiator like Warrior was having trouble keeping up with the attacks. She knew she was being forced back but Sinist wasn't leaving much of a chance to let her escape. Whatever his Tenkai Energy was, he was still the fastest opponent out of all the enemies of the Knights and Warriors. Gladitorist soon found she was back to back with two different people.

"Having fun" Sinist whispered with a devious hiss.

"No" Gladitorist whispered back before she felt something pulling on her and the two backs she had against her body.

"Just one more dad" Sinist giggled before Gladitorist saw Samuraius or voice, whoever was in control be sent flying up to them.

"No need Sinist, got two right here" Syndica laughed as he walked up to the group.

"Oh goody. We got voice and Samuraius. Okay, time to open the portal again" Sinist laughed.

"It's a shame they are too busy. I would've liked the others to see this. All well, ends well. We shall view the portal where it was greeted all those years ago" Gladitorist heard Mindcontra laugh before she was turned to see a bright circle down in the valley opposite to the battle.

"This is insane" Poisous snarled before she was kicked to the ground.

"Now, five bodies but seven minds will enter and six bodies and eight minds will return. I'm sending Sinist in as a way to make sure you four don't cause trouble" Mindcontra laughed.

"I'll do you proud daddy" Sinist smiled before he dragged the girls all into the portal with him.

"Don't worry girls, we won't hurt your friends before you return. That you can have our word on" Mindcontra called before they entered.

The girls and Sinist appeared inside a black void with the portal behind them. They were all in their human forms. Only, the girls were now all in handcuffs. Sinist giggled as he saw the girls defenceless.

"My dad always keeps his words. You don't have to look so gloomy" Sinist laughed.

"Wait until I'm free from these handcuffs, I'll show you a world of hurt brat" Serena snarled.

"Oh I'm so scared" Sinist laughed.

"Guys, something doesn't feel right" voice whispered.

"H-h-hello" the group heard a voice ask.

"It can't be? She's dead" Hilda commented to herself before a woman appeared out of nowhere.

"H-hello. Who are you? Have you came to help me" the woman asked as she stepped more into the light.

"No way. Nope. I'm out. She is suppose to be dead" Serena shouted as she turned to the portal.

"Who are you" the woman asked.

"I'm Sinist" Sinist answered.

"Samuraius" Aya bowed.

"Voice" voice replied through Aya's mouth.

"Gladitorist. The two older girls are Rapiri and Poisous" Gladitorist smiled.

"Samuraius, Gladitorist, Poisous, why would you share the names of my teammates? Samuraius is a man. Gladitorist was much older and Poisous, she was much older and shorter as well" the woman frowned, shaking her head.

"You've got to be kidding me" Aya and voice shouted.

"You're the original Starlet" Aya replied with shock.

"Original Starlet. I'm the only Starlet thank you very much" the woman snapped, not understanding the situation.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been here for" Hilda asked.

"Yes I do, seven weeks thank you" the woman nodded.

"Wrong, you've been here for seven years" Serena answered.

"You lie" the woman scowled.

"Seven years, that has got something important to my family" Aya thought aloud.

"Genius, it was the day Ninjina's mother died" voice snapped through Aya's lips.

"Sorry, who is Ninjina to you" the woman asked.

"Your daughter" Serena replied.

"There is no way my daughter could be Ninjina. Ninjina is my cousin. See, no way" the woman smiled.

"But, this is my mother" Sinist whimpered.

"Hold up. Sinist, did you just say this woman is your mother? If that is true, than that means, this is her. This is Starlet, the original one. She didn't die nor did her baby. They survived and when it came time to give birth, Mindcontra came and raised the child like his own. This is messed up" Serena commented.

"You mean she doesn't know her own children and possibly her own husband. We need to get her out of here" Hilda ordered before they all heard a pained scream.

They all looked over to see Aya on the ground, hitting it as she continued to scream. They heard voice screaming as all watched it horror, even the woman. Aya looked at them with pain plastered on her face. They all looked at each other before they came to a decided agreement, help them regardless. Before they took a step forward, Aya sprouted something from her back. Hilda and the woman stepped back as they recognised what it was. A tentacle from the Tenkai Nightmare. Aya screamed in pain. This was the first time she had ever felt pain in her life and it wasn't looking good for her.

"Please, help me" Aya begged before another three tentacles sprouted from her back.

"She's my husband's little sister" the woman questioned.

"Yeah, now we need to get her back to Quarton before the Tenkai Nightmare takes over her body" Serena ordered.

"Please don't be dead" Sinist begged as they carried Aya out.

As they all returned to Quarton, everybody saw what had happened to the lead Tenkai Warrior inside the portal. She had the Tenkai Nightmare's tentacles preceding back into her body before she even attempted to move. Lydendor saw Samuraius like this and rushed down to her side. He knelt beside her with worry radiating off him. He grabbed hold of her hand and looked her directly in her eye.

"Are you okay Samuraius" he asked, genuinely worried for her life.

"Better now that you're here" Samuraius smiled before she attempted to move only she hissed in pain.

"What's wrong with her" Lydendor pleaded.

"The Tenkai Nightmare resigns in her body. If she attempts to even weaken the barrier stopping the monster from coming out, she will be the death of all of us" a robot in the same colours and design as Starlet except for the silver leg replied as she walked up to Lydendor.

"So, we found where the Tenkai Nightmare is. Now all we need to do is release it and control it" Mindcontra cackled.

"Don't you dare do that Mindcontra. If you do, you've only doomed yourself. There was a reason the Guardians locked it away in that void. Nothing can control it. This new Samuraius' barrier is weakening and it is only a matter of time before it is released onto Earth or Quarton. If she is on Earth, the universe is screwed over more than a screwdriver" the Starlet lookalike barked.

"And after all I did to get you back, what am I going to do with you? I know, I will tell you that while I was waiting until I could get you out, your so called loving husband was perposely leaving you out of his life" Mindcontra whispered smoothly.

"He would've done it for the good of our daughter" the Starlet lookalike hissed.

"He told her you were killed when he couldn't confirm it" Mindcontra chuckled.

"He knew I would've done the same so that our daughter would never search for us" the lookalike snapped.

"You know what he said about you to his own sister.? He said he never wanted to see you again. He said you were nothing but trash to him. He told her she would be killed by you the first chance you got" Mindcontra cued, forcing Samuraius to push herself to her feet, grunting in pain.

"You are sick you know that. Not once did my brother say those things. He never spoke about her because every time she was mentioned, you could see the pain of lost in his eyes. He did not want to relive the memories of losing her" Samuraius spat before she collapsed to the ground.

Hours passed before she woke again. She opened her eye to find Kiraat, her friends and their guardians all around her bed. She groaned as she lifted her hand to her forehead. This caught everyone's attention. Aya was about to speak when she heard voice.

"Do not attempt to speak. We've barely got any energy left to keep that thing from coming out. So save the strength for keeping it at bay" voice ordered in a soft gentle voice.

Aya didn't want to comply but she did anyway. She followed voice's command. All she managed to do was give her family, friends and their families a small smile. They knew this meant she was nearly okay but still not quite there. She looked at Chooki and gave him a more reassuring smile.

"It's good to see you are better than when you came out of that portal" Chooki quietly smiled.

Aya gave Chooki a thumbs up before she noticed that the woman from the portal was not in the room. She figured that because she was only fairly new to the group, she wouldn't want to socialise with them. Although, it was strange to see Hilda there. No one said anything, until Claire whispered.

"Sorry, but we did something you might not like" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

Aya looked confused at her niece. She didn't understand. What did Claire mean by that? Aya soon found her answer through Jade.

"Aya, we had to remove one of your legs. It got infected from something and now, we had to amputate it" Jade whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, this is awkward" voice chirped inside Aya's head.

Aya just stared at Jade in shock. She had no idea if Jade was being serious or not. She slowly lifted up her blanket to set her left leg wrapped in bandages with blood still on the bandages. The sight was enough to make Aya faint.

 **A/N. Now here comes the beginning of the drive home. By that I mean this is where the story starts to pick up what is going on, where everything comes together before the final confrontation. Okay, chapter preview time. Aya has had her leg amputated for a few days now. She has a prosthetic leg much like Kiki's only it suited her more. She had grown use to it rather quickly although now she couldn't do more advanced movements for her entertainment called soccer. But when she heard about her school having a dance in four weeks, she was asked if she would like to help with the planning by one of the teachers. She accepts but after a week of nonstop planning for the dance, voice suggests they rest. Why is it that voice is being friendlier to the commanding Warrior? And what is it she says that makes Aya worry about her safety and the others? All this next time in: School, Plans And Voice**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. Welcome back to this story my dear readers. Have you enjoyed the wait for the story. I know I've been enjoying some sleep. Lately, I have been having late nights for several reasons. One of them would be homework, another, the time needed to write FanFictions. I also have to prepare for a musical performance in a few weeks so I'm going to be extra tired. So I have a lot to do at the moment but I will continue writing, I just need spare time and also, this will explain the lack of editing for the next few chapters, until the performance is done, then there will be some more editing. Now that the possible lack of editing warning is established, to the story.**

Chapter 19: School, Plans And Voice

Aya clumsily walked into the dining room. Ever since she had her leg amputated and replaced with a prosthetic one, she had been performing terribly in the physical department. None of the students at her school new about her leg being amputating except for the team and four girls in the same PE class as Aya. She hated it but she knew there was a fairly good reason for the amputation.

As she stumbled into the dining room, Kiraat and Claire looked at her. They knew the full reason behind the amputation but they believe Aya shouldn't know that. Aya hated it and so did voice but the latter accepted it as it was. Aya sheepishly smiled at her family before she took a seat at the table.

"It seems someone has had a fun night" Kiraat joked.

"Late night party joke, good one Kiraat" voice laughed.

"In all seriousness though, how are you holding up today?" Kiraat asked.

"Well I get phantom pains every morning. Other than that, it is the first steps after putting it on that bother me" Aya answered, sighing as she remembered when she woke up.

"It's hard to believe that the Tenkai Nightmare is forcing you to feel the pain it does" Claire muttered only loud enough for Aya to hear.

"Hey, when voice told me that, I found it hard to believe. I still find it hard to believe it is a third of my mind. Three minds, one body, that is a challenge. Me and voice have trouble keeping the Tenkai Nightmare at bay" Aya growled.

"That reminds me, how do you two keep it at bay when you are at school?" Kiraat asked.

"We take it in turns of who is in control. Seeing as I'm the one that needs to learn about stuff, voice is making sure it doesn't try to break down the barrier. When things like sport or films are on, I'm the one keeping it back" Aya explained.

"That is smart, you and voice are proving to be quite a team" Kiraat smiled.

"Yeah, but it isn't easy" Aya frowned.

"That's an understatement" voice growled in Aya's head.

"So, you two ready for school?" Kiraat asked.

"I still need breakfast" Aya grumbled as her stomach growled.

"I knew you would say that" Kiraat smiled before he stood. "I'll get you a quick breakfast then we will go drop you and Claire off at school. I still need to get to work as well."

It didn't take long for Aya to have her breakfast and to get changed. By the time she was ready, she was wearing a white hooded jacket with a purple line going across her back and arms. She was also wearing purple sports jeans and white joggers. To top off her appearance was a brand new eyepatch. This one had the Yin-Yang on it, suiting the idea of both her and voice being a Yin-Yang themselves. Aya being the gentle Yin whilst voice is the destructive Yang. The two liked it but with the Tenkai Nightmare, they would need to become something else. One that compliments all three if the Tenkai Nightmare decides to be on their side in the end.

The two girls waited patiently in Kiraat's car before he drove up to the school. Voice was complaining about something and the Tenkai Nightmare had given up on trying to getting some control. Aya didn't show it but she was tired because of the energy required to stop the Tenkai Nightmare from taking control. Claire and Aya both walked up to the school gates only for Aya to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Aya, can you wait for a second?" the voice asked.

"Go ahead, if I need any help, I've got voice" Aya assured Claire before she turned to see the girl she spoke to about who was the correct side in the war on Quarton.

"Aya, I've been meaning ask you, what exactly happened to you to have your leg amputated?" the girl asked.

"My leg got infected with gangrene or something like that when I cut it when playing a game of soccer with my group" Aya lied.

"Okay, the chances of that happening are fairly slim" the girl replied, skeptical about the story.

"That is what I said when I found out it happened. I didn't believe but it happened. I'm just happy I'm alive" Aya smiled.

"Well, that isn't all I wanted to talk to you about. There's this thing about what is happening on Quarton. Don't you find it a little strange that nothing has happened in the past few days? When I think about it, it stopped around the same time you got your leg amputated. Talk about the coincidences" the girl laughed.

"Yeah, you know, I've actually found the coincidence very helpful. I've actually haven't been distracted from more important things like homework and sleep" Aya smirked, silently sighing in relief about the girl saying it was a coincidence and not connecting the dots.

"Oh, one last thing. Ms. Finwick wants to talk to you at lunch. Something to do with the school dance in a few weeks" the girl informed before she ran out of sight.

"Great, what is it I have to do for the dance?" Aya mumbled.

"Maybe some planning?" voice replied, getting a rest from keeping the Tenkai Nightmare at bay.

"Perhaps" Aya replied mentally.

"Well, time for you to go and embarrass Chooki" voice laughed.

"Right you are" Aya smirked before she walked towards her group.

She arrived only just in time to tackle her boyfriend to the ground. Before she could do what she truly wanted, the bell rang throughout the school. She sighed before she allowed Chooki to his feet. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before she ran off to class.

Class was fairly ordinary for Aya. Even voice couldn't make them interesting. By the time it was time for lunch, Aya was about to sleep. If it wasn't for the girl to tell her about Ms Finwick wanting her she would have. The girl gently shook Aya's shoulder to have her not fall asleep.

"Morning princess" the girl smirked.

"Very funny. Told you I need sleep. What time is it"? Aya grumbled, rubbing her eyes as to wake up properly.

"Time for you to see Ms Finwick" the girl replied.

"Aya, what did you do?" Blaze asked as she walked pass.

"Nothing, I swear" Aya defended.

"Teach just wants to see her and a few others regarding the upcoming school dance. Do you mind telling the rest of your group what is going on?" the girl answered.

"Fine, see you later Zero Pain" Blaze waved.

"So you ready to go?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. You know, I don't even know your name" Aya nodded.

"Figured, I'm not popular or have an infamous news report about me. The name is Yuno" the girl answered with an understanding laugh.

"Yuno, cool name" Aya grinned.

"Not wrong there" voice replied.

"Thanks, I like it myself but it doesn't suit me at all" the girl laughed.

"Sure it doesn't" Aya smirked.

The two girls both walked into Ms Finwick's classroom where four other students were talking to each other. They were soon followed by Ms Finwick herself. She looked over the six in the room before she even spoke.

"Thanks for coming. The teachers have decided that you six will be putting together this year's school dance. Each of you will be in charge of six different sections of the planning" Ms Finwick informed the six students. "Yuno, you will be taking on the challenge of the music to be played at the dance. Aya, you are in charge of the theme of the dance. Frederick, you will be in charge of electronics. Mei, you will be in charge of setting up the hall. Luke, you will be promoting the dance throughout the school for the next few weeks. Lastly, Jake will be figuring out the cost of everything."

"Seems like me and you have to do a lot of planning together" Yuno giggled as she nudged Aya's arm.

"Well, we need to do our jobs first, then Luke has to find out the theme and music, followed by Jake working out what that will cost us followed by Mei and Frederick so they know how much they can get" Aya smirked.

"You want to meet up after school so we can talk about this?" Yuno asked the students in the room.

"Yeah, we'll meet at the front gates" one of the boys agreed.

Aya's day went by without a hitch. She told the team about what Ms Finwick had asked her to do for the school dance. None of them had any good ideas for what the theme should be, which made Aya kind of disappointed. She walked up to the front gates at the end of the school to see the other five students asked to do the planning. They all waved over at her as she spotted them. She walked up and waited for them to do something, only there came an awkward silence.

"Well, this is awkward" voice commented.

"Any ideas on where we can plan this together?" Yuno asked.

"Nope" the tallest of the boys shrugged.

"None at all" the shortest boy shook his head.

"If I did, do you think we would be here?" the final boy sighed.

"The only thing I can think of is food" the only other girl grumbled as her stomach rumbled.

"Aya, you have any ideas?" Yuno asked the Warrior.

"Now that she said she was hungry, I do know the perfect place" Aya grinned.

The other five followed Aya towards her destination. They were surprised to see she had led them towards the Dalton family diner. Aya walked only to be greeted by a very happy Wakamei.

"Aya, good to see after what happened" the elder girl squealed as she squeezed the air from Aya's lungs.

"Wakamei, can't breathe" Aya managed to say with the little breath she had.

"Sorry, where are the others?" Wakamei asked as she realised the other members of them team weren't with the leader of the Warriors.

"Off doing their things, I have to work with these guys for the up coming school dance" Aya replied as she gestured to the group.

"Well, seeing as you are here, they might as well get some things on the house. I still owe you after all" Wakamei smiled before she led the six to a booth.

"So how do you know the waitress?" Yuno asked.

"She is the older sister of Toxsa. We come here often when the Knights and Warriors thing isn't happening" Aya answered with a small smile.

"Would you like anything?" they heard Wakamei ask as the waitress walked up with an order booklet.

"The usual thank you" Aya replied. "And please make sure it is spicier then last time."

"Got it" Wakamei nodded before she faced the others.

"The chef's recommendation" the only other girl requested.

"I'm not hungry" the three boys shook their heads.

"Just a ham and cheese sandwich would do me" Yuno answered.

"Got it. Any drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Just lemonade" Aya, Yuno and the other girl all replied.

"Nothing" the boys replied.

"Okay, the orders should be ready soon" Wakamei smiled before she walked off to the kitchen.

"So you get things for free here?" Yuno questioned.

"Not all the time" Aya informed.

Wakamei returned with the desired meals and drinks. Everyone just stared at Aya'd meal with unbelievable horror. They heard stories about the dish being the spiciest at the Dalton family diner but they did not expect Aya to take it.

"Aya, you do realise that is the infamous spicy dish of this place?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah" Aya nodded before she began to eat, not once showing she couldn't handle it.

"Okay, I'm trying some" Yuno demanded before she stole a small portion of the meal.

As soon as it touched her tongue, Yuno quickly swallowed it and drank the rest of her lemonade before pleading for more. Aya only laughed before they began to discuss the ideas for the dance. Yuno kept on sneaking in questions as to how Aya could handle such foods as the spicy stuff she was eating while they talked. Aya was deep in thought about what the theme should be. She was saved when voice spoke.

"Aya, we are going to drain too much energy in thinking about the dance's theme. I don't want the Tenkai Nightmare released here" voice pleaded.

"Aya, you got any idea as to what the theme should be?" Yuno asked.

"I got one that would make sense with recent events. This is just a suggestion but why don't we make the theme something to do with the Knights and Warriors? I mean, we all do seem to like them and enjoy what they do so why not tribute them as the theme for the dance?" Aya replied.

"That does sound pretty cool. I wonder if we are able to do it though? We do have to get permission with the teachers for the theme before anything else can happen" Yuno agreed after a moment of silent thinking.

"Sure, why not? The theme is likeable and I doubt the teachers won't let it not be the theme due to it being new and everyone seems to like them and all" the tallest boy nodded.

"Great idea" the only other girl managed with a mouth full of food.

"I think we all agree on the idea" the shortest boy chuckled.

"So, tomorrow we tell the teachers our theme idea?" Aya asked with a small smile.

"Yep. I wonder what they will make you do after you tell them the theme and they agree with it?" Yuno asked as the group of planners left the diner after finishing their drinks and meals.

The next day, the group told the teachers the idea for the theme. To their happiness, the teachers agreed but one thing ruined it, they had to do a lot of work to get it done in time if the students were going to enjoy it. Aya was told to work with whoever needed help after the theme was selected. She decided that she would help Yuno and Luke the most.

After a week of hard work, Aya was running out of steam. Voice was getting worried along with the others of the team. Even Beag took the liberty of leaving Quarton to check on the head Warrior. Aya was running herself into the ground. Due to this, she and voice were having a lot of trouble at keeping the Tenkai Nightmare from getting control. It was this time that voice had a one on one word with Aya.

Aya laid down on her bed tired out of her mind. She was tired from all the planning she had to do. She closed her eyes for a second and she was out like a light. This was when she heard voice.

"What are you doing Aya? You're draining our energy because of all this planning. I want you to take a rest for at least a day before you continue on" voice pleaded, materialising in Aya's empty vision.

"Voice, why are you being so friendly?" Aya questioned as she walked up to the second personality.

"You want the truth?" Voice asked.

"You've been hiding something from me? Haven't you?" Aya questioned.

"Not so much hiding in the truest sense, but yes. I've been looking into the prophecy about you and I've uncovered some pretty disturbing things. One is that the Tenkai Nightmare is actually suppose to help us if we allow it control on Quarton when we suffer a betrayal. It also says that if we die in the process, the negative end four will happen. Turns out there are more than two ends to our prophecy. Weird don't you agree?" Voice answered.

"Wait, you mean? You mean the Tenkai Nightmare is a good guy?" Aya questioned, skeptical about it.

"Well, more of an antihero" voice replied.

"I can't believe this" Aya exclaimed.

"That's not all, I've found out there are a total of sixty possible ends to this prophecy judging by the recent events" voice responded with a unsure voice.

"Well, that's interesting" Aya commented.

"Yeah. Well, Aya. Well, the prophecy has many things none of us want to be true. I mean, the Tenkai Nightmare thing is one. Another would be the possible death of three team members. These members are Lydendor, Rapiri and us. It sucks" voice sighed as she informed Aya.

"There's something else you don't want to tell me, isn't there?" Aya questioned.

"Well, there is one thing. The ends, only twelve of them are positive ends. The other forty-eight are negative ends" voice informed, not bothering to not let the sadness to settle in.

"And only one of those positive ends can happen without me" a sinister sounding version of Aya's voice snarled from within the darkness.

This woke Aya with a start. She just heard a sinister version of her own voice. Was this voice the voice of the Tenkai Nightmare? If so, why would they speak? Aya breathed deeply before she looked over at her alarm clock. That was when she saw her Core Brick glowing. Deciding to go against sleep, Aya jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the portal room. She entered the portal with worry. One thing was on her mind. Why would the Core Brick be glowing now?

 **A/N. Hi again. A person has asked me to start using more punctuation marks more often. I'm going to follow through with this request because that's what kind of guy I am. I've followed through with other requests in other stories I've written so why not in this one? Now, I hope you all understand that I will be busy for the next through weeks due to some musical stuff so my editing will be on low key for this time period. Okay, now that all that is out of the way, I think it is time for the chapter preview. Samuraius appears on Quarton by herself. She knows she is the only Knight or Warrior there. She looks around to see what the problem is until she is attacked by a purple figure. Before she can let voice take control, she sees the robot to attack her. Is this the betrayal voice was talking about? Was this the betrayal that the Tenkai Nightmare needed to be released on to get a positive end to the prophecy? Find out next time in: Betrayal**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N. G'day dear readers. IDRF here. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. I have. Now, I know that this is random but as I type this, I am being in a really good mood. Well, time to write. To the story.**

Chapter 20: Betrayal

Samuraius landed on the ground of Quarton with a heavy clang. She looked at her new leg to see it matched what Starlet looked like. She looked up to see nothing but the night sky of Quarton. There was no sign of Corrupted or Corekai. She scanned the horizon in a three hundred and sixty sweep. She saw nothing.

She began to look around until she heard the sounds of running foot falls to her lefts She widened her eye when she realised this attacker was using her blind side to get an advantage. She quickly summoned her sword and blocked the attack her attacker delivered. Shock went through her body when she saw who attacked her.

Standing with their blades crossed with her's was the original Starlet. Samuraius trembled as she saw who was attacking her. She couldn't believe it was her. The purple Warrior kicked the younger Warrior in the abdomen when Samuraius freed herself from this shock.

"Pathetic, and here I thought you were going to be a challenge. I mean, you are the one that will be able to defeat Mindcontra and Syndica. They even said that you were a threat to their plans. If you are such a threat, you would've fought back" Starlet laughed like an escaped insane asylum patient.

"Why would you do this? Why would you betray the Corekai? Why would you help Mindcontra and Syndica?" Samuraius asked through betrayed tears as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You try being hold up in a void for seven years and then we will see what you have to say" Starlet madly laughed.

"Starlet, why-" Samuraius began through her tears.

"Did you just call me Starlet? I'll have you know, I am no longer Starlet. I'm now Corrupted general, Betroa" Starlet laughed like a maniac.

"Why?" Samurai us asked before being kicked into the cliff face a few hundred metres away.

"Let me in control. I promise I won't stay in control after we are done" Samuraius heard the distorted voice of the Tenkai Nightmare.

"No!" Samuraius screamed.

"Sorry to say this Aya, but I'm with the Tenkai Nightmare here. This is the betrayal she was placed in you to overcome" voice blatantly agreed with the Tenkai Nightmare. "By the way, Tenkai Nightmare, from now on, let's just call you Nightmare, much simpler and quicker."

"Fine by me" Tenkai Nightmare chuckled.

"Tell me, how can I trust you?" Samuraius demanded.

"You can't unless you allow me to do what I have to do" Nightmare answered.

"Fine" Samuraius agreed. "But I'm yanking you from control once we are finished!"

"If means I get a little control, I'm good" Nightmare smugly replied.

"Here we go" Samuraius mumbled before she allowed Nightmare to take control.

Samuraius felt the changes happening to her body as she allowed Nightmare to gain control. Meanwhile, Betroa watched what happens to Samuraius' body when Nightmare gets in control. The Warrior had both her eyes flicker on, had six tentacles sprout from her back and a dark aura could be scene around her frame. Betroa stepped back when she saw the newest form of Samuraius.

"Long time no see" Nightmare laughed as she saw Betroa.

"T-t-t-the... The Tenkai Nightmare. Wh-why are you in control?" Betroa stuttered before she was met with a heavy punch to the face.

"She let me you idiot" Nightmare snarled in response before she saw Betroa laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh this is just perfect! I get to kill not just Samuraius and voice, but I also get to kill you! This is perfect" the woman cackled.

"Samuraius, you just so happen to have Titan Mode unlocked?" Nightmare questioned.

"Is that when we go big?" Samuraius replied with her own question.

"Yeah, that's the one" Nightmare responded.

"Nope" Samuraius answered blatantly.

"Well, she does" Nightmare growled.

 _Betroa Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

Samuraius, Nightmare and voice all watched as Betroa doubled in size. The Corrupted Warrior had spiked armour plating attach to her shoulders, thighs, shins, feet, top side of her hands, forearms and upper arms. Her Quarton form's head doubled in size and attached to her empty shoulders. She had armoured wings, chest plate and skirt all attach to her back, chest and waist respectively. A large octopus design chest piece then attached itself to Betroa's chest plate.

"Time for the show to go on" Betroa cackled before two swords materialised into her hands.

"Well, this is a problem" Samuraius muttered under her breath as the trio saw the Tiatn Mode form of Betroa.

"No kidding" voice and Nightmare barked back.

"How do we achieve Titan Mode?" Samuraius asked.

"We got to build up enough Tenkai Energy to do it. Focus all your Tenkai Energy into the Titan Mode drive thingy" voice replied rather firmly.

"Got it" Samuraius nodded.

"While you do that, I will fight the traitor" Nightmare growled.

"Got it" the other two shout before they begin to overflow their Tenkai Energy.

Nightmare charged forward with her sword raised and clashed it against Betroa's left blade. The two had the swords cause sparks from clashing. Even though she was the smaller, Nightmare managed to hold the her own against the Titan Mode traitor.

Samuraius felt something inside her as she made her Tenkai Energy overflow. She soon heard a sort of clicking sound in her head. She opened her eyes and looked over at voice. The two then looked out of Nightmare's eyes only to hear something highly unexpected.

"Samuraius Tenkai Titan Mode unlocked" they heard the computer AI inform.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Nightmare chuckled. "Samuraius, voice, time for us to enter Titan Mode. Prepare for all three of us to be in control!"

 _Samuraius Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

Samuraius, voice and Nightmare all felt what was happening. They doubled in size. White armour plating attached to their chest, upper arms, forearms, back, thighs, shins, feet and a little on their hands and feet. Six tentacles sprouted from their back and shot out plating to match that of wings. A samurai's war helmet materialised and attached to their head. A snake's head shaped chest piece attached to their chest. Extra purple armour soon attached to the white armour playing.

Betroa watched with frightened eyes as she saw the Titan Mode of Samuraius. She then saw that Samuraius had both eyes on but they glowed twice as brightly. Samuraius laughed with three voices present. The three minds inside the head of the Warrior all had equal control of the Titan Mode. Betroa saw two katana styled Quartonian blades materialised into the Warrior's hands.

Samuraius looked at Betroa with a smug look. She gave the traitorous Warrior a look before she prepared for a fight. Betroa stood in fear before she even saw the movements register into her brain several seconds later. Her eyes widened in complete horror.

"Bring it, traitorous woman" Samuraius cried with all three voices.

"It can't be?" Betroa mumbled before Samuraius sent her blades into a weak point in her armour.

"Believe it sister" Samuraius laughed before kicking Betroa.

"You win this round but I will be back" Betroa snarled before she ran from the battle scene.

"And we will defeat you again" Samuraius called before reverting back into her original form.

"I say that worked out well" Nightmare chuckled.

"Well, it certainly did but how can we trust you to be like that every time?" voice asked with a questioning tone.

"I think we can trust her but only allow her to have half control. The other half belongs to the stronger of us two" Samuraius replied with a laugh.

"Reasonable" Nightmare agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not taking responsibility if she does try to kill our friends" voice snarled.

"Now, I think we need some sleep" Samuraius yawned.

Samuraius returned to Earth with a heavy yawn. As Aya now, she walked up to the elevator with sleep still in her eyes. She rode the elevator back up to the penthouse level and walked into her room. She flopped down on the bed and immediately fell back to sleep.

It wasn't long for her alarm to wake her. Aya lifted her head to see the time and nearly fell out of bed when she heard it go off a second time. She reached out and turned it off before she collapsed back on the bed. She was far too tired to be going to school. But Kiraat had other plans.

"Aya, wake up" he called.

"No, sleep" Aya called back.

"Aya, I demand you tell me why you were on Quarton last night. It's all over the news, you were up late last night on Quarton, now tell me what was going on" Kiraat shouted.

"Voice, Nightmare, one of you tell him what happened" Aya mumbled.

"You got yourself into this" voice laughed.

"Got to go with her on this one" Nightmare chuckled.

"I hate you both" Aya growled before she jumped to her feet.

Aya quickly got dressed into a plain white shirt, purple jeans, usual joggers and a plain purple zip-up hoodie. She placed on her newest eyepatch before she turned and opened the door. There she saw Kiraat standing with an annoyed and angry expression on his face. She rarely saw Kiraat like this and it scared her a little.

"Tell me why you were on Quarton last night" Kiraat asked with a tinge of trying not to loose it in his voice.

"I woke up last night. Voice and Nightmare told me about the prophecy. I saw my Core brick glowing last night so I went to Quarton. There I met the original Starlet but she turned into a new foe and she ended up calling herself Betroa. I fought her before I allowed Nightmare control. She told us to overflow our Tenkai as very as to reach Titan Mode when Betroa went Titan. We turned into Titan Mode and worked together and beat Betroa. Oh please don't hurt me" Aya answered with a quick voice.

Kiraat just stared at Aya with shock, fear and worry. He got the message but it was hard for him to understand. He stared at his little sister before he knelt and embraced her, shocking all three minds in the teen's being.

Aya just blinked before she returned it. She knew what Kiraat was saying without words. She silently thanked Kiraat for it before she let go. Kiraat soon saw the dark rings under Aya's eyes. He stood before looking down at his sister.

"I think you need a few more hours sleep. I'll tell Claire to tell the others what happened" he smiled.

"Thanks brother" Aya mumbled before she walked into her room and fell onto her bed, falling asleep immediately.

 _~Quarton~_

Mindcontra, Syndica and Betroa all stood in Villius' old fortress with determined looks. They all looked at each other before a sound could be made. This silence was broken when Syndica started to cackle in glee.

"This is just perfect. We've got four out of five of our needed perfect five. Me, you Mindcontra, Betroa and my wife. Now, who is the lucky last Corrupted Master?" Syndica cackled.

"Villius is the last of us" Mindcontra answered before he stepped to the side to allow the Corrupted leader the Knights had battled many times before.

"All five collected, but my wife still doesn't have her Core Brick" Syndica snarled as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Very violent isn't he" Villius commented.

"Syndica, your wife will get her Core Brick soon, just give it time" Mindcontra laughed.

"Just by laughing, you make it seem like it doesn't matter anymore if she gets one or not" Betroa commented.

"Oh shut up" Syndica snapped.

"Well, ready to begin phase two?" Mindcontra asked.

"Let it begin" the other three cackled together.

 **A/N. Hello again. Yes, I know this seems a little off but I'm just been busy okay. Anyway, chapter preview. Aya and the others are summoned back to Quarton after Aya's 'solo' adventure. When they arrive, they find four generals of the Corrupted Army of Quarton holding their remaining controlled generals as hostages. They are soon joined by a new Corrupted general. When Samuraius, Menta and Dualust hear this general's voice, they freeze up. The Corrupted generals all take this as an opportunity to attack. This is when Nightmare takes full control and protects the others. But what is Samuraius and the other two seeing as this happens. Find out next time in: A Fool's Beliefs**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N. Okay, now this will be a little bit of a dark return chapter. Meaning the dark themes will be returning again. You have been warned. To the story.**

Chapter 21: A Fool's Beliefs

Aya slept like a rock for who knows how long. She, voice and Nightmare were all exhausted from the battle on Quarton and they just wanted this. Aya woke and looked at the time on her alarm to see that school was about to finish up. She got up from her bed and stretched. This motion woke up the other two personalities in her head.

"Aya, go back to sleep" voice ordered through a yawn.

"Please, we need sleep" Nightmare pleaded through her own yawns.

"Sorry girls, but school is about to finish and I want to meet the others at Turtle Diner" Aya apologised.

"Yeah, ten minutes to walk to the diner to meet the others just in time" voice grumbled.

"Well, I still need to have a shower" Aya smirked.

"Well then, we need to sleep some more" voice laughed.

"Sorry voice, but we are already awake and we can't sleep unless Aya is so we are awake for the rest of the day" Nightmare grumbled as she informed voice of the bad news.

"Why?!" Voice screamed in disappointment.

"Time for the shower" Aya chuckled, clearly amused by the two other personalities.

Whilst Aya was in the shower, voice and Nightmare began to bicker over something that did not interest Aya. As Aya ran her fingers over the various scars all over her body, she stopped at a particularly large cut over her left rib cage. She looked at it and remembered the day she earned it.

 _~Flashback - First Person - Aya~_

I ran home after school. It was a typical lightning storm for my home city. The lightning flashed and the rain was unforgiving. For a seven year old living in my family, this was nothing but I was still scared. I ran into the front gates to my home to witness my father and mother fighting.

When they fought, it was particularly bad news for me. I widened my remaining eye as both my parents saw me. Sickening grins spread across their faces. I was the perfect tool for them to use to settle their frustrations. My father grabbed me by the hand and dragged me inside.

We walked inside and down the various corridors to a room reserved for torturing people who have opposed my family's syndicate. My father strapped me to a large oak table whilst my mother gave herself a large hunting knife. I knew immediately what she was planning. I struggled against the bonds keeping my from moving only to have my father to slap me across my face with extreme force.

My mother walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead before she drove the hunting knife into the left side of my rib cage. I may of not felt pain but I could still feel the knife in me. I knew if the knife was in any further, it would've pierced my heart.

My mother cackled in glee as she pulled the knife out just a little and sliced down. I swore I felt several rips crack under pressure. My parents didn't care for my wellbeing so this was very tame for both of them. At least, until I saw what my father did. He collected himself a cat-o-nine tails.

Unlike most cat-o-nine tails whips, this one had a mix of barb wire, beads and stones. My father struck my left arm multiple times before my mother took the courtesy to turn me around and allow my father to whip my back. I passed out from the blood lost after the twelfth strike to my back. Next thing I know, I awaken in a hospital bed.

 _~End Flashback - Normal~_

Aya sighed as she relived the memory of her third most identifiable scar. She quickly turned off the shower and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around herself. She walked into her room and changed into a white skirt, purple stockings, purple shirt and white jacket. Her shoes remained the same as before.

The Warrior left her home and towards turtle diner. She may have remembered one of the more tamed days of her past, but it still saddened her that her parents did that. She also noticed that voice and Nightmare were silent. She just assumed they were looking at different parts of her mind.

She walked into Turtle Diner to see the team all in a booth talking about something in secret. Aya just stood there for moment, hoping to catch a word being said before the sound of the news starting up on the TV caught everybody's attention. Aya heard both voice and Nightmare move around in her mind to see what was going on.

"It has been an interesting discovery of pinpointing where on Earth the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors are when on Earth. When Warrior Samuraius appeared on Quarton late last night, it has been discovered they are from the Pacific Ocean section of the globe. Although it is still not known where in this area they are based, it is safe to say the Corrupted are going to have their hands full now" the woman announcing the news spoke in a firm voice. "It also seems Samuraius has gained a third personality when in combat. First it was just her, then came along the one they call 'Voice' and now she has a third called 'Nightmare'. If anybody has any idea on who this person is, it would help with the international investigation of finding out the identities of these Knights and Warriors. In other news..."

"Well, this is great" Nightmare complained.

"Stay cool will you" voice demanded.

"Hey, just because you ain't showing how annoyed you are over the fact that they spelt your name with a capital on the news instead of its official spelling" Nightmare teased.

"Did you just break something?" Voice questioned.

"I ain't telling" Nightmare grinned.

"Quiet you two. I need to talk to the others" Aya requested, earning grunts of reluctant agreement.

"Hey Aya, why weren't you at school?" Chookie asked as Aya joined the team.

"I think the news answered your question" Aya grumbled.

"So, there was trouble on Quarton last night and you went and handled it by yourself. You also just so happen to have a third personality in your head" Chookie replied, not exactly sure if Aya and the news were telling the truth.

"They said your third personality was called Nightmare. Is that alluding something?" Jade questioned.

"You'll all find out on Quarton next time we are there" Aya smirked.

No sooner did Aya say this did all their Core Bricks began to glow. They all have each other a nod before they stood and ran to their respective portals.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Tenkai Strategy_

 _Tenkai Split_

 _Tenkai Pure_

 _Tenkai Balance_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engages_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstorm Core Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

 _Gladitorist Core Engaged_

 _Poisous Core Engaged_

 _Rapiri Core Engaged_

 _Menta Core Engaged_

The team landed on Quarton with shock. There they saw all the Corrupted generals they knew off, with the exception of the one the Knights fought before and the traitor Samuraius fought the night before. Samuraius snarled as she couldn't see the traitor. She gasped when she saw Sinist and Desgusei both being tossed into the front of the Corrupted. That was when she heard the laughing of Betroa.

"Show yourself traitor" Samuraius barked as she stepped forward,

"I was wondering when you would show yourself" the traitor replied as she emerged from the crowd of Corrupted.

"Wait, the original Starlet is the traitor?" Lydendor questioned.

"Incorrect. I am Betroa" Betroa replied.

"How about we finish off what we started last night?" Samuraius suggested.

"Fine by me" Betroa replied. "But first, I think our guest has something to say."

"Hello, Knights" everyone heard the voice of one of the most feared Corrupted generals.

"How did he get away from the Tenkai Wolf?" All the Knights questioned.

"Hello, Tenkai brats" the team heard the voice again before they saw him.

They saw Vilius standing with the Corrupted along side Betroa, Mindcontra and Syndica. He cackled as the Knights stared in horror. The last person they wanted to see was him.

"Oh but this isn't all" Syndica laughed.

Not even a second after saying this did Samuraius get attacked from behind by a blur of dark grey. When Samuraius looked up, she saw a grey robot in the same design as Syndica standing next to her father.

"Hello, daughter dearest" the robot laughed in only a voice Menta, Dualust, Samuraius and her two other personalities recognised.

"This is a joke" voice stated in fear.

"No way is it her" Dualust whimpered.

"Please no" Samuraius whispered with tears in her eyes.

"This is horrible" Menta shouted with fear.

"Oh this horror show is real alright. It is your mother Menta and Samuraius here. Phobinous" the robot cackled before materialising a large rocket launcher styled weapon over its shoulder. "Goodbye pest!"

Samuraius, Menta and Dualist all stood frozen for a few seconds, reliving some old memories of this general. Samuraius remembered the cuts and scars she received. Menta remembered his beatens. Dualust remembered the mental abuse she received from her just for being connected with Samuraius.

Nightmare took over control of Samuraius' body and used her tentacles to block the attack. The pain from the blast stung Nightmare like a million white hot needles. Everyone stared in awe and horror at what Nightmare was doing for them.

"Get going" Nightmare grunted.

"Nightmare is the Tenkai Nightmare?" Lydendor questioned.

"Yeah, that's me. Now go, we can handle them" Nightmare grunted as another blast hit her back,

"Ready?" Voice asked.

"Ready" Samuraius nodded.

"Ready" Nightmare grinned.

 _Samuraius Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

Like what happened the first time they went Titan, Samuraius, voice and Nightmare doubled in size and gained extra armour. The tentacles sprouted from their back turned into their wing form. The snake chest piece hissed before allowing Samuraius to show off her newest form.

"I think we can join the party" Valorn grinned.

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestrom Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstorm Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Titan Mode Engaged_

The five Knights soon all stood in their respective Titan Modes. Samuraius chuckled as she saw the five boys in their Titan Modes.

"Boys and always showing off" Venetta muttered.

"Agreed pinky. Agreed" the Nightmare third of Samuraius laughed.

"This is very interesting. Why don't we make this a little interesting shall we? Us Five generals in our Titan Modes versus the Knights and Warrior in their Titan Modes" Mindcontra laughed.

"You got it" Syndica cackled before he and the others all turned into their Titan Modes.

 _Mindcontra Tenkai Control Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Syndica Tenkai Inflicter Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Phobinous Tenkai Fear Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Betroa Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Vilius Tenkai Dark Tempest Titan Mode Engaged_

Mindcontra doubled in size and had spiked armour plating attach to his hands, forearms, upper arms, shoulders, back, chest, waist, thighs, shins and feet. He had demonic wings attach to his back and a badger's head attached to his chest. A sword materialised into his left hand and a shield in his right.

Syndica and Phobinous both doubled in size and had armour plating with even more spikes attach to their bodies. Large bat like wings attached to their backs and jackal heads attached to their chests. Syndica had two weapons similar to the bladed rod he used on Samuraius appear in his hands whilst Phobianous had a cat-o-nine tails whip materialise into her hand and a shield in her free hand.

Both Vilius and Betroa transformed into their Titan Modes the Knights and Samuraius had already seen. The five Corrupted locked eyes with the five Knights and singular Warrior. Syndica and Phobinous looked at each other before the Corrupted charged forward. Everyone knew this was going to get bad.

 **A/N. Hello, I'm going to leave the chapter here. I do hope you enjoyed it. Now, I think now is appropriate for the chapter preview. The Corrupted generals and the Knights and Warrior all battle it out on Quarton. Whist the rest of the team collect the controlled generals. Samuraius is by herself against Phobinous. Lydendor against Syndica. Tributon against Betroa. Valorn against Mindcontra. Bravenwolf and Dromus against Vilius. This is when something terrible happens to Samuraius. She wakes up in her bedroom of her old home and heard something outside her door. How did she get here and what was that sound? Find out next time in: Repeat**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. Hello dear readers. I hope you are enjoying this story. I am. Well, seeing as I got an irrelevant Author's Note attached, to the story.**

Chapter 22: Repeat

The Knights and Samuraius charged forward and clashed their weapons against their adversaries. Samuraius was against her mother, Phobinous. Lyndendor was with Syndica. Valorn battled Mindcontra. Tributon was going toe to toe with Betroa. Bravenwolf and Dromus both battle against Villius.

Samuraius was not having a good time. Phobinous kept whipping her with the cat-o-nine tails whip. It didn't pain the Aya third of the Warrior but the other two were getting the blunt. Nightmare worst of all. Ever since Nightmare decided that she should be on the side of Samurius, she had severed the connection of pain on Aya. The three suffered a knee to the forehead before they were whipped across the face.

"What's the matter dear? Can't handle some well deserved punishment?" Phobinous cackled before she whipped Samuraius again.

"Samuraius" Lydendor cried as he saw this, prompting Phobinous to cackle even more.

"So you've gotten yourself a boyfriend. You know what the punishment for that is. Knife to your leg. But seeing as I got this, might as well make it twenty lashes" Phobinous cackled evilly into Samuraius' ear.

Everyone watched helplessly as Samuraius suffered the lashes. The Knights and Warriors couldn't do anything because they knew if they did, worst would come to them. Lydendor watched with tears in his Earth eyes. He screamed in rage and pain before he charged forward only to suffer a kick to his back by Syndica. He was quickly pinned by the syndicate leader Corrupted general and was forced to watch his girlfriend suffer.

"I think she should receive another thirty just for this one's stupidity" Syndica called to his wife.

"Okay, sweetie" Phobinous seductively called back.

Samuraius soon reverted to her Core mode before disappearing in a shower of lights. Everyone watched in horror as they came to one conclusion. Samuraius had died.

 _~Aya - Earth - Unknown Time~_

Aya slowly opened her eyes as she laid on her bed. She looked up at the roof and noticed something. Her roof had a crack in the left side of her vision. She lift her hand to trace the crack with her finger. She widened her eyes when she realised that she had vision in her left eye.

She sat up and looked for a mirror. She found one and stared into it to see she had both her eyes and no scars to be seen, except for one over her throat. She pat herself down and found that her skin was mostly smooth, minus that she still had the large scat down the left of her rib cage.

She then took in her room. This was not her room back in the penthouse in Benham City. Nor was this a hospital room. Instead, this was her room for when she use to live with her parents. She soon came to a conclusion.

She must've been dreaming the whole situation or she was dreaming right now. She soon heard movement outside her door and then heard a knock. Aya stood there, petrified at that moment, but then she heard a soft, sweet and innocent voice speak.

"A-A-Aya, are you awake?" The voice asked.

Aya went to open her mouth, only to get a noise similar to that of dry air passing through a dry throat. Aya tried again and again to try to speak. Soon she just gave up and opened the door. On the outside of the door was a scared girl no older than Aya with black hair a yellow lock and an eye patch over her right eye. This girl, Aya soon realised, looked like voice in a real human body with colour.

The girl looked up at Aya with a pleading eye and a pleading frown. Aya gave the girl a small smile and allowed her in. The girl quickly ran into Aya's room with a terrified look in her eye. Aya acted like this was normal.

"Mama and papa hurt me again" the girl whimpered.

This made Aya growl. Whatever was happening, her parents were basically the same. Abusive people that should be put in a prison for life. Aya walked up to the girl and gestured for her to sit. Both she and the girl sat and Aya comforted the girl as she cried into her shoulder.

"Poor girl. I wish I knew her name" Aya thought to herself.

"Why does mama and papa hurt me? They don't hurt you but they hurt me. Why? What have I done to them for this to happen? Can you tell me Aya?" The girl asked befor handing Aya a small white board with a maker.

Aya knew what this girl was getting at. Somehow the scar over her neck had stopped her from speaking and the only way of communication for her was the white board. Aya soon wrote down her answer to the question.

'Because they are scared that you could out do them and they want to show power over you. That is what I think, and I don't agreed with it' Aya wrote.

"I remembered when you could talk. You would read me stories to calm me down. But then you spoke to Jade about what mama and papa did to me. Mama just had to stop you from speaking ever again. I miss your voice sis" the girl cries into Aya's shoulder.

'I know how we can get away from them' Aya quickly wrote.

"H-how?" The girl asked.

'Tomorrow, when mama or papa aren't around, we sneak out. I know of this place that we can go but it would take a while to get there but it is worth it' Aya wrote.

"Really? We better get away from them. But I guess you forgot, we are going to Benham City tomorrow to watch the soccer game" the girl replies.

'New plan, I convince mama and papa to leave me and you alone for a minute or two and we run away then' Aya quickly wrote.

"Sounds much better" the girl smiled.

'You want to sleep in here tonight' Aya asked.

"Yes, but make sure mama and papa don't walk in" the girl agreed before she got herself comfortable.

Aya smiled before she and the girl both fell asleep on the bed. Aya was worried about this girl. Who was she and why did she call her sis? Those questions plagued her mind before she and the girl woke to the sound of knocking on the door. The girl was in panick mode and was trying to find a hiding spot. Aya walked up to the door and slightly opened it to see her father smiling down at her.

Aya figured that he actually loved her to an extent, mainly because he didn't have a knife in his hand. She looked up at him in tired confusion.

"Ready for the game today?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

Aya just nodded her head, trying not to crack under his gaze.

"Aya dear, have you seen Zamira? She isn't in her room" Aya heard her mother call.

Aya shook her head and her father relayed it to her mother. The girl sighed from her hiding spot when she saw Aya close the door and walk away from it. Aya looked over at the girl's hiding spot and smiled. Aya allowed the girl to come out and quickly allowed her to leave.

Aya knew that whichever one of the two places she has been was the dream and real, her parents were still abusive. Aya looked at the foot of her bed and saw soccer equipment and a sports bag. Aya quickly placed the soccer equipment in the bag and left. She walked through the familiar hallways of her old home into the dining room.

There she saw the girl standing in the corner with her back faced away from Aya. She also saw both her parents talking and laughing. Aya saw a plate with her name on it with some pancakes stacked up on it. Aya was not one to eat pancakes a lot but she faked liking them as she ate. She stopped when she heard a stomach growling.

Aya looked up to see the girl shaking in fear as she clutched her abdomen. Aya saw her parents give the girl hateful looks before ignoring the plead for food. Aya felt sickened. Waiting for when her mother wasn't looking at her, Aya hid a pancake in her pocket. She knew it wasn't the best way to store one but she felt guilty about the girl leaving on an empty stomach.

Aya placed her plate in the sink before waiting patiently for her parents and the girl. The remaining three quickly came and they walked up to a line of cars. Aya was instructed that she and the girl should be in the back car while both her parents say in the car in front. Aya knew perfectly why they were in two different cars. Her parents wanted to talk about something and most of the conclusions involved hurting the girl.

The two girls sat in silence in the car for a few minutes. This silence was broken again when a stomach growl could be heard. The girl turned bright red when she heard it but soon acted like nothing happened. Aya tapped the girl on the shoulder before handing her the pancake she swiped earlier. She had on her white board an apology to anything bad about the small token of food.

"Thank you" the girl whispered before gobbling down the pancake.

"That was sweet" Aya and the girl heard the driver speak.

Aya knew exactly who this was. It was Mr Kurai, Gen's father. Aya didn't understand. Wasn't Gen under the protection of somebody else because both his parents died or something like that? She instantly grew worried. What if Mr Kurai told her parents about her good will?

"If you're worried that I will tell your parents, don't be. You should know that I wouldn't eat out friends of Gen's" the man laughed.

This eased Aya but got her thinking about her friends. Were they different to how she remembered them? If so, how? Her thinking was stopped when she saw the whole team at the stadium in Benham City, only, none of them seemed to be like they were.

Gen wasn't emo, but rather lovey dovey. Toxsa looked frightened around everyone. Ceylon was extremely moody. Beni seemed to be trying to get Guran's attention. Guran seemed like he was a massive bully. Wakamei seemed to be rather une cited and was as far away from Toxsa as possible but still within sight. Kiki seemed to be running about for no reason. Serena and Hilda both seemed to be the bestest of friends, or perhaps a little closer than friends, it was hard for Aya to tell. Jade just stood with Aya and the girl awkwardly. Kiraat and Claire stared hatefully at Aya's parents, something she was deeming respectful. Blaze was leaning against a wall looking like she honestly couldn't care about what was happening. Kiiro was running around joyfully in front of a very different him.

Aya stared at him with concern. She stared at Chooki who stared back but with a different expression. He stared at her with hatred. He also had clothes that made her feel scared. He wore his usual attire but in darker shades and the metal plates on his shoulders were spiked.

Aya soon followed the girl who came with her and Jade to a different change rooms. There she was surrounded by people she came to hate. Students at her old school that bullied her a lot. She could easily tell this was a unisex game due to there being boys and girls getting dressed.

By the time they were all in soccer uniforms, Aya had seen the scars on the girl. Aya and the team found out where they were on the field shortly after. Aya was striker, Jade was goalie and the girl was a sweeper. The other players Aya didn't bother listening to their names or positioning.

As they jogged out, Aya could read the girl's name on her jersey. Zamira. Aya soon realised that this girl was voice due to the meaning behind the name Zamira, 'good voice.' Aya and the rest of the team to start on all stood in a line while the Benham City team came on. Aya saw most of the Knights and Warriors playing. Chooki, Gen, Guran, Beni, Claire, Ceylon, Kiki, Toxsa and Blaze.

The game was evenly matched. It was close, by the time it was ten seconds until the full time buzzer went off, both teams had scored two points. Everyone but Aya and Chooki was exhausted. Aya saw Chooki dribbling the ball pass the defensive lines and was about to score when she quickly slide under his foot and began to dribble the ball up the field.

Aya glanced at the time to see there was four seconds left. She decided that the only way to beat the clock was to do her signature move. She flicked the ball high into the air.

It arched down.

Three seconds.

She jumped.

Two seconds.

Her foot connected with the ball and sent the ball into the net.

One second.

The referee called the kick a point.

Buzzer went off.

Everyone was so focused on the ball, they did not see the collision in the middle of the field. Everyone soon saw Aya and Chooki both push themselves to their feet. Everyone then saw the blood seeping from Aya's mouth. She just spat this out and smirked at the mortified Chooki.

"Aya, are you okay?" Zamira asked as she ran up to Aya.

Aya gave her nod. She figured that she couldn't feel pain here as well as in the dream she had. She desperately wanted to give her Zero Pain speech right then and there. Aya felt something inside her when she thought of the speech. She only smirked again when she remembered the Tenkai Energy she had. That was when she realised something.

A few minutes after returning to the locker room and celebrating the victory with the team, Aya and Zamira both sat alone in the locker room. Zamira was not planning on moving away without Aya with her. She watched as Aya sat and pondered about something.

"I'm going to do it" Aya thought.

"Aya, what are you doing?" Zamira asked as Aya walked out.

"Aya wrote on her white board and showed Zamira. 'Something stupid.'

Zamira grabbed her bag and Aya's and followed. Aya walked into the home team locker room where they could see Chooki and the rest of the Knights and Warriors. Aya quickly wrote one word on a blank wall in the locker room. 'Tenkai.'

Zamira and Aya soon began to run away. Aya knew that two things will happen. Someone, most likely Hilda, will recognise the word and have the others give chase. And her parents sending out a warrant on her head and Zamira's head.

The two ran through Benham City into the shopping district. There was only one place Aya knew of that was safe to talk about Tenkai Engery in. Mr White's shop. Aya led Zamira by the hand to the shop of wonders. The two girls ran into the shop to be greeted by the owner.

"Welcome to my shop of wonders" they heard Mr White welcome but his gaze dropped when he saw Aya. "Good to see you again Aya."

Zamira just looked at Aya with surprise. She knew this old guy. Aya only smirked before showing Mr White what was going on with her throat.

"Aya, we have a problem" Zamira informed as the rest of the Knights and Warriors all came into sight.

'White, portal room, now' Aya wrote quickly.

"Right away" Mr White nodded before he led both girls into the portal room.

Aya pat her pockets for her Core Brick to find only half of it. She pulled out the half to reveal it to be in the square shaped bottom half. Aya looked over at Zamira to see she pulled out the top half. Aya soon heard the Lnights and Warriors one the shop's front door.

'Get to them and bring them here' Aya demanded on her white board.

"Certainly" Mr White nodded before he left to collect the Knights and Warriors.

Zamira took this as her opportunity to ask what was going on.

"Aya, what is going on?" She asked quickly.

"I lot that shouldn't of concerned you in the first place" the girls heard Boreas stated before his hologram appeared.

"Where is that brat?" they heard Serena bark. "You showed her the portal room didn't you?"

"Poisous, she knew well before I showed her. I even somehow knew her name" Mr White answered.

"What is going on?" Guran asked.

"Down here" Boreas called.

This had Zamira get really worried and Aya to give the Guardian a thumbs up. Soon, Mr White and the rest of the Knights and Warriors walked into the portal room. Most, with the exception of Serena, Hilda and Mr White, were amazed. They then saw Aya and Zamira standing with Boreas.

"Aya, Zamira, what is going on?" The two heard Jade ask as she made herself known.

"I don't know. Aya came here and knows these two guys" Zamira responded defensively.

"It seems this Aya is from another version of our timeline" Boreas piped up after a few silent seconds.

"What?!" Zamira screamed as she jumped away from Aya.

'That explains a lot. Thanks Boreas' Aya wrote.

"What was happening when you woke up here?" Boreas questioned.

'My mother was whipping my Quarton form of Samruraius with a Quartonian cat-o-nine tails. I'm amazed my two other personalities haven't appeared yet' Aya answered.

"You are that Aya" Boreas exclaimed. "Where are voice and Nightmare?"

'My guess voice is Zamira and Nightmare is either locked in my head or is still in the void' Aya wrote.

"What is she writing?" Chooki snapped as he stepped forward.

"Information" Boreas called back. "What is the state of Earth and Quarton? Does Earth know?"

'Yes' Aya wrote.

"We need to get you out of here" Boreas stated with a tone of urgency.

'How?' Aya wrote.

"Over flow of Tenkai Energy" Boteas answered nonchalantly.

Aya just nodded her head in understandment. Boreas turned to the crowd and asked them a series of yes and no questions. He then asked if they could lend him half of their Tenkai Energy for this. Serena and Hilda answered for everybody before they all felt the energy leave them.

Little did anyone notice was Zamira inching closer to Aya. Just as Boreas redirected the energy into Aya, Zamira touched Aya's hand and soon both were gone. The group and Borea stared in horror at the stupidity of Zamira. However, this didn't stop them from getting into an argument of what had just happened.

 _~Knights and Warriors - Quarton - Present Time~_

Samuraius fell from the sky onto a plateau on Quarton. She groaned as she felt her bones stiffen from the fall. She looked around to see just a desert. Then she heard screaming above her. She looked up to see somebody crash land next to her.

"If you want to try flying, you could just activate your boosters" Samuraius chuckled.

"Shut up, and who are you?" The faller asked, causing Aya to recognise who it was straight away.

"Don't tell me you brought us a guest after your adventure in another timeline" voice grumbled in Aya's head.

"Guess what voice, that is you in the other timeline" Nightmare growled.

"Shut up will you two, Zamira needs help" Aya ordered mentally.

"Sorry" both apologised.

"Hey, you awake" Samuraius asked.

"That's not answering my question" Zamira grumbled before she looked up.

"I'm Samuraius. I believe you already met me?" Samuraius laughed.

"Is that you, sis?" Zamira questioned.

"Well, this is going to hard to explain with Earth watching us. So let me make this short. We are in another timeline and we are on another planet, just to give you the main outline" Samuraius responded.

"I find that far fetched but you can talk so I'll have to go with your word on this one" Zamira grumbled.

"Come on, follow me. The others will want to meet you" Samuraius smirked before she led Zamira to the rest of the Knights and Warriors.

Over the pass few months, Aya had gotten good at working out where things were. Throughout the journey, she and Zamira spoke little. They didn't run into Corrupted nor Corekai. Until they reached a sight that truly disturbed them. The Corrupted generals were beating down Corekai and the Knights and Warriors, as well as the controlled generals.

"What is happening here?" Zamira questioned as she watched the sight with horror.

"Something me, voice and Nightmare need to fix" Samuraius answered before she stood. "Stand back will you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Zamira did as asked and stood a few metres away before Samuraius stood tall.

 _Samuraius Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

Zamira stared in horror at what had just happened. Samuraius stood double her usual heightX had extra armour plating and tentacle like wings. The Corrupted looked up and saw Samuraius standing there with her Titan Mode engaged.

"Hey, new kid, time to show you what three minds in one can do" Nightmare grinned back at Zamira.

"Sorry, but new kid, you are me from another timeline and I like you, so stay back" voice requested.

"Girls, time to beat mother and father and their friends" Aya laughed.

"You got it" voice and Nightmare laughed before they charged down together.

The Corrupted all looked at each other before running, including the generals. Samuraius sighed in dissatisfaction. She wanted to hit them at least once. Zamira watched as Samuraius returned to her base mode and ran towards a yellow robot.

She cautiously made her way over to the Knights and Warriors. She wasn't sure with what was going on. She stood back a good ten metres as the team all gathered around Samuraius. She felt awkward and had no idea what to do.

"Okay, everybody, I think we should go home" Menta called before everyone, including Zamira, were surrounded by a shower of lights.

 **A/N. Now, this has gotten into my theme of many worlds (as in many universes). I have been doing a lot of writing lately that play with this theme a lot and this story I saw a lot of potential to incorporate this theme. Any way, if you haven't caught on yet, Zamira and voice are one in the same. But Zamira is more timid than voice if you haven't noticed. Now, time for the chapter preview. Aya has returned from another version of the same timeline and she brought Zamira with her. At first, Zamira has a hard time fitting in with the rest of the team. What's worst, an international investigation has finally pinpointed the Knights and Warriors origins to Benham City. Aya and the team are forced to not mention the Knights or Warriors around civilians no more. Zamira finds this odd, until she hears of a news report on the Knights and Warriors. But what happens when one particular Corrupted general reveals their identity to the world. Will the rest follow? Only one way to find out. Next time in: Getting Closed In**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N. I'm back from the solemn week and a bit for me and my family. I know that this may seem a little strange having me return this soon but to be honest, writing is when I'm at my happiest. Well, what has happened may affect my writing for a while but it will pass, eventually. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 23: Getting Closed In

Aya sat in the Turtle Diner, explaining things the best she could with Zamira. Having been thrown around to different versions of the same reality was a little too much for either of them. Aya would explain about the Knights and Warriors and why they fought the Corrupted as well as life after she was freed from her parents' abuse. Zamira still had one question that she didn't understand the answer to, why does Aya have multiple personalities?

She never got this answer because three men in typical detective uniforms walked into the diner. Everyone in the diner stared at these men. One of the detectives walked up to the counter and began to speak with Wakamei and Mr and Mrs Dalton. Another walked up to the only other occupied booth in the family diner. The final one walked up to Aya and Zamira.

This detective was average height, blonde hair and blue eyed. He had stubble growing on his chin and a small moustache. His hair was cut short and his eyes twinkled. He smiled at the girls before he spoke.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I ask you some questions?" He asked the girls.

"Ask away detective" Aya smiled back, showing Zamira not to be scared.

"Thank you. Could you two tell me if you've seen anything strange happening around here ever since the Tenkai Knights and Tenkai Warriors appeared?" The man questioned.

"Not to my knowledge. If I have, I mustn't have been paying attention to take any real note" Aya answered.

"And you?" The man asked Zamira.

"N-no" Zamira answered in a quiet, nervous voice.

"Please excuse her, she isn't use to people being this friendly towards her outside of our social group" Aya apologised for Zamira's nervous attitude.

"It's fine. Any way, back to the questions. Have you noticed any groups around here with the same amount as the Tenkai team?" The man questioned.

"I don't think so. I've been caught up in other things to really be trying to figure that out" Aya answered with her lie, convincingly.

"Not unless you want to count coincidence meetings in public" Zamira muttered under her breath, only loud enough for the man and Aya to hear.

"Okay. I just got one more question, do you think you know who the Corrupted generals could be on Quarton?" The man questioned.

"I actually don't really care about those idiots. They want to rule a planet, they have to get through the barriers stopping them. By the time they do rule the planet, they would be long dead" Aya replied with a yawning stretch.

"That goes for me too" Zamira mumbled with nervousness.

"I can easily tell whose side you two are on. For your sake, I hope you're correct with the side picking" the detective smiled before he walked away.

"Excuse me. Can I just ask why you asked us these questions?" Wakamei called from the counter.

"We've pinpointed that the Knights and Warriors are located in this city. We just need to find them so they can answer our questions" the lead detective called back before he and the other two left.

Aya widened her eye once she heard this. They had finally been located. Aya grabbed Zamira's hand and dragged her behind her. Aya walked with Zamira closely behind her to the apartment complex. They entered the elevator and went straight to the penthouse. There they found Kiraat and Mr White talking in the living room.

"Kiraat, Mr White, we got some bad news" Aya called as she and Zamira entered the room.

"What's wrong Aya?" Kiraat questioned.

"They've located us to here. They've discovered we live in Benham City. This is possibly the worst thing to happen since Kiki made her mistake" Aya answered, swallowing at the thought of being discovered.

"This is troubling. Aya, Zamira, get the rest of the Knights and Warriors and meet us at my shop" Mr White spoke rather calmly but still had a tint of urgency in his voice.

"You got it" Aya nodded before she gave Zamira a small smile.

"Aya, can I just ask you why is this bad? Wouldn't it be better if Earth knew who they were picking the sides of?" Zamira questioned after a few minutes of walking in the city, searching for the members of the team without phones.

"It's bad because some people are on the Corrupted's side. If they find out that the Knights and Warriors are just a bunch of kids, they would go to the Corrupted. I'm sorry but it just isn't time" Aya answered before anyone could hear the two.

Little did they notice that they had been heard. The listener just stayed back and acted like they weren't paying attention. Aya gave Zamira a smile before they walked pass a large crowd around a billboard displaying a news program. What was said next stopped the girls in their tracks.

"Corrupted general Mindcontra has just revealed his identity on Earth as business man, Edward Hobby the vice-CEO of Homeground Studios" the news presenter informed the public.

"What?!" Aya shouted.

"Believe it kid. This is interesting. It makes you wonder who the other Corrupted are and who the Knights and Warriors are" a man responded.

"I'm just shocked that it is a guy that works for my brother. This is something" Aya replied.

"Well, I say to hell with the Corrupted" the man chuckled before walking away, assuming that Aya and Zamira were on the side of the Corrupted.

"Is this bad?" Zamira questioned as she saw people talking to each other.

"This is very bad Zamira. Both of us need to get the others and then get to Mr White's shop" Aya responded rather quietly.

"Why is this bad? I mean, wouldn't people want to know who you guys are?" Zamira questioned.

"Zamira, this isn't a good thing because according to the prophecy, Earth finds out during the last day before the war reaches Earth. If they find out who we are beforehand, it becomes a very bad thing for us and the positive ends" Aya responded.

"I wish I could join you like when I first arrived here. It would be nice to be there again, you know, without the Corrupted" Zamira replied with a saddened smile.

"Oh trust me. You will return there, just not yet" Aya responded before she and Zamira walked into the park to see Kiiro and the Earth form of Sinist playing together while Desgusei's Earth form watched over them.

"Yo, D, Kiiro, Sid. We need to get to Mr White's shop" Aya called to the trio.

"Time to go little ones" the Earth form of Desgusei smiled.

The trio walked up to the lookalike duo and then all five walked towards Mr White's. Zamira remained quiet and only spoke when she was spoken to. This broke Aya's heart because she knew that this wasn't normal for the girl. They all walked into Mr White's shop to see Mr White talking to one of the detectives at the Turtle Diner.

"Excuse me, I have some customers" Mr White smiled to the detective.

"No problem" the detective nodded, causing Aya and Zamira to recognise his voice.

This was the same detective to speak with them. The detective turned to see who walked in and was surprised to see Aya and Zamira. He was even more surprised to see who they were with now.

"Good to see regular customers" Mr White smiled.

"I'm sorry, but they always come here?" The detective asked, shocked that they were regulars.

"Of course. Aya, Zamira and their friends and family always come here to get something or need help with something" Mr White responded.

"White, you got what I asked for" Degusei asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Yes. It's in the basement" Mr White smiled, earning a nod from Desgusei before he walked into the basement to collect whatever he asked for.

"What did D ask for, Mr White?" Aya asked.

"He wanted an old radio to add to his collection. I got him his specific model for him" Mr White answered with a smile.

The detective watched the basement door intently. He suspected that they knew more then they knew about the Knights and Warriors but he couldn't pinpoint it. He widened his eyes when he saw Desgusei return with a very old radio. If he had to guess, he would've said it was from the nineteen forties.

"Thanks White. Been looking for this model for a while" Desgusei thanked before he placed the radio by the counter and paid for it.

"If you don't mind, would you all like to stay for some tea?" Me White asked.

"No harm in that" Desgusei answered for himself and the others.

"What about you detective?" Me White asked.

"Sorry, but I have to keep on schedule" the detective replied before he walked out. "By the way, interesting hobby you have Mr D. I wouldn't find myself doing it but it is good to see someone has a hobby like that."

"See, somebody likes my hobby" Desgusei teased Sinist.

"S-still dumb" Sinist huffed.

"See you detective" Aya waved.

"Bye" Kiiro and Zamira smiled as they waved off the detective.

"Now, to some tea" Aya laughed as she bolted up the stairs.

"She always do that?" Zamira asked Mr White.

"When she knows I'm getting out my best tea" Mr White sighed.

The rest walked up the stairs and into the meeting room for the Knights and Warriors to see the whole team all in the small space. Mr White sighed as he left to make the tea. Aya was jumping around because she knew Mr White was getting his best tea prepared. Prosthetic leg or not, it was amazing she hadn't fallen over and hurt herself.

No one knew why she was like this until Mr White returned. He smiled as he placed down a tray with several teapots and enough tea cups for himself, the team and a few extras. Aya sat down and sipped her tea, signalling to the rest of the team it was the best tea Mr White had to offer. She and the rest of the team, as well as Mr White and Zamira sat in silence and took in the aroma of the tea and the taste. The silence was broken when a bell rang downstairs, signalling there was a customer.

"White, customer. Want me to serve them or you?" Serena questioned as she placed an empty tea cup on the coffee table.

"If you want to serve them, go ahead" Mr White smiled.

Serena gave the old man a nod before she walked downstairs. She reached the stairs and saw one of the girls in all of Aya's classes. She recognised this girl as the girl obsessed with the Knight and Warriors. Aya's good friend Yuno, fellow dance planner.

"Welcome to Mr White's Shop of Wonders. Can I help you?" Serena greeted, acting like she officially worked in the shop.

"Serena?" The girl asked as she turned, confirming what Serena suspected.

"Yuno, I asked if you wanted help. Please answer the question" Serena requested, trying not to loose her temper.

"There is one thing I want from this place. But I don't think I can get it here. This place is far to old fashioned" Yuno answered with a devious smirk before she leaned on the old radio still sitting by the counter.

"Oh D is going to kill you" Serena muttered before the sound of rushing feet came rushing down the upstair hallway.

This was followed by shouting in a foreign language.

"Kto kosnulsya moyego radio?" the shouts barked before Desgusei appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello" Yuno waved, not understanding a single word the man shouted.

"Serena, did she touch my radio?" Desgusei questioned as his twitched.

"Yes" Serena smirked.

"You better run kid. I don't like strangers touching my things" Desgusei warned before he got himself into a position that suited a jumping start.

"I don't think so, Desgusei" Yuno smirked as she stared at Desgusei with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Otkuba ty znayesh'?" Desgusei questioned as he stared at the girl.

"Your voice gave it away" Yuno replied, laughing at the ex-controlled general.

"You understand my base language" Desgusei snarled as he jumped down to the ground floor.

"The others will want you to explain how you know. D, I'll get the others, keep her in the portal room" Serena ordered before she walked into the meeting room.

"Who was down there?" Aya asked.

"Try your brat of a friend Yuno. She knows about us somehow. Someone must've been talking about us and she over heard them. She instantly recognised D's voice. I got him to keep her in the portal room while I collect you guys. Let's go and get answers. I think Nightmare will be the best person for the job" Serena answered before she through her suggestion out of nowhere.

"I will only come out if it gets too difficult to have her explain" Nightmare informed Aya.

"She said she will only come out of Yuno doesn't speak" Aya relayed.

"What about me?" Zamira asked, showing how much she truly feared Nightmare and meeting someone new.

"We'll explain about you in return for her information. If she is being mean towards you, voice and Nightmare will have a word with her" Aya smiled with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" Zamira smiled in return before the team left for the portal room.

As they entered, they saw Desgusei in his robotic form standing next to a tied up Yuno. The teenager didn't act like this bothered her one bit, which made Serena angry towards the younger girl. Chooki held Aya's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before anyone spoke.

"How did you find out about us?" Hilda asked as she stomped up to the younger girl with Wakamei and Serena in toe.

"I heard Aya talking to that girl that looks like her about why it is bad for Earth to find out about you guys. I instantly knew that you all had to be the Knights and Warriors after that" Yuno answered.

"Like hell that is the truth" voice snarled from Aya's mouth.

"My point exactly, voice" Yuno smirked.

"Good one voice. Not like we wanted her to know you and Nightmare exist" Serena snapped before returning her gaze to Yuno. "I'm going to ask you once. Are you going to tell anyone about us?"

"Depends, are you going to tell me who the Corrupted are?" Yuno answered with a question of her own.

"A fair trade if you ask me" Kiraat piped up as he leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Fine" Serena snapped before she signalled Desgusei to untie the girl.

"The generals. Mindcontra is Edward Hobby. He works for me when we are on Earth. But lately, he hasn't showed up on Earth all because of the war. Syndica is mine and Aya's father, Yasha Tenkey. Phobinous is our mother, Daeva Tenkey. Betroa is my wife, Pepper Tenkey. Villius doesn't have an Earth name" Kiraat informed.

"I don't know if we should be telling her this. She seems a little sketchy to me" Nightmare muttered in Aya's head.

"Knights! Warriors! We have a problem" the large cluster of people heard Boreas shout as he appeared.

"Boreas, what's wrong?" Kiraat asked.

"You all need to come to Quarton right now. There is no time, all of you just use this portal. This can't wait" Boreas ordered.

"Mr White, Zamira, make sure she doesn't do anything" Desgusei ordered.

The team all got out their Core Bricks and entered the portal in groups of four.

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Speed_

 _Tenkai Strength_

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestorm Core Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Core Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Core Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstorm Core Engaged_

 _Tenkai Power_

 _Tenkai Charm_

 _Tenkai Light_

 _Tenkai Strategy_

 _Dromous Tenkai Whirlwind Core Engaged_

 _Venetta Core Engaged_

 _Starlet Core Engaged_

 _Gladitorist Core Engaged_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Stealth_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Tenkai Split_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

 _Poisous Core Engaged_

 _Tenkai Command_

 _Tenkai Patience_

 _Tenkai Pure_

 _Tenkai Balance_

 _Soldieron Core Engaged_

 _Virtist Core Engaged_

 _Rapiri Core Engaged_

 _Menta Core Engaged_

 _Tenkai Change_

 _Tenkai Wrath_

 _Desgusei Core Engaged_

 _Sinist Core Engaged_

Soon the team stood on Quarton. All eighteen stood in a straight line before the Guardians appeared in front of them. Behind them, the Tenkai Wolf and behind him, the Corekai. None understood what was going on, until Boreas spoke.

 **A/N. And I shall leave this here. How do you like the addition of Yuno being thrown into the know? This story is about to enter the final week (Meaning the week before invasion) A lot will happen in the coming chapters, I hope. Anyway, time for the chapter preview. The team is now on Quarton and the Guardians are about to tell them some very important information regarding to the legacy of the Knights and Warriors. They tell them the story of the first Knights and Warriors and why they failed to stop Mind Contra the first time. This will be next time in: Legacy**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N. Hello again. I do hope you all enjoyed last chapter. Now, time fore this chapter. Just as a warning, I am most likely going to fall asleep typing this because I have been watching so much anime that I haven't been sleeping until after one in the morning. Yep, my anime watching habits are that bad. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 24: Legacy

The team stood in a straight line, wondering why the Guardians, the Tenkai Wolf and the Corekai were all here. Their answer was in form of Boreas speaking to them directly.

"Knights and Warriors. It's about time we told you why the original Knights and Warriors failed to destroy Mindcontra and his generals the first time they appeared. Please remain silent as we explain" Boreas informed.

 _~Quarton-Eons Ago~_

Samuraius stood with his most trusted allies. Bravenwolf, Mindcontra, the Guardians and the Corekai general of the time. All eight looked down at the Knights and Warriors training with the Corekai without speaking. Samuraius was the first to speak.

"Hard to believe that it was only a few years ago that Vilius betrayed us" he commented before he looked at Bravenwolf and Mindcontra.

"Well, that is what happens when you mess with Tenkai Energy Samuraius. It will corrupt you" Mindcontra laughed to lighten the dark mood.

"Idiot" the Corekai general sighed.

"Is that a way to speak to a superior, General Syndica?" Mindcontra chuckled.

"Syndica isn't wrong" Samuraius laughed, ducking as Mindcontra attempted to kick the Warrior.

"This is why I hate being your friend" Mindcontra hissed before he felt something inside him heat up.

"Starlet seems to be getting rather close to Menta?" Boreas commented as they all looked down at the rest of their team.

"Can they truly help that? Menta saved her life and she has fallen in love with him" Samuraius laughed before looking down at his team.

"You worried about who will succeed you for the prophecy about our traitors?" Mindcontra questioned.

"Yes. The prophecy has a generation gap of our successors. I have two people succeed me with the latter being the one that must battle our traitors" Samuraius sighed. "I just hope that whoever from Earth that replaces me is kind, willing to sacrifice themselves for others and such things as that."

"Samuraius, you seriously need to bring it down a notch. Whoever replaces us will be fine. They will have our skills and will be powerful enough to defeat our traitors" Mindcontra smiled towards his friend.

"Okay, Mindcontra. Just one thing, who will be our traitor?" Bravenwolf questioned.

"That is yet to be revealed dear Bravenwolf. Now, who wants to-" Mindcontra laughed before he felt a sting in his chest.

"Mindcontra, are you okay?" Samuraius asked.

"Yeah. I am, for now that is" Mindcontra answered as he pushed himself to his feet. "Let's get down there and talk about our next plan of attack."

Samuraius and Bravenwolf gave each other an unsure look before they walked down towards their team with the Guardians, Syndica and Mindcontra in toe. The eight walked pass the team of Knights and Warriors before they joined them. The whole team walked into a large, grey, metallic building and stood around a holographic table. The leader of the Knights and the leader of the Warriors stood side by side with the Guardians behind them and Syndica to the left.

Samuraius was about to speak when a small, multi-coloured Corekai ran into the building being chased by the Tenkai Wolf. Everyone all shook their heads before the small Corekai robot ran out the back and the Tenkai Wolf huffed in disappointment. Samuraius shook this off rather easily before speaking.

"Knights and Warriors, I believe you all know why we are all here, am I correct?" Samuraius asked to make sure they did know.

"Talk about our next move against Vilius and his Corrupted army" Valorn answered.

"Correct. Now, we have came up with a plan, but some of the more... Perfectionist members won't agree with it" Samuraius informed before he looked directly at Rapiri and Desgusei.

"As long as it is not winging it, we're fine with whatever plan you guys have hatched up" Rapiri replied for both herself and Desgusei.

"Well, here is the plan. We split up into groups of three. Me, Bravenwolf and Dromus in one. Syndica, Mindcontra and Phobinous in the second. Lydendor, Valorn and Virtist in the third. Desgusei, Sinist and Poisous in group four. Tributon, Gladitorist and Dualust in five. Starlet, Menta and Ninjina in six. Venetta, Soldieron and Rapiri in seven. Jukious, you will be running support on this one" Samuraius explained.

"We each go to the sectors the A.I. will give us during the battle and wing it from there" Bravenwolf finished.

Almost everyone was for the idea. The only ones disagreeing was Rapiri and Desgusei. The attack drew closer and the team was becoming nervous. Everyone but the four of the best of the Knights and Warriors and Syndica himself. They all were ready for the battle...

The battle was something seen in a horror film. Corekai soldiers were being slaughter and the Knights and Warriors were forced back together, except for Syndica, Mindcontra and Phobinoud. These three were helping Vilius win the battle.

Samuraius stared at his once friend with disbelief. His closest friend had betrayed him and had recruited the best Corekai general they had and the most strategic Warrior. The leader of the Warriors charges forward, prepared to lay waste to his once friend. His attack was redirected into another target. Phobinous. Phobinous cackled before disappearing in a shower of lights before her Core Brick form appeared above Samuraius' sword. The Warrior was kicked down before he saw his once friend look down on him.

"Goodbye, old friend" Mindcontra cackled before he delivered a killing blow to Samuraius.

All the Warriors as well as Dromus and Venetta met this end. The Knights made the decision to run and live to fight another day. They knew that the only way to win was to wait for now. They ran into a valley, there they met Vilius. This would be the battle they defeated Vilius in.

 _~Quarton_ _-Current Events~_

The team stared wide eyed at what they just learnt. The reason behind the original team failing was the lack of knowledge over who was the traitor among them. Samuraius shuddered at the fought of Syndica and Phobinous. She now understood why Phobinous wasn't mentioned before hand, she was dormant, waiting for the Earth owner to find her and activate her.

"Now you understand why they failed the first time as well as the second time" Boreas sighed before he dismissed the Knights, Warriors, Wolf and the Corekai.

The team all returned to Mr White's portal room with looks of shock. Yuno, Mr White and Zamira just looked at the shocked team before anyone spoke.

"I won't let the third time fail. We will defeat them this time. We will win this time" Aya said with a growl, cutting the silence.

"And we will help with whatever we can do" Yuno and Zamira agreed as they nodded towards Aya's comment.

"I'm sure, when dad finds out, we will have the support of the military when the Corrupted get to Earth" Blaze smirked.

"If the Corrupted get to Earth" Jade said cheerfully.

"No, the Corrupted will get to Earth. The prophecy only has the ending ever happening on Earth" Kiraat grimly responded.

"So, we are all going to protect Earth whatever happens?" Claire asked.

"Redfield, shut up. We know that is what we are going to do" Jade bluntly answered.

"We only got a week until the school dance and Guardians know how many days until the invasion. We protect Earth, then school dance" Aya grumbled as she remembered the dance.

"Aya, we have done our share in the school dance's planning. We have done everything for it... Except get some clothes for it" Yuno smirked.

"Yuno, shut up for now" Serena requested as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Zamira, can I ask you something? In private?"

"S-sure" Zamira stuttered before she and Serena left.

"Well, does anyone else feel like staying here? I don't. How about tomorrow, we all meet up and do something fun?" Beni asked as she stretched and checked the time to see it was pass nine at night.

"I'll catch up with you Kiraat. I'm going to walk home with Zamira" Aya informed her brother.

"Be careful" Kiraat smiled before he, Claire and Jade left.

The trio was soon followed by the rest of the team leaving. Soon it was only Aya, Mr White and the two private talkers left in the portal room. Aya sighed before she turned to talk to Mr White.

"Mr White. Me, voice and Nightmare have been meaning to ask you something. Do you mind us asking?" Aya asked.

"Ask away" Mr White smiled.

"Do you know when invasion happens? If so, do you know what outcome will happen?" Aya asked for herself and the other two minds inside her.

"Unfortunately I know the answer to the first. The last one could go either way. The invasion happens the same time as the dance for your school. Also, Blaze may have faith in her father and his squadron but the military won't arrive in time to prevent the invasion from spreading across the whole city. That is a definite" Mr White answered grimly.

"At least you were honest" voice replied as she took control for a short moment.

"Thanks for being honest" Nightmare added as she gained the control of their body.

"Do you know what happens to Zamira?" Aya asked when she returned to control.

"She survives but that is all I know" Mr White answered before Zamira and Serena entered the Portal room once again.

"Aya, time to go. White, I'll return when these two get home" Serena called.

Aya left with Zamira and Serena. The trio walked down the streets of Benham City until they reached a tall building where five figures existed and walked into the light of a streetlight. All three widened their eyes as they recognised four of the five. One was Yasha Tenkey, Aya's, Kiraat's and Zamira's father. Another was Deava Tenkey, the previously mentioned Warriors' and universe jumper's mother. The third was Pepper Tenkey, Kiraat's wife. The last recognised one was Edward Hobby, the man to reveal who he was to Earth.

The one the girls did not recognise was a man about the same height as Yasha. He wore a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath and a red tie. He had long black hair tied into a bun at the back. Serena swallowed as she recognised the colours. This man was Vilius in his Earth form's human disguise form.

The trio didn't linger long enough for the five to recognise them. They walked at a quicken pace towards the apartment complex the two girls lived at. The duo said their goodbyes before Serena sprinted back to Mr White's shop. The two girls entered the penthouse to see Kiraat being pushed up against the wall by a very angry Dèshì.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?!" Dèshì barked as he held Kiraat in place.

"Dad, stop" Jade pleaded from behind a turned over table, next to an equally frightened Claire.

"It was for your own safety Dèshì" Kiraat explained when he was released.

"I thought I could've trusted you with looking after my daughter but instead she has been letting her fight killers when I'm working" Dèshì snarled before he noticed the two frightened girls by the door.

"Well, this got awkward" voice piped up, trying to lighten the mood.

"You two, stay away from my daughter" Dèshì snarled before he dragged Jade out with him. "You better be sure he is actually protecting you."

Aya was about to respond when Nightmare advised against it. The teen girls looked over at Kiraat to see him limp towards the chair by the dining table. He hissed when he sat. He looked over at Aya and Zamira, then to his daughter before he sighed.

"He could've took that better" he said as he massaged his injured leg.

"Why was he angry? Wouldn't he be proud that his daughter is helping people?" Zamira questioned.

"He is just angry because he wasn't informed when Jade became a Warrior. Although, he was there when I explained what happened to... That wasn't Dèshì I told" Kiraat spoke up in realisation.

"What?!" Claire, Aya and Zamira shouted.

"Dèshì already knows about Jade being a Warrior or that was the real Dèshì and the one I told about Pepper was..." Kiraat explained. "Jade's in trouble. Go to her apartment and see if she is okay."

The trio looked at each other before they sprinted downstairs and into Jade's unlocked apartment to see Jade tied to a chair and Dèshì knocked out. They soon heard laughter as the door slammed shut behind them.

"It was so easy to fool Kiraat back then. He shouldn't of reminded me of Pepper" the voice laughed, having the girls recognise it.

The girls all turned to see Mindcontra in his Earth form smiling down at them before four more people walked out of the shadows to reveal the other four Corrupted generals.

 **A/N. Now things have turned. The Corrupted have now all appeared on Earth. I hope you liked this chapter. Okay, time for chapter preview. Aya, Claire, Zamira, Jade and Dèshì have been captured and are being tortured by the Corrupted generals. The torture proves too much for Aya as all three personalities are forced to be torture at once. She faints minutes before she and the other four are rescued. Aya wakes in hospital but something is wrong... She can't speak. She soon learns why in: Dawn Of The Final Days**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N. Okay, I'm sorry that this is out of schedule. I had a power outage at home and then the log in problem happened. I know most of you will understand why but for those that don't, there are your reasons. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 25: Dawn Of The Final Days

Aya screamed as she watched her friends get attacked by the Corrupted Generals. Her mother was leaving quick, clean cuts on Clare's left forearm. Her father was beating her. Edward/Mindcontra was twisting Dèshì's arm the wrong way. Pepper was dancing about as she kicked Zamira. Vilius was cackling as he zapped Jade with his Tenkai Energy.

They all were in pain but only Aya made sound. When the other Warriors, Zamira and Dèshì had reached their limits, they fainted from the intense pain. The five generals soon surrounded Aya with sickening grins plastered on their faces. Aya's mother knelt to be at her height and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"This is for your own good" she sweetly smiled before Aya felt the tip of a blade draw blood on her throat.

There was knocking on the door. The generals looked at each other before Edward injected something into Aya's neck. The last thing Aya heard and saw before she blacked out was shouting and figures running into the room.

Aya woke in a hospital bed. She squinted when her eyes were met by the sudden bright light. She heard steady beeps next to her on her right and a hand holding onto her left one. She looked over to her left to see Chooki holding her hand and him asleep face first to her side. She was about to speak to wake Chooki only to get the sound of dry air leaving her throat.

She soon heard groaning next to her and witnessed Chooki awaken. He looked up with a groggy expression before widening his eyes. He jumped to his feet before bringing Aya into a hug. Aya widened her eye before returning the sign of affection.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Chooki whispered as he held back tears.

"Is he for real?" Voice asked inside Aya's head.

"He is voice" Nightmare responded.

"That's nice of him to worry about us" Aya chirped up inside her head.

"More like he was worried about you" voice scoffed.

"Aya, I'm sorry that I wasn't there" Chooki whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What is he on about? He left for the safety of his little cousin before we even headed home. Family comes first so why is he being like this?" Voice questioned.

"I bet you are wondering why you couldn't speak when you woke" Chooki cried as he stared into Aya's eye.

"That did cross my mind" Nightmare responded.

"You better see for yourself" Chooki sniffed as he handed Aya a hand held mirror.

Aya took it and soon saw why she couldn't speak. Around her neck was a bandage with blood around the area her vocal cords would be. She tried to scream but only the sound of rushing air returned to replace her voice.

"This is horrible" voice said with horror in her voice.

"Damn right" Nightmare growled through anger and fear.

"Sorry about this but..." Chooki choked before somebody walked into Aya's room.

"What's going on?" voice questioned before Chooki stood and ran out of the room with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Miss Tenkey, good to see you alive after our last meeting" the man sadly smiled, having Aya take in who it was.

She widened her eye when she recognised the detective she had ran into twice now. The first time in the Dalton family diner and the second in Mr White's shop. He walked up to the seat Chooki previously sat in with a grin look on his face. He looked at Aya, trying to find the right words to say. He sighed before he looked at Aya.

"Looks like I have to give it to you straight. This won't be easy" the man sighed deeply before he looked at Aya. "Aya Tenkey, I have to inform you that you are no longer in the care of your brother. You are to be moved to a foster home at the end of the week. We are sorry, but you will be moved to a foster family up in Tokyo."

Aya widened her eye in horror. They had made this decision without consulting her. She would've screamed at the man if she still had her voice. The man looked guiltily at the floor before he said something that both had Aya fill with joy but also get worried.

"Miss Tenkey, there was also a matter that also concerned you and your brother. Before we send you up to the other foster family, we will allow you to prove that you can still live with him. You have to go the whole week without a life threatening incident. We will allow you to still be in his care if such a thing happens" the detective informed.

"Did we just hear him right?" Voice questioned.

"Yeah, we did" Nightmare answered, just as baffled about the situation.

"Your friends won't know if this development as to make it a surprise for them if you do manage to get through the week" the detective smiled before he left the room. He stopped at the door and turned to face Aya. "By the way, you will be back on the streets in time for your school dance."

He left without another word. Aya had a silly grin creep across her face at the news. It soon fell because she realised the dance was the same day as the invasion. She looked out the window to see the sun setting over the ocean. Her smile returned when she saw the beautiful scene.

Aya woke the next day to the sound of someone entering her room. She turned to see a male adult figure enter the room followed by a lot of other figures at different heights. She was about to speak before she remembered she had lost that ability. As her vision cleared, she saw her team as well as the members of the 'people who knew about the identities of the Knights and Warriors club'. They were soon followed by some of the other students of Aya's school.

Aya's eye teared up as she saw her friends and peers. Kiraat held a supportive smile before he allowed a small boy with purple hair walk up to Aya. The boy held out his hand and Aya saw a card in his hand.

"For you from the class" the boy smiled before he walked back to the large crowd of people in the surprisingly not cramped room.

Aya looked at the card and opened it to see her classmates and teachers had signed it and wrote supportive messages in it. She had tears of joy fall from her eye and fall from underneath her eyepatch.

The next person to walk up to her was Yuno. She handed Aya another card before giving her a hug. As Yuno left, Aya read the messages from the small groups of students that planned the school dance. She smile more as more tears fell.

The next card giver was Mr White. He had placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. He said who the card was from before he stood and turned. Aya looked at the car before she opened it. Inside was supportive messages from the Guardians, Beag, a few Corekai, Orangor and Mr White himself. Aya felt touched at what they had said for her.

The person to walk up after Mr White was Kiraat. He passed a card to Aya and gave her a small yet supportive smile. She looked at the card to see it was from the parents of the Knights and Warriors. She was touched at the longest message, given to her by Mrs Mason. She had wrote about how she was sorry about treating her as a freak because of voice, Nightmare and the fact that she was a Warrior.

Aya stopped reading when she saw Chooki hand her a card. She opened it with him next to her and saw it was just from him. She was about to kiss Chooki before a very eager Kiiro jumped in between the two. She handed Aya her card. Aya smiled before she saw it was from the whole team.

If Aya could speak, she still wouldn't of had the words to describe the way she felt. Her lip quivered as she held back her tears of joy.

"Miss Tenkey, you are... Oh? I didn't realise you had visitors" a young nurse called from behind the crowd of people. "Well, it wouldn't hurt for you all to know that Miss Tenkey will be allowed out tomorrow morning at 11:00am."

Everyone, and I mean everyone, perked up at the news. Aya would be with them once again. Aya held a smile on her face as everyone started to talk about what they would do for Aya. She tuned out along with her other personalities before they fell asleep.

The next time Aya awoken, she saw that it was just her and Chooki in her room. Chooki slept with Aya's hand in his grip. She smiled at the sight before she heard a soft laugh in her head.

"Such a sweet sight" Aya heard voice whisper as she and Nightmare watched the sleeping Chooki.

"It is" Nightmare agreed as she sat cross legged on the invisible floor within Aya's head.

"Should we wake him?" Aya asked within her head.

"Let this moment last Aya. It isn't everyday we see your love buddy sleep like this next to you" voice answered before Chooki stirred. "Moment over."

"Hey Aya, awake for long?" Chooki asked as he looked at Aya with a soft smile.

Aya shook her head at the question with a smile of her own. She looked out the window to see the sun setting over the horizon that was the ocean. She smiled at the sight. Both the other occupants of her mind sighed in satisfaction at the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Chooki asked, earning a slow nod from the Warrior next to him. "When this is all over, I'll take you to the best spot to view the sunset in all of Benham City."

Aya looked over at Chooki with hope in her eye. She wanted that more than anything. She loved Chooki and he offered to take her to see the most romantic (and most cheesiest) thing in the world.

"I promise to make that so" Chooki smiled as he clasped both his hands over Aya's closest one and squeezed it.

"Nod your head yes" voice shouted.

"Come on, do it" Nightmare supported.

Chooki got his answer, but it wasn't the one he was expecting. He widened his eyes as Aya planted her lips on his and gave his a long kiss. He softened his expression of shock before returning the kiss. Aya broke the kiss with a heavy blush on her pale cheeks. Chooki was equally red. They both shared a smile. They went closer to each other to kiss again before the door opened.

They both widened their eyes in shock and blushed redder than Bravenwolf's armour. They didn't move from their positions when they saw the nurse to inform Aya she was leaving the next day stare wide eyed at the couple. She smirked before she turned.

"Sorry, I'll come back when you two love birds settle down" she laughed before she stepped outside the door.

"Wait, it wasn't what it looked like" Chooki shouted once he realised what the nurse was hinting at.

Aya widened her eye when she realised what the nurse meant as both voice and Nightmare began to laugh. Voice was clutching her sides as she rolled around in Aya's head. Nightmare was leaning against the entrance to the cave system that made up the inside of Aya's mind.

"I love that nurse" voice laughed.

"I agree with you" Nightmare barely managed before she continued what she was trying desperately not to do.

"That, got really, really awkward" Aya mentally said to herself.

It took about half an hour for the embarrassment left the room and another hour before Chooki left. The nurse returned with a playful smirk before she gave Aya a new drip bag and gave her a dinner of some kind. When she left with the leftovers of Aya's dinner, the Warrior fell asleep.

 **A/N. And thus ends another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I actually not that good at writing romantic scenes but I tried my best to help strengthen the Aya and Chooki relationship. What did you think of the scene? Was it good or was it bad? Tell me in a review or shoot me a PM. Now, preview. Aya returns to school with only three days left before the school dance and the invasion. She prepares herself for both in secret. But, how will one man change the situation to possibly having the Knights and Warriors loose the upcoming battle. Find out next time in: Introducing General Agni D'Eath**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N. And now we begin the chapters that mark the closing stretch. Now, this chapter will introduce one of my favourite OCs for this story that will be major but not appear that often. To the story.**

Chapter 26: Introducing General Agni D'Eath

Aya woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Today was the day she could leave the hospital. She smiled when she saw Kiraat walk into her hospital room with some clothes for her to change into. Aya silently thanked Kiraat before walking into the bathroom in her hospital room carrying the bundle of clothes with her.

As she got changed, she took one quick look at her scars to only remember the reason to why she got them all. Her body was riddled with them. She ran her hand over a fading scar on her right lower thigh. She remembered her father constantly cutting her leg there. She stopped her train of thought when she remembered the reason why she was in there.

She changed into the white tee shirt with a purple 'A' over her heart, the white leather jacket with a purple and gold yin yang on her back, purple skirt that stopped just shy of her knees, a pair of white and purple striped stockings and black knee high boots with white right laces and purple left laces Kiraat had gave her.

She felt an object inside her jacket's pocket. She pulled out the object to realise it was a white eyepatch with Japanese characters. She understood what the characters said, 'the spirit of the warrior.' She smiled at what the eyepatch was suggesting. She removed her older eyepatch and placed the new one on.

The teen left the bathroom to see Kiraat smiling over at her before the nurse Aya only met twice walked in, switch out her bandage for a newer, cleaner one and informed them she could leave. The two left the room and walked down the hallways towards where Kiraat needed to sign to say Aya had left. The two soon left the hospital in silence and traveled back to the apartment.

They turned the corner in Kiraat's car to see a large crowd outside their apartment complex. The crowd turned to see the recognisable car of Kiraat. It soon became obvious that these people were reporters and other journalists due to the flashing lights and equipment.

"Aya, the attack on you and the others has caused a lot of stir within the information outlets. Reporters, bloggers and the works all want to know what happened but with their truth added. They want to speak with you, me, Zamira, Clare, everyone" Kiraat explained before they entered the parking area.

"Disgusting how some of you humans think" Nightmare snarled.

"They just want what they want" Aya sighed in her mind as she replied to Nightmare's comment.

"I've actually been asked as to who Zamira is. It wasn't easy explaining who she was without revealing that she is from another timeline. I actually lied and said that she was a cousin of ours that we recently took in after finding out that their parents were copycats of your father. I said that we kept that under the public eyes because it would be safer for her since she had no real social skills and didn't like school as it was" Kiraat sighed before the car parked. "I had to say part of the truth about her as well. I had to tell them I leave her in the care of a close family friend when I'm at work and the rest of you are at school. Not many people believe my story because of the chances of having you and a cousin look the same are slim."

"My god, does he ever shut up?!" Nightmare shouted.

"Yes. When he is asleep" voice smirked.

"High five" Aya laughed inside her mind.

"We better get to the apartment before they swarm us" Kiraat sighed before he opened his door.

Aya quickly followed suit and left the car. The duo walked into the elevator and went straight to their apartment. As they entered, they found Zamira asleep on the lounge with ice bags over her sides, held there by bandages. The other version of voice yawned as she heard the door close behind the two.

"Hey Kiraat, hey Aya, hey voice, hey Nightmare" Zamira smiled as she waved over at the two.

"Hey Zamira" Kiraat smiled as Aya waved.

"Aya, how is your throat?" Zamira questioned before she saw the clean bandages over it. "I'll take the bandages as the sign that it is not good."

The duo soon sat with Zamira on the seat available to them. Aya looked at the floor in front of her feet while Zamira and Kiraat looked over at her with worry. Out of the five attacked, Aya suffered the most. She was forced to watch her friends get tortured. She was beaten while watching. She had her throat slit and had her vocal cords removed entirely.

The two knew that Aya didn't want to know what happened to the other three members attacked. Clare had her arm in bandages and a sling. Jade had to take heavy medication for the next few weeks. Dèshì had his arm in a cast and sling for a few months.

Aya stood suddenly and walked into her bedroom. There she flopped down on her bed and slept for the next few hours. She woke in time for dinner. She later returned to her bed and slept throughout the night without a single dream or nightmare.

The next morning however, she woke with a start. She had heard a loud helicopter fly pass her bedroom window. The warrior rushed to look out her window to see a military helicopter land on the helipad on the apartment complex Kiki, Hilda and Blaze lived in. She backed away as she knew who was in that helicopter. Blaze's father, GNL Agni D'Eath.

That man's name set fear down anybody's spine that knew of him. He was a very hard to impress man and would never let his daughter be around the less 'perfect' children. The man was also described to be a giant of a man of peak military training.

Over at the helipad. Blaze and Hilda stood together with their heads bowed. As the door to the helicopter opened, a man in a green camouflage suit walked out with a black, wooden cane and about half a dozen soldiers. The man in the suit was a giant. He was easily six foot eleven. His black hair was almost nonexistent. His sharp navy blue eyes on the girls.

"Blaze; Hilda" he greeted before he walked pass both girls. "How has my daughter and niece been whilst I was away?"

"Just fine father. I made friends with some people you may or may not agree with" Blaze informed as she walked behind the man with her head bowed.

"Just fine uncle. Me and Blaze haven't fought majorly this year" Hilda informed as she walked in toe with Blaze.

"Good. Now, I want you both to invite your friends over for dinner at your grandfather's old mansion on the outside of town. I would like to meet them and see if they are worthy of being friends with you both" the man ordered.

"When will this dinner happen?" Blaze asked.

"Tomorrow night" the man answered.

Blaze and Hilda swallowed hard once they heard this. They looked at each other before saying an affirmative of some kind.

Back over with Aya, the leader of the Warriors ran down the hallway into the kitchen. She ran in to see her breakfast ready for her to eat. She wolfed it down as the other members of the apartment residents finished up. Kiraat was amazed at how quickly the young, still injured, Warrior had eaten.

They soon left for school, work or care. Aya and Clare stepped out of their ride before they saw Blaze and Hilda walk out of a limousine with their heads bowed. The limousine sped away, shortly followed by Kiraat and Zamira. Aya and Clare walked over to Blaze and Hilda with concern.

"Blaze, Hilda, what's wrong?" Clare asked.

"My father is back from work. He wants us to invite our friends up to his mansion on the outskirts of town" Blaze explaine. "But the thing is, he wants to meet you all to see if he thinks you guys should be our friends."

"If he doesn't like you and doesn't want you to be friends with us, he will flat out tell you to never be associated with the D'Eath family" Hilda added. "He particularly hates people with visible disabilities and people with mental disabilities. He has this ideology that physically and mentally disabled people will transfer over to me and Hilda."

"He accepts Kiki because she is smart and lost her leg in a car accident. Everyone else is at risk" Blaze finished.

"Corrupted much?" Voice snarled.

"What side is he on in the Corekai versus Corrupted?" Clare asked.

"Corekai but agrees with a few Corrupted point of views" Blaze answered.

"We better get moving. The rest of the group needs to know about this new development" Hilda ordered with a soft voice.

The other three nodded, Blaze only slightly. They all walked into the school to see their group waiting for them. When they approached, Blaze and Hilda explained what was happening with Blaze's father and his offer. Her friends knew the risk but they agreed to do it.

Aya didn't make an attempt to get attention. She just silently waited for the bell. As it rang, she left for the last meeting for the school dance planners whilst the rest of the group headed for class. She walked into the mostly empty classroom to see all but Yuno in the room. She was soon picked up from behind by a squealing person.

Aya didn't need to guess who this was. It was definitely Yuno. She was let back to the ground before she saw the bundle of energy that was the happy Yuno push its way into her vision.

"Hey Aya. I'm happy you are back" Yuno smiled before she delivered a bone crushing hug on the Warrior.

Aya knew she couldn't say a thing but she need to tell Yuno she couldn't breathe. She was saved by the teacher walking into the room. The teacher cleared her throat, signalling Yuno to stop. From there, she talked about the up coming dance. Aya, voice, Nightmare and Yuno all knew that the dance was most likely not going to happen but they still acted like it was. They didn't want to rise suspicion.

The bell went for their second lot of classes and they left for the classes except for Aya. She had already informed her teacher as to why she wouldn't be at the second period class. She needed a period of class to catch up on all the work she missed while she was in the hospital. This, was a lie to allow her to have an empty classroom to herself.

She set up a clearing and heard the door unlock behind her. She turned to see Beag in his Earth form walk into the room. He gave Aya a soft smile before he knelt to be at her height.

"Hello Samuraius" he softly greeted.

Aya smiled in response. Beag knew the reason as to why she couldn't speak. He soon stood and assumed a position, waiting for Aya to accept his offer. Aya knew all the things happening at the dance and she knew that there was going to be a dance for couples. The dance would be a waltz.

She took Beag's offer and soon the two were practicing Aya's dancing skills. They danced for about three quarters of the time of the class period. By this time, Beag needed to leave. He waved as he disappeared in a shower of lights. Aya breathed out before she began to practice her fighting. She summoned her sword before she began swinging.

This however, had an unexpected visitor. Aya swung the sword she used on Quarton And she saw him. She saw GNL Agni D'Eath. He had a smirk as he walked into the room and a look in his eyes.

"What is a student doing wielding such a sharp weapon? Surely your eye and throat tell you you shouldn't play with sharp blades?" The General questioned Aya.

When he was met by silence, he laughed about her being scared. He was quick to assume. Aya looked over at he chalkboard to see there was still chalk there. She rushed over and quickly wrote why she couldn't speak. The General read the message before taking in Aya.

"You are Aya Tenkey. My word, you have seen better days. I take it you were just practicing swordplay as a means of self defence?" He asked.

Aya answered yes. Before the General could say another word, the school bell rang for recess. GNL Agni D'Eath gave Aya a nod before leaving. Aya cleaned up the room and sent her weapon back to Quarton before she left. Little did she know was that, that man would play a larger role in the upcoming battle than she would've ever thought.

 **A/N. Hello, I hope you enjoyed this. Now, some of you have noticed I have changed the name of the story and summary. No longer is this called "Tenkai Knights Season 2: The Tenkai Warriors" but now it is "The Tenkai Warriors." I hope the new title is more likeable. Now, chapter preview. Aya and most of the team arrive at the mansion outside the city for the proposal for a dinner. It is just them and GNL Agni D'Eath. What is it that Blaze's father say that causes such an issue that one member has disappeared. Next time in: Dinner Date**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N. So, I read a guess review the other day for this story and they have flat out told me they don't like the story. There was no reasoning or anything, they just flat out said it without reason. What made this a little more curious to me is the fact that they gave the review for the previous chapter. So, in response, I would like to ask the guest reviewer (if they are still reading this for whatever reason) to leave another review to tell me why they said this. I'm down for criticism, but I would also like reasoning as well. So, if you, dear reviewer could leave reasoning next time, that would be great. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 27: Dinner Date

Aya, Clare and Zamira all stepped out of Kiraat's car with anxiety radiating off them. They were about to have dinner with Blaze's father. A feared general and a dangerous man to anger. They all looked at each before they walked towards the large building in front of them. The mansion they were walking to was six storeys high, eight hundred metres wide and boasted a grand entrance. The path the trio of girl's walked on was made of gravel and was deprived of life except for them. The lawns on either side of them had freshly mowed grass and nothing else but empty space. The building itself was made from a type of stone neither one of the girls could name.

As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by a faint yellow glow. They knew this was just the lighting of the mansion. They turned to see Blaze standing in a black dress. On her left shoulder, they realised she had a scar caused by some kind of weapon. Only Aya could name the weapon used to create that type of scar and it sickened her that both she and Blaze had been affected by it. She, Zamira and Clare walked up to Blaze who gave them a small smile.

"Everyone else is in the dining hall. Just as a warning, do not mention you guys are the Warriors" Blaze informed, a small tint of worry in her voice.

"Sure" Clare smiled as she placed her hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"And me?" Zamira questioned.

"Don't mention you are from another timeline" Blaze requested.

"You got it" Zamira smiled before all but Aya walked into the door.

"Everything okay?" Aya heard Blaze question as the hostess Warrior noticed Aya didn't move.

Aya looked at the floor before she pulled out her phone and typed a message. She showed Blaze. Blaze read the message with shock in her eyes. She quickly looked at her scar before she returned her worried gaze at Aya. She dragged Aya away from the door leading to the others before she replied to Aya's message.

"Please, do not mention to my father my scar. He will kill you. He doesn't want anyone to know about it. Not even I know how I got it but it must be pretty bad if my father acts the way he does when I or someone else mention it" Blaze requested, fear evident in her voice.

Aya typed into her phone before showing Blaze her message. Blaze read it and immediately gave Aya a look that asked if she was being serious. Aya nodded her head slowly before she and Blaze suddenly heard noise from the dining hall. They both walked into it to see the team all looking towards a doorway. There, standing in the doorway was the General himself, General Agni D'Eath. He stood stoic for a few seconds before walking to the grand seat in the front of the dining table in the centre of the room.

"Please, take a seat" the General smiled as he gestured to the long table in the centre of the room.

The whole team did as asked and sat at individual seats, with Blaze and Hilda on either side of Agni. From there, the team say down with Serena directly next to Hilda and Wakamei to follow. Kiki sat next to Blaze with Aya next in line, followed by Chooki then Zamira and then Claire. The rest of the team say with the most suitable seating arrangement for the night. The General stared at each person with cold eyes. He then spoke.

"As I say your seating position, I want you to tell me your names then tell me your after school activities and any medical conditions you may permanently have" Agni ordered. "Girl next to Hilda, you first."

"My name is Serena Bellerose. After school, if I'm not around Hilda and Wakamei, I'm working at an antique shop" Serena informed. "I don't have any medical conditions to speak off."

General Agni D'Eath huffed in approval before gesturing for Wakamei to speak.

"My name is Wakamei Dalton. After school, if I'm not with these two or looking after Chooki's little cousin, I'm working in my family diner or playing soccer" she informed.

"Interesting. Alright, boy next to the Tenkey girl" General Agni smirked before Chooki stood up.

"Chooki Mason. I help out at a family friend's store after school when I'm not with anyone in this room. I also play soccer on the weekends with most of the guys here and a few other friends from school" Chooki informed, causing Aya to mentally laugh.

"Zamira Tenkey. I help out at the antique store Serena works at sometimes when I'm not with everyone here. I'm only missing my eye as for a medical condition."

"Claire Tenkey. I play soccer and hang out with the group after school. When we all go to the central hub that is the antique store, I'm usually the one stuck to deal with customers when the owner is off doing something else."

"Jade Xu. If I'm not playing video games with Toxsa, I'm either cracking jokes with the group or helping clean up the antique shop. The only medical condition would be be my

"Guran Nash. I'm usually found studying for tests, hanging out with one or more of our group, helping out at the antique store or looking after Chooki's cousin when no one else is available."

"Ceylon Jones. I'm always with one of these guys anywhere we just so happen to be."

"Toxsa Dalton. I'm usually found playing Doom Sploder, with these guys or working at the Dalton family diner."

"Gen Inukai. Basically the same story as everybody else. I hang out with them, be at the antique shop or studying for school. I however also practice kendo."

"You can just call me Beni. Same story as Gen but minus the kendo and replace it with the occasional looking after of Chooki's little cousin."

"Yuno Hayata. I'm usually helping Aya with planning for the upcoming school dance and hanging out with these guys at the antique shop."

"It seems you really like that antique shop" Agni laughed.

"The owner is a nice guy" Serena replied with a small grin.

"Well, I believe dinner should be served. After dinner, I will personally speak with each and every single one of you privately" Agni smiled.

Before anyone could react to the final part of his comment, men in butler uniforms all walked up and placed meals in front of the teenagers and soldier. Aya felt like Agni wasn't done with what he wanted to say at the dinner table. She turned her head slightly, only to see a glass screen be lowered at where the line up of Knights and Warriors stopped. The screen flickered on and a woman in a military uniform appeared on the screen.

This woman was very pretty, pretty enough to not be considered military. She had black hair tied back into a bun but had two locks of blonde hair tucked behind her ears. She wore a badge on her left shoulder and medals lined her right. Over her chest was a name tag. It read: 'COL Lisa D'Eath'

"Lisa, I wasn't expecting a call. Explain" Agni ordered as he and the teens all stopped eating.

"Sir" the woman said through gritted teeth. "Military personnel within governments all over the world have all agreed to send in their best military teams to help search for the Knights and Warriors. They would like you, me and mother to lead these teams."

"Inform them they have a day to have their troops arrive" Agni responded rather calmly.

"As you command" the woman saluted.

"Blaze, do not end up like your sister and completely side with the children in the war on that other planet. If you want to win a battle, see it from both sides" Agni growled, frightening his daughter and the other occupants at the table.

"Y-yes father" Blaze stuttered.

"Now, the rest of you. I would like you all to say whose side you all are on in the Quarton War as soon as I say go" Agni ordered, treating the teenagers as soldiers under his command. "Now!"

Immediately, all the teens said they were on the side of the Knights and Warriors. Agni had his eye twitch when he got this answer. He stared at every single one of the team. He knew that Aya couldn't give him an answer but he was appalled by this new development by all the other guests.

"Oh no" voice whispered. "He has his eye twitching."

"Must be the answer everyone gave" Nightmare responded.

"This is bad" Aya stated as the trio talked inside the singular mind.

"Get out of my house, you god damn idiots of children!" Agni screamed, frightening the team.

"Father, wait. Remember what you said the last time you were home. Everyone is entitled to an opinion and that they shouldn't truly be judged by it" Blaze quickly defended for her friends.

"Does it look like I care? When I got my daughter hanging around a bunch of idiotic children, one of which can't speak" Agni snarled, scaring his daughter as he raised his hand.

"I'm stopping him" voice growled before Aya allowed her to take control.

"I'll take the hit" Aya smiled.

"And I'll be here, contributing to the conversation" Nightmare joked.

Just as Agni was about to strike his daughter, Aya stepped in front of the soldier and took the hit for Blaze. Everyone stared in horror and Agni stared in shock. She just stood there without a sign that she was injured. She immediately struck the General back with a punch. The soldier was sent sprawled across the floor with a small fist shaped bruise forming on his chest. Aya stood tall before leaving the confines of the mansion and out the back door.

Agni pushed himself up and stared directly at his daughter. No longer did he have rage in his eyes, but instead he had shock. He was surprised one of the ones that was practically on the edge of his disapproval to being friends with his daughter took the slap he was going to give his daughter and then returned it with a punch far stronger than his own. He stood and saw the looks in all the eyes of the teens. He had disgusted them with his action.

That was when realisation hit them all. Aya had disappeared. They all searched around the interior of the mansion within thirty minutes after they realised she wasn't returning. They had no idea where she disappeared to or if she was safe. Even Agni was worried for her. After all, she was the one to stand up to him and return what he was going to give his daughter.

Aya was walking by a lake. She was having a conversation with her other two personalities when she saw it. She crouched behind a rock and watched as she saw the Corrupted Generals all talking together. Then she saw possibly the most horrific thing she had seen since her torture. She witnessed as a woman was dragged into the light. Aya recognised this woman as the one talking to Agni on the screen.

"Looky here. We got ourselves an early start on what we shall be facing against tomorrow night" Aya heard her father laugh as he kicked the tied up woman.

"Such a pity she is so fragile, unlike daughter dearest" Aya's mother cackled before she kick the woman in the back of her head.

"I would've liked you to be on our side but you sided with the Corekai" Mindcontra chuckled as he pulled on the woman's hair.

"I'll slit her wrist and we can watch her bleed out" Pepper giggled as she grabbed a sharp blade. "What type of cut? Down the wrist to the forearms? Or across the wrist themselves?"

"I say the way that leaves her in the most pain and has her die slowly" Vilius chuckled darkly.

"Across only it is!" Pepper squealed before she grabbed the woman's left hand. "You don't me doing this do you? I mean, it is suppose to look like you committed suicide after being beat up."

"If you are going to toy with me, at least amuse me a little" the woman growled.

"Don't worry, I'm done with you anyway" Pepper smiled before she made one fluid movement of her hand holding the blade.

"That's it" Nightmare growled. "We are saving her. I don't care about being found out. This is just torture."

"Agreed" Aya and voice agreed before their body crept towards the group of Corrupted and the innocent woman.

"We got a guest" Pepper giggled as she perked up from her twisted enjoyment.

"What do you know, Samuraius has graced us with her elegance" Syndica laughed, hoping to scare his daughter.

"I don't think she is scared anymore" Phobinous frowned.

"Nah, she's scared. She just doesn't want to admit it" Syndica sighed.

"LIKE HELL!" Aya screamed in her mind before she summoned her sword.

"Is that? No fricken way" the woman gasped once she saw Aya deflect the attacks from the Corrupted.

"If she wants to save you, I'll make it difficult for her to stop your bleeding" Pepper sneered before she made quick slashes to the woman's already damaged wrists.

"We are leaving!" Mindcontra ordered as he, Pepper and Vilius jumped into a black car and sped away as Syndica and Phobinous jumped onto two motorcycles.

Aya made her sword disappear before she ran to the woman's side. She quickly untied the knots keeping the woman from moving. Aya then ripped up the sleeve of her dress and wrapped it around the woman's wrist. She knew it wouldn't do much in the long run but at least it slowed the bleeding... She hoped. The woman stared at her saviour before looking over to the lights in the distance.

"Thanks for saving me" she mumbled.

Aya smiled in response before she helped the woman to her feet. They walked for a bit before the woman spoke again.

"I promise not to reveal you're Samuraius. It's the least I can do for my saviour" she smiled before she hissed in pain. "Wish you arrived before they slashed my wrists."

Aya knew she should've attacked when she found out about the Corrupted wanting to murder her without a second thought. The thing was, she was still too scared to do anything. But after seeing Pepper slash the woman's wrist, she knew she had to act. What disgusted her even more was the fact that this woman had both wrist slashed before she arrived in time.

"I saw you in my message to my father. You were eating some pretty spicy stuff. If you like that sort of stuff, I'm willing to give you a recipe I created" the woman smiled as she looked down at Aya.

Aya mouthed a thanks before they saw the mansion. As they walked up the stairs, they were greeted by a distressed Blaze. Obviously setting caused her to go into a panic. As soon as she saw Aya and the woman, her panic left and was replaced with shocked relief.

"Aya, where were you? Why are you with my big sister? What happened to my sister?" Blaze asked as she hugged Aya. "And why is your dress missing a sleeve?"

"She saved my life Blaze. The Corrupted General's were in their Earth forms and attacked me. If it wasn't for your friend here, I would be a corpse in the lake with two wrist slashed crudely open" the woman answered.

Aya wrote on her phone a message and showed Blaze. Blaze's eyes widened in shock before she stared at her sister and Aya. She looked between the two before she face palmed herself.

"Does she know about everyone else?" Blaze whispered.

Aya quickly wrote her next message. 'I think she figured that out. I'll ask her who she thinks the rest are.'

"Good idea but maybe after she sees a doctor" Blaze responded with a hushed tone, looking over at her sister. "Well sis, good catching up and all but you need a doctor."

"Haha, but I'm not going anywhere near dad. Not after what he did to me" the woman crossly stated before she walked in.

"I'm messaging the others" Blaze informed before she typed away into her phone.

Soon they both were getting messages. Aya and Blaze walked into the mansion to see the whole team there, Zamira, Yuno and Agni all run up to them. Aya was met with Chooki hugging her with his head buried in the nook of her neck. She returned the hug after a few seconds.

Their rejoice at the return of Aya was soon interrupted when men and women stepped into the mansion. Agni turned and saluted the soldiers.

"General Agni D'Eath, we have arrived as per your orders. Should we begin our operation for the search of the Knights, Warriors and Corrupted?" A man in black combat gear asked.

"Tomorrow, you start for that is when this snivelling idiots said the Corrupted invasion shall happen. Get some rest, you start at oh-six-hundred hours" Agni ordered. "Children, you shall return to your homes."

The team all left soon afterwards. They knew the big one was coming. The battle for their lives. The battle for Earth. The battle that would seal them as heroes or failures.

 **A/N. Okay, I know I said that this will be a dark story but yeah, a moment about wrist slitting (slashing in this case). I am not a person that likes that stuff but to justify a reason as to why Aya was frightened to stop the Corrupted guys needed to be created. I can't just have her forever scared of her parents. Well, chapter preview time. Today is the day. Today marks the invasion of the Corrupted. Today marks the ba- Aya is trying to write a message for a warning to Earth about the Corrupted invasion. But between the school dance and visits from school peers and soldiers trying to find the Warriors, she just can't do it. She mentally screams as she had enough of people messing with what she is doing. Then she hears an explosion. Not taking serious note of it, assuming it was just General Agni's men practicing with explosives. However, after coming back from a school dance final check, she sees that her apartment complex has had a... Structural collapse. This and more next time in: The Invasion Dawns**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N. I'm back from haitus. That, actually took longer than I expected. Now, don't expect chapters to come out in schedule, still got some offline stuff to deal with. *cough* school stuff *cough*. So, sorry for the unsure schedule. I'll try to keep the new schedule to about a week between chapters or something like that. Anyway, to the story.**

Chapter 28: The Invasion Dawns

Aya sat silently by her desk in her room. She was currently writing a message for Earth but the problem was that countless students and soldiers had entered the apartment in search of the Knights and Warriors. It annoyed Aya, voice and Nightmare that they couldn't get at least three minutes without someone walking into the door. They were about to give up before they noticed the time. Mentally sighing, Aya stood up from her desk and prepared her clothes. She needed to check what the school dance was like before that night.

"Well, time to check the school hall" Aya mentally sighed as she walked out of her room.

"Hopefully Yuno is down there, I prefer her company over the other planners" voice lightly yawned as she watched the world outside Aya's mind.

"Yep" Nightmare added as she stretched inside the shared mind.

Aya silently yawned as she walked up to her closet. She wanted to get changed into something comfortable. She was happy school was cancelled for the school dance. The teachers did not want anybody to walk into the hall except for those setting it up. Aya grabbed a purple shirt, a white jacket, purple legging, a white skirt and her purple flats. She walked over to her bed side table and quickly put on her eyepatch. She sighs silently as she heard another explosion outside. She knew it was because GNL Agni D'Eath wanted his men and women to be prepared for the battle for when the Corrupted arrived on Earth.

She walked into the kitchen to see one of Agni's men speaking with Kiraat, Clare and Zamira. She received tired smiled as she got herself some breakfast. She wrote in the whiteboard on the fridge where she was going once she finished her toast. Getting a nod from Kiraat in return, Aya left the building. She walked down the street to see everyone going about their day, almost as if they weren't worried about the Corrupted.

"Did you hear? One of the Tenkai Knights has been found" Aya heard an excited teen exclaim to another four.

"Oh really. And who is the Tenkai Knight discovered?" Another asked sarcastically.

"That Toxsa Dalton kid is who has been discovered. The detectives that are in charge of the case were discussing who the Tenkai Knights and Warriors were when I walked by. I got interested and listened in. They reviewed footage of fights between the Knights, Warriors and Corrupted and one of them pointed out that Valorn had the exact same voice as Toxsa Dalton. So, I think the others must be his friends and his sister and her friends" the teen answered.

"Warn the others" Nightmare ordered, listening to the teen carefully.

"On it!" Aya mentally replied, quickly typing into her phone to warn the team.

Once she finished typing, Aya ran with great speed to get to the school hall to finalise everything for the evening. She arrived to see Yuno and two teachers unloading some boxes from a car. Walking up to her friend and her teachers, she tapped Yuno on the shoulder.

"Aya!" Yuno screamed when she felt Aya tap her shoulder.

' _Hi_ ' Aya typed before giving Yuno a small hug.

"Save the hugs for Chooki" Yuno teased once Aya let go, making the mute girl blush heavily.

"Glad you are back Aya but I think the dance preparations are done for today. We'll meet up tonight to welcome everyone to the dance" Mei smiled as she walked out of the hall.

"Ciao" Luke waved before leaving with Frederick.

"See you guys tonight" Jake bowed before walking out of the hall.

"Hopefully the school dance actually happens. I don't want the Corrupted to ruin everything we worked on for the pass several weeks. Aya, I just hope we survive this" Yuno whispered before she began to leave, only to have Aya grab her hand.

Yuno gave Aya a confused look before she noticed the smile on Aya's face. She didn't have time to react before Aya gave her a hug. Yuno returned the embrace after a few moments of awkward standing. She smiled at Aya when the Warrior let go. Aya and Yuno both jumped when they heard the sound of an explosion outside.

"Must be GNL Agni testing out his mortors. Want me to walk with you back to your place?" Yuno offered.

Aya gave the fellow dance planner a nod for her answer. The two walked back to Aya's apartment complex in silence. No surprise. What did surprise them was the fire department and police department vehicles driving in the same direction as the apartment complex. Both girls gave each other curious looks before seeing another vehicle, a military one, drive by and turn into the street with the apartment complex in it. Seeing smoke rise over the buildings, the two began to run to the apartment complex. When they rounded the corner, they saw Aya's home had collapsed and emergency services were trying to put out fires and help people out of the rubble. Aya stared in horror when she saw GNL Agni angrily walk out of the military vehicle. He looked like he meant business.

"Who did this?" Yuno whispered as she watched the scene unfold.

"Aya. Zamira, Kiraat, Claire, Jade, Deishì. They were all still in there when we left" voice panicked as she remembered those five.

No sooner did she say this did fifteen people came out of the inferno, five of which were being supported by the other ten. Aya, voice, Nightmare and Yuno recognised the five as Aya's family and friends. The two bodies ran up to see if their friends, and it Aya's case, family, were okay. They were stopped when GNL Agni stepped in front of them.

"What do you two think you're doing? There has been an explosion here with unknown deaths and casualties" he snarled, glaring at Aya particularly.

"Hey! That is where Aya use to live. Let her make sure her family is okay. I don't care what military position you hold, you can't stop somebody from making sure their family is safe. Now get out of the way otherwise I'll make a repeat of that night Aya punched you" Yuno snapped, pressing her finger on Agni's chest.

"You trying to threaten a soldier, civi?" Agni asked with a hiss in his voice.

"You aren't being a real good soldier by threatening me. Now let us check on her family" Yuno growled, not being scared of the larger man.

"I said no" Agni said as he gritted his teeth, his knuckles turning white.

"Father. Yet them pass. I'll escort them" the three heard a feminine voice ordered.

"You are lucky this time brats" Agni hissed as he left.

The Warrior and the normal girl both looked to see who had allowed them access to Aya's family and their friend and her family. Who they saw shocked Yuno. Aya smiled when she saw COL Lisa D'Eath walking up to them, bandages over her wrists. Aya walked up to the soldier and gave her a slight hug. Yuno cocked her eyebrow before Aya typed into her phone.

' _She knows about me and the others_ ' Yuno read.

"So, you know Aya's secret. Good to know we can trust military personnel with that secret" Yuno smirked, patting the Warrior on the back.

"She know about that huh? Alright, good to see you have an ally outside of military" Lisa nodded as she shook Yuno's hand

"Hate to be a pain but we need to see Aya's family and our friend's family stat" Yuno insisted, bringing back the main topic.

"Follow me" Lisa ordered before turning and walking towards a tent.

"I hope they are okay" voice whispered.

"It's our story, anything can happen" Nightmare grumbled.

"Again with you breaking something" voice shouted at her second ego.

"You two are such a pain when Nightmare breaks whatever it is she breaks" Aya growled mentally at the two.

"Hey, I like to semi-break that thing" Nightmare shrugged.

"Just, shut up" voice requested with a defeated tone.

"Will do" Nightmare cheered.

"I must you, you may want to brace yourself for the worst Aya. It, ain't pretty" Lisa warned as the trio walked up to a medical tent.

As they got closer, they could hear moans of pain from within. Lisa opened the flap to allow the two in. The sight almost put them off. People of all ages were on beds, bandaged up but still with signs of uncovered injuries. The two followed the soldier pass the injured to an area at the back of the tent. The two entered to see all their friends alive and being treated for gashes and dislocated body parts. All except one. Aya widened her eye when she saw the motionless body of her brother. Kiraat had a saddened expression on his face as he laid in a black bag with his eyes closed. His chest didn't rise from breaths. The blood around him proved that something incredibly terrible happened to him.

"Aya. I regret to inform you; but your brother, Kiraat Tenkey, has been killed. I'm sorry you lost him" Lisa guiltily informed the Warrior once she saw Kiraat's body.

"No" Nightmare and voice faintly whispered as they saw what had happened to Aya's elder brother.

Tears rolled down Aya's cheeks as she fell to her knees. Her eyes never leaving her brother's still body. Nightmare held voice close within Aya's mind to comfort the elder personality. Aya buried her face in her hands as she muffled her sobs.

"Ma'am! We got movement under the rubble. It sounds like metal scrapping across the remains of the building" a soldier informed the colonel during Aya's crying,

"Begin removing the rubble. It could be survivors from the basement" Lisa ordered, turning to face the Warriors and their friends. "As soon as you are all patched up, contact one of your friends and have them take you to their place."

"Okay, colonel" Dèshì replied, saluting the soldier.

"No. We will fight the Corrupted. They are the only ones that would be this much of a coward to do" Aya snarled in her mind, scaring both her alters.

"Aya! W-what are you d-" Nightmare asked before Aya shut her out of seeing what she was about to do.

"Aya! What did you do to Ni-" voice began before meeting the same treatment as Nightmare.

Aya stood and coldly stared at the ground. Her friends and family stared at her as she turned and walked the way she came. The aura she gave off frightened those around her. Injured people all stepped back or cowered in fear from the Warrior. Aya stepped outside the tent to see the last of the rubble be move to reveal the portal room she used. Fire burst into her eye when she saw the first robot to jump from the portal room. A Corrupted beast.

Soldiers opened fire on the mechanical beast, none of them noticing the thirteen year old girl slowly walking towards the beast, a sword materialising in her hand until she entered their firing range. Aya stared at the Corrupted beast before slashing at the beast with her blade, slicing it in half. The soldiers stared in shock as their weapons barely did anything whilst a mere child with a sword destroyed the creature in one clean cut.

Both Agni and Lisa recognised Aya the moment she killed the Corrupted robot beast. Both stared in horror as they saw the anger in Aya's eye. As more Corrupted burst from the portal room, Aya angrily looked up to meet the next wave. The soldiers, including their two commanding officers, stared in horror as she wiped out the battalion of Corrupted. This was when Lisa ran up to Aya to try and stop her from killing herself.

"Aya!" The colonel shouted, startling the Warrior into turning and nearly slicing her in half.

"Go away" Aya snarled in her mind, her Tenkai energy pushing the soldier back.

"You want me to go away because you can't get a hold on your emotions" Lisa snapped, forcing her way through the Tenkai barrier Aya's anger was creating.

"I don't care anymore! They killed my brother! They took away the closest family I had!" Aya shouted in her mind, her anger boiling over.

"I know they took Kiraat from you. But that couldn't be helped. I've lost good friends in war. Friends I called my brothers and sisters. I don't let their deaths control my emotions like this. So what if you're a Tenkai Warrior. So what if Mindcontra works with your parents to get to you. I know the Ayga whom saved my life isn't like this. She would use the death of a family member to fight for those that still had their family and for personal gain" Lisa begged as she pushed further into the barrier.

"Shut up before you have me kill you!" Aya screamed mentally, her anger rising even more, destroying the Corrupted wave three before they even got to the surface of the Earth.

"Aya! Listen to reason. Listen to voice. Listen to Nightmare. Listen to your heart on this one. Please just listen" Lisa pleaded before Aya's Tenkai energy sent her crashing into her father.

"What is happening?" Agni asked, see a white and purple aura surround Aya.

"Something only her boyfriend can fix. Father, make sure she doesn't leave this area" Lisa answered before getting to her feet and calling somebody on her phone.

"I hope you know what you are doing" Agni muttered.

"Chooki! Meet me outside of your house. We need your help" Lisa spoke calmly into her phone before turning to see Aya destroy several dozen Corrupted. "Aya is in trouble..."

 **A/N. I hope that this was a satisfying return to the story. Now, this is just the beginning of the 'Invasion' arc of the story. As one reader already knows, this is going to be the final arc in the story. After that, the story will have a short, straight to the point, conclusion chapter. Anyway, time for the chapter preview. Chooki gets a phone call from the number he doesn't recognises. As soon as he answers, he fears the worst. Rushing to leave, Chooki meets a military transport truck at the front of his house with a woman he saw with Aya the night before. He rushes in and soon he sees Aya in her current state. As he tries to bring her back to normal, the Corrupted generals have their own plans set in motion. All this and more next time, in: Invasion Rampage**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N. Hello! Here is chapter twenty nine of The Tenkai Warriors. I have to say, it is good to be back to writing this one again. Why you may ask? Because Tenkai Knights is one of the only family cartoon-anime hybrid shows that has got me to like it and I like to place my own flavour (shall we say) to it. Alright, enough chit chat. To the story.**

Chapter 29: Invasion Rampage

Chooki sighed as he looked at the clothes he had selected for the school dance. He knew it was most likely not going to happen due to the Corrupted Invasion supposively occurring that night. He had selected a casual formal suit to wear for the night. He smiled to himself when he thought of what Aya would be wearing that night. Chooki was about to message the team when his wrist phone went off. He raised his eyebrow at the number displayed. He didn't recognise it yet he still felt it had to be important. He answered his phone after a second of debating.

"Chooki! Meet me outside of your house. We need your help" the voice of a woman commanded. Chooki heard an explosion and metal being cut by metal. Guns firing at something in the background. "Aya is in trouble..."

Chooki widened his eyes at the mention of Aya being in trouble. He quickly hung up his phone and began to search for his vest and shoes. After finding them, he put them on and dashed out of his house, scaring his mother in the process. He opened his home's front door just in time to see a military transport truck park by the gutter. He rushed to the vehicle to see the woman Aya was with the night before when she returned to GNL Agni's mansion.

"Hurry!" The woman frantically ordered, her voice uneasy.

Chooki quickly jumped in to see the woman flooring the truck. She looked distressed. Chooki took in everything of the woman, the bandages on her wrists, her military uniform, her name tag, her hair, her eyes, her face, her gun and the fear in her eyes. She sped the truck down the streets of Benham City, avoiding other vehicles and people with expert driving skills. She turned into the street containing Aya's apartment building. At least, where it should have been.

Chooki felt his heart drop as he saw the remains of the towering building. The military personnel firing at the Corrupted spreading forth from the rubble. Chooki soon saw the girl he considered an angel radiating pure hatred as she cut through the Corrupted. Chooki jumped from the truck the moment it stopped and ran to see Aya destroy the last of the Corrupted. Tears fell from his eyes when he saw Aya wasn't looking well.

"Aya!" He shouted, regaining his footing after barely slipping on some rubble.

Aya coldly stared back at him. She didn't need a voice to tell Chooki what she wanted him to do. He stubbornly refused and calmly walked up to his girlfriend. "Go away!" Was shouted from Aya without her voicing it.

"No! Aya, look at what you are doing to yourself. You have cuts, bruises and Guardians know what else. Please, I saw enough of you fighting to see that you aren't in the right state of mind" Chooki begged.

"They killed Kiraat! They killed my brother! They killed the only family I had!" Aya mentally screamed, her Tenkai Energy forcing Chooki back.

"Why must you take revenge?" Chooki asked, pushing his way through the barrier Aya was creating with her anger.

"Because they deserve what happens to them!" Aya screamed mentally at Chooki.

"Aya, please stop. You're not only hurting yourself but everyone here is seeing a mentally unstable version of yourself. It's hurting them more to see you like this. I am sorry but Kiraat wouldn't want this" Chooki pleaded, pushing just close enough to Aya to touch her hand with his own. "Please, stop hurting yourself. It is only hurting everybody else."

"I didn't ask you to touch me" Aya mentally screamed at her boyfriend, her Tenkai Energy nearly sending Chooki flying, but only his grip tightened.

"Aya, stop this" Chooki begged, tears in his eyes as he suddenly hugged Aya, restricting all her movements.

"Looks like I made the right call" Lisa smirked as she watched Chooki calm down Aya.

"Somehow, you did. I still don't know what is going on but I can tell that you made the right call, Lisa" Agni replied, smirking to himself as he watched Chooki calm Aya down from her rampage.

"This will not do at all!" A voice shouted as a ball of energy was sent hurdling towards the two Tenkai users.

"Is that?" Lisa whispered as she turned to face the new attacker. "Everybody, concentrate fire. We got a Corrupted General!"

At once, all soldiers opened fire on the one Lisa ordered to fire at, not even bothering to check who they were firing at. The smoke cleared at where the energy projectile had struck to reveal Aya shielding Chooki, severe burns to her arms. Chooki was unharmed but Aya's state was possibly going to destroy itself if nothing was done to stop it. Aya looked up to see the Corrupt General to attack her and her hate only grew. The attacker was none other than her father, Yasha Tenkey.

"Aya! Don't fight him!" Chooki pleaded only to have his girlfriend walk towards Yasha with a cold stare.

"Hello, daughter dearest" Yasha smiled at his only living child, only to receive a silent glare.

"Die" Aya whispered in her mind.

"First you must beat me" Yasha cackled before charging at Aya.

"Aya get down!" Lisa ordered quickly as she ran at Yasha, a small green orb in her hand.

Quickly glancing at the soldier, Aya saw the explosive in Lisa's hand. She snarled as she jumped back to allow Lisa pass. The soldier pulled the pin for her explosive weapon and shoved it into Yasha's chest. She and Aya got a safe distance away before the grenade went off, engulfing Yasha in flames. The two stared at the cloud of smoke for any sign of success or failure. It was clearly a failure because Yasha burst from the cloud and attempted to stab Aya.

"Piss off, you psychopath!" Aya screamed, her mouth not even moving.

The sudden shout from the believed to be mute girl stopped all attacks. Everyone stared at Aya with shock, sure they were getting a basic message as to what she was thinking before but now they were hearing her speak without so much as moving her mouth or tongue for that matter. What was of the group that knew the identities of the Knights and Warriors, this revelation was both terrifying and amazing.

"H-h-h-how a-a-are y-you sp-sp-speaking?" Yasha stuttered, backing up from his daughter, fear evident in his eyes, body positioning and voice.

"This is what happens when you piss off a Tenkai Warrior, father!" Aya snarled, sending waves of shock throughout those viewing her fight with the Corrupted.

"She's a Tenkai Warrior?!" Agni shouted, staring at Aya with shock.

"Yeah, and she also just so happens to be Samuraius" Lisa smirked as she answered, firing off several shots at Yasha as he attacked his daughter.

"How did y- the night you had your wrists slashed. She saved you from the Corrupted and just so happened to reveal she was Samuraius in the process" Agni began to ask before coming to realisation.

"I'm going to kill you!" Aya screamed, dodging a slash for her chest.

"You seriously think you can kill me? In your dreams daughter dearest" Yasha cackled before suffering bullets coming at him from all angles.

"Concentrate fire on the Corrupted! We need as much input from the Knight and Warrior as to how to defeat the Corrupted on Earth" Agni ordered, giving Aya and Chooki a nod.

"I think my time here is up. See you both on Quarton, Samuraius, Lydendor" Yasha mockingly bowed before dropping several cylinders on the ground.

"Flashbangs!" Lisa called, prompting everyone to shield their eyes.

After the ringing had stopped, everybody in the area stared at the area the Corrupted general once stood. All eyes diverted over to Chooki and Aya to see Aya out cold and Chooki making sure she was safe. Lisa and Agni walked up to the couple before gently moving them out of the battlefield. The Knight and Warrior were taken to the now almost vacant medical tent. The only remaining there were those that knew of the Knights and Warriors beforehand.

"I take it you now know her secret?" Yuno questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, he does" Lisa crossly answered, glaring at her father for a moment, her glare slowly turned into a smile. "And he took it rather well."

"Chooki, what happened out there?" Zamira asked the line Knight.

"Aya lost it. She now can speak through Tenkai wavelengths but what she said was not her. She was far too violent. And voice and Nightmare weren't heard from at all. That makes me question the fact that maybe she did something to them that allowed her to project her thoughts" Chooki explained, slowly stroking his girlfriend's arm trying to comfort himself and the unconscious Aya.

"I'm afraid she did do something to her alters" the occupants of the tent heard from the opening, looking over to see the Guardians in their Earth disguises.

"What did she do?" Dèshì asked, concerned for his daughter's friend.

"She shut them out. Unfortunately, that has dire consequences in doing so. If Nightmare or voice are not in her head, Chimera will have nothing stopping it from destroying both worlds" Boreas explained.

"Who is Chimera?" Zamira questioned.

"The most dangerous of the Tenkai Beasts" Notus answered grimly, staring at the world jumping human.

"Why do you say that?" Claire asked, not sure if Chimera was going to be worst than the Corrupted generals.

"Because she and Nightmare are sisters. Just to take out Chimera, it took the combined efforts of the Corrupted and Corekai to do it. If Mindcontra believes he is going to conquer the two worlds, he is going to doom the universe" Eurus commented just as grimly as Notus.

"Chimera resigns inside one of the Corrupted generals but it is unknown who. The most likely one would be Betroa but we can't jump to that conclusion just yet. I'm afraid that all Knights and Warriors must leave for Quarton. Zamira, you will have to take Aya's place seeing as you and voice are essentially the same person" Zephyrus added, looking at Zamira with a little guilt.

"You guys get going, me and dad will deal with the press. Dèshì, care to help us?" Lisa smirked, looking at the police officer.

"You five be safe. Lisa, do you mind taking taking them to Mr White's shop?" Dèshì asked.

"I'll get them there safely. Mr White can look after Aya. Guardians, mind destroying the portal room?" Lisa nodded.

"We will do what we can" Boreas bowed before the four Guardians walked out to the apartments rubble.

"I'll make sure that Kiraat's body is taken to the morgue" Agni sadly sighed, looking at the last body bag in the tent.

"Alright, time to go. Ready team?" Chooki asked.

"Ready" the Warriors replied along with Yuno and Lisa.

The team left the tent and destruction for Mr White's shop. Lisa driving expertly through the streets, trying her best to avoid any camera crews for news services. They reached the shopping district to see the rest of the team running into the Shop of Wonders. Lisa walked with Aya in her arms into the shop only to hear Serena to finish calling her title. She walked into the Portal Room almost as if she had been there before and was greeted by a surprised Mr White.

"I haven't seen you in a while Mr White" Lisa smirked before the other five entered the Portal Room.

"How can I forget you? You were such a problem back when I was a Knight" Mr White chuckled before walking over to Aya's unconscious form. "She did it, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did" Lisa replied, sighing in the process.

"Hang on! You know more than you are letting off?" Yuno questioned, tugging on Lisa's uniform.

"Yes. I'm one of the few people that know about the Knights and Warriors whom are not going to be one. I know because my father use to be one. He had his memory wiped along with most of the others. I was fortunate enough not to have my memory wiped and I remembered who is who. My father was... Was the original human controlled Samuraius" Lisa explained, turning to face the newest generation of Knights and Warriors.

"What?!" The five teenagers shouted.

 **A/N. Character related plot twist! Any of you guys see that one coming? You know, I was actually debating on how Lisa knew all about the Knights and Warriors. One was that her father was one. Another was her mother was one. Another was that she was one herself, it was easy to tell I decided not to do that one. Well, time for chapter preview! The five teenagers are shocked about what they just heard. This was something they weren't expecting. Their shock is soon replaced with a need to fight as they witness a fight on Quarton take a turn for the worst. As they enter, something happens to Zamira. Aya wakes only to bare witness to Zamira as Samuraius but with a dangerous enemy attacking her and something else affecting her. Read this next time in: Invasion Of The Chimera**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N. Okay, so yeah, sorry that this coming out way later than originally planned. I had a school excursion happening and we didn't get back until about 9:30 pm, followed up by me needing to prepare for a school event the next evening, so sorry. I hope this chapter is worth it. Anyway, to the actual thing you are here for, the story. To the story.**

Chapter 30: Invasoon Of The Chimera

Chooki, Claire, Zamira, Yuno and Jade all stared at Lisa in shock. The soldier had just revealed her father was the original human controlled Samuraius. This was information they weren't expecting. Yuno stepped forward and brought Lisa down to her height.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a snarl, only causing Lisa to smirk.

"My father was the original Samuraius that was controlled by a human pilot. He doesn't remember anything about it because unlike Mr White, Mr Nash and Kiraat, had his memory wiped of the events he had of being the Warrior, all because they all thought Pepper was dead. Me, along side the young Hilda, were they only ones that knew that weren't Knights or Warriors at the time and to not have our memories wiped. I remember each and every Knight and Warrior. Now, get ready to leave" Lisa explained with her smirk turning into a soft smile.

"I fear they must get there quickly. Rapiri is not looking too well in this fight. The others are all defeated" Mr White warned.

"Let's go" Chooki ordered as he ran to the portal.

 _Tenkai Agility_

 _Tenkai Pain_

 _Tenkai Hidden_

 _Tenkai Double_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lighteningstorm Core Engaged_

 _Samuraius Core Engaged_

 _Ninjina Core Engaged_

 _Dualust Core Engaged_

Mr White, Lisa and Yuno watched over Aya as the four arrived in Quarton. The singular Knight and three Warriors looked around to see their team pinned down behind several rock structures. Corrupted firing almost nonstop on their position. The five Corrupted generals watched over the fight, Syndica looking as though he was wanting more blood. The four ran for cover as Corrupted began to open fire on them.

"About time you four got here!" Tributon shouted, firing twice before taking cover once again.

"Sorry but Samuraius had some anger issues!" Dualust snapped, narrowly avoiding getting her head shot at.

"Then why is she here if she is having some anger issues?" Rapiri snarled, holding her arm.

"Because this is voice's other timeline alter" Lydendor explained, striking down two Corrupted with his frail.

"What?!" The rest of the team shouted, staring at the four with shock.

"We'll explain later. First we need to deal with these bozos" Ninjina answered, throwing her shurikens at the advancing army.

"Titan Mode" Dromus ordered, running back before spinning to face the Corrupted.

"Right!" The other members of the team with Titan Mode shouted.

 _Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestrom Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Tributon Tenkai Iceblast Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Valorn Tenkai Terrablast Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Lydendor Tenkai Lightningstorm Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Dromus Tenkai Whirlwind Titan Mode Engaged_

 _Samuraius Tenkai Titan Mode Engaged_

Five of the six turned into their Titan Mode forms. The only one not to go Titan was Samuraius. She panicked when she remained in her base mode. She looked around in panic as she wanted to be Titan. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Tributon questioned, tilting his head at Samuraius.

"I-I-I-I think I need all three personalities to be able to go Titan" Samuraius stuttered as she came to the conclusion.

"Listen, Samuraius, be careful and try to stay out of conflict. No one would want you to get injured" Lydendor gently requested of the panicking Warrior.

 _~Earth~_

Aya groaned as she woke. She looked around to see Mr White, Yuno and Lisa D'Eath watching the team on Quarton. She then saw that her Quartonian form was on the cubed planet. She suddenly jerked up to see her Quartonian form run from cover and slash at Syndica as he destroyed the pillar of stone protecting Tributon and Ninjina.

"This is brutal. We need to send in the Menta Core Brick. But we don't have someone who is stable to be sent in" Lisa muttered to Mr White, unaware that Aya was listening.

"I can't go back. I'm far too old for the transportation to Quarton and you don't have a high enough level of Tenkai Energy" Mr White replied, not noticing Aya grabbing the brown Core Brick which once belonged to her brother.

"At least Aya is sa-" Lisa began as she turned to see Aya place the Menta Core Brick into the portal machine.

 _Tenkai Balance_

 _Menta Core Engaged_

"Aya... You idiot!" Lisa shouted as the Menta Quartonian form appeared on the cubed planet, several hundred meters away from the battle.

"Wait! Look at Zamira. Something is wrong with her" Mr White pointed out as Samuraius took a heavy hit from Syndica.

 _~Quarton~_

Menta ran with rage radiating from her as she saw Samuraius take the hit from Syndica. Her replacement for her was barely pushing herself off the ground when Syndica kicked her down and prepared to strike down the girl. Just as the blade was about to kill Samuraius, Menta shoulder charged the syndicate based Corrupted. The sudden attack and the flurry of slashes to follow all put everyone in shock. None more so than Samuraius, Ninjina, Lydendor, Syndica and Dualust.

"M-M-Menta?" Samuraius asked with confusion and fear.

"I killed you! How the hell are you even alive?!" Syndica screamed, attacking Menta, only to see that Menta only had one eye functioning.

"I hate you father" Menta coldly whispered before deflecting Syndica's blade and bringing her own to his chest. "And you will pay for what you did to my brother."

"Should have known you would do this, Aya" Syndica cackled softly, only loud enough for himself, Menta and Samuraius to hear. "Too bad Kiraat can't see me kill you."

Before anything could be done, Syndica drove his own sword into Menta's abdomen. He stumbled back as he cackled at his handy work. Samuraius remained still in fear of what just happened. Menta coldly glared at Syndica before laughter could be heard. Childlike laughter. All looked around to see if it was a new Warrior or Corrupted only to see Menta on her knees, struggling to catch her breath.

"You think that is going to stop me. You think a sword to my gut is going to kill me. You are so stupid. Yasha Tenkey is a fool. That's right, Yasha Tenkey. Your name has been revealed. It is only a matter of moments before Earth figures out exactly who the rest of us are. So how about you just finish what you started and kill me yourself. After all, you seemed to enjoy torturing me. Come and kill me" Menta laughed, surprising almost everyone she could even speak.

"What are you doing?" Lydendor asked.

"Letting Earth know who we are" Menta snarled before walking towards her mortified father.

"You think killing me will bring Kiraat back? Do you think that you can stop the Chimera? Tell me! Do you think a scared little girl can st-" Syndica shouted before suddenly having his head savagely ripped from his body.

Menta looked up to see the remaining four Corrupted generals. Two of which were backing away from the other two. Mindcontra and Betroa both cackled as they held Syndica's head up to show the world of their feat. The other two Corrupted leaders turned to run from the other two only to turn to rust and fall apart. All was silent as everybody took in what just happened. The silence was eerie.

"What's wrong? Never seen a grown man have his head severed from his body both on Quarton and Earth?" Betroa asked with a cackle.

"Mother! What do you think you are doing? Why are you killing everyone?" Minions asked before having a Tenkai Energy bolt strike her arm.

"I never had a child. Tell me who you think I am? Tell me!" Betta snarled before sending another bolt of energy at the ninja based Tenkai Warrior.

"So Chimera is the one in control. Pepper was never there. Chimera was merely using her body for control" Menta growled, scaring Samuraius.

"A-Aya? What do you mean?" Samuraius asked, no longer caring about what Starlet did to have Earth view their adventures on Quarton.

"Tell me Chimera? Why pretend to be Pepper? Why did you trick everyone into believing she was back but was far too mentally damaged to remember whose side she was on?" Menta asked, charging at Betroa.

"Because where is the fun in having everyone know that Pepper Tenkey has been dead for six years?" Betroa asked with a calm, smug tone of voice, deflecting Menta's blade and grabbing hold of Syndica's blade, tearing it from Menta's body.

"You are sick" Menta snarled.

"Please. You are no better than me. After all, you won't let voice and my dear sister Nightmare see all this. You locked them out off your mind. Without them, you are useless Aya" Betroa replied with a sly laugh.

This comment caught Menta off guard. She didn't think of her rage making her like the monster she's fighting. Betroa took this chance and sent Menta flying down to the rest of the team. Smirking, Betroa and Mindcontra began to calmly walk down to the shocked team.

"We'll meet you on Earth. The Guardians just need to hope I don't get involved in their downfall" Mindcontra laughed, placing his hand on Betroa's shoulder as they disappeared in a shower of pixelated lights.

The Knights and Warriors were all shocked at what Betroa had informed them. They were brought out of their shock when they too were showered by pixelated lights. When they came back to their senses, they were in Mr White's shop with everyone that knew about them before the reveal back on Quarton and Agni D'Eath.

"We need to move, now" Aya snarled, having everyone look at her as if she was crazy.

"You are being such an idiot" Lisa sighed, grabbing Aya's ear and spinning the Warrior to face her.

"Bite me" Aya snapped, even with her not moving her mouth, she could still use her new found ability.

"You are possibly the most stupid person for wanting to go after Chimera in your current state. Look at the rest of your team, they need to heal up after their fight with the Corrupted" Lisa barked, standing at her full height to intimidate the younger girl.

"You don't even know anything about us" Aya growled, holding back the urge to attack Lisa.

"I know more about the Knights and Warriors you and the rest of your team even knows about. So stop being an angry little girl and listen to me" Lisa shouted, scaring almost everybody in the room, including her own father.

"I don't think you do" Aya slowly replied with a sneer.

"I do. I've learnt a lot about the Knights and Warriors because when I was thirteen, I use to watch them in this very room. The original human controlled team. So listen to me when I tell you that you are being stu-" Lisa growled as she explained before being cut off by Aya cutting her face with her nails.

Everyone just remained quiet as Lisa held her hands up to face, trying her best to not have blood spill on the floor. Aya kicked the soldier down before turning and forcing her way out of the antique shop. Chooki felt tears in his eyes as he saw the rage still contained in Aya. Agni, Hilda and Blaze ran to Lisa's side, trying to help her. It was Mr Nash who brought the rest of the room back to the current situation.

"Chimera has been released. We have to get as many people out of the city before she releases the Corrupted army in its true mass into the city. Agni, I want you to order your men and women to evacuate the city. Tell them, that you've found the Knigts and Warriors and that they will fight with them once the Corrupted arrive" Mr Nash soldemly requested.

"Consider it done" the soldier replied.

"Alright, time to finish this, once and for all" Chooki ordered.

"Not without your weapons and armour" Mr White grinned.

"Or the armies of the Corekai and Beast World" The voice of Boreas chuckled.

"Let's do this" Serena smirked.

 **A/N. And thust ends this chapter. Next chapter preview time. Aya is destroying any Corrupted that has arrived on Earth prematurely whilst the rest of her team and the soldiers under GNL Agni's command evacuate Benham City. Chimera and Mindcontra both prepare for the up coming battle. However, something is off. Something, traitorous. Find out next time in: A Traitor's Invasion Plan**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N. Hello there. Now, I think it should be safe to say that this chapter, gets a bit brutal on what happens in each of the three groups. Okay, I don't won't to spoil anything so I guess I should get to the story. To the story.**

Chapter 31: A Traitor's Invasion Plan

The Knights and Warriors all stood outside of the shopping district to see soldiers marching through the streets and civilians all worried about what the soldiers were doing in the area. They watched as Agni walked up to the soldiers with an imitating aura around him. The team knew what he was about to do and even if they didn't like it, it was for the best.

"Men and women, I've discovered who the Tenkai Knights and Warriors are" the general informed the soldiers.

"Where are they?" One soldier questioned. "I want to see if they are truly up to fighting any of their enemies."

"Behind me, captain" Agni answered, allowing the soldiers to take in the team. "You are to follow their orders if they even so as give one. Right now though, we are evacuating the city."

"Sir, you have got to be joking. They are just children. They don't know anything" the very same soldier questioned.

"They are more than qualified for commanding you in our current situation with the Corrupted" Agni growled, not believing he just defended a bunch of children.

"I believe you may be ill sir. You don't seem to be thinking straight" another soldier added, earning a glare from Agni.

"Chooki, could you show them that I'm thinking clearly?" Agni requested of the knight.

"Please don't let this fail" Chooki muttered to himself before stepping forward and summoning his Lydendor armour and weapon in their Earth forms.

The soldiers stood back as Chooki now stood in a robotic exosuit of his Lydendor form. Some weren't going to lie, he looked impressive in his armour. The rest of the team followed suit and soon there was over a dozen kids in armoured exosuits, all fit for their sizes. None of the soldiers had any words to say until Claire spoke up.

"Gauck all you want later, we got to evacuate the city" she ordered, snapping all the soldiers from their dazes.

"R-right" the first speaking soldier stuttered, embarrassed for his failure to accept that the Knights and Warriors were still children.

"Move!" Agni ordered before he turned to see both his daughters walking towards him, his younger one looking frightening in her armour, his eldest wearing a bandage over her face.

 _~Aya~_

Aya cut through another Corrupted robot as it appeared before the main invasion. She stormed through the streets of Benham City with rage in her eye. Citizens all backed away from her when she arrived in the area to clear out any Corrupted there may have been. The mute snarled as she jumped back to avoid a military platoon rushing to do defences.

"Idiots almost got themselves killed" Aya snarled in her mind, not expecting voice or Nightmare to respond due to their exile.

"You should say that to yourself" Aya heard from inside her mind, tensing at the sound of the voice of one of her personalities.

"What did you think you were doing, blocking is out? Me and Nightmare both had to exhaust ourselves to break through. We saw everything you done and it seems like you have a death wish" the second personality added as Aya could feel the two return.

"Stay out of my head" Aya ordered mentally, hoping that they would listen.

"Kinda hard when we live here, right Nightmare?" voice chuckled.

"Maybe for you" Nightmare muttered before seeing Aya sitting behind a dumpster through the young girl's eye.

"What was that?" voice asked, tilting her head questioningly towards the second alter.

"Nothing of importance voice" Nightmare defended before Aya appeared in their little place inside Aya's head.

"How are you two even back?" Aya snarled, not phasing either one of her alters.

"We broke the barrier. Simple enough" voice replied, flexing her non-existing muscles.

"Aya, you can't beat Chimera on your own. Last time it took the combined efforts of the Corekai and Corrupted. What makes you think you can beat her?" Nightmare questioned the original one of the three.

"I can beat her!" Aya snapped, a dark aura around her.

"You can't!" Nightmare replied with more aggression she would've liked.

"Yes I can! Tell her voice!" Aya barked, bringing voice into the screaming match.

"Sorry Aya, but Nightmare has this one" voice apologised before stepping away from the fight.

"You two are being stupid. I can take on Chimera. I can beat her" Aya growled in disbelief.

"You can't Aya" Nightmare calmly added.

"Yeah! What makes you such an expert on her?" Aya sneered, glaring at her alter.

"It is like Chimera said back on Quarton, I'm her sister" Nightmare replied, allowing it to sink in on both voice and Aya.

"What?!" Both questioned.

"Me and Chimera are sisters. So what? I hate her guts enough to kill her" Nightmare replied with a softer face but a fiercer tone of voice.

"This is awkward" voice muttered as she awkwardly looked between the two.

"You mean to tell me that we have had a sister of some kind the whole time?" Aya questioned.

"How do you think I would react if one of you said you had a sister that exists outside the body we resign in?" Nightmare replied with her own question, not loosing her anger towards Aya but still remaining somewhat calm.

"Betrayed and confused" voice muttered, before smirking. "But utterly relieved that the other trusts us with that type of information."

"She isn't wrong" Aya stated mainly to herself.

"Aya, you need to listen to me on this one. All three of us need to work together to defeat Chimera. But I must warn you of something of dire concern. If we kill her, you kill me and in turn, slowly kill yourselves" Nightmare calmly informed both of the other inhabitants of the mind they shared.

"So you want us to send her back to that place?" voice questioned, looking at her 'sister' personality with curiosity.

"If we can. If we can't, we go to the last resort of killing her" Nightmare grimly answered.

"Aya, pretend you are still in rage mode and do not reveal we are back until you fight Chimera" voice ordered before looking at Nightmare.

"Who said I still had to pretend?" Aya growled, scaring both Nightmare and voice.

"At least you are listening to us" Nightmare sighed before Aya returned to the physical world.

"We are so screwed" voice grumbled.

"Yep" Nightmare nodded before preparing to take control at a moment's notice.

* * *

Chimera and Mindcontra watched as they saw the Corekai and Beast World warriors all march towards portals to arrive on earth to help defend it. They both began to cackle as they looked behind themselves to see legions upon legions of Corrupted soldiers. The general and the monster both shared a look of bloodlust induced glee.

"The Knights and Warriors will not be enough to defeat us and our army. Will you have the honour of giving them the order?" Mindcontra asked his partner.

"I shall" Chimera seductively purred before seeing the last of the Corekai and Beast World warriors walk through the portal. "Through the portal!"

At once, the Corrupted and the two leaders charged towards the portal, ready for an attack on Earth.

* * *

Chooki and the rest of the team as well as the soldiers with them had just finished loading up a bus with the last of Benham City citizens. The Knight took a deep breath before hearing a loud explosion followed by gunfire towards the centre of the city.

"The Corrupted have arrived! Soldiers, get into a defensive position. Knights and Warriors, let's go" Chooki ordered for the team.

Following the orders, the group split and ran to their respective positions. The Knights and Warriors ran to street in which the current battle was taking place only to see dead soldiers and mangled Corrupted surround the living. The remaining soldiers walked backwards as they fired upon the advancing Corrupted.

"Wakamei! Jade! Help me cover them! Guran, lead the others into the fight" Ceylon ordered, equipping his crossbow.

"Got it!" Wakamei and Jade shouted back before equipping their rifle and pistols respectively.

Getting into position, the three long range members of the team fired upon the Corrupted. The rest of the team equiped their weapons and awaited someone to lead them into the charge. Staring directly at the enemy, the team was shocked to see a small form rush pass them and cut down several Corrupted before stopping. Chooki swallowed hard when he saw her standing there.

White hair blowing in the wind caused from the sudden rush, blood stained eyepatch and purple lock of hair masking the face of the young girl. Sword in hand and blood rolling down from her shoulder, the attacker spun quickly and dispatched the rest of the Corrupted before anyone had time to move a muscle. Standing in the carnage that was the remains of the Corrupted was Aya Tenkey.

"Miss me?" Aya asked with a smirk, using her newly found abilities.

"Did she just destroy a platoon of robots with a sword?" One soldier asked.

"Yup" Beni answered before seeing Aya walking towards them with a happy smile.

"How do I get my own armour to come to Earth?" Aya asked, tilting her head.

"Aya! You can use the Core Brick I borrowed from you. I'll take Kiraat's" Zamira called before having the Samuraius armour disappear and handing Aya her borrowed Core Brick.

"Thanks" Aya smiled before handing Zamira the Menta Core Brick.

"We just got bested by kids" one soldier muttered before seeing more Corrupted. "We've got company!"

"Aya! Do you have voice and Nightmare?" Gen asked.

"Girls, let's do this" Aya mentally laughed as she turned and summoned her Samuraius armour.

Upon having her Quartonian armour appear on her body and her weapon appearing in her hand. Smirking, Aya looked at the direction the Corrupted originated from. She chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the portal the Corrupted were using. When she turned the corner, she was met with a large platoon of Corrupted.

"I do believe our Titan Mode armour would be handy" Nightmare grinned.

"Agreed!" Both voice and Aya laughed.

 _Samuraius Earth Titan Mode Engaged_

Once she shouted, Aya had her Titan Mode armour appear in its Earth form, which made her look like a giant robot modelled after a samurai and an octopus. Aya looked around her and was surprised to see voice and Nightmare next to her in projected forms. The three looked at the surprised Corrupted before laughing.

"Have fun" the trio smirked before rushing forward and sending several robots flying.

The rest of the team rounded the corner just in time to see Aya destroy the last of the Corrupted. The mute girl turned to see them and waved innocently with a Corrupted's head in one hand and with the rest of the body at her feet.

"Chooki, you may want to rethink on who you date" Ceylon commented.

"Shut up Ceylon" Chooki snapped before walking up to his girlfriend. "Good to see you are back to normal as can be in our current situation."

"Good to see you too, Chooki" Aya giggled, her thoughts being projected by the suit she was in.

"It is good to be back. I was afraid I would miss out on Corrupted bloodshed" Nightmare chuckled with a dark tone.

"Trust you to ruin the moment" voice sighed before slapping her sister personality.

"Ow" Nightmare growled.

"Aya, could you have your armour disappear? I have a surprise for you" Chooki smiled as he had his armour disappear.

Following the instruction, Aya had her armour disappear before looking at Chooki to see what his surprise was. She was caught off guard when he kissed her, causing her to giggle into the kiss. Breaking after a few seconds, Chooki smiled at his girlfriend before bringing her into a tight embrace. Tears trailing down his cheeks.

"This is possibly the most romantic thing he could pull right now" voice whispered in Aya's head.

"Shut up voice" Nightmare grumbled, slapping her forehead.

* * *

Chimera watched Chooki and Aya with disgust. She swore she was about to vomit thanks to them. She grumbled to herself. "Mindcontra, you will wish you were on their side when I'm done. For when I'm done, only a million Guardians could defeat me. Not even my dear sister."

 **A/N. And thus ends this chapter. I'm sorry I am having such a slack schedule but hey, things happen. Anyway, time for a chap- actually, I won't do the chapter previews anymore due to how close the story is to finishing. Ciao!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N. Hello again. I trust you all had a pleasent holiday. I honestly don't know what religious holiday any of you dear readers celebrate or if any of you are religious, so pretend I just said whatever you expect to be said to you regarding your , happy new year! Anyway, I need to write this story so here we go. To the story.**

Chapter 32: Invasions Are So Much Fun

Aya charged into a Corrupted robot as it tried to take out a human soldier. The young Warrior was wondering what happened to the Corekai and Beast World warriors she and the rest of the team were informed of to back them up during the battle. Her thinking nearly cost her her life as a Corrupted sniper fired at her. She was saved by Gen blocking the shot with his shield. Giving the Knight a nod, Aya quickly returned to fighting the Corrupted along side the human solders and the Knights and Warriors. Behind them was a tank, which Agni, Lisa, Mr White and Yuno all were in. Yuno was there even though she was not a Knight, Warrior, mentor or soldier because she didn't arrive in time to get evaculated from the city. Mr White kept the soldiers up to date on Tenkai readings. Lisa and Agni both commanded their forces to retake the city. The tank crew all were careful not to hit their own allies as they fired shell after shell into the Corrupted advancement.

Nightmare and voice both watched the carnage from within Aya's helmet. Corrupted were being mowed down left and right. Human soldiers occassionally falling to the enemy. Even for them, this was brutal. Nightmare was clearly having a hard time believing that Aya was handling this as well as she seemed. She could see that it was affecting the others and she dreaded the psyche of both Kiiro and Sid. The Tenkai creature watched in horror as Kiiro took a hit only to get up and continue fighting. It pained her to see such a young hero suffer like this. The eldest, by technicality, was about to take control when she saw reinforcements arrive. The reinforcements being that of the Corekai and Beast World warriors. The robot soldiers and robot apes marched from behind Beag and Orangor.

"Great Knights and Warriors, the forces of Quarton and Beast World are under your command" Beag saluted before seeing the human soldiers about to unload their clips into them.

"You must be Commander Beag and Commander Orangor?" Agni called as he walked up to the two leaders.

"And you are?" Beag questioned.

"My father" Blaze explained for the leading Corekai.

"And that means?" Beag questioned the Warrior.

"He is the one to create her" Orangor groaned, hitting his head with his spear.

"Oh" Beag breathed before looking directly at Agni with a winning smile. "And who is the leader of your soldiers?"

"Me" Agni growled before whipping out his handgun and firing just mere millimetres from the robot's head.

Beag jumped as Orangor began cracking up laughing. There was the sound of metal hitting concrete from behind Beag. Everyone looked to see a Corrupted unit on the ground with a hole in its head. Agni smirked as Beag began worshipping him on his heroic deed. Shruggiung off the Corekai commander, Agni ordered for all his soldiers to team up with both a Corekai soldier and a Beast World warrior. The Knights and Warriors all watched as Agni returned to the tank with Beag and Orangor following him. The two robots sat on either side of the hatch leading into the tank as it began moving again. The Knights and Warriors gave each other a nod before they began to head towards the next Corrupted zone. The combined army led by the Knights, Warriors and the commanders in and on the tank marched for a few city blocks before coming across more Corrupted.

"Something is off about this group of Corrupted" Nightmare commented as she looked at the large group of Corrupted preparing to fire at them.

"Fire!" Agni shouted from the tank before a large shell burst from the barrel of the tank.

"Nice try!" an all too familiar voice shouted before the shell exploded prematurely just in front of the tank.

"Dad!" Blaze shouted when she saw the explosion.

"Mindcontra" Aya seethed when she saw the Corrupted leader calmly strut out of the Corrupted forces.

"Samuraius" Mindcontra mockingly bowed before plastering an evil grin on his face. "Where is Kiraat? I thought he would be in the Menta suit."

"You know what happened to him you sick ba-" Aya snarled before finding a foot in her gut.

"Now, now Aya. Your parents wouldn't want that type of language coming from you" the recogniseable voice of Chimera could be heard as Aya held her stomach.

"Wh-what did you do? I can't feel pain. Why can I feel pain again?" Aya asked with a pained grunt.

"When you are like this dear, you can feel the pain of both voice and my dear, sweet sister, Nightmare" Chimera replied with a soft giggle, sending her knee into Aya's forehead. "And I'm going to make your death all the more painful for you. But first, I need some Tenkai Energy. I know whose energy I shall take."

Before much more could be said, the Corrupted were screaming before they rusted away. Mindcontra stood shocked before he accepted what Chimera was doing. He held a smirk as he walked up next to the dangerous woman. Give her an appreciative nod, the Corrupted leader walked up to the Knights and Warriors before laughing. As he was laughing, he was slowly rusting away. The soldiers, Corekai, Beast World warriors, Knights and Warriors watched in horror as Mindcontra slowly lost his energy. The Corrupted leader continued to laugh as half of his body was now rust.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you Chimera. It has also been a pleasure to fight against the rest of you. It has been a pleasure, to have the ending I deserve" the Corrupted leader laughed before turning to his once allie. "And I do hope they kill you."

With those final words, the Corrupted leader fell apart and was nothing but rust. The Knights, Warriors and their allies watched as Chimera walked up to the remains of her now deceased allie and grabbed the remains of the head. "I hope they do too. Otherwise, there won' be anybody for me to rule over."

"How about you shut up" a voice shouted before several cracks of a handgun could be heard.

Turning, the large group watched as Agni, Orangor, Lisa, Mr White, Yuno and Beag walked up from the tank's remains, being followed by another female soldier. This new soldier was around Agni's age. She had short black hair and olive skin. Her uniform showed she just got out of a battle. Her eyes were stone cold and red. In her hands was an assault rifle of some kind. In all honesty, she looked like an older, blacked haired, red eyed version of Hilda and Lisa. The woman seemed to hold a high regard for herself. She took aim with her assault rifle and fired at Chimera.

"No one, and I mean no one, threatens my daughter, her family or her friends. You better hurry up and die" the woman said in such a tone that it wasn't considered possible.

Chimera stumbled backwards as she heard the woman's tone. Say what you will, even the worst Tenkai creature was terrified of that tone of voice. The woman kept walking as she fired small bursts of bullets into Chimera. The creature snarled before firing a large ball of Corrupted Tenkai Energy at the woman. Seeing this, time seemed to slow down as Hilda and Blaze rushed to intercept the ball. Everyone watched as Blaze intercepted the ball's path and forced the young Warrior to recieve the dangerous dosage of Corrupted energy. The armoured girl was sent flying into a brick wall and laid motionless with smoke rising from her chest and the smell of burnt flesh wafting into everybody's noses. Chimera looked shocked at first before forming a sickening grin across her lips. The monster that was Chimera began to cackle. Tears were in the eyes of all humans present.

"That the best you got Chimera?" a soft grunt replied to Chimera's cackling.

Everybody watched as Blaze slowly, and painfully, pushed herself up from the impact zone. The Warrior laughed before collapsing to one knee and had her armour disappear in a shower of pixels. Hilda, Agni, Lisa and the unnamed female soldier rushed to the girl's side as she took deep, ragged breaths. Aya, voice and Nightmare turned to Chimera with a smug grin. The monster dressed in Pepper's skin only grew a snarl before raising her hand to the family of fighters. Screaming, Chimera prepared to deliver a killing blow, only to have Aya tackle her. The Knights, Warriors, Corekai, Beast World warriors and soldiers watched as the two disappeared.

Aya bounced off Chimera before rolling to a stop. The Warrior looked up to see Chimera in her Betroa form. Looking at herself, Aya noticed she was Samuraius. Accepting that the two were now on Quarton, the Warrior looked at the monster. Chimera looked at her form before looking up at Samuraius and hissed before noticing where on Quarton they were. Samuraius quickly realised where they were and quickly formulated a plan. Before she could finish it though, Chimera roared and punched the ground with a massive over load of Tenkai Energy. Staring Samuraius in the eye, she charged.

"I hope you enjoy eternity in the Void with me!" Chimera snarled before driving her shoulder into the younger's abdomen.

The two tumbled downhill with Chimera landing several heavy, Corrupted Tenkai Energy infused punches into Samuraius. The Warrior was far too dazed to take notice before both of them entered the portal to the Void. The Void was like the last time they were there, nonexistent of the physical world. Both girls rolled to a stop before they were consumed by pain. Chimera roared as spines burst from her back, her feet and hands turned into paws with sinister claws. Chimera grew in size as her true form was revealed. Instead, where Pepper's form was, now stood the real Chimera. A beast with claws, a maw of a feral wolf, the eyes of a viper, the body of a large bear and tail of a scorpion. Aya screamed as Nightmare's tentacles burst from her back, her darker alter trying her best to lessen the pain and to retract the tentacles. Aya had tears in her eye as all of Nightmare's tentacles burst from her back, eight strong but painful appendages.

"Please, k-kill me" Aya silently begged to her alters as Chimera stalked around them.

"This is interesting. Nightmare seems to not want all her true form out. What is wrong with her? If I die, she dies, which will in turn have you two die. But if it is the other way around, I die and you three die together. What is your game dear sister?" Chimera wondered aloud, her voice booming and deep.

"Aya, this is all I can do. We have to kill her or escape. Either way, we are going to die. If we escape, the amount of pain will be too much. If we stay and kill her, I die and you and voice will slowly die" Nightmare softly spoke in Aya's head, tears forming in her eye.

"We fight until we die" Aya painfully grunted as she stood to her feet and faced Chimera. "And Nightmare, I think your true form would be better against your sister."

"Aya, Aya, Aya. Doing that would kill you. Trust me, Nightmare wouldn't want to risk her host body. She has just been using you, like a parasite to an animal" Chimera said in a motherly tone, catching Aya off guard.

"I told you Chimera, I wouldn't do that!" Nightmare shouted from Aya's mouth.

"But you are doing so right now. If you die, she will slowly die over the course of a year. If she dies, you will need a new body to survive and we know that you can only survive so long witout a host body. I mean, look at the fifth Guardian. You almost died just after an hour of her death. Admit that you are only using Aya as a means of surviving" Chimera laughed at her sister.

"Nightmare, is she telling the truth?" Aya asked with tears in her eye.

"She won't tell you the truth" Chimera teased after several seconds of silence.

"Is she telling the truth Nightmare?" Aya begged.

"No, she isn't" Nightmare answered with worry evident in her voice.

"You lie sister" Chimera snarled.

"Nightmare, please tell the truth" Aya cried, tears forming a puddle underneath her.

"Tell her sister" Chimera snarled.

"Aya, I don't want to lie to you but I don't want her to be right. I'm sorry but that is the truth. I wish I wasn't what I am but I am" Nightmare answered through Aya's lips.

"Feels like betrayal. Someone you have grown close to turns out to be the very traitor in the prophecy. I was never the traitor, Nightmare was" Chimera cackled before striking the shocked Aya.

Everywhere in the universe that could hear what was happening were shocked to hear what they did. Nightmare was the traitor they feared. Chooki held Kiiro close as the news reached them. The Corrupted were just as shocked and downed their weapons at the news. Earth stood still as the message got to them. Nightmare just informed them all that she was merely using Aya to survive. Aya closed her eye shut before wiping away the tears. She slowly stood with a solemn expression. The pained Warrior turned and looked Chimera in the eye with betrayal written on her face.

 **A/N. This is where I'll leave the chapter. Next chapter will be the last of the invasion chapters. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter. Ciao!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N. Hello again. So, how was last chapter? I have to say it was one of the best I've attempted without a preview in the previous chapter. So yeah, time for this chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 33: Chimera's Final Invasion Phase

Aya looked at Chimera with a pleading eye. She just wanted this to all end. She wanted the nightmare that was her life to disappear. The Warrior looked at Chimera, hoping for mercy to be delivered and for Chimera to just end it all for her. Nightmare was silent, she didn't want Aya to die and yet she kept the truth about herself from the young girl. Her other alter, voice, sobbed within Aya's head, hoping for a quick, painless death. Chimera looked down at the girl standing in front of her, silently pleading to be killed. The Tenkai monster soon held a sickening grin on her face as she prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"Sweet dreams Aya Tenkey" the beast cried before bringing her giant paw down onto the Warrior.

The resounding boom echoed throughout the Void and everywhere else that could hear it. Dust in the Void was kicked up as the force of the attack blasted the ground around the beast's paw. Chimera cackled gleefully as she felt warm liquid dripping down her paws and claws. When the dust cleared, the grin and the cackling stopped immediately. Where Aya once was, now stood a creature with eight powerful tentacles blocking the attack. This beast looked human enough, with the exception of the tentacles and was taller and had more muscle mass. By it's feet was the unconscious form of Aya, pale and shivering.

"If I'm a parasite, so be it. I'll still kill you and save her. Even by leaving her body and we both die, at least she still has some time left to spend with her loved ones and she would be rid of me" the beast snarled, voice distorted and high pitched.

"W-w-what are you doing Nightmare? W-what do you think you doing?" Chimera asked with fear radiating off her.

"I'm not the traitor in the prophecy. I am just proving it, dear, disgusting, psychotic, no good sister" the beast snarled, lashing out at Chimera with it's tentacles.

Aya slowly stirred before she opened her eye. Her vision blurry, Aya was shocked to see Chimera facing off against another creature. The creature reminded Aya of Nightmare, but more terrifying. When the young girl heard voice stirring, she didn't waste time contacting her alter. Still not in the right state of mind, she only got a grunt from her first alter. Growling, Aya repeated what she said with much more sting to her tone of voice.

"Is Nightmare with you voice?" Aya hissed before getting her response from her alter.

"No" voice worryingly answered before seeing Chimera fighting the creature. "No wonder she isn't here. She is fighting... She is suicidal!"

"Tell me abo-" Aya began before falling to her knees and began to cough up blood.

"Enjoy the Void, sister" Chimera shouted before viciously kicking Nightmare and jumping out of the portal.

Before much else could be done, the portal closed with Nightmare and Aya trapped inside. Nightmare stared at where the portal once was with fear and worrying. Hearing Aya coughing caused the creature to turn and to see Aya on her hands and knees, coughing up blood onto the floor of the Void. A sick feeling came to Nightmare's stomach before she quickly made her way to the young girl's side. Stopping by Aya's side, Nightmare crouched next to the girl and worryingly stared at the girl. Chimera had purposely done this. Chimera had wanted Aya to come to the Void. Chimera had wanted for Nightmare to risk it and release herself from the Void. Chimera had wanted them both to die in the Void. This was their death.

 _~Quarton~_

Chimera cackled in glee at what she had managed to pull off. She watched the portal close with Nightmare's shocked face. She turned and walked until she disappeared in a shower of pixelated lights. "Goodbye, filth."

 _~Earth~_

Everyone watched in shocked at what just happened. Corekai, Beast World warriors, Corrupted and human were all shocked at Chimera's tactic to win the fight and to turn everyone against Nightmare. Chooki reverted from his suit and fell to his knees with a scream of grief. Clare cried with loud shrieks of disbelief. Jade fell back and stared at the heads-up display in her helmet in shock, unable to accept what had just happened to her long time friend, her first friend. The rest of the team was much the same. Crying, screaming or in too much shock to do anything. The Corekai lost their fighting spirit along with the Beast World warriors, Coruupted and human soldiers. None of them knew of this, none of them. The Corrupted laid down their arms as they saw what Chimera just did. When the all to familiar cackle could be heard, everyone was shocked to see Chimera walking down the streets in her Pepper Tenkey form.

"You monster!" Chooki shouted as he had his suit return and rushed towards Chimera.

"Stupid boy! It's rude to call a hero a monster" Chimera replied with a sick grin, backhanding Chooki.

Everyone watched in horror as Chimera raised her hand and the Tenkai Energy around Chooki became visible and was being sucked into her form. Chooki screamed as the last of his energy was drained. Breathing heavily, the boy tried to stand only to fall to his knees, earning a smug, satisfied grin from Chimera. Realising what she was about to do, everybody ran from her. All but two. Hilda and the female soldier stayed behind. A determined look in their eyes, the two raised their weapons. The female soldier opened fire on the monster, not doing any damage but aggravating the beast. Growling, Chimera threw a piece of rubble at the woman, hitting her square in the shoulder. Her arm was now dangling helplessly, the woman gave Hilda a nod before handing her something Chimera couldn't see. Running away, the woman caused for only Hilda and Chimera to remain. Drawing her rapier, Hilda stared at Chimera with hate.

"You will pay for what you have done, beast" the Warrior hissed.

"And you will never know why you didn't exist up until seven years ago" Chimera grinned before being sent flying by the quick Warrior.

"I already know the truth, wretched bi-" Hilda snarled, finding Chimera's fist to her gut.

"You can't use that type of language. This is a child's tale" Chimera smiled sweetly.

"To hell with that!" Hilda snapped before rushing into battle.

Chimera looked almost bored as she raised her hand. Realising too late what was about to happen, Hilda closed her eyes as her body was blasted with pain all the while Chimera drained the Warrior of her Tenkai Energy.

"Goodbye, Guardian Rapiri" Chimera sinisterly whispered to Hilda.

"She's dead, ya' idiot. I'm her daughter" Hilda grinned before grabbing what the soldier gave her. "And I intend on joining her with you dead."

Seeing the grenade in Hilda's hand, Chimera backed away, falling in the process. Hilda threw the grenade with just enough power for it to stop next to Chimera's head. Chimera only snarled before the impending explosion surrounded both the beast and the Warrior. Chooki forced himself to his feet when he saw the smoke. Weak from having his Tenkai Energy drained, the Knight could barely see everything around him. He looked at the cloud only to hear groaning and a loud snap coming from the cloud of smoke. Chooki stood silently, watching the cloud disappear. What he saw was terrifying. Chimera was standing with Hilda groaning in her hands. Hilda's right arm had been placed into an unnatural angle.

"Filth" Chimera snarled, preparing to strike Hilda down with a ball of Tenkai Energy.

"Hilda!" Chooki shouted, distracting Chimera from her attack.

"Why won't you Tenkai brats just die already?!" Chimera screamed.

"Because we do not give up" came the answer from behind Chimera.

Turning only to see a fleshy fist hit her, Chimera let go of Hilda and rolled on the ground. Looking up to see what had hit her, Chimera saw Serena out of her armour, helping Hilda to her feet. The Warrior turned to look at Chimera, both wanting to tear the other's throat out. Chimera snarled as the Warrior rushed towards her, the teenaged girl clearly not thinking clearly. Chimera raised her hand and prepared to drain Serena's energy. When the girl was in range, Serena had her energy drained, but instead of showing pain, the Warrior smiled.

"What the he-" Chimera began before Serena wrapped her hands around the beast's neck.

"Never mess with a girl's crush. And never fight a girl with two Tenkai Energy types" Serena snarled, sending a surge of Tenkai Energy into Chimera's neck.

Falling to her knees, Serena fought to stay awake. Chooki quickly made his way to help the Warrior to her feet as Hilda watched with awe. The trio quickly made their way to wherever the rest of the team was. Arriving at a barricade two city blocks away from where Chimera was, the three Tenkai fighters were greeted by one human soldier, a Beast World warrior, a Corekai soldier and a Corrupted soldier. The four allowed them through the barricade. There they saw what was left of the defences against Chimera. The team where all together, with the exception of Aya and Nightmare.

"This is absolutely pointless!" The trio heard Agni shout before he stormed towards the other commanders.

"Chimera is too powerful. If we attack her with everything we have, she will kill us all and drain us of our Tenkai Energy" the Corrupted leader grumbled. "We need Nightmare but she is in the Void with the Earth girl she was inside."

"So we send someone who can open the Void's portal and get them out" Chooki strongly suggested.

"And who do you suggest? As you can see, we are running low on Tenkai Energy with the team" the female soldier snapped.

"We send the whole team and as many Corekai, Beast World warriors and Corrupted as possible without sacrificing the defences against that psychopath" Gen answered.

"You will need more than just that!" The cackle of Chimera called before the beast destroyed the barricade, the three robotic soldiers rusted and the human soldier dead.

"Run! For the love of Earth run!" Agni ordered, sending the soldiers packing.

"SO MUCH ENERGY!" Chimera squealed in delight before she began to drain the energy of the Knights, Warriors, Corekai, Corrupted and Beast World warriors.

One by one, the robotic soldiers rusted away. One by one the Knights and Warriors fell to having all their energy taken from them. Only four Tenkai Energy sources escaped. Beag, Orangor, the Corrupted leader and Zamira. The four watched as the human soldiers got everybody else out alive, the remaining robotic soldiers were weak and were lucky to not be rusting away. The human soldiers got everybody to safety, outside the city. The remaining four looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement, get to Aya and Nightmare. The four rushed towards Mr White's shop. Running into the basement, three of the four disappeared in a shower of pixelated lights. Zamira ran to the portal and pulled out the Core Brick she received from Kiraat by technicality.

"I'm coming sis, just you wait" the second version of voice muttered before placing her Core Brick into the portal machine.

 _Tenkai Balance_

 _Menta Core Engaged_

Zamira appeared on Quarton in Menta form. Wasting no time, the new Warrior rushed to the area the Void portal was located. When she arrived, she was met with the three robots looking down at the portal. The four looked at each other before using their Tenkai Energy to open the portal.

 _~The Void~_

Nightmare held Aya close as the young girl shivered and coughed even more. Aya had blood down her chin and Nightmare had blood all over her torso. The beast knew it was a stupid idea to leave Aya's body but she also knew it was the only way they both would survive Chimera's attack. Nightmare suddenly turned as she heard the portal opening. Turning, she saw the portal opened and Beag, Orangor, Menta and a Corrupted soldier waiting on the other side. Picking up Aya, Nightmare rushed out of the Void and onto Quarton. The four stared at the Quartonian form of Nightmare. It was much like her true form in the Void but was just mechanical and blocky.

"Let's go kill Chimera" the Corrupted grinned.

"Let's go" Nightmare agreed before having herself, Aya, Beag, Menta, Orangor and the Corrupted disappear in the shower of lights.

 _~Earth~_

Chimera snarled as more human soldiers bombed the city from outside city's limits. Taking a mortar head on, the beast stomped towards the edge of the city where all the soldiers and civilians went that she saw. Walking towards a tank as it took aim, Chimera took the explosion as if it was nothing. Grabbing the barrel of the tank, Chimera lifted the heavy vehicle and slammed it on the ground, causing it to explode, killing whoever was inside the tank. About to leave the city limits, Chimera stopped when she heard movement behind her.

"Leaving so soon sister?" a voice asked mockingly before Chimera turned to see the four to escape her attack on the barricade and the two she left in the Void.

"Why can't you all just hurry up and die?!" Chimera screamed before seeing more movement.

The beast widened her eyes in fear as several figures made an appearance behind the six. The Tenkai Wolf, the ruler of Beast World, Scorpidon, and the Guardians. Seeing these powerful opponents scared the beast. However, her fear soon turned into a sick grin. Raising her hand, Chimera attempted to drain the energy of her enemy. The group all looked at each other before they saw Chimera's look of pure terror.

"Goodbye, sister" Nightmare whispered before charging at Chimera.

"For Earth!" Beag shouted before leading the rest into the fight.

Chimera growled as she rushed towards the charging group. As Chimera reached her sister, she suffered a blast from Eurus. Snarling, Chimera was hit by a blast from Boreas, Zephyrus and Notus. Preparing to strike the Guardian's down, the Tenkai Wolf charged and bit down on Chimera's arm, earning a hiss from the outmatched killer. Spinning to throw the Wolf off her, Chimera was blast by the three commanders. Howling in pain as the blasts injured her, Chimera prepared for another attack. Grunting as Zamira and Aya both attacked the beast with precise attacks with their respective swords. Jumping away from Chimera, the two allowed Scorpidon to strike Chimera several time. Snarling as the scorpion beast jumped away from her, Chimera was now attacked by Nightmare. Realising that it was now or never for her, Chimera lashed out at her own sister, injuring Nightmare. Preparing to send a wave of Tenkai Energy throughout the city, Chimera failed to see Aya rushing at her with sword drawn. Seeing the Warrior too late, Chimera was impaled by Aya. Howling in pain, Chimera was silenced by Aya dragging her sword up. Chimera let out a final gasp of breath before she slowly faded from existence. Turning, Aya watched as Nightmare slowly fade away with a smile.

"Thank you Aya. I'm sorry for what I've done" Nightmare softly smiled, a tear falling to the ground as she was no more.

Aya stared in horror as it dawned on her, Nightmare was gone. Zamira gave her sister a sympathetic look before seeing Aya fall to the ground, coughing up blood. Aya coughed for a minute before she fell unconscious.

 **A/N. And that is the chapter. Sure, I could've gone into better detail with the fight between the group and Chimera but I just couldn't think of a way for the fight to go that wouldn't confuse myself of who is doing what. Anyway, next chapter will be the final chapter, see you then. Ciao!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N. Hello and welcome to the final chapter to The Tenkai Warriors. I hope that you have enjoyed this story for what it was and worth. I would like to say thank you for reading this and a special thanks to those of you who have followed and favourite this story. Now, time for the end of the story. To the finale!**

Chapter 34: Aftermath

Aya weakly opened her eyes. The steady sound of a heart monitor to her right and steady breathing to her left. The Warrior slowly turned her head to see Chooki sleeping with his head on her stomach and his hands holding her hand. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Aya looked around the room and recognised it as a hospital room. She already knew why she was there in the first place. She was about to move her right arm to wake Chooki when she realised she no feeling in her arm. Fearfully looking over to her right arm, Aya swore that she had the worst luck. Where her arm was suppose to be was nothing.

"I see you saw the cost of being in the Void" Aya heard Chooki say. "The Guardians warned us that being in the Void would affect your body. After you were placed here, your hand began to rot. We were forced to amputate your arm as to stop the rotting before it got to the rest of your body. I'm sorry that it had to happen to you again."

Aya only smiled at the care of her wellbeing. She would prefer to hug Chooki with one arm than be dead. But mentioning the Void brought back memories of Nightmare and the risk she took to saving the three worlds. She smiled at the memories of Nightmare's final words to her before she was officially dead. The words of thanks and forgiveness. Chooki knew what Aya was thinking and gave her hand a tight, quick, loving squeeze. The girl smiled at Chooki's affection towards her. Chooki perked up as he remembered something important.

"Aya, I have got to show you something" Chooki excitedly informed her before dragging her out of her bed and leading her out of the hospital.

Shielding her eye from the sudden change in lighting, Aya slowly saw what Chooki wanted t show her. Benham City was rebuilt and people were working with the Corekai, Beast World warriors and the Corrupted. The four groups were at peace with each other. Aya looked around at what her allies and once enemies had done while she was unconscious. Aya turned to Chooki to see him smiling at her.

"She's awake!" Somebody called from the crowd, causing all to look at Aya and Chooki.

Blushing, Aya shyly looked away only for Chooki to gently grab her chin and kissed her for all to see. A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the streets of what Chooki and Aya were doing. Aya felt like she could fly from the happiness she was feeling. She giggled to herself once the kiss with Chooki ended. The Warrior smiled at her Knight, her Tenkai Knight. Chooki smiled before he gently led Aya away from the hospital and into the city. Aya looked around herself everywhere she and Chooki went. She saw the unlikely alliance between once mortal foes as the Quarton robots and the Beast World warriors worked with humans in rebuilding the city. Aya smiled at Chooki when she saw how happy he was with showing her all of the goodwill. Chooki gave Aya's hand a squeeze before stopping in front of a statue Aya never saw in the city before. What Aya heard next cause her to smile for what the statue was for.

"This statue was built to remember those whom gave their life to protecting the people around them. The back of the statue wall has the names of everybody lost to Chimera and her forces. Nightmare and Kiraat both had their own statues made. Kiraat's is at the school and Nightmare's statue is Benham Tower. I'll take you to them if you want" Chooki sadly smiled to his girlfriend.

Aya only smiled at the offer and shook her head yes. The Warrior and the Knight both made their way to the first statue of Aya closest losses. Kiraat's statue. Aya began to cry when she saw the statue for her brother was him smiling and patting a younger, unidentified child on the head. The plaque on the statue truly gave Aya more to remember her brother by.

 _'Even in death, loved ones will watch over you. Be sure to learn to grow with and without a loved one. Be sure that you spend time with those you trust to truly believe you are loved. Nothing is more criminal than standing by and allowing those you love and trust be beaten down by those that abuse their trust and power. Remember the sacrifice a true family member gave you to live.'_

"I remember when Kiraat said that on a live TV show. It caused many to question what everyone thought about family" Chooki smiled as he remembered when he first heard Kiraat's small speech on family and sacrifice.

"This is the first time I heard this quote of his" Aya whispered in her mind, quiet enough that even voice couldn't hear her.

"Come on, you'll want to see Nightmare's memorial" Chooki laughed as he grabbed Aya's hand and dragged her to Benham Tower.

When they arrived, Aya was amazed at the amount of people gathered at the tower. When Chooki whistled, the crowd turned to see who had whistled and began to to make a path for the Knight and the Warrior. The couple walked through the path and what Aya saw caused her to tear up again. The statue was of Nightmare as her Aya form reaching down to a pair girls. The two girls being Aya herself and Zamira/voice human form. Aya walked up to the plaque and read it with voice.

 _'Regardless of what you believe, a nightmare is also a dream. Some dreams are bad, and some are good. This can also be said about nightmares. A nightmare has a life lesson hidden within it. So do dreams. Just remember that a dream can turn into a nightmare and a nightmare can turn into a dream. It is just up to you to turn it so. Nightmare was feared but she soon proved to be more like a beautiful dream with her willingness to die than to live. Just remember that Nightmare was a nightmare but turned into the dream she was meant to be.'_

Aya struggled to keep herself from crying. Nightmare may was just using her as a host but she saw that it was worth dying to beat her sister. Aya wiped the tears from her eye before she went back to Chooki. Giving the statue of her third personality a quick smile, Aya and Chooki departed from the area. Chooki took the lead and began to take Aya somewhere else. Aya only smiled at her boyfriend's antics and gladly followed. Reaching a corner, Chooki stopped and turned to face Aya. Aya felt herself blush at the sight of Chooki growing his smile at her.

"Aya I would like you to close your eye and I'll lead you to our next stop. Can you do this for me?" Chooki asked the Warrior standing in front of her.

Accepting the request, Aya closed her eye and for extra blindness, she moved her eyepatch to rest over it instead. This earned a small laugh from her boyfriend before he slowly led her to their next stop. Feeling Aya squeeze his hand, Chooki smiled. The two walked for a while more. Chooki soon stopped and fixed Aya's eyepatch to rest over her missing eye. Opening her one good eye, Aya was surprised to see they were in a dark room. Turning to speak with Aya, she was met with a blank space. Frantically looking around, Aya began to hear music fading into existence. This confused the young Warrior until she heard whispers all around her. Hearing lights turn on one by one, Aya saw where she was. Looking all around her, she saw banners, speakers, lights and people standing up from hiding places. Looking closely at each of the banners, Aya could tell they were the animals of the Knights and Warriors. She turned to see Chooki and Clare walking side by side with a dress and something hidden under a white cloth in their arms.

The dress was pure white with purple trimming and purple designs on the sleeves and torso. Aya found the dress to be beautiful and voice was having a hard time trying to make the dress sound unpleasant but even she couldn't find a flaw in it. Aya and voice were stunned by the dress in Chooki's hands that they had forgotten about the mystery object in Clare's hands.

"I believe you will be needing these" Clare giggled, revealing her mystery object.

Even though the leader couldn't speak, she couldn't find words to describe the gratitude she had for everybody at the sight of the object. The object in question was a prosthetic arm much like her leg. Slowing running her only remaining hand over the metal replacement for her amputated arm, Aya felt tears of gratitude run from her eye and eye socket. Hugging her niece, Aya silently thanked her. Allowing Clare to attach her arm, Aya looked at the dress in Chooki's hands. He handed it to her as Clare did all she could for Aya's new arm. Quickly kissing Chooki on the cheek, Aya left the room they were in to get changed. Chooki turned and walked up to a familiar face.

"Kiki, go help Aya with her arm. You are the only one with enough knowledge to attach it properly" Chooki requested the Warrior leaning on the wall.

"You got it lover boy" Kiki grinned before leaving.

"All right, we have got to get the rest of the team ready. Knights and Warriors, to the stage!" Chooki shouted, earning an uproar of cheers.

One by one, the Knights and Warriors left the positions they had acquired to stand on the stage at the back of the room. Each of the Knights and Warriors stood side by side with a partner of sorts. Guren and Beni, Toxsa and Jade, Ceylon and Clare, Gen and Wakamei, Kiiro and Sid, Serena and Hilda, Blaze and Zamira and Desguesei by himself.

Aya mentally giggled in glee as she got changed into the dress. Kiki helped her by fitting her new arm correctly and completely. Aya was amazed at the fact she looked amazing in the dress. This was when she realised what Kiki was wearing. The limelight loving member of the Warriors wore a dress akin to her Quarton colours. Purple as the main colour with gold trimming around the ends of her sleeves and silver trimming on her collar and hem of the dress. Aya quickly smiled at what the rest of the team would be doing. When they had finished, the two walked back to the hall. When they entered, they were met with people from everywhere in Benham City standing on either side of a path. The path led to a stage that had most of the rest of the team.

Each member of the team wore a suit or dress with their Quarton colours. Guren wore a black suit with a red undershirt. Beni wore a pink dress with purple trimming. Toxsa wore a black suit with a green undershirt. Jade wore a silver dress with black trimming. Ceylon wore a black suit with a blue undershirt. Clare wore a black dress with gold trimming. Gen wore an all black suit with a matching black undershirt. Wakamei wore a green dress with different shades of green forming leaves on the dress. Kiiro wore a cute little orange dress. Sid wore an adorable black suit with a red undershirt and a small, grey tie. Serena wore a teal coloured dress. Hilda wore a white dress with gold trimming. Blaze wore a grey dress. Zamira wore a brown dress but it had a sunset yellow patterns near the hem and collar. Desguesei wore a black suit with a beige undershirt. Chooki stepped out from the crowd wearing a black suit with a yellow undershirt. Aya was crying tears of joy as Chooki extended his hand to her. Taking his hand with her new, mechanical one, Aya was led to the stage. She and Chooki stood side by side while Kiki joined Desguesei. Facing the crowd, Aya finally took in the people she recognised. Fellow students, Corekai, Corrupted, Beast World warriors, teachers, soldiers and lastly, the Guardians. The four Guardians looked at each other before walking up to the Knights and Warriors.

"Knights and Warriors, as repayment for what you have done for us all, we will allow you to ask us to do something for you" Boreas smiled towards the team.

"I know the first thing. If it is too much to ask, will you be able to give Aya her voice back?" Chooki immediately requested, earning smiles from his teammates and a kiss from Aya.

"That is something we all miss. It shall be done" Boreas replied sincerely, a white trail of energy leaving his body.

They white trail of energy snaked its way around Aya neck and soon Aya felt a warm feeling in her throat. When the feeling subsided and the trail disappeared, Aya rubbed her hand over her throat and still felt the scar from when she lost her ability to speak. Smirking, Aya turned to face Chooki and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"Thank you" she whispered into her boyfriend's ear. "Thank you allowing me to tell you how much I love you again."

"There is no need for thanks Aya. Your voice always brought a smile to my face and knowing you could never speak again made me realise how much I missed your laugh, your comebacks and your 'I love you' comments to me, Claire, Zamira and Kiraat. I knew how much everyone else missed your voice and I knew how much you missed talking to us" Chooki whispered back, bringing a smile to Aya's lips.

"Is there anything else you wish us to preform?" Zephyrus questioned the team.

"I believe Aya has one thing she would like you to do" Claire answered. "I just wish you can do it."

"Aya Tenkey, what is the one thing you want that us Guardians have the power to bring into existence?" Notos asked the Warrior.

"I believe I already know what it is she wishes for. It is something all four of us can bring back if we combine our powers. Aya Tenkey, is what you wish for just so happen to be Nightmare?" Eurus asked the Warrior.

"You know me too well" Aya smirked before the Guardian's combined their energies and the trail led to the leading Warrior's head.

Feeling like a hole in her being was being filled, Aya could feel something in her stir. When Aya felt the trail of energy leave her, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. She heard the distorted voice of Nightmare in her head. Aya's laugh was enough for the rest of the room to know Nightmare was back. The Guardians all gave each other a smile before facing the Knights and Warriors again.

"Is there anything else you would like us to do?" Boreas asked.

"Yeah, one thing" Serena wickedly grinned, earning confused looks from her team. "Stay and celebrate the victory."

"I believe that is something we can do" Boreas nodded.

"Alright team, time for us to dance!" Chooki called before taking Aya by the hand and began dancing with her.

The rest of the team followed Chooki's lead and began to dance. Most of the team danced with the people they stood with but not Desgueasei, Kiki, Zamira and Blaze. Those four danced by themselves. Soon the rest of the hall was in with the dancing. The robotics were a bit clunky but they made up for the lack of skill with willingness to do something new. Aya and Chooki spun around each other before coming to a sudden stop. Aya leaned back in Chooki's arm staring into the eyes of her caring boyfriend. The two leaned in for a kiss. The action caused almost everyone to stop and watch. Once they locked lips, a chain reaction occurred.

Guren and Beni leaned into each other and began to kiss. Toxsa and Jade joined in next. They were followed by Ceylon and Claire. Next to kiss were Gen and Wakamei, much to Gen's surprise. They were followed up by Serena kissing Hilda's cheek and acting like she didn't do anything, only for Hilda to grow an evil smirk and dragged Serena in for a passionate kiss between the two. Sid shuttered at the sight of most of the team kissing and made a comment about how he wouldn't kiss anybody only for Kiiro to surprise him with a kiss to his cheek, causing him to stand wide eyed and touching the cheek that was kissed while Kiiro giggled.

"To the Knights and Warriors!" A soldier cried, punching the air.

"To the Knights and Warriors!" The rest of the crowd cheered.

The rest of the night was spent with celebration all over the city. They had won. Aya was placed under the care of Dèshì along with Zamira and Claire the following day. The members to kiss each other at the celebration started dating. Blaze found out the reason her mother lied to her about her job. Hilda learnt more about why she had been forgotten about seven years prior. And there was no more war on Quarton but the Knights and Warriors still returned when they could. Their parents had the promise Kiraat gave them before his death granted and they all experienced what it was like on another planet. Things were good for them. If any other adventures occurred, that would be another story.

 _The End_

 **A/N. And that is the final chapter for this story. I feel like this a fitting end to the story but let me know if you have anything to say about this ending. Please be sure to point out any plot holes or anything like that and tell me about it. This had been the story and I hope you enjoyed the story. I also may do a sequel in the future but if I do, I'm sure a lot more will be covered that couldn't in this one.**

 **Sincerely, with kind words, your friend, IDRF**


End file.
